Touch
by Sedgie
Summary: S3- Quand Emma veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient, même si cela à des conséquences inattendues.
1. Surréaliste

« Touch »

Pairing : SQ

Saison : 3

Résumé : Quand Emma veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient … Même si cela à des conséquences inattendues.

Note : _Les parties en italiques sont des flashbacks_

**Note 2 : Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira tout comme les précédentes. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour avoir, une nouvelle fois, dépasser la barre des 300 reviews pour "Amber" !Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est juste une intro. **

**Première fic aussi où je mèle étroitement 'drame' et 'humour', j'espère que vous adhérerez. Cette fic se composera de 2 parties : une première qui durera 9/10 chapitres et une deuxième qui se penchera un peu plus sur le SQ.  
**

**Si le résumé vous a laissés dubitatif, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi tant de mystère à la fin de ce chapitre.**

Note 3 : Comme toujours, je posterais les mercredis et samedis (sauf contre indications ^^) 

**Prêts pour une nouvelle aventure ? So ... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Surréaliste**

_Toute magie vient avec un prix … _

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela serait aussi vrai. Elle avait de la magie en elle, elle le savait mais avait toujours sous-estimé ses pouvoirs. Regina lui avait pourtant appris, d'une manière bien rude certes, les rudiments : la magie vient avec les émotions, elle s'en nourrit et la transforme en une force que peu sont capables de pratiquer et gérer.

Emma n'aurait jamais cru que ses émotions, ses sentiments à ce moment-là conduiraient à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cette dernière semaine avait été un enfer pour elle et pour Henry … A vrai dire, ce fut un enfer pour pas mal de gens.

Elle avait dû gérer pas mal de choses, ses parents étant empêtré dans la naissance de leur 2ième enfant, Emma avait du gérer aussi et surtout Henry, dont les souvenirs retrouvés avaient été, pour le coup, plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

« Je répète : Que faites-vous chez moi ?! »

« Ecoutez … C'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« J'aimerais bien vous croire mais comme vous tardez à me dire ce que vous faites ici … »

Regina tapait presque du pied devant une Emma complètement prise au dépourvu « Ecoutez … C'est … J'arrive pas à y croire … »

« J'ose croire que le fait que nos relations se soient aplanies ne signifient pas que vous puissiez prendre quelques libertés. »

« C'est … C'est pas le cas, je vous assure ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ma chambre ? Dans mon lit ? »

« Bah … Je dormais … » minauda Emma, mais devant le regard noir d'une Regina qui demandait des explications, elle perdit son sourire.

« Emma … »

« Ecoutez c'est … Même moi j'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est … Surréaliste. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. » grommela-t-elle

Emma resta là, devant Regina, les yeux écarquillés … Elle n'en revenait pas : comment cela était-il possible ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle semblait totalement remontée, en colère …

« Ecoutez, y'a une explication … Je sais pas encore laquelle mais … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Regina … Vous … Vous ne savez donc pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? Que vous envahissez mon espace personnel sans aucune retenue ? »

« Non … Mais … Que … Enfin … »

Emma ne savait pas par où commencer. Ces derniers jours avaient été tellement intenses qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots. D'ailleurs, comment annoncer cela ? Regina la prendrait pour une folle …

Car oui, n'importe qui la prendrait pour une folle si elle venait à raconter ce qu'elle vivait à présent : Regina était devant elle, apparue comme par miracle dans sa chambre alors qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil …

Oui, Regina était là …

« Vous allez me répondre oui ou non ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Et ou est Henry ? »

« Henry … Henry est avec Snow, David et Neal. »

« Neal ? Il n'est pas … Mort ? »

« Le fils de Snow et David. » répondit naturellement Emma, comme si cela allait de soi.

« Ils … Elle a accouché ? Mais quand ? »

Emma tritura alors nerveusement ses doigts « Il … Il y a … Quelques jours déjà … Presque, une semaine. »

« Une semaine ? Mais … C'est impossible. Il y a encore une semaine nous … »

« Oui ? »

« Nous … Elle n'était … Elle n'était pas … »

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous Regina ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Je … Vous … C'est difficile à comprendre, moi-même je ne sais pas comment mais … Vous êtes là et … »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez bon sang ? »

Regina perdait patience autant qu'Emma perdait son assurance … Elle était perdue, totalement perdue. Entre bonheur et peine, entre soulagement et peur … Regina était là, devant elle, certes en colère, mais là tout de même.

« Emma ? Emma ! » Emma sursauta alors et la fixa avant de déglutir « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Emma nota le trouble dans la voix de Regina, ainsi que son anxiété grandissante … Elle soupira alors « Regina … Vous … Vous êtes … »

« Oui et bien quoi ? Je suis quoi ? »

Emma la fixa alors, il fallait le dire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et qu'importe la rationalité des faits, elle était là, en face d'elle. Alors, comme pour personnifier ce qu'elle essayait de nier depuis une semaine déjà, comme pour enlever un poids sur son cœur, elle hurla plus qu'elle ne parla « Vous … Vous êtes morte ! »

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Ghostbuster et autres questionnements ...**

**Toute review est la bienvenue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


	2. Fantôme

**Hello mes amis !**

** Quel bel accueil pour cette nouvelle fic ! Je vous sens dubitatifs mais curieux, ce qui est un bon signe :) **

**Merci aussi pour les ajouts en follow et favoris, YOU ARE THE BEST !**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres durera cette fiction, sachez qu'il y a déjà 11 chapitres finis.**

**Bref, quoi de prévu dans ce chapitre : Emma et Regina au pays des Ghostbusters !**

**_Note : les passages en italiques sont des flashbacks !_ **

**A noter aussi qu'il n'y aura pas de suite ce samedi car je serais à la FairyTales Convention 2 tout le WE ! **

**Je ne sais pas si certains de mes lecteurs y seront ... On s'y retrouvera pi être ;) **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Fantôme**

Regina resta figée un long moment avant de comprendre. Emma se jouait-elle d'elle ? Etait-ce une dernière manipulation, une issue de secours ? Elle le pensait alors … Mais bientôt, elle vit le visage d'Emma, son regard stupéfait quand elle la vit dans la chambre, sur son lit.

Elle se remémora la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension d'Emma qui semblait ne pas comprendre la situation.

« Qu… Quoi ? » finit-elle par balbutier

Emma soupira alors et baissa les épaules, presque soulagée d'avoir enfin lâché le morceau « Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

« Comment pourrais-je me souvenir d'une chose aussi impensable ? »

L'agacement de Regina était palpable et Emma sentait l'urgence de lui expliquer la situation « On devrait aller s'asseoir non ? »

« Emma … Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Ecoutez … Je … De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? La dernière chose ? »

Regina s'apprêta à lui envoyer une réponse cinglante quand elle fut soudain prise au dépourvu : de quoi se souvenait-elle en dernier ? Cette question banale aurait du amener à une réponse simple, mais pourtant, Regina se heurta à l'inconnu « Je … Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je crois … Je crois … La grange, non ? »

Emma soupira alors et s'assit sur une chaise à proximité, fermant brièvement les yeux « C'est ça … »

« Quoi _ça_ ? »

Emma inspira alors et fixa Regina « C'est là-bas … Que vous êtes partie. »

_Le temps pressait … Zelena avait finalement dévoilé ses plans : un retour dans le passé pour anéantir les chances de Regina, et prendre sa place, une place qu'elle pensait légitime. _

_Snow, David, ayant retrouvé la mémoire, savaient à présent que son pouvoir résidait dans son bijou. Il suffirait alors de le lui enlever et de le détruire pour la rendre inoffensive. _

_Mais il n'y avait qu'un problème entre leur plan et Zelena : Rumple. Ce dernier, contrôlé par Zelena, était un allié de fortune à ne pas négliger. Et même s'il ne le désirait pas, ses pouvoirs étaient puissants et Zelena ne savait. _

_Snow était sur le point d'accoucher et ils savaient tous que le bébé était l'ultime clé à Zelena pour mettre son plan à exécution … Tant qu'il n'était pas là, ils avaient une marge …_

_« Nous devons contre-attaquer. » lança Regina _

_« Il ne sert à rien de rentrer dans le tas Regina, nous nous prendrions un mur : elle est puissante et, fait non négligeable, elle a Rumple à ses cotés. » soupira David_

_« Contre sa volonté ! » rajouta, comme si c'était nécessaire, Belle _

_Regina lui envoya un regard voulant dire «_ On se passera de vos commentaires » _avant de revenir à la discussion_ _« Nous devons l'arrêter avant la naissance de l'enfant. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. »_

_« Nous avons Emma. » affirma David en jetant un regard à sa fille qui était restée silencieuse dans son coin « Nous savons que seule la magie blanche peut stopper Zelena, et nous savons qu'Emma la possède. »_

_« Et donc ? Tu suggères que nous jetions votre fille dans la gueule du loup ? Elle a peut-être de la magie blanche en elle, mais elle est encore loin de savoir l'utiliser correctement. »_

_« Alors, apprends-lui ! » lança David en fixant Regina « Je sais que j'étais contre cette idée un temps mais … Nous n'avons plus d'autres choix. Tu es la seule qui puisse l'aider. »_

_« Je l'ai déjà fais. Je lui ais appris à révéler son potentiel. A présent, tout ne tient qu'à elle, qu'à la manière dont elle veut l'utiliser ou non. »_

_Tous se tournèrent alors vers Emma « Ecoutez, vous êtes bien gentils mais … »_

_« Tu en es capable. » la coupa David_

_« Et même si j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que je vais dire … Vous êtes puissante miss Swan, la magie blanche a toujours été la plus puissante : elle est pure. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle seule peut défaire Zelena. Et … David a raison, encore une chose qui me fait mal de reconnaitre. » David lui lança un regard en coin « Vous devez pratiquer, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps … »_

_« Je sais pas si je pourrais le faire … »_

_« Il le faut. »_

_Emma soupira alors et fixa Regina : elle n'avait pas aimé sa méthode brutale mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait été efficace. Mais Emma avait bien d'autres problèmes : oserait-elle leur dire qu'elle avait peur ? Qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ce poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules ? Et soudain lui revint en mémoire cette dernière année à New-York avec son fils. Une année de bonheur, illusoire certes, mais un bonheur sans contrariété, sans magie, sans problèmes autres que les problèmes usuels du quotidien. _

_« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Snow va accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et Zelena ne perdra pas une minute … » Elle jeta alors à son tour un regard furtif vers un David stressé_

_« Il n'est pas question que je perde un second enfant … Et s'il s'avère que tu n'es pas prête, alors je me battrais ! »_

_« Non-sens. » le coupa Regina « Tu ne ferais rien si ce n'est retarder l'inévitable et rendre Snow veuve. » _

_« Bon ça suffit ! » lança Emma « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » _

_Sur ce, elle ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre, et quitta le salon de Regina … Quelques secondes pus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua._

_« Je vais la rejoindre. » lança Hook_

_« Non ! J'y vais. » annonça Regina en lui barrant la route. _

_Elle quitta alors sa maison, à la poursuite d'Emma _

Et alors qu'Emma poursuivait son récit, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter les 2 jeunes femmes.

« C'est … Henry ! » balbutia Emma « S'il vous voit … Ca va lui faire un choc. Cachez-vous ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Il ne doit pas vous voir ! »

« Mais … »

« Regina vous êtes sensée être morte ! » argua Emma, perdant patience

« Emma ? » la voix d'Henry et ses pas résonnèrent du hall jusqu'au salon

« Oui, oui je suis là … Allez, cachez-vous bon sang ! » dit-elle en intimant Regina en la poussant vers la cuisine

« M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lança Henry en fixant sa mère

Emma se figea alors, Regina aussi … Henry s'approcha et vit alors sa mère, mains en l'air. Il la fixa alors, sans un mot. Emma se tourna vers lui, Regina, de dos, n'osait pas bouger.

« Hen… Henry … Je … Je vais t'expliquer … »

Regina se tourna alors et fixa Henry. Elle fut surprise du visage empli de fatigue et de tristesse qu'il arborait : des cernes lui creusaient le visage, son teint était pâle et son visage n'aspirait plus la joie et la candeur d'un enfant de 12 ans.

Il regardait droit devant lui, comme un zombie. Il fixait Emma, incrédule « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lança-t-il

« Qu… Que … Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'as les mains en l'air ? »

Emma se tourna alors vers ses mains et constata que ces dernières étaient au niveau des épaules de Regina. A cet instant, les 2 jeunes femmes comprirent alors : il ne voyait pas Regina.

Henry fixa sa mère, comme si cette dernière était folle, et Regina sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine : il regardait directement vers elle et pourtant ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien.

« Oh euh … Des moustiques ! » dit-elle en s'écartant de Regina et en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches « Alors … Comment va bébé Neal ? »

« Il va … » lança-t-il sans engouement aucun

« Rien de plus ? »

« Bah il pleure, il dort, il mange … Ca résume un peu le tout. »

« T'es pas super enjoué comme oncle. » lança Emma en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère

« Et toi encore moins en tant que sœur. » argua-t-il « Je monte dans ma chambre. »

Il ne laissa pas l'opportunité à Emma de répondre quoique se soit. Il laissa Emma désemparée et Regina déboussolée « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Si triste, si … blasé. »

« Parce que vous êtes partie. » conclut Emma en baissant la tête « Il est comme ça depuis le jour de votre mort. »

Regina eut le cœur serré : elle ne pouvait pas être morte, non c'était impossible ! Elle était ici, chez elle, elle interagissait avec Emma … Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Alors que faisait-elle ici ? Etait-elle un fantôme ? Un esprit errant ?

« Pourquoi suis-je ici … »

« J'en sais rien … Henry ne vous voit pas mais moi oui, je sais pas ce que ça signifie … Peut-être que … Je sais pas, essayez d'attraper un truc. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah pour voir … Si vous êtes un fantôme ou un truc du genre … »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la petite console près d'elle. Même si elle n'était pas encline à faire ce qu'Emma lui ordonnait, elle était aussi perdue qu'elle et, comme elle, voulait des réponses. Elle avança alors sa main vers un chandelier et alors qu'elle essaya de l'attraper avec confiance, sa main se referma … Sur du vide.

Elle perdit alors son assurance et fronça les sourcils. Elle réitéra son geste, puis balaya sa main qui traversa le chandelier de part en part « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« La vache … Vous êtes un fantôme ! »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. »

« Vous allez me dire que ça existe pas peut-être ?! » ironisa Emma

« Comment est-ce possible … » soupira Regina plus pour elle-même que pour Emma. Emma s'approcha et tendit la main vers Regina pour lui toucher le bras « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Bah j'essaie de vous toucher … Si vous pouvez pas toucher les objets … » et elle finit alors sa phrase en essayant de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina mais, encore une fois, la traversa. Emma retira bien vite sa main « Wow … C'est … Etrange … » dit-elle en réitérant son geste : sa main traversait Regina sans que cette dernière sente quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça s'il vous plait ! » argua Regina en faisant un pas en arrière afin que la main d'Emma sorte de son corps

« Vous sentez quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Alors en quoi ça vous dérange ? »

« C'est … Impoli. »

« Oh … Vous voulez essayer de me toucher ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux « Pardon ? »

« Bah vous voulez voir si vous pouvez me toucher ? »

« Si je n'arrive pas à toucher un chandelier, comment pourrais-je vous toucher ? »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai … Alors … Vous êtes un fantôme. »

« Ca ce n'est pas dit. »

« Bah vous êtes ici alors que vous êtes morte, vous ne pouvez rien toucher … C'est la définition d'un fantôme non ? »

« Ah moins que vous soyez en plein délire hallucinatoire … Henry ne m'a pas vu. »

« Peut-être … Peut-être que je vais aller me coucher et que vous ne serez plus là à mon réveil. »

« Vous devriez faire ça oui … »

Emma lui sourit alors puis se dirigea vers le canapé dans lequel elle se laissa tomber « Ok, alors … » elle fixa Regina et lui sourit doucement

Regina décela une pointe de tristesse dans le regard de la jolie blonde « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'était cool de vous revoir. Après votre … départ, ça a laissé un grand vide en ville … Vous nous manquez. »

« Arrêtez, vous aller me faire pleurer. » ironisa Regina

Emma lui sourit alors péniblement « Regina, je … »

« S'il vous plait, endormez-vous que je puisse m'en aller ! »

Emma soupira puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux en priant qu'elle s'endorme vite

* * *

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle s'endormit assez vite, comme si les derniers événements de la dernière semaine la rattrapaient. Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve et ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de son fils au loin, comme un écho, qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

Elle vit alors le visage d'Henry au-dessus du sien « Hen … Henry ? »

« Ca va ? Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé … »

« Oh … Oui, j'étais fatiguée … »

« J'ai faim. »

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Henry prit la place de sa mère sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande alors qu'Emma se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta alors et regarda tout autour d'elle : plus aucune trace de Regina. Elle avait donc rêvé … Un rêve étrange mais qu'Emma avait apprécié autant qu'elle avait été surprise.

Soudain un sentiment de regret l'envahit alors : regret de ne plus voir Regina, de ne plus l'entendre … Elle était partie, vraiment partie. Cela faisait une semaine et pourtant, elle avait encore du mal, comme Henry, à franchir ce cap.

Elle passa la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin de prendre les restes de la veille … Et quand elle se redressa et claqua la porte du frigo, en se retournant …

« Bouh ! »

Emma sursauta alors, faisant tomber son tupperware par terre, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Assise en tailleur sur le comptoir, Regina trônait, fière de son petit effet.

« Vous êtes folle ! » hurla Emma en mettant la main sur son cœur « J'ai cru que j'allais y passer ! »

« Vous m'auriez rejointe alors. » s'amusa Regina

« Très drôle … »

« M'man ? » Emma se figea alors devant un Henry, perplexe dont le regard allait d'Emma au contenu du repas sur le sol « Ca va ? »

« Oh euh … » Emma jeta un furtif regard vers Regina, toujours assise sur le comptoir qui mangeait Henry d'un regard nostalgique « Oui, oui ça va … »

« T'as fais tomber la salade. » dit-il en pointant du doigt le sol

« Oh euh … J'ai … J'ai vu une … souris et … »

« Une souris ? »

« Oui et … Ca m'a surprise. » tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Henry resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de faire demi-tour « Hey, tu vas ou ? »

« Appeler la pizzeria. » dit-il en disparaissant

Emma soupira alors et se tourna de nouveau vers Regina « Vous êtes contente ?! »

« Désolée. Il a l'air si triste. »

« Il vient d'enterrer sa mère … Et à perdu son père quelques jours plus tôt, qu'est-ce que vous croyez … »

Regina baissa la tête alors, prenant conscience qu'elle n'était plus là « Pourquoi suis-je encore ici … »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être, je sais pas … Peut-être que vous avez échoué au questionnaire d'entrée au paradis. Et que vous avez été refoulée de l'enfer parce que vous avez changé. Et du coup, vous êtes coincée dans un entre-deux. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. »

« Vous croyez pas au paradis et à l'enfer ? »

« Je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois. »

« Alors comment vous expliquez votre quasi retour ? La magie ? »

« Ramener les morts à la vie est l'une des lois de la magie que l'on ne peut briser. »

« Oui comme voyager dans le temps … Et pourtant Zelena a réussi son coup. »

« … »

« Vous pensez que quelqu'un a essayé de vous ramener ? »

« Et que cela a partiellement échoué … Ou réussi, selon le point de vue. »

« Et donc, votre corps n'est pas revenu … Juste votre esprit ? »

« Disons que, la personne qui a voulu me faire revenir n'a soit pas eu assez de pouvoir, soit a été interrompue en cours de route et, peu importe le rituel, il n'a fait revenir que mon esprit et mon corps … En parti. »

« D'où le fait que vous ne puissiez rien toucher. »

« Entre autre. Je n'ai pas non plus de sensation : faim, froid, chaud, envie de dormir … »

« Zelena a été vaincue, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas tant de personnes que ça qui manipulent la magie assez bien pour vous ramener … Rumple et … »

« … Vous. »

« Je sais même pas comment faire, quel rituel ou sort il faut utiliser. »

« Il existe plusieurs manières … Moi-même je n'en connais pas la moitié. Rumple m'a toujours caché sciemment la vérité pour ne pas que je puisse ramener Daniel ou mon père à la vie. »

« Rumple … Ca ne peut être que lui alors … »

« Il faut le découvrir. »

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Je lui demanderais. »

« Emma … Il faudra être discrète et ne pas révéler ma présence. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis sensée être morte … D'ailleurs, je le suis. Dire à tout le monde que mon esprit est encore ici peut être perturbant, notamment pour Henry. A ce que je vois, il vit assez mal son deuil … Lui faire espérer mon retour n'en sera que plus horrible à vivre pour lui. Surtout … Qu'il n'est pas question que je revienne parmi les vivants. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous y êtes à moitié. »

« Mais ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Nous avons beau dire mais, il y a un destin pour chacun, et le fuir ou se jouer de lui ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Si je devais mourir alors c'est que c'était mon heure. »

Emma fronça les sourcils alors et baissa le regard « C'est nul … »

« Mais c'est ainsi. En attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passe, il va falloir être discrètes. »

« M'man ? »

Encore une fois, la voix d'Henry fit sortir Emma de sa torpeur « Huh ? »

« La pizza arrive dan 20 minutes. Ca va ? »

« Ouais, je crois que je vais aller prendre un bon bain. DVD ce soir ? »

« Ok. Je choisis ? »

« Ce que tu veux. »

Henry disparut une nouvelle fois et Regina, qui été restée silencieuse tout le long, se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine où Henry était quelques secondes avant « Comment … »

« Quoi ? »

« Il … Il n'était pas là quand … »

« Non. Il était à l'hôpital avec Snow. »

« Oh … »

Emma détourna le regard alors « Je vais prendre un bain … »

Elle s'enfuit alors, laissant Regina seule dans la cuisine.

Quelqu'un l'avait ramené ici, mais comment et pourquoi ? Voir son fils souffrir de son absence la torturait. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était là, près de lui, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire souffrir encore plus.

Son seul lien avec le monde était à présent Emma. Elle devrait faire avec et devrait découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle était de retour et sa plus grande incertitude était de savoir si elle pouvait, ou voulait, repartir.

**TBC**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)**

* * *

**Next : Autour d'une pizza un gouffre se forme.**


	3. Famille

**Helloooooooooo !**

**Me viola de retour, totalement crevée d'un WE marathon mais HEUREUSE comme jamais d'avoir rencontrée Lana Parrilla ce WE à la #Fairytales2 à Paris ;)**

**Bien évidemment j'ai adoré rencontrer les autres acteurs mais Lana ... C'est Lana quoi ^^ **

**Bref, au delà d'avoir de ça, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer certains d'entre vous, dont 2 charmantes belges, très enthousiastes et chaleureuses (ma première photoshoot de star mes amis !). Merci les filles, et les autres, pour vos encouragements, votre soutien et votre ferveur qui me font avancer tous les jours en me disant que ce que je fais n'est pas vain et inutile *thank you dearies***

**Je dédis donc cette suite à **_EmiFranck_** & **_Mlle Sween _**(j'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans les pseudos) **** !  
**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Famille**

Emma était perdue ... Totalement.

Elle avait tant été chamboulée par la mort de Regina et encore plus par son retour inopiné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer comme ça.

Quand elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, elle soupira alors. Elle se déshabilla et se faufila dans un bain bouillant dont les vapeurs rendaient la respiration difficile. Elle y resta un long moment avant d'en sortir et de se glisser dans un peignoir moelleux.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle sursauta en poussant un cri en voyant Regina, une nouvelle fois assise en tailleur au milieu du lit.

« Regina ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez me … Arrêtez de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » lança innocemment la jolie brune

« D'apparaitre comme ça ! »

« Désolée, je ne maitrise pas toujours mes arrivées. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le coté « Ah ouais ? » Un peu plus intéressée par le sujet, elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit « Comment vous faites ? Comment ça marche ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous déplacer, apparaitre … Tout ces trucs de fantômes quoi. »

« Ces _trucs_ de fantôme ? » lança, amusée Regina « Et bien … Je … Il suffit que j'y pense … »

« Genre, vous vouliez apparaitre sur le comptoir de la cuisine ou encore au milieu du lit ? »

« L'atterrissage reste approximatif. »

« Alors si vous voulez aller dans le salon, il suffit d'y penser et … hop ? »

« Et hop. » confirma Regina

« Cool ! Hey … »

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous arrivez pas à toucher les objets … Comment vous pouvez vous asseoir sur un lit ou un comptoir de cuisine ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil et, en même temps que le regard d'Emma, Regina descendit le sien vers les jambes posées sur le lit en tailleur « Aucune idée. »

« Vous devriez passez au travers non ? »

« Si vous le dites. Emma … »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus … Que s'est-il passé ? »

Emma perdit soudainement son sourire et commença à triturer le drap du lit, jouant avec un fil qui dépassait des coutures « C'est … »

« Vous n'avez pas fini votre récit. Que s'est-il passé dans cette grange ? »

« Il nous fallait de la magie blanche … Et j'ai été incapable de le faire … »

_« Concentrez-vous miss Swan ! »_

_« J'essaie ! Mais c'est pas facile quand on vous hurle dessus. »_

_« Je vous hurle dessus car vous êtes incapable d'assimiler ce que l'on vous dit ! »_

_« J'en ais marre … Je suis épuisée … »_

_« Peu importe votre fatigue. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer quand vous serez morte, ce qui arrivera plus vite que prévu si vous continuez à être aussi laxiste. Vous avez du potentiel, mais vous vous en foutez et ça me hérisse de devoir apprendre à une enfant têtue ! »_

_Emma la fixa d'un regard noir « J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre d'être la Sauveuse ! Je veux juste être une femme normale, qui vit une vie normale dans une ville normale avec son fils ! »_

_« Notre fils, miss Swan. Vous devriez justement penser à lui et sa sécurité. La magie est une question d'émotions, quelle soit noire ou blanche, elle requiert de l'énergie qui est elle-même alimentée par les émotions. Tout part de là, vous devez en prendre conscience. Servez de cette peur de perdre Henry, de cette volonté de le garder en vie, ainsi que vos parents, votre famille. Imaginez qu'ils sont en danger, qu'il faille les protéger … Sortez cette peur et cette envie de vous. »_

_Emma ferma les yeux alors et se rappela des faits à Neverland lorsqu'elle, Hook et Neal étaient menacés par l'Ombre de Pan et qu'elle avait allumé la bougie sous la pression et la menace._

_Elle pensa alors à Henry, à Zelena … Elle tressaillit et sentit la chair de poule l'envahir … Elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines et une sensation d'engourdissement de tous ses membres …_

_« Miss Swan. » Emma ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers Regina qui, elle-même, lui sourit avant de tourner son regard vers la droite. Ella constata alors que, dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient, tous les objets étaient en lévitation._

_De surprise, Emma écarquilla les yeux avant que tous les meubles et objets retombent lourdement au sol, certains ne résistant pas à l'atterrissage brusque et se cassant au passage._

_« Oups, désolée … »_

_« Vous avez réussi. »_

_« J'ai cassé vos vases. » constata Emma_

_« Mais vous avez réussi. Vous avez trouvé votre point sensible, ce petit interrupteur qu'il faudra allumer lorsque vous serez devant Zelena. Maintenant que vous l'avez, se sera plus facile. » Emma avait le regard dans le vague « Emma ? »_

_« Est-ce qu'on va réussir ? » _

_Regina n'avait pas besoin d'explications nécessaires … Elle savait de quoi Emma voulait parler. Il ne servait à rien de mentir, ni même d'arrondir les angles. Pour être prête, Emma avait besoin de savoir l'ampleur du danger et cette vérité elle ne pouvait l'entendre que de la bouche de la femme qui ne lui mentirait pas, qui ne verrait pas le verre à moitié plein, qui ne la rassurerait pas par des yeux larmoyants et de belles paroles. Regina savait qu'Emma avait besoin de vérité, maintenant plus que jamais._

_« Elle est puissante, bien plus que moi. Ca sera dur … »_

_« Et elle a Rumple … »_

_« Je ne vous cache pas que le combat sera intense, les pertes seront … »_

_« Je connais les pertes, j'en ais déjà eu un avant-gout … » lança-t-elle amèrement alors que ses pensées allèrent vers Neal_

_Regina baissa alors son regard « Vous y arriverez. »_

_« Pas seule. » soupira Emma en se tournant vers Regina. Leur regard se croisa alors et pendant quelques secondes, l'atmosphère devint lourde, pesante et étrange. _

« Je me souviens de ça … Vous avez réussi, vous avez gérer vos pouvoirs. »

« Mais la pression a été trop forte. Et quand j'ai fais face à Zelena ... J'ai échoué. »

« Je me souviens oui. Vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs dans la bataille … »

« Je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir … Et plus aucune alternative pour vaincre Zelena. »

« … »

« Jusqu'à ce que ce soit vous qui trouviez la solution. » conclut Emma

Puis un bruit d'ouverture de porte se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les 2 jeunes femmes. Henry apparut alors « M'man, à qui tu parles ? »

« Oh euh … Toute seule, je parle tout seule. » lança-t-elle en souriant

« Ah … La pizza est arrivée, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, le temps de m'habiller. »

Henry lui sourit discrètement avant de refermer la porte.

« Comment … Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Regina, le regard fixé sur la porte à présent fermée

« Il a du mal … »

« … »

« Il a perdu son père, et maintenant sa mère … Il le vit mal. J'avais … J'ai pensé repartir à New-York. »

Regina fit volte-face « Pardon ? »

« Là-bas notre vie est paisible, joyeuse … Y'a pas de malédiction à contrecarrer, de sorcière à défaire, de danger à éviter … »

« Mais ce n'est pas chez lui … »

« Ca l'a été pendant 1 an. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever de ses proches. Vous l'avez dis, il vient de perdre son père et sa mère … Il a besoin plus que jamais de sa famille autour de lui. »

« C'est moi sa famille. »

« Pas seulement. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Henry sera contre. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ni maintenant, ni avec vous … Surtout avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes morte ! Voilà pourquoi ! Vous n'êtes plus là, vous avez laissé Henry, vous vouliez être un héros, c'est chose faite ! La ville se souviendra de vous et votre geste ! Oh oui, vous êtes un héros, mais vous laissez Henry orphelin ! Vous nous avez tous laissé ! Vous m'avez laissé ! »

Sur ce, Emma se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Regina, un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

Quand Emma déboula en peignoir dans le salon, Henry haussa un sourcil interrogateur « Bah, tu t'es pas habillée ? »

« Huh ? Ah non je … Je … Pour le DVD je trouvais ça plus confortable. »

« Hm … Ok. »

Emma lui sourit alors et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Alors, pizza à quoi ? »

« Comme dab' : poivrons chorizo. »

Ils entamèrent alors la pizza dans un calme relatif avant qu'Emma n'ouvre la bouche « Dis … Ca … Ca te manque pas New-York ? L'appart, tes potes, le collège ? »

Henry mâchouilla une part de pizza avant de l'avaler et de fixer sa mère « Pas vraiment. Enfin, mes potes un peu mais … On ira les voir en vacances. » lança-t-il innocemment

« Ouais … »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu ? »

« Je … Je me disais que … Enfin j'ai laissé pleins de trucs en suspend là-bas. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Mon job, ta scolarisation … Mes plantes. »

« C'est que de l'administratif … Et tes plantes on peut les ramener. »

« … »

Soudain, Henry releva le nez de sa pizza « T'as pas envie de repartir là-bas hein ? »

« … »

« M'man ? »

« Ca serait si mal que ça ? »

Henry écarquilla les yeux alors « Mais c'est chez nous ici, on est à la maison. »

« On devrait en parler plus tard tu veux. »

« Je vois pas de quoi on parlerait : on est ici à la maison. Et je compte pas aller ailleurs. »

« Henry … »

« Non ! » hurla-t-il « Tu comprends pas … J'ai perdu mon père et ma mère et à aucun des deux j'ai pu dire au revoir ! » Emma se figea alors « Cette ville, ces habitants, cette maison … C'est tout ce qui me reste d'eux pour m'en souvenir ! Alors non, je compte pas partir d'ici, quitter cette ville, le reste de ma famille ! »

Il se leva alors, lâcha sa part de pizza et se rua dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Emma voulut pleurer alors … Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus … Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Regina juste à quelques mètres, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Des conseils de l'eau-delà & des références cinématographiques abstraites !**


	4. Perdu et Retrouvé

**Hey hye ! Bonjour mes zamiesssssss !**

**What's up ? Moi nickel, j'arrive toujours pas à redescnedre de mon nuage : en 3 semaines, j'ai vu Jennifer ET Lana ... Je suis commen qui dirait une fan comblée ! Et ca s'arrange pas en voyant sur le net les diverses vidéos ou encore voir, revoir re revoir mes shoots avec eux :p **

**Bref, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre entrain ! Vous êtes toujours au RDV et je vous zaime tous !**

**Bon alors, pour beaucoup, cette fic est assez triste. Oui, je l'admets, elle respire pas la fraicheur et la joie MAIS je vous promets qu'il y aura du SQ (sous uen forme ou sous uen autre), mais vous me connaissez maintenant, il va falloir être patients, mais je ne vous décevrais pas (enfin j'espère).**

**Bref, passons à la suite d'aujourd'hui qui n'est pas plus gai, même si y'a des pointes d'humour dedans ^^**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Perdu et retrouvé**

Emme resta quelques secondes immobile, silencieuse, les yeux baissés n'osant pas regarder une Regina debout devant elle, ayant l'air aussi triste qu'elle.

« Ne le dites pas. »

« Pardon ? »

Emma soupira « _Je vous l'avais dis_. Ne le dites pas. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et soupira à son tour avant de jeter un œil vers les marches menant à l'étage « Il est si triste … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez hein ! » argua Emma plus nerveusement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Regina haussa un sourcil alors et Emma soupira « Désolée je … C'est juste que … » Regina fronça les sourcils « Je … J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas Regina, pas toute seule. »

En un temps révolu, Regina se serait délectée de cette marque de faiblesse, de cet aveu d'impuissance. Oui, elle aurait alors sourit et l'aurait nargué par une avalanche de reproches lui prouvant par A+B qu'elle n'était en rien une mère irréprochable.

Oui, elle aurait fait tout cela … Mais maintenant, dans la situation qui était la sienne à présent, et après plusieurs aventures depuis Neverland, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elles avaient aplani les choses. Alors elle se contenta de rester là, immobile, incapable de dire quoique se soit pour rassurer la jeune femme car, la vérité était qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour apaiser ses craintes, ses peurs, sa tristesse.

Elle était morte, et même si les faits étaient encore flous, elle se retrouvait là, sans savoir pourquoi, à être le témoin d'un monde évoluant sans elle, témoin d'un fils ayant perdu sa mère, témoin d'une femme désemparée de tristesse incapable de surmonter sa peine pour rassurer son propre fils.

« Emma … »

« Non … Vous aviez raison, depuis le début. Je suis pas une mère, je l'ai jamais été. J'ai cru l'être mais … Sans vous pour me dire ce qui va pas … »

« Non sens ! » la coupa Regina. Emma leva son regard alors et la fixa, incrédule « Vous avez su prouver votre valeur en tant que mère à Neverland. Vous n'avez pas peut-être pas élevé Henry, mais vous le faites maintenant. Vous l'avez fais pendant un an brillamment. Vous n'avez pas à rougir, vous devriez plutôt vous reprendre et prouver aux autres que vous êtes capable. »

« A vous entendre, c'est facile … »

« Ca ne l'est pas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Mais Henry a besoin de vous plus que jamais. Il n'a pas besoin de vous entendre dire que vous allez le séparer du reste de sa famille. »

« Je … Je pensais que … Qu'il avait besoin de voir autre chose … »

« Il a besoin de quelque chose de stable. Il a besoin de croire Emma. Vous-même savez qu'il marche à ça. Il a besoin de se retrouver, de retrouver ses racines, sa famille. Il est perdu et à besoin de se retrouver. »

« Comme moi … » ironisa-t-elle

« Comme vous. » conclut Regina « Maintenant, lâchez votre satanée pizza et allez le rassurer. Et dieu sait que j'ai envie d'être à votre place à ce moment précis … »

Emma lui sourit faiblement alors « Merci. »

Regina opina discrètement de la tête avant que la jolie blonde ne se rue dans les escaliers.

« Hey … Je peux entrer ? »

Mais devant le silence, Emma hésita avant de respirer un bon coup et d'ouvrir la porte. Son fils était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le fameux livre de contes sur ses genoux. Il ne daigna même pas adresser un regard vers sa mère. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tu le connais pas par cœur depuis le temps ? » essaya-t-elle d'ironiser. Mais devant le mutisme du garçon, son sourire retomba bien vite « Ta pizza va refroidir … »

« … »

« Ecoute, je suis désolée. » Henry leva alors son regard, Emma y découvrit des larmes naissantes qui lui brisèrent le cœur « J'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça … »

« Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais moi je repars pas d'ici. »

« Je sais … » Henry la fixa alors « J'aurais jamais du y penser. »

« Alors on va rester ? »

« Tu sais, je crois que j'avais seulement peur pour toi. J'avais pas l'intention de te rendre plus triste. Je voulais simplement que tu sois en sécurité … Après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps, toutes ces … pertes … » Henry baissa le regard alors tout en triturant un coin d'une page du livre « Je voulais simplement te préserver, avoir une vie normale … »

« J'ai jamais voulu ça. »

« Je sais. Mais tu avoueras que notre année à New York n'était pas si terrible huh ? »

« Ouais … Mais c'était pas vraiment notre vie hein … »

« Pas vraiment … »

« C'est ici chez nous. »

« Je sais. »

« Je … j'aimerais … »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ? »

« C'est pas ce qu'on fait déjà ? »

« Si mais … Je veux dire … Tu sais, avant que maman … Avant qu'elle … »

« Je vois. »

« Bah avant ça, j'avais dans l'idée de te trouver un appart dans le coin. J'me disais qu'avec la naissance du bébé de Snow, y'aurait du trafic chez eux alors … Je voulais nous trouver un truc. »

« Et donc ? »

« J'me disais qu'on pourrait vivre ici. »

Ils échangèrent un regard alors, Emma lisant tant d'espoir dans celui d'Henry qu'elle ne pu que lui sourire « C'est d'accord. »

Rassuré, Henry soupira d'aise « J'ai … J'ai faim … »

Emma sourit alors avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de l'envoyer rejoindre leur pizza en bas. Elle vagabonda son regard dans la pièce alors et découvrit Regina, dans un coin de la pièce, silencieuse et émue aux larmes. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot, chacune sachant ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce que venait d'amorcer Emma … Henry était perdu, et elle était sur le point de le retrouver.

* * *

Qu'il était étrange pour Regina de participer à cette soirée sans vraiment y être. Elle mangeait Henry du regard, tandis que lui, mangeait avidement sa pizza devant un programme télé approximatif.

Pour Emma aussi cette soirée était surréaliste : bien qu'elle apportait toute son attention vers son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vaquer son regard de temps à autre vers une Regina discrète et silencieuse, observatrice et nostalgique.

Qu'il était dur pour Emma de rester là, de faire semblant de ne pas voir Regina, de ne pas interagir avec elle alors qu'Henry était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Hey … »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Tu rêves ? »

« Non, non. »

« T'as pas l'air là … »

« Je … Si, je crois que je suis fatiguée. »

« Ouais, moi aussi … On remet à plus tard notre soirée DVD alors ? »

« Ouaip … Désolée. »

« Non ça va … J'avais pas trop envie non plus. Bonne nuit. » Henry se pencha alors vers sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre, laissant à Emma le soin de débarrasser les restes de pizza et leurs sodas.

« Des soirées DVD ? » lança enfin Regina « Vraiment ? »

« On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en faire depuis … Enfin vous voyez. »

« Je vois. Je vous aurais bien aidé mais … » Regina passa sa main au travers de la bouteille de soda sous les yeux encore surpris d'Emma

« C'est bizarre … Vous pouvez arrêter de faire … ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que … parce que ! »

« Mais encore ? »

« Parce que … » Emma fixa Regina avant de détourner le regard « Non rien … » Puis elle disparut, les bras chargés, dans la cuisine.

Evidemment, Regina n'avait pas l'intention de conclure la discussion ainsi et la suivit alors « Non quoi ? »

« Parce que … Quand vous êtes là … J'ai l'impression que … Que vous êtes encore vivante. » Regina frissonna alors « Et quand vous faites ces trucs de fantômes, ça me ramène à la dure réalité. Une réalité où vous n'êtes plus là. »

Soudain son visage s'assombrit et Regina eut de la peine pour elle « Désolée … »

« De quoi ? D'avoir voulu jouer les héros ? De vous êtes jetée dans la gueule du loup ? De ne pas nous avoir écoutés ? D'être morte ? »

Regina fut surprise de la hargne avec laquelle Emma lui parlait, comme si elle lui en voulait effectivement d'être partie trop tôt. Elle suivit alors Emma, qui venait de fuir vers la cuisine « Si vous m'éclairiez sur les faits, je pourrais dire si, oui ou non, j'étais été trop téméraire ou non. »

Emma soupira alors, posa, pour le moins non doucement, les restes de pizzas sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers la jolie brune.

_Le temps était venu._

_Snow n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, il fallait agir avant que Zelena ne fasse le premier pas. Emma était encore loin d'égaler la sorcière mais elle travaillait dur avec Regina. _

_Cette dernière était bien plus concernée par la sécurité d'Henry. Bien que l'adolescent venait de retrouver ses souvenirs, il n'en restait pas moins que le danger rodait et qu'elle n'était pas tranquille : elle voyait les heures défiler et rien n'avançait …_

_Regina n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, à attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans le tas, qu'elle bouge. Et voir la famille Charming stagner et attendre que le bébé arrive lui était insupportable. _

_Alors, de son coté, elle décida de faire ses propres recherches. Quoique soit la force de Zelena, elle devait avoir des failles autres que la magie blanche. Alors jour et nuit, durant les derniers jours, elle chercha, fouina dans les grimoires, dans le caveau familial, dans les affaires de sa défunte mère … Mais rien. Ce n'est qu'en dernier recours qu'elle n'hésita pas, un soir, en pleine nuit, à entrer par effraction dans la boutique de Gold pour y trouver des réponses._

_Bien évidemment, si un objet caché ici pouvait battre Zelena c'est qu'il devait être très puissant et donc, bien caché par Rumple … _

_Elle fouilla encore et encore, imaginant bien que, si un tel objet était caché ici, Rumple aurait fait en sorte que lui seul puisse le trouver. Elle souffla alors, voyant les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner sans qu'elle n'ait avancé dans ses recherches. _

_Elle était prête à laisser tomber quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, se faisant se retourner rapidement Regina. Elle fut surprise, et agacée, de découvrir une tignasse blonde et une veste en simili cuir qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _

_Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se détendit en soufflant « Miss Swan … »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_« Et vous ? » lança Regina en esquivant la réponse_

_« Je vous ais suivi. » _

_« Décidément. Telle mère, telle fille. »_

_« Huh ? »_

_Regina fronça son nez avant de repartir à la recherche d'un moyen de neutraliser Zelena. Elle faisait évidemment référence à cette dernière année passée au pays enchanté lorsque Snow ne cessait de coller aux basques de Regina, de peur que cette dernière ne fasse une bêtise suicidaire._

_« Regina ? »_

_« Vous pourriez … Vous taire ?! »_

_« Pas tant que vous ne m'auriez pas dis ce que vous faites ici ? Vous savez que Rumple pourrait débarquer n'importe quand avec Zelena ? »_

_« Raison de plus pour que vous cessiez de m'interrompre afin que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible ! » argua la jolie brune _

_« Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez, et je vous aide. »_

_Regina grogna alors et se tourna, fusillant Emma du regard « Je n'en sais rien ! » Et devant l'air surpris d'Emma, elle se calma soudain « Je … J'imagine que Rumple, quoique soit son ego, à toujours eu la crainte qu'une personne puisse être plus puissante que lui. Zelena en est la preuve, il y a des sorcières plus puissantes qu'il ne l'imaginait … »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et … Il doit certainement avoir prévu une … Roue de secours, une échappatoire au cas où il viendrait à perdre le contrôle. Je connais Rumple et je sais qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien au hasard. Il doit y avoir ici quelque chose, un sort, un objet, qui pourrait nous venir en aide contre Zelena. »_

_« Et vous pensez pas qu'un tel objet doit être bien protégé par un sort que seul Rumple pourrait défaire ? »_

_« On peut toujours essayer de chercher, au point où nous en sommes. »_

_« Vous avez tellement confiance en mes capacités, ça me fait chaud au cœur. » ironisa Emma_

_Regina se passa de commentaire en haussant juste un sourcil avant de se replonger dans ses recherches, aidée par Emma_

_« Ca devrait être moins évidemment que des bibelots dans un vitrine non ? Vous avez regardé dans son bureau ? Je me souviens qu'il avait enfermé la Boite de Pandore sous les lattes du plancher. » Regina se redressa alors et fixa silencieusement une vitrine « Regina ? »_

_« Vous avez probablement raison. » dit-elle avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique, suivie d'Emma _

_« La pièce est plus petite, ça devrait être moins long … »_

_« Plus petite, mais certainement plus complexe. » lança Regina en commençant à ouvrir tous les placards, imitée par Emma_

_Mais après une bonne heure de recherche, elles restèrent bredouilles. Dépitée, Emma se laissant tomber sur le petit canapé tandis que Regina fouillait encore, retournant chaque tableau. Et alors qu'elle allait aussi abandonner, en retournant un des tableaux montrant une forêt et un manoir ressemblant étrangement à celui de Rumple, elle découvrit un petit coffre blindé._

_Emma écarquilla les yeux et se leva pour mieux voir « Bingo ! »_

_Mais la joie de Regina était toute mesurée : le coffre était trop visible, trop à la portée de n'importe qui … Et quand elle y mit la main, une sorte de bouclier translucide lui décocha une petite décharge électrique dans toute la main._

_« Merde … » soupira Emma « C'était trop simple … »_

_« Evidemment … »_

_« On peut rien faire ? »_

_« On ne sait même pas si ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre est quelque chose d'utile pour nous. »_

_« Mais si c'est si bien protégé, c'est que ça à son importance non ? »_

_« Certes. »_

_« Alors on est pas plus avancé … »_

_« … »_

_De rage, Regina envoya balader tous les objets alentour, les faisant se fracasser contre le mur. Emma sursauta alors mais s'abstint de tout commentaire._

« Je me souviens de ce moment … »

« On a rien trouvé alors on est reparties … »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite … Vous êtes morte. » soupira Emma

« Comment ? » Emma avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant être soudainement absente « Emma ? »

Elle tressaillit alors « Huh ? Pardon, je … J'étais perdue … Dans mes pensées. » Regina la fixa alors, attendant une réponse « La vérité ? J'en sais rien … On s'est quittée quelques heures plus tard et … On ne s'est plus revues. Vous m'avez dis de veiller sur Henry, de faire attention, vous êtes rentrée chez vous. Je suis partie et … Quelques heures plus tard, Snow a senti les premières contractions, on s'est rendu à l'hôpital … En même temps, on a reçu un appel de Belle qui disait que Rumple était réapparu. J'ai quitté l'hosto et je me suis rendue dans sa boutique. Il semblait … totalement perdu, déboussolé … Il disait que Zelena était morte, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. J'ai … J'ai voulu vous appeler alors pour vous avertir mais … Mais il m'a arrêté en me disant que c'était inutile, que vous étiez déjà au courant. »

« Parce que j'étais déjà sur place … » conclut Regina, pensive

« Exact. Et quand je lui ais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi vous étiez déjà là-bas, il m'a simplement répondu que vous étiez devenue une héroïne … J'ai compris alors. Vous n'étiez pas revenue, ni même allée voir Henry … » un voile de tristesse assombrit soudain le visage d'Emma « Je suis allée chez Zelena … Je … Je vous ais vu là … Il vous avait laissé seul cet idiot ! » argua-t-elle

Regina oscilla entre amusement et dépit. Emma se tût alors, son regard une nouvelle fois dans le vague « Il n'a rien dit ? Sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? »

« Non. Il est resté vague sur ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il a simplement dis que Zelena était morte et que vous aviez fais ce qu'il fallait pour éviter un drame, que vous vous étiez sacrifiée pour tous nous sauver. »

« Je vois … J'ai donc finalement trouvé un moyen de vaincre Zelena sans la magie blanche … »

« Il faut croire. Ca fait plus d'une semaine et Rumple ne nous a toujours éclairés sur les faits. Mais il faut dire qu'entre la naissance du bébé et votre enterrement, on s'est un peu perdu dans les explications. Mais je suis toujours décidé à comprendre … »

« … »

« Je … Quand je vous ais revu là, je me suis dis que je devenais folle, que j'avais des hallucinations parce que vous hantez mes jours et mes nuits. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je cherchais à comprendre. Vous … Vous n'auriez jamais fais cela, vous sacrifier, sans dire au revoir à Henry avant. Vous vous souvenez avant notre départ à Neverland, dans la mine avec ce diamant. Vous aviez l'intention de vous sacrifier pour nous sauver, mais avant cela vous avez parlé à Henry, vous lui avez déclaré votre amour … »

« Il faut croire que le baiser qui a brisé la malédiction lancée par Snow était un aveu suffisant de mon amour pour Henry. »

« Il l'a mal vécu vous savez … Que vous ayez décidé de vous sacrifier sans lui dire au revoir avant … »

« Je pense que, si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour éviter qu'il n'ait des soupçons … Henry est un petit garçon intelligent … Plus si petit d'ailleurs. » dit-elle un sourire nostalgique dessiné sur ses lèvres

« Ouais … Depuis ce jour, il se croit investit d'une mission : préserver le nom des Mills. Je l'ai surpris avant-hier à parler au bébé en lui racontant qui vous étiez et ce que vous aviez fais pour nous tous. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le sait en ville, tout le monde vous est reconnaissant … Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait à votre enterrement, j'en étais moi-même surprise. »

Regina sourit alors « Il aura suffit de ma mort pour me réhabiliter auprès de mon peuple … »

« Snow aussi l'a mal vécu … Vous savez, je vous le dis mais personne ne le sait. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Si elle avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelé Regina. »

La jolie brune haussa un sourcil alors, presque amusée de cet aveu « Quel … Retournement de situation. Moi qui pensais qu'elle l'aurait appelé comme sa mère. »

« Elle a appelé son fils Neal parce que l'homme qui portait ce prénom s'était sacrifié en héros pour sauver sa famille. Elle voulait un prénom pour son enfant qui signifie bien plus qu'une affiliation. Elle voulait que son fils, ou sa fille, puisse être fière de son prénom et de ce qu'il représentait. J'aurais été totalement d'accord avec son choix si cela avait été une fille. » sourit Emma

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle trouvait cette situation très étrange : hier encore Snow et elle s'étripaient et voilà que maintenant, Snow était prête à donner son nom à son enfant …

« Dites … C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais … Il se fait tard. »

Regina jeta un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine : il était plus de 22h.

« Je suppose oui. »

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah est-ce que … Est-ce que vous dormez ? »

« Je n'ai aucune sensation : ni le sommeil, ni la faim … Je suppose que non. »

« Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez quand même pas planer au dessus de mon lit et me regarder dormir ?! »

« Quel intérêt ? » s'étonna Regina

« Bah j'en sais rien … Vous … Vous faites quoi quand vous n'êtes pas là ? »

« Etant donné que je viens de me découvrir à l'état de fantôme, je n'en sais encore rien. Je suppose que je vais rester ici. »

« C'est … Flippant … Oh est-ce que vous êtes du genre à être un fantôme attaché à sa maison ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah vous savez : y'a 2 sortes de fantômes, ceux qui hantent les maisons et donc ne peuvent pas en sortir, et ceux qui hantent les gens et donc les suivent où qu'ils aillent. »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous une experte en fantôme et autre chose paranormale ? »

« J'ai regardé « _Conjuring _» au moins 3 fois, sans parler des « _Paranormal Activity_ » … »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ouais bref, donc la question est : pouvez-vous sortir de cette maison ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors avant de se tourner vers la sortie. _C'est stupide_ … Pensa Regina en se dirigeant vers la porte, accompagnée d'Emma.

La jolie blonde ouvrit alors et laissa libre accès à Regina pour sortir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle hésita un bref instant : et si, en sortant de cette maison, elle disparaissait pour de bon ? Si en essayant de passer le seuil de cette demeure, elle était tiraillée par la douleur, bien qu'elle ne ressente aucune sensation ?

« Dans _Conjuring_, la nana possédée pouvait pas sortir de la maison, l'esprit l'en empêchait. » signifia Emma

« Voulez-vous bien cesser avec ça ! Je ne suis pas un esprit ayant pris possession d'un corps ! »

« Ouais, exact. » confirma Emma « Alors … »

Regina déglutit alors, ayant en mémoire les paroles d'Emma, puis fit un pas puis 2 … Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle retenait son souffle alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa maison. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir en se trouvant sous son porche. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma qui était adossée à la porte « Bon bah voilà … On est fixées. Vous pouvez sortir. »

« Il faut croire. »

« Vous allez pouvoir errer dans les rues toute la nuit … »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. » sourit mesquinement Regina

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je suis de retour alors que je suis sensée être morte il y a plus d'une semaine … Il y a forcément une explication et je suis bien décidée à la découvrir. »

« Oh … Evidemment oui, c'est logique. »

Regina tiqua alors : elle semblait lire un imperceptible rictus de tristesse sur le visage d'Emma. Pensant que c'était la pénombre qui lui jouait un tour, elle laissa bien vite cette interrogation de coté.

« Et bien bonne nuit alors … »

« Vous … »

« Oui ? »

« Je … Vous reviendrez ? »

Surprise par cette demande, Regina hésita un court instant « Je … Probablement. »

« Vous n'allez pas encore partir sans rien dire hein ? »

« Emma … »

« Laissez tomber, désolée … Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, Emma ferma la porte tandis que Regina se retrouva dans la nuit la plus totale. Elle hésita un moment avant de disparaitre. Emma, elle, resta un long moment contre la porte, les yeux dans le vague une fatigue accumulée lui déclenchant une migraine. Elle soupira alors avant de monter pour dormir en priant, secrètement, pour qu'elle voit réapparaitre Regina demain matin.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : De l'action à Storybrooke où quand Emma met ses "talents de taularde" au service d'un fantôme**


	5. Effraction

**Hello mes ami(e)s, comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi impecc', je profite de mes derniers jours de vacs avant d'attaquer mon centre aéré. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il y a de fortes chances que je ne puisse poster le mercredi que tard (vers 20h), voire pas du tout si je suis trop claquée. Donc ne soyez pas surpris de ne pas voir de suite le mercredi en Juillet.**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, cette fic est un slowburn SQ, ce qui veut dire que, comme à mon habitude, le SQ va être une longue construction et un long cheminement, en attendant, même si ce n'est pas des plus gais, je vous promets que des jours meilleurs vont arriver !**

**Je tenais encore et toujours à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos follow ect ... JE VOUS ZAIME !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Effraction**

Cette nuit-là, Emma ne trouva évidemment pas le sommeil facilement. Couchée sur le dos, elle fixait le plafond et le petit lustre pavé de zirconium étincelants sous les reflets de la lune.

La fin de journée avait été si intense qu'elle se rendait compte de la situation que maintenant seulement : Regina était de retour. Enfin … Pas vraiment. Elle était là, son esprit ou peu importe ce que c'était … Regina était là.

Emma pensait ne jamais réentendre sa voix, jamais grincer à ces morts acerbes … Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se prendre quelques piques bien placées de la jolie brune.

Mais pour combien de temps serait-elle là ? Et surtout, comment et pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Non, décidemment, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil ce soir.

* * *

La sensation n'était guère différente de celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage violet. Regina réapparut exactement là où elle le souhaitait : devant la boutique de Gold. Les rues étaient désertes, sombres et silencieuses, pas un chat en vu, juste le bruit de la brise marine dans les arbres et du cliquetis des coques des bateaux au loin sur le port.

Elle fixa la porte un long moment avant de vouloir prendre la poignée, que sa main traversa de part en part. Elle leva les yeux au soleil et murmura « ah oui, ce truc de fantôme … »

Elle inspira alors et fit un pas pour traverser la porte et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans la boutique, évidemment déserte à cette heure tardive. Elle vaqua son regard sur les étagères, les vitrines, les multiples bibelots : par quoi commencer ?

Les grimoires étaient forcément la réponse. Elle devrait en trouver un assez ancien qui puisse faire référence aux lois intrinsèques de la magie, un livre qui soit assez vieux et imposant pour expliquer comment on pouvait ramener un mort à la vie.

Regina soupira d'avance mais se pencha alors sur une première étagère en vaquant son regard sur tous les livres entreposés, mais aucun n'inspirait Regina … Et quand elle voulut en prendre un, sa main passa au travers « Merde ! » souffla-t-elle

Comment trouver quelque chose si l'on est incapable de tenir ce quelque chose en main ?! Agacée, elle ne pu alors que vaquer son regard d'une étagère à une autre, essayant de trouver un ouvrage qui pourrait susciter son attention. Quand elle se rendit dans l'arrière boutique, elle se souvint alors du fameux tableau représentant un manoir. Elle s'approcha et alors qu'elle leva sa main, elle se ravisa bien vite. Elle resta quelques secondes perplexe devant le tableau : si elle ne pouvait toucher les objets, elle pouvait les traverser et donc voir au travers des murs ou … des objets. Elle sourit alors et se posta à quelques centimètres du mur. Elle enfonça d'abord sa main avant de sourire quand elle ne sentit aucune résistance de la protection que Rumple avait mise, puis elle plongea sa tête, en fermant les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, dans le noir total. Elle fronça les sourcils et se laissa quelques secondes pour s'acclimater à la pénombre. Au bout d'un moment elle distingua quelques contours, quelques formes … Et en quelques secondes, elle reconnut ce qu'elle avait sous le nez : la dague de Rumple.

Déçue, elle s'extirpa du coffre et grogna de frustration. Elle tourna les talons et continua sa recherche. Et ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle pensait être un grimoire ancestral aux reliures dorées, à la couverture poussiéreuse et au cuir tanné.

« Je l'ai ! » murmura-t-elle fièrement

Le problème était maintenant de le prendre … Mais comment faire quand il était impossible de toucher ou prendre quoique se soit ?! Elle réfléchit quelques secondes … Elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment le choix … En un clignement de paupière, elle disparut.

* * *

Emma peinait à trouver le sommeil … Plusieurs fois elle s'était réveillée pour boire ou aller aux toilettes, n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas dormir et finalement n'avoir en pensée que Regina et son improbable retour.

« Emma. »

La jolie blonde avait même l'impression de l'entendre murmurer son prénom à son oreille.

« Emma … »

Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant la belle brune à ses cotés, ses yeux charbonneux la fixant, elle sourit alors

« Emma ! »

Emma se redressa alors et du se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas hurler de stupeur en voyant la silhouette de Regina se dessiner au pied de son lit.

« Merde Regina ! » argua-t-elle nerveusement « Vous êtes dingue ! »

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

Emma nota l'apparent déni de Regina qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser.

« Dites, ça vous dérange pas là de débouler comme ça ? Je dormais moi ! »

« Non c'est faux. »

« Bah j'aurais pu ! Et puis vous auriez pu me voir en tenue d'Eve … »

« Ce n'est pas le cas non ? »

« Non … »

« Donc je disais, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Emma soupira alors et leva les yeux au ciel « Et donc ? »

Ayant enfin son attention, Regina s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit, faisant se reculer un tantinet Emma qui ramena les draps sur son torse.

« J'ai trouvé un livre qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce que je fais là. »

« Oui et ? »

« Je ne peux pas le prendre ! » lança énervée Regina

« Bah pourq… Oh je vois … Et donc, vous avez besoin de moi pour le prendre. »

« Exactement. »

« Ou ça ? »

« La boutique de Gold. »

« Ok, on ira demain à la première he… »

« Non, non. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

« Il est 3h du matin Regina … » se plaignit Emma « Et je vais pas laisser Henry seul ici. »

« Il dort. Et nous en aurons pas pour longtemps … Le livre se trouve dans son arrière-boutique. »

« Rrrrr » grogna Emma en s'ébouriffant les cheveux « Ok, ok, j'arrive. Vous pouvez … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Me laisser m'habiller ? »

« Oh bien sur, je vous attends en bas. »

Sur ce, elle disparut d'un seul coup, laissant Emma seule « C'est pas vrai … » dit-elle avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit, Regina l'attendant près de la porte d'entrée.

« Vous en avez mis un temps. »

« Hey minute hein : je me réveille, il est 3h du mat', j'ai pas pris de café et je dois me cogner de la bagnole avec un fantôme ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vous pouvez prendre un café si vous voulez. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Rrrrrr » grogna une nouvelle fois Emma en attrapant sa veste et en sortant précipitamment de la maison.

Et alors qu'elle grimpa au volant de sa voiture, Regina apparut de nouveau au coté passager. Emma ne sursauta même pas, trop fatiguée et frustrée pour être surprise « Direction la boutique. » lança-t-elle, blasée

* * *

« Bien … Et maintenant ? »

« Vous entrez. »

« Au cas ou ne l'auriez pas vu, je suis bien vivante moi, je peux pas traverser les murs. Même si ça à l'air fun. »

« Vous avez un passé qui parle pour vous, crochetez la serrure. » lança naturellement Regina

« Bah voyons … Je vous signale que j'ai fais de la taule parce que Neal m'a fait porter le chapeau pour un vol de montres de luxe … J'ai pas braqué de banques ou autre … »

« Restons-nous là à tergiverser sur votre possible culpabilité ou nous entrons ? »

« Comment ça _possible_ ? »

« Emma. »

« Ok, ok ! » dit-elle en levant les mains au ciel comme pour se rendre.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et posa un genou à terre, étudia la serrure avant de soupirer et de sortir de sa poche un canif. Elle enfonça la lame dans la serrure sous le regard attentif d'une Regina curieuse. Elle se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à surplomber Emma. Sentant son regard sur ses gestes, Emma gigota alors avant de se redresser, faisant reculer d'un pas Regina :

« Dites, vous pourriez … Cessez de me regarder ? Ca me perturbe … »

« Désolée. » s'amusa Regina qui laissa donc faire Emma.

Quand enfin le cliquetis retentit signe que le sésame était ouvert, Emma souffla puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle trouva naturellement Regina de l'autre coté, l'attendant.

« Par ici. »

Emma n'était pas rassurée … Elle se souvenait d'être entrée par effraction dans le bureau de Regina avec Sidney, mais là ce n'était pas la même chose, c'était Rumple. Elle entra donc prudemment, essayant le moins possible de faire craquer le parquet sous ses pieds.

« C'est bizarre qu'il ait pas mis un système de sécurité plus sophistiqué avec tous ces trucs ici. »

« Car il sait que personne ne serait assez fou entrer ici par effraction. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Alors montrez-moi le chemin. »

Regina passa devant alors et guida Emma jusqu'au fameux grimoire « Celui-ci. »

« Hey … Et s'il avait pas mis de protection sur l'entrée mais sur les objets ? Si vous pensez que ce bouquin est important … »

Emma et Regina échangèrent alors un regard inquiet : pour une fois, Emma décela de la peur panique dans les yeux de Regina « C'est … fort possible. »

« Je vais pas prendre le risque moi … On se débrouillera demain. »

« … »

« Regina, rentrons. »

Dépitée, la jolie brune baissa les bras alors. Elle rechigna à suivre Emma mais soudain, un craquement à l'étage résonna, faisant lever le regard des 2 jeunes femmes.

« Merde ! Reg … » Emma tourna la tête mais Regina avait disparu, certainement déjà dehors.

Puis la lumière de l'escalier s'alluma. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement avant qu'elle ne sorte le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Elle tenta de fermer le verrou mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière la porte, elle laissa tomber et se faufila sur un des cotés du magasin, dans un recoin où des roses et leurs épines acérées lui chatouillèrent les mains « Outch ! »

Elle du attendre quelques 10 minutes avant d'être sûre que personne n'était plus là. Elle sortit alors et rejoignit sa voiture, garée à une quarantaine de mètres plus bas dans la rue.

Quand elle monta, Regina réapparut comme une fleur « Vous ! » lança Emma « Je vous jure que …. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà morte, je vous aurais tué de mes mains. »

« Tant de violence … » gaussa Regina

« C'est pas drôle ! » argua Emma, un tantinet rancunière « C'est facile pour vous, on vous voit pas, on vous entend pas ! »

« Mais je suis morte, là est le revers de la médaille. »

« Oh ça va hein … »

Emma démarra le moteur et repartit sans un mot supplémentaire.

* * *

« Et maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Rien je suppose. »

« C'est flippant de vous savoir dans la maison … »

« C'est encore chez moi ! » s'offusqua Regina

« Naaaannn, je veux dire : de savoir que votre fantôme erre dans la maison quand nous dormons. »

« Que suggérez-vous alors ? Que je reste dehors ? Ou que vous m'accompagniez pour une nuit blanche ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Trouvez-vous un truc à lire. »

« Je ne pourrais pas tourner les pages. »

« Un truc à manger. »

« Je n'ai plus la sensation de faim. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Ok, et la télé ? »

« Certes. »

« Bon, quelle chaine ? »

* * *

Une fois qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur la chaine, Emma monta se coucher. Bizarrement, le sommeil lui vint pratiquement de suite et elle sombra doucement, sa dernière pensée était pour Regina, qu'elle savait en bas.

Regina, quant à elle, ne tint que 2h devant les programmes musicaux. Bien vite, elle tenta de s'allonger pour trouver un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle se leva alors et monta les escaliers. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils, elle jeta un œil à sa porte de chambre. Quand elle ne vit aucune lumière sous l'embrasure de la porte, elle sourit faiblement avant de traverser la porte de la chambre d'Henry. Son regard se fixa alors sur lui et un lourd sentiment nostalgique l'envahit alors : Henry la pensait morte et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui dire, lui crier qu'elle était là, près de lui.

Elle vagabonda dans la pièce et son regard se figea sur une cravate noire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha alors et tressaillit : sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau trônait un complet noir, certainement ce qu'avait du porter Henry pour ses funérailles.

Si elle en était encore capable, elle aurait probablement pleuré. Elle chassa l'image d'un Henry en larmes au dessus de sa tombe, et s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur son fils. Lentement, ses lèvres frôlèrent le front de son fils et, instantanément, ce dernier frémit en remettant la couette un peu plus sur ses épaules. Elle sourire d'un sourire triste et pénible : pour son fils, à présent, elle n'était plus qu'un courant d'air frais.

Elle resta alors dans sa chambre à regarder son fils dormir … Elle aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie.

**TBC **

* * *

**Next : Réminiscence d'une triste journée ...**


	6. Adieu Regina

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! comment ça va bien ? En vacs ?**

**Moi non, ca se termine là T_T**

**Bref, je tenais à vous remercier de tenir bon malgré la tristesse apparente de la fic. Et malheureusement pour vous, on peut pas dire que le chapitre qui suit soit vraiment folichon. Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis je vous promets que des jours meilleurs arrivent, promis promis promis ! **

**En attendant, voici un chapitre nécessaire, mais assez tristoune. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Adieu Regina**

Quand Henry se leva, une étrange sensation l'envahit : engourdi, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait. Il haussa les épaules avant de se lever, de s'étirer puis de descendre. Il fut surpris d'entendre la télé « M'man ? T'es levée ? »

Mais personne n'était dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils, éteignit la télé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de sortir les pancakes de la veille ainsi que le sirop. Il s'installa alors et mangea silencieusement jusqu'à ce que cette impression étrange l'envahisse encore. Il se redressa alors et vaqua son regard dans la pièce, mais rien ni personne.

Du moins, pas qu'il percevait. Regina était là, adossée contre le frigo, regardant amoureusement son fils. Elle n'était partie que depuis une semaine mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà grandi. Il était presque un adolescent maintenant dont la voix commençait à muer, dont les muscles se formaient, dont les centres d'intérêt n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes …

« Hey kid. » lança une Emma passablement encore endormie

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis se dirigea au radar jusqu'au frigo où elle se figea en voyant une Regina tout sourire devant elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur qui attira l'attention de son fils « Ca va ? »

« Hein, euh … Oui, désolée je … Fatiguée. » balbutia-t-elle finalement

Regina se poussa d'un pas sur le coté afin qu'Emma puisse ouvrir le frigo puis retourna végéter près de la cafetière

« Au fait, t'as oublié d'éteindre la télé hier soir. »

« Ah ouais … » lança-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Regina

« Ouais. Dis, Grand pa' voudrait aller pécher aujourd'hui. »

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Je suis pas super pèche … »

« C'est clair. »

« … Mais j'me dis que ça serait toujours mieux que de rester ici à rien faire. »

Emma tressaillit alors et se redressa « T'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ? »

« Hm nope pas vraiment … »

« Tu m'aides pas là … »

« … »

« Ok, je sais. Ecoute : Tu vas avec David un moment et quand tu rentres … Je te donne une leçon de conduite. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Quoi ?! » cria Regina de surprise

Emma sourit subrepticement « Ouaip. Rien que toi et moi en voiture, ça te dit ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Hors de question ! » argua Regina qui se trouvait maintenant de l'autre coté du comptoir, juste en face d'Emma « Hors de question qu'il conduise, il est trop jeune ! »

« Maman aurait péter un câble … » lança-t-il nostalgiquement

Cette phrase calma instantanément la belle brune qui le fixa alors « Merci Henry. »

« Tu sais … Si ta mère était là … » lança Emma en fixant Regina « Elle te dirait de faire attention, mais de profiter de chaque jour … Car on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. »

Henry sourit alors « Elle me manque tant … »

« Je sais … A moi aussi. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se mordit la langue et jeta un furtif regard vers une Regina surprise de cet aveu.

« Ah ouais ? » lança Henry

« Pourquoi ça te surprend ? Ces derniers temps ça allait mieux avec elle non ? »

« Ouais c'est vrai … C'était cool d'ailleurs, de vous avoir tous dans le même camp pour une fois. »

« Sache que ta mère et moi avons toujours était du même camp : le tien. »

Il lui sourit alors, elle fit de même. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il garde ce sourire accroché à son visage. Mais elle pouvait aussi noter la nostalgie et la tristesse, transparaissant dans ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et exerça une petite pression « J'aimerais y aller. »

Emma baissa la tête et ferma les yeux « Henry … Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, va t'habiller. »

Et lorsqu'Henry disparut, Regina soupira alors avant de fixer Emma : lui manquait-elle vraiment ou avait-elle dis cela pour le rassurer ? Regina se surprit elle-même en espérant connaitre la réponse. Puis elle secoua la tête avant de prendre la parole « Aller où ? »

Mais Emma resta le nez dans son café

« Emma ? »

Emma releva sa tête, affichant un visage taciturne « Au cimetière. »

* * *

Emma essaya tant bien que mal de chasser l'idée que Regina se trouverait dans quelques minutes au pied de sa propre tombe. Elle conduisit dans un parfait silence jusqu'au cimetière et se gara dans une allée adjacente à une rangée de tombe. Henry sortit de la voiture, suivit par Emma. Ils marchèrent, en silence, jusqu'au caveau familial.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, retenant sa respiration. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle descendit, ainsi qu'Henry, au sous-sol. Après un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire ou trônait en son centre, un cercueil confiné dans un caveau en béton, similaire à celui que Regina avait fait pour son père.

Regina était figée sur place, des frissons envahissant son corps. Elle qui ne sentait plus rien, avait presque l'impression de sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Emma et Henry lui passèrent devant et tandis qu'Henry semblait hypnotisé par le cercueil, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Regina. Qu'il devait être étrange de voir son propre cercueil ou d'assister à son enterrement ou de se voir mourir …

A cet instant, Emma n'avait de pensée que pour Regina et ce que cette dernière devait ressentir.

_Emma regardait la neige tomber en fins flocons sur la ville. Le ciel était gris et il faisait froid … Rien qui n'arrangeait les choses en ce jour maussade. Elle avait décidé de venir quelques jours dans la demeure de Regina pour faire le point, prendre un peu de distance avec les événements. Henry avait voulu la suivre, elle avait évidemment accepté. _

_La naissance de bébé Neal avait su combler un peu la tristesse ambiante, malgré tout Emma n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de pire issue à des fins heureuses. Comment pouvait-on l'être quand notre bonheur dépendait de la mort de quelqu'un ? _

_Emma avait été surprise de la réaction des habitants : il était évidemment que depuis quelques semaines Regina avait su redorer son blason auprès de son peuple, et avait regagné une certaine légitimité. Du coup, quand tous apprirent le sacrifice de la jeune femme, un élan de solidarité c'était crée : les boutiques étaient en berne, les joies étaient modérées … Et bien sur, tous avaient voulu venir à son enterrement. _

_Après tout, l'Evil Queen était morte, les gens auraient du être heureux. Mais la vérité était qu'ils n'enterraient pas l'Evil Queen aujourd'hui, ils enterraient Regina Mills. _

_« M'man ? »_

_Emma décrocha son regard de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers son fils. Son cœur se serra alors quand elle vit ce dernier habillé d'un complet noir, bataillant avec sa cravate. _

_« Viens là. » dit-elle en lui tendant les bras. _

_Henry s'approcha alors, la mine taciturne et le regard vide. En silence, Emma lui noua sa cravate convenablement, puis lui remit ses cheveux en ordre._

_« Voilà. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Tu es prêt ? »_

_« Non. » dit-il en baissant la tête. Emma vit alors couler une larme sur sa joue _

_« Oh mon chéri … » Elle le tira vers elle et l'enlaça doucement « Il est bientôt l'heure » lui murmura-t-elle_

_Il se détacha alors et la fixa d'un regard triste « Je vais chercher les fleurs. » puis il sortit_

_Emma avait le cœur serré, littéralement. Du jour où Rumple était revenu, au moment où Emma s'était rendue dans cette foutue grange, jusqu'à ce maudit jour où il fallait à présent mettre en terre Regina, Emma n'avait jamais retrouvé le sourire. _

_Pas même quand Snow lui présenta son petit frère, qu'elle trouva certes mignon, mais qui ne combla pas la tristesse de la perte de Regina. Pas même quand ses parents annoncèrent officiellement le prénom du bébé._

_Depuis la mort de Regina, Emma était plus déterminée que jamais à repartir à New-York, mais elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à l'annoncer ni à ses parents ni à Henry. Elle ne tenait plus à rester ici, pas après la perte de Neal, et encore moins après celle de Regina. _

_Pour autant, elle sentait qu'Henry n'était pas prêt à partir. Il était presque heureux, comme on pouvait l'être en de telles circonstances, quand elle lui avait dis qu'elle comptait passer quelques jours chez Regina pour mettre en ordre ses affaires. _

_Snow avait voulu l'aider mais Emma avait tenu à faire cela seule. Mais pourtant, quand elle passa la porte d'entrée de la maison, elle n'avait pas osé toucher à ses affaires. Elle avait même dormi durant 2 jours sur le canapé, n'osant pas franchir le seuil de la chambre de la belle brune, pensant que c'était une intrusion dans sa vie privée qui, même si elle n'était plus là, devait rester privée._

_Mais à la demande d'Henry, elle s'était alors résolue à le faire et la voilà, 3 jours plus tard, à dormir dans ses draps, manger dans sa cuisine, regarder sa télé. Elle s'imaginait parfois voir apparaitre Regina au pas de la porte, arguant qu'elle avait mis des miettes partout, que ses fringues trainaient partout dans la maison, que la vaisselle n'était pas faite ou encore qu'il fallait moins de sucre dans ses pancakes. Cette pensée l'amusait et elle se surprenait parfois à sourire à cette image._

_Mais en ce jour, elle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Elle s'était occupée de l'enterrement, elle avait tenu à le faire. Et pour couronner le tout aujourd'hui, il neigeait. _

_« M'man, c'est l'heure. » lança Henry du hall d'entrée. _

_Emma sortit de ses pensées alors, jetant un œil à sa montre avant d'essuyer ses larmes naissantes. Elle prit sa veste, son parapluie et rejoignit Henry en bas. Ils sortirent alors et c'est à pied qu'ils se rendirent au cimetière. _

_Emma fut surprise de voir tant de monde à ce enterrement : tant de monde qu'il fut difficile d'accéder à la tombe. A la vue du cercueil, Emma frissonna. Rumple était là, auprès de Belle, Snow et David étaient évidemment là aussi, tenaient fermement et chaudement leur enfant, Granny, Ruby, Hook, Archie, Grumpy, Tinker évidemment et bien d'autres … A vrai dire, Emma pensait que toute la ville s'était réunie. _

_Elle s'avança alors et posa sa main sur le cercueil. Elle vit quelques roses rouge posées sur le cercueil certainement par quelques habitants. Elle sourit faiblement avant de poser elle-même une rose blanche au dessus des autres. Puis elle invita Henry à faire de même. Il s'approcha alors et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer lorsque sa rose toucha à son tour le cercueil de sa mère. _

_Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était partie. Elle lui était toujours apparue forte et inébranlable, une femme intouchable que personne n'osait braver. Elle était une reine, pour lui la reine la plus puissante … Et la voilà maintenant au rang de simple humain mortel qui avait succombé à ses blessures … Qui était morte comme n'importe qui aurait pu l'être. _

_Elle ne méritait pas ce sort, elle les avait sauvés par 2 fois déjà et maintenant quoi ? Elle n'avait même pas pu profiter du retour d'Henry et de ses souvenirs. Ils n'avaient même pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils l'auraient voulu. Il était seul maintenant. Enfin, il avait évidemment Emma, Snow et David, et maintenant il avait aussi son neveu … Mais il n'aurait plus jamais Regina._

_Il tourna alors les talons et se réfugia dans les bras de son grand-père tandis qu'Emma se tourna vers l'assistance. Chacun arbora un visage triste et fermé et soudain, une rancœur émana d'Emma envers tous ces habitants qui, jadis, avaient voulu bruler au bûcher la jeune femme. Bien évidemment, ils avaient révisé leur jugement et avaient accordé une nouvelle chance à Regina. Elle inspira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand Rumple s'était proposé pour ajouter quelques mots à l'enterrement, Emma avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne rappelait à la jeune femme que celui qui avait donné naissance à l'Evil Queen. Puis Snow, en tant que belle-fille, s'était proposée, mais là encore Emma avait refusé. Elle se porta alors volontaire. Mais une fois la mission acceptée, elle prit conscience du rôle qu'il lui incombait : elle détestait parler en public, et encore moins dans de telles situations. _

_Et la voilà, à présent, devant toute la ville, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Jusqu'à tard hier soir, elle avait planché sur un petit discours, ne sachant quoi dire réellement de cette femme qui avait été, pour une large partie depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, son ennemie, mais qui était aussi et surtout la mère de son fils, celle qui les avait sauvé tous. _

_Elle soupira alors « Regina … Regina est … était … une femme surprenante. Elle était forte, avec du caractère … Peu ici osait se dresser devant elle, non pas parce qu'elle était la méchante de l'histoire mais … Parce qu'elle était simplement … elle. Elle avait beaucoup de défauts : impatience, impulsive, caractérielle … Mais c'était Regina, c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. _

_Je ne l'ai pas connu aux pays enchanté, je ne l'ai donc pas connu durant ses heures les plus sombres en tant qu'Evil Queen j'ai simplement connu Regina Mills, mère d'Henry, maire de cette ville. Une femme forte avec un tempérament de feu qui aimait son fils plus que tout … » Elle jeta un œil vers Henry « … Et qui savait combien la vie était précieuse. Nous étions ennemies mais … Quand elle m'a offert l'opportunité d'être heureuse, de partir avec Henry, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé. Je la respecte, je l'ai toujours respecté, en tant qu'amie ou même ennemie. Je n'oublierais jamais, et vous non plus j'espère, quel geste généreux et courageux elle à fait. Elle nous a tous sauvé, plus d'une fois, et ce geste, ce … sacrifice, nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Nous lui devons beaucoup et nous nous devons, à présent, de vivre chaque minute en son honneur. Chaque jour sera un témoin de son sacrifice. Je … Je ne sais pas pour vous mais … Elle … Elle me manquera, bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Elle était un appui sûr pour Henry et son éducation, et quoiqu'on en dise, elle a été une référence pour moi. Car elle est la mère, la maman, que je ne serais jamais vraiment. »_

_Puis elle se tourna vers le cercueil et y posa sa main dessus. Sa vue se brouilla alors et elle sentit une fine larme tiède rouler sur sa joue. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant tout le monde, pas devant son fils. Elle s'essuyant discrètement la joue avant de murmurer « Adieu Regina »_

_Puis elle se retourna et fixa Rumple. Elle lui donna un discret signal et ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de faire un mouvement du poignet. Le cercueil disparut alors dans une volute de fumée bleue et Emma entendit alors les pleurs naissants de son fils qui enfuit son visage dans les bras de David. Emma s'avança alors et Henry se jeta sur elle « C'est pas juste ! Elle avait changé, elle avait changé ! » hurla-t-il contre le manteau de sa mère. Cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa au dessus du crâne « Je sais mon chéri, je sais. »_

_Rumple soupira alors et se tourna vers Belle avant de lui accorder un discret sourire. Belle opina et Rumple se dirigea vers Emma et Henry. Et alors qu'il allait leur confirmer que le cercueil était bien dans le caveau familial des Mills, Henry se tourna furieusement vers lui, larmes aux yeux « C'est à cause de vous ! »_

_« Henry, chut … » tenta Emma pour le calmer_

_« Non ! Il aurait pu la sauver, il aurait DU la sauver ! »_

_« Henry, je n'avais pas le choix mon garçon … »_

_« Je suis pas votre garçon ! » dit-il en repoussant le geste amical que venait d'initier Rumple en posant sa main sur son avant-bras_

_Emma signifia à Rumple qu'ils devaient partir et qu'elle s'excusait. Il opina alors, ne se formalisant pas de la virulence d'Henry. A vrai dire, ce dernier se sentait déjà bien mal à l'aise : Personne ne savait véritablement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette grange : comment Regina avait-elle battu Zelena ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés dans la grange ? Pourquoi Regina était-elle morte ? _

_Beaucoup de questions sans réponses … Ce qui rendait fou Henry et Emma perplexe. Et si le petit garçon avait naturellement dévié sa colère et sa tristesse contre Rumple, Emma restait plus réservée, mais tout de même méfiante. Elle n'accusait pas Rumple, mais trouvait sa subite amnésie bien peu pratique. _

« Tu crois que le paradis existe ? » lança Henry « Parce que … J'me dis que si les contes de fées sont réels alors … Pourquoi pas le Paradis et l'Enfer ? »

Emma se posta derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Je … J'en sais rien. Peut-être oui. »

« Et tu crois qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a fait dernièrement, comme nous sauver à Neverland et ici de Zelena, elle est au paradis ? »

Emma lui sourit alors « Oui j'en suis sûre. Tu connais Regina, elle aurait pas supporté l'enfer et l'enfer ne l'aurait pas supporté. » Il sourit alors tandis que Regina gaussa de moquerie « Je suis certaine qu'elle est … là-bas. » dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que parfois elle est là, près de moi, qu'elle me regarde … »

« Ouais, j'ai cette impression là aussi. » s'amusa Emma en fixant à présent Regina droit dans les yeux « C'est sur … Elle ne te laissera pas comme ça. »

Regina opina alors, totalement d'accord avec elle « Absolument. »

Emma sourit puis sentit son fils resserrer son étreinte « C'est un ange maintenant … » souffla-t-il

« Oui, le plus beau qui soit. » laissa s'échapper Emma, sans prêter attention, cette fois-ci, à Regina « La plus belle oui. »

Regina la fixa alors jusqu'à ce qu'Emma et Henry sortent du caveau. Regina les retrouva à l'extérieur mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils retourneraient vers leur voiture, Henry dévia dans une allée adjacente et se rendit à une autre tombe, celle de son père.

Regina hésita avant de les suivre, après tout, ce moment n'était plus le sien, c'était celui d'Henry et d'Emma. Alors elle resta là, à les regarder au loin se recueillir. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était encore là, à les regarder. Elle aurait du, elle aurait pu partir, aller ailleurs, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part ailleurs que près de son fils.

Ce qu'elle faisait sur cette terre était une énigme qu'elle aimerait résoudre, mais en même temps, elle voyait ce retour inopiné comme une seconde chance de revoir son fils une dernière fois. Mais elle le savait, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses : elle était morte, elle ne devrait pas être là.

Et quand Henry et Emma revinrent, elle glissa dans l'oreille de cette dernière « On doit aller chez Gold »

« Je sais … »

« Huh ? M'man ? »

« Non rien je … Parlais toute seule. »

« T'es bizarre depuis hier … »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Allez, j'te conduis chez tes grands-parents.

* * *

Regina était presque navrée que, malgré la naissance d'un enfant, Snow et David aient décidé de garder la mansarde de Mary Margaret. Pour autant, l'endroit était chaleureux et régnait dans la pièce une douce odeur de lait pour bébé.

Et lorsque David ouvrit la porte, Regina était déjà de l'autre coté, juste en face du berceau. Elle pencha un peu sa tête et découvrit une petite tête brune.

« Comment il va ? » lança Emma en jetant un œil au berceau

« Il dort bien. »

« Et Snow ? »

« Elle se repose en haut. Hey Henry, t'es prêt pour pécher ? » s'enthousiasma David

« Ouais ! » s'enquit faussement Henry, jouant le jeu

« Bon, je vais vous laisser alors. Je le reprends pour manger. »

« Entendu. Tu ne veux pas parler à ta mère ? »

« Oh euh … Je suis assez pressée et … elle se repose alors, j'irais la voir en revenant. »

« Ok. »

Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils avant de sortir de l'appartement.

L'entrevue fut courte et bientôt Emma se retrouva seule dans sa voiture … Enfin seule …

« Vous l'avez à peine regardé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le bébé, votre frère. »

Regina était de nouveau assise du coté passager tandis qu'Emma roulait en direction du centre ville « Oui et ? »

« Est-ce une impression ou il y a un problème ? »

« … »

« Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« En fait … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai … J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est … Mon frère. »

« Oh … »

« Vous voyez … J'ai plus de 30 ans … Et … Enfin c'est un bébé … Je crois que, même avec un remariage, j'ai jamais vu un écart aussi grand. »

« Certes. »

« Et puis … Même si je commence à voir Snow et David comme mes parents … J'ai … Enfin ça me fait plus l'impression de voir mes meilleurs amis et leur fils dont je serais la tata sympa. »

« C'est … compréhensible. »

Il était rare, voir totalement inimaginable, que les 2 jeunes femmes parlent aussi franchement de la vie de l'une d'elle. Mais à cet instant précis, Regina savait ce dont parlait Emma. Elle-même avait eu un rapport conflictuel avec Snow lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec son père : mariée jeune, trop jeune, Regina avait à peine une décennie de plus que sa belle-fille. Et même si la petite fille avait voulu se rapprocher de Regina, cette dernière n'avait jamais réussi à développer un lien maternel avec Snow.

« Ouais … Enfin bref … Allons à la boutiq… » le téléphone d'Emma sonna alors. Quand elle vit l'identifiant sur son écran, elle tressaillit.

Regina fronça les sourcils alors et se pencha pour voir l'écran, mais Emma décrocha avant qu'elle ne voit quoique se soit.

« Swan. Oui ? Oh … A vraiment ? Comment ça ? Oh oui, bien sur, je … J'arrive. » Elle raccrocha alors et blêmit

« Quoi ? »

« C'est … C'était Gold. Il voudrait que le shérif vienne à sa boutique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il … Il dit qu'il y a eu une effraction dans sa boutique. »

**TBC **

* * *

**NEXT : Emma vs Rumple**


	7. Des Cendres

**Hello hello ! **

**Comment ça va ? Moi, crevée, rincée ... Je voulais pas poster ce soir, mais je me suis rappelée que ce WE j'étais en Angleterre et que je pourrais pas poster ce samedi. Donc, j'ai épargné vos petits nerfs ^^  
**

**Bien, trêve de blablas, place à la suite !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Des cendres**

Sur le chemin menant à la boutique de Gold, Emma transpirait la nervosité.

« Miss Swan, vous pouvez cesser de faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Tapoter sur votre volant avec vos doigts, vous me rendez nerveuse. »

« Parce que je le suis pas moi peut-être ?! »

« En laissant la porte ouverte, il était évidemment qu'il se douterait que quelqu'un est entré dans sa boutique. » réprimanda Regina

« Bah désolée ! Moi j'ai pas la chance de pouvoir me volatiliser à la commande ! J'ai un peu été prise de court. »

« … Il n'est pas dis qu'il sache qui est entré. »

« Bah j'espère ! »

« De quoi avez-vous peur enfin ?! Il ne va pas vous tuer parce que vous êtes entrée dans sa boutique. »

« Avec ce qu'elle contient cette boutique, il aurait de quoi s'inquiéter. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

« Vous êtes pénible. »

« Je suis morte. »

« Ca vous rend d'autant plus pénible. »

« Je vous manque ? »

« Pa… Pardon ? » balbutia Emma

« C'est ce que vous avez dis à Henry. »

« Je … J'ai dis ça pour le réconforter. »

« Hm … »

« Quoi _hm_ ? C'est vrai ! »

« Vous mentez mal. »

« Y'a pas à dire : vous êtes pénible. » Regina sourit fièrement « Et puis arrêtez de sourire bon sang ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes sensée être morte ! Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. »

« Ma chère, ce fait semble vous atteindre plus que moi. »

« C'est juste … c'est juste que … Ca fait bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait bizarre ? »

« Que vous ne soyez plus là. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Emma « Je vous manque. »

Emma resta silencieuse, fixant l'horizon. Mais sentant le regard insistant de Regina sur elle, elle soupira et lâcha finalement « Oui. Oui vous me manquez. »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment précis, en entendant cette confession, Regina frissonna alors. Elle n'en montra aucun signe pourtant et préféra froncer son nez « Je le savais. »

« Très drôle … »

« Ne soyez pas aussi blasée. »

« Ce qui m'énerve c'est … C'est que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais pas comment vous êtes morte. Rumple … Gold, peu importe … Il a été incapable de se souvenir et ça me rend folle parce qu'Henry cherche des réponses, tout comme moi, et je suis incapable de les lui fournir. Je suis sensée être la Sauveuse et pourtant j'ai échoué. C'est vous qui nous avez tous sauvé et moi je n'ais même pas pu le faire pour vous. C'est ça ? C'est ça la fin heureuse qu'on attendait tous ? Snow et David ont leur bébé, Gold et Belle se sont mariés, mais Henry et moi … Nous sommes … »

Elle se retint de finir la phrase, sentant les larmes embuer ses yeux de nouveau. Regina aurait pu se moquer d'elle et de sa sensibilité à outrance, mais la vérité était qu'elle-même était touchée. Bien sur, elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais, et encore moins face à Emma. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que savoir qu'Emma s'inquiétait pour elle la bousculait un peu.

« Si encore je savais ce qu'il s'était passé … J'aimerais tant comprendre. En fait, ouais c'est ça : ne pas savoir est la pire des punitions, en plus de celle de ne plus vous avoir ici. »

« Je peux le comprendre. »

« Je crois que la pire des choses est aussi l'hypocrisie ambiante. Vous étiez encore et toujours la méchante de l'histoire à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, qu'on mettait de coté … Et maintenant que vous êtes partie, ils sont tous là à faire vos louanges, à parler de vous avec nostalgie… Tous ces gens qui, jadis, vous conspuaient … Et maintenant, ils vous aiment. C'est débile. »

« Vous êtes hargneuse. »

« Non, je me rends simplement compte de l'hypocrisie des gens … C'était aussi une des raisons qui me faisait dire que ma place n'était définitivement plus ici. »

« Je vois … »

Un long silence s'installa alors avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole « Mais … Vous aviez raison. Si je pars, je perdrais Henry. Et ça, c'est hors de question. »

Regina dissimula un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers la route et d'apercevoir la boutique de Gold et sa devanture bleu pâle caractéristique.

« Bien … Restez calme et … naturelle. »

« Ca veut dire quoi _naturelle _? »

« Comme ce que cela veut dire. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais, dans votre bouche, ça sonne comme une insulte. » ironisa Emma

Regina ne répondit pas et disparut pour réapparaitre juste devant la porte de la boutique. Emma se gara puis la retrouva.

« Bon. »

« Soyez … »

« … Naturelle oui je sais ! » argua Emma

« J'allais dire calme. » corrigea Regina devant une Emma penaude « Et soyez discrète quand vous parlez, les gens vous regardent. »

A ces mots, Emma vagabonda son regard dans la rue et quelques passants lui jetaient d'étranges regards face à cette femme parlant toute seule.

De gène, elle se racla la gorge et sortit son oreillette de son sac pour l'accrocher à son oreille « Voilà, comme ça j'ai une excuse. » dit-elle en souriant alors que Regina leva les yeux au ciel

Puis les 2 jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la boutique au son de la clochette de l'entrée. Gold se trouvait là, à son comptoir, semblant attendre Emma.

« Shérif Swan. »

« Gold. »

La tension était palpable depuis ce jour funeste où il était revenu, visiblement choqué, balbutiant que Regina était morte, ainsi que Zelena. Emma détestait être dans le flou, ne pas savoir, ne pas avoir de réponse, ne pas comprendre. Et quand Gold était réapparut, il avait eu plus de questions de que réponses, et cela avait miné Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se focalise que sur la recherche de réponses durant les 3 jours suivant la mort de Regina.

_Emma faisait les 100 pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Snow était à présent dans la salle de travail, aux cotés de David. Henry avait préféré échapper à la nervosité ambiante en allant chercher, avec Archie, quelques boissons au rez-de-chaussée. _

_« Tu devrais t'asseoir. » s'amusa Hook en voyant Emma entamer son 20__ième__ allé et retour_

_« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. »_

_« Je croyais que seules les femmes enceintes étaient irritables. »_

_« Je vois que t'y connais rien en femme : elles sont toutes irritables. »_

_Hook sourit alors tandis qu'Emma sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro « Qui appelles-tu ? »_

_« Regina. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit enchantée d'apprendre que le bébé arrive. Je pense même qu'elle s'en fout un peu … »_

_« Je veux juste lui dire qu'il est sur le point de naitre … Ca veut dire que Zelena est en chemin pour venir ici … Merde, elle répond pas ! » argua-t-elle, agacée après sa 3__ième__ tentative. _

_« Elle est peut-être en chemin. »_

_« Ca fait des heures que j'ai pas de nouvelles … On s'est quitté, j'étais chez elle … »_

_Et alors qu'elle entamait sa 21__ième__ allée, elle entendit des pleurs de bébé, pleurs qui attirèrent l'attention d'Emma et de Hook. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une infirmière._

_« Que … Comment … Comment elle va ? Snow je veux dire … Et le bébé ? »_

_« Tous les 2 vont parfaitement bien. »_

_« Je peux ? » _

_L'infirmière opina alors et laissa le chemin à Emma qui n'osa pas aller plus loin que le pas de la porte. Devant ses yeux, la plus étrange et émouvante scène qu'elle ait jamais vu : Snow, allongée, visiblement éreintée, tenant dans ses bras une petite boule de linge dans laquelle, Emma l'imaginait, était emmailloté le bébé. David était penché au dessus d'eux, le regard ému, empli de larmes naissantes._

_« Hey … »_

_Le couple releva leur visage « Hey … C'est … Tu as un petit frère. » lança fièrement David_

_Emma sourit alors, même si un sentiment étrange l'envahit à ce moment là. Elle n'osait aller vers eux, vers ce bébé qui était son petit frère. _

_« Approche. » demanda Snow_

_Et alors qu'Emma initia un pas, son téléphone sonna. Pensant à Regina, elle décrocha alors sans prendre vraiment attention à l'identifiant « Regina, il était temps je … Oh Belle … Désolée je … Oui, quoi ? » A ce moment, Snow et David la regardèrent avec attention, elle fit un pas en arrière alors « Oui … Quand ? J'arrive ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« C'est … Belle. Elle est à la boutique de Gold. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Il est de retour. »_

_« Rumple ? »_

_« Il dit que Zelena est morte. » lança, étourdie, Emma _

_David et Snow se regardèrent alors avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma « Morte ? Mais comment ? »_

_Soudain un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Emma, le même frisson qui semblait atteindre Snow au même moment. Elles se regardèrent alors, les yeux écarquillés et murmurèrent dans un même souffle « Regina … »_

_Emma n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite. Elle quitta en quelques secondes l'hôpital, sans même avoir jeté un réel regard à son petit frère. Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle fixait l'horizon, essayant encore et encore d'appeler Regina … Appels qui restèrent sans réponses. _

_Elle se gara pour le moins violemment devant la boutique de Gold. Elle bondit hors de sa voiture et entra, de manière fracassante dans la boutique, vide. Elle se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique et se stoppa net, figée : Belle était à genoux devant un Gold, salement amoché, et visiblement choqué._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _

_Belle sursauta alors, tout en pansant le front ensanglanté de son compagnon « Il est revenu il y a 30 minutes, il était … choqué. » Emma s'approcha alors et fixa le regard dans le vague de Gold, son regard vitreux qui fit frissonner d'avantage la jolie blonde « Il n'a rien dit, si ce n'est que Zelena est morte. Depuis, il reste muet. »_

_Emma s'accroupit en face de Rumple et posa une main sur son genou, attirant son regard. Elle fronça alors les sourcils : elle avait rarement vu Gold dans cet état. Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui, si fort, si charismatique … A présent, il ressemblait à un homme choqué, perdu, tremblotant._

_« Gold ? Gold, parlez-moi … Que s'est-il passé ? » _

_« Il n'a rien dit … » _

_Emma lui jeta un bref regard avant de se reporter sur Gold « Dites-moi quelque chose. Vous … Vous avez dit que Zelena était morte ? »_

_A ce prénom, Gold leva son regard et le fixa sur Emma « Ze… Zelena … » balbutia-t-il comme un murmure _

_« Oui, Zelena … Ou est-elle ? »_

_« Elle … Elle … Chez elle … Je crois … Elle est morte. »_

_« Oui, comment ? » A ce moment-là, une larme coula le long de sa joue. La seule et unique fois où Emma vit Gold pleurer, fut à la mort de Neal. Elle frissonna de plus belle, attendant sa réponse tout comme elle en avait peur « Gold … Ou est Regina ? »_

_« Elle … Zelena … Elle … Elle est morte. »_

_Emma retint alors son souffle « Zelena est morte oui, mais Regina … Ou est-elle ? » Mais devant le mutisme de Gold, Emma, impatience, ne tint plus : elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua vivement « OU EST-ELLE ! »_

_« Emma ! Doucement ! » s'insurgea Belle en la freinant _

_La jolie blond le lâcha alors à contre cœur « Désolée mais … J'ai besoin de savoir. » dit-elle en fixant Belle d'un regard supplique. La jeune femme soupira alors et lâcha son emprise sur Emma, tandis que cette dernière se tourna de nouveau vers Gold « Gold, je vous en pris, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé : comment Zelena est morte ? Ou est Regina ? »_

_Gold inspira lourdement alors « Regina … C'est une héroïne à présent … »_

_Emma se releva alors et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Gold ! »_

_« Zelena est morte … » répéta-t-il comme un mantra, semblant perdu de nouveau dans les limbes de ses pensées_

_« C'est pas vrai … » soupira Emma avant de quitter précipitamment la boutique pour sauter dans sa voiture et partir en direction de la ferme de Zelena. En chemin, son téléphone ne cessa de sonner : tour à tour Hook, David, Archie et même Henry l'appelèrent, mais elle resta sourde aux sonneries. _

_Elle roula sans s'arrêter, alignant les infractions, accélérant jusqu'à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Dans son esprit, seule l'image de Regina persistait et de multiples scénarios avec … _

_Quand elle arriva devant chez Zelena, peu importait le danger, elle se rua dans la maison, fracassant la porte d'entrée. Arme au poing, elle fouilla toutes les pièces avant d'apercevoir, par la fenêtre d'une chambre, la grange._

_Elle sortit alors et se rendit rapidement, mais avec prudence, vers la grange. N'entendant rien, elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois, grinçante. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent au contraste, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : au centre d'un cercle dessiné sur le sol, gisait un corps. A ses cotés, un tas de cendres encore fumantes. _

_« Regina ! » _

_Emma se précipita alors vers le corps à terre, et tomba littéralement à genoux à ses cotés quand elle reconnut le manteau. Elle osa à peine toucher le corps inerte et, quand elle posa enfin sa main sur une épaule pour retourner le corps, une vague de froid l'enveloppa en découvrant le visage de Regina, froid et livide._

_« Regina … Regina ! » elle la secoua un peu mais rien, aucune réaction. _

_Elle prit alors son pouls, posa ses doigts sur la peau froide de la belle brune, et constata, avec effroi, que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle pleura … Elle pleura cette femme qui avait été son ennemie, sa rivale …_

_Emma vagabonda son regard alors dans la grange et se posa sur le tas de cendres non loin. Elle se releva difficilement, et le scruta avec attention. Quelque chose brillait dans ce tas noirâtre. Elle se penchant alors et tira sur l'objet qui s'avérait être le pendentif que portait Zelena, pendentif qui était à présent, brisé._

_Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers Regina et essuya comme elle pu ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. De nouveau, elle se mit à genoux aux cotés du corps « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Regina ? » lui murmura-t-elle comme si elle s'attendait à une réponse. _

_Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse … Plus rien … Un silence plus assourdissant encore que le plus grand des vacarmes. Emma semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la situation, espérant toujours un dernier sursis, un dernier souffle de Regina … Mais non, jamais il ne viendrait._

_Elle ferma les yeux alors et laissa un rire nerveux s'échapper « Ca été plus fort que vous hein … Vous avez voulu régler ça toute seule … » quelques larmes coulèrent et des gouttes tombèrent sur le torse de la belle brune « Vous êtes stupide ! Stupide et bornée ! Pourquoi vous y avez été seule hein ?! J'étais là bon sang ! J'aurais pu vous aider ! »_

_Mais soudain les paroles de Regina résonnèrent dans sa tête : elle n'était pas prête, pas capable d'affronter Zelena, pas encore. Mais le temps pressait et il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait agir avant que le bébé n'arrive. Et Regina était une tête brulée, une fonceuse … Peu importait pour elle tant qu'elle arrivait à ses fins. _

_Elle avait du finalement trouver un moyen durant la nuit et avait foncé toute seule, sans aide. Emma s'en voulut alors : si elle avait été à la hauteur, si elle avait été capable, elle aurait pu l'aider, elle aurait pu empêcher … ça. _

_Un sentiment d'injustice s'empara d'elle alors, d'injustice et aussi et surtout d'impuissance. Elle serra plus fort alors Regina contre elle, la secouant doucement, comme un dernier espoir. _

_« Regina … Pourquoi … Pourquoi … » _

_Elle resta un long moment, prostrée, le corps de Regina, dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone la sorte de sa torpeur. Elle ne répondit pas et bientôt la sonnerie s'arrêta avant qu'un bruit de voiture ne s'approche. Elle releva à peine la tête quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher._

_« Emma ! »_

_Elle leva les yeux et vit Hook et David, téléphone en main. Ces derniers, ahuris, peinaient à comprendre la situation. _

_« Elle … Elle est morte … » balbutia entre 2 sanglots la jeune femme_

_David s'approcha alors et s'accroupit auprès de sa fille, constatant le corps sans vie de Regina dans ses bras « Emma … »_

_Hook, quant à lui, visualisa la scène et s'approcha du tas de cendres avant d'y mettre un coup de pied. _

_« Emma … Belle m'a appelé … Elle nous a dis pour Zelena et … Regina. C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien faire. » soupira-t-il _

_Et alors qu'il la tira pour qu'elle se relève, elle lui donna un coup de coude pour se défaire de son emprise « Non ! On peut pas la laisser comme ça, on peut pas la laisser seule … »_

_David et Hook échangèrent un regard alors « Ok, ok. On la prend avec nous. Relève toi, laisse-nous faire. »_

_Emma le fixa alors et David pu voir son visage buriné de larmes et de tristesse. Il eut soudain de la peine pour elle et se sentait impuissant à pouvoir la consoler. Assurée qu'il tiendrait parole, elle consentit à se relever tandis que les 2 hommes prirent consciencieusement le corps de Regina pour le poser à l'arrière du pick-up de David. _

_Emma tint à rester auprès d'elle tandis que le véhicule retourna en ville. Ils se rendirent de nouveau à l'hôpital où David avait averti Whale, qui les attendait. De suite, Emma attira l'attention du médecin qui constata en quelques secondes que Regina était bien morte, pour le plus grand désarroi de la belle blonde._

_« Nous allons mettre son corps dans la chambre froide. »_

_Emma opina alors et descendit avec le corps tandis que David attira son attention « Emma ! » La jolie blonde se retourna « Snow aimerait te voir, elle est inquiète. » Emma fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux infirmiers qui mettaient le corps de Regina sur un brancard avant de le recouvrir d'un drap blanc « Ils s'occuperont bien d'elle. » _

_Emma soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Elle se tourna vers lui et essaya de lui offrir un sourire mais rien ne passa la barrière de sa tristesse. Ils montèrent donc de nouveau dans la chambre de Snow, qui berçait tendrement son bébé._

_« Emma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_Mais devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, c'est David qui répondit avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de sa femme « Zelena est morte. »_

_« Oh … »_

_« Regina … Regina est … Elle n'a pas survécu. »_

_« Qu… Quoi ? Mais … » Snow semblait paniquée, cherchant un semblant de réponse, d'explication, dans le regard de son mari. Mais finalement, c'est en regardant sa fille qu'elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité « Comment ? »_

_Emma serra les poings alors … Comment … Là était la question. Elle esquissa un rictus nerveux avant de détourner le visage. Snow n'en revenait pas, tout cela était surréaliste : Regina était morte ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Et pourtant, celle qui fut tour à tour sa sauveuse, sa belle-mère, sa meilleure amie, sa pire ennemie, sa rédemption, cette femme qui avait dirigé une large partie de sa vie … Cette personne était partie pour toujours. _

_Snow n'en revenait pas et ne trouvait pas non plus les mots … David la prit dans ses bras quand il vit les yeux de sa femme brillés de larmes. Emma ne tint pas plus et sortit de nouveau de la pièce, préférant se laisser aller dans le couloir. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle fit volte-face, dégageant alors la main de manière virulente, et quand elle vit Hook, le regard inquiet, elle s'effondra dans ses bras._

_« M'man ? » _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma entendit cette voix qu'elle avait complètement oubliée. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du pirate pour reporter son regard vers Henry, tenant une cannette dans chaque main _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le bébé ? »_

_Emma renifla alors avant d'essuyer ses larmes et d'inspirer un bon coup « Non. Non Henry, le bébé va bien … C'est … C'est pas ça. »_

_« C'est quoi alors ? »_

_Elle échangea un furtif regard avec Hook avant de s'avancer « Viens, il faut qu'on parle … »_

_Henry fronça les sourcils alors et suivi sa mère._

_En à peine quelques jours, elle avait du annoncer à son fils les 2 plus dures nouvelles qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à annoncer de toute sa vie. Assis sur un banc non loin de l'hôpital, Henry écoutait attentivement les paroles de sa mère, et son regard s'embua de larmes à mesure qu'elle contait son récit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'effondra à son tour dans ses bras, son corps secoué de lourds sanglots. _

_Emma s'en voulait de faire pleurer une nouvelle fois son fils. En tant que mère, il était insoutenable de faire pleurer son enfant. Une mère était sensée apporter joie, amour, chaleur, soutien à ses enfants … Mais depuis son retour à Storybrooke, Henry n'avait fait que s'inquiéter, pleurer et sa vie fut en danger. Pour une mère, il était insoutenable de voir son enfant ainsi démuni, mais là encore un fort sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice s'emparait d'elle. Injustice que partageait son fils aussi, pleurant qu'elle avait changé, que c'était injuste …_

_Il réclamait des réponses, tout comme Emma. Et après avoir digéré la nouvelle, elle revint vers Gold pour éclairer les faits. Mais comme la veille, Gold resta muet, totalement amnésique. La seule chose dont il se souvenait avait été d'avoir ouvert les yeux et d'avoir vu le corps de Regina à coté d'un tas de cendres fumantes et de sa dague, dont il s'empara avant de revenir en ville. _

_Emma l'avait supplié de se souvenir, d'y penser ou même d'utiliser une potion sur lui-même mais face à sa pression, Belle lui avait demandé de ne plus revenir avant qu'il ne soit reposé. _

_Depuis Emma couvait une farouche amertume à Rumple, le rendant responsable de la mort de Regina. _

« Shérif Swan, j'ai un problème. »

« S'il y en avait qu'un seul … » murmura Regina aux oreilles d'Emma qui fit naitre un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres

« Je vous écoute. »

« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans ma boutique la nuit dernière. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Gold se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, montrant la serrure « Le verrou était ouvert. »

« Un oubli peut-être ? »

« Je n'oublis jamais de fermer. »

« Vous oubliez pleins de choses en ce moment … » lui lança-t-elle ironiquement

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un regard noir plein de sous-entendus avant de se racler la gorge « Certes. Mais ma boutique renferme des artefacts et autres items assez spéciaux. La porte était ouverte, mais pas cassée. Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un qui est entré délibérément. Suivez-moi. »

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Regina avant de suivre Gold dans l'arrière-boutique « Si cette boutique est si précieuse, pourquoi ne pas lui mettre un système de protection plus efficace qu'un simple verrou ?! »

« Oh c'est le cas … Voyez-vous, je pourrais mettre un tas de pièges magiques ici, mais un faux pas, une main maladroite et il pourrait y avoir un drame. Alors qu'avoir un témoin, une preuve de l'effraction pour prendre le voleur sur le fait est bien plus efficace. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« C'est ce livre qui a été visé. » dit-il en pointant le livre qui intéressait Emma et Regina la veille. Emma se sentit mal à l'aise avant de déglutir

« Co… Comment le savez-vous ? »

Gold sourit alors, de ce sourire fier et fourbe qui le caractérisait tant « Oh parce que, ma chère, j'ai tout vu. »

Emma se figea alors et sentit Regina s'approchant plus près d'elle « C'est-à-dire ? »

Gold se tourna alors, leva le regard, ainsi que son doigt qui pointa quelque chose en hauteur. Emma et Regina suivirent son doigt du regard avant de se figer, stupéfaites : en haut, dans le coin de la pièce, une caméra de surveillance.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Dans la tête de Regina ...**


	8. Une Héroïne

**Hello mes zamisss, comment allez vous ? Et vos vacs ? **

**Moi nickel ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce matin, mais je me sius pas réveillée, du coup ... ca a été speed pour le taff  
**

**Bon bref, trêve de blablas, je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews et je comprends votre douleur : cettte fic n'est pas des plus joyeuses, mais je vous promets que c'est un mal nécessaire pour le bon développement du SQ (car, oui, promis, il va y avoir du SQ ^^)**

**Bref, Emma est au pied du mur devant Gold, va-t-elle cracher le morceau ?**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une héroïne**

Un petit moment de flottement stagna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Gold se retourne et ne fixe Emma « Alors, shérif Swan. Voulez-vous voir la vidéo ou n'est-ce pas nécessaire ? »

Prise en faute, elle baissa le regard « Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Ressaisissez-vous bon sang ! » lança Regina derrière elle

Emma releva alors la tête et fit face à Gold « Ca va, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous savez … J'ai été quelque peu surpris de voir que quelqu'un avait osé entrer par effraction dans ma boutique. Mais je l'ai été encore plus lorsque j'ai vu la vidéo … » Sur le visage d'Emma se désigna un petit rictus de gène, encore en sachant qu'à présent Gold avait l'ascendant sur elle.

« J'ai … J'ai cru que … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose et … En tant que shérif, je suis entrée. »

Ce mensonge, même Regina n'y aurait pas cru. D'ailleurs, le soupir de la jolie brune derrière elle en disait long. Quant au sourire de Gold, il était encore plus éloquent « Me croyez-vous assez stupide ? »

« Non, mais … »

« Le plus étrange voyez-vous, c'est qu'en regardant attentivement la vidéo, on vous voit ici même. On voit vous ici parlant à une autre personne. »

Soudain, Emma vit Regina apparaitre derrière Gold « Miss Swan … » lui indiqua-t-elle « Silence ! »

Emma était coincée : que dire, que faire ? Elle savait déceler le mensonge chez les autres, mais était bien incapable de mentir correctement elle-même. Elle déglutit alors « Je … Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez … »

« Je dis, miss Swan, que vous n'étiez pas seule dans ma boutique hier soir. Vous parliez à quelqu'un mais … Ce quelqu'un était invisible. »

« Invisible ? N'importe quoi ! » se moqua-t-elle faussement

« Alors à qui parliez-vous ? Qui vous accompagnait ? Comme il est pratique de se dire que l'angle de la caméra était orienté de sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir la seconde personne… Mais pourtant, j'avais sincèrement l'impression que la personne à qui vous vous adressiez se situait tout près de vous. »

« Miss Swan ne dites rien ! » argua Regina « Il ne doit pas savoir ! Pas tant qu'on a pas éclairci cette histoire nous-mêmes ! »

Emma fixa Gold qui semblait décrypter des signes de mensonges sur son visage ou dans ses gestes « Shérif Swan ? J'attends. »

« Je … »

« Emma, non ! » lança Regina « Vous ne savez pas, il y est peut-être pour quelque chose ! »

« Shérif Swan ? »

Emma était étourdie : entre la pression de Gold et les interdictions de Regina … Elle craqua.

« Ok, ok Je vais tout vous dire … »

« NON ! » lança Regina avant qu'elle ne grogne de frustration de ne pouvoir agir

« Bien, je vous écoute. » lança Gold en croisant les bras

Emma baissa le regard, cherchant une quelconque excuse … « C'est … C'est Regina. »

La jolie brune se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, grommelant.

« Regina ? »

« Oui, je … Depuis son décès je … J'essaie de trouver un palliatif pour Henry. Il vit très mal sa mort. »

« Et que comptiez-vous faire avec cet ouvrage ? » lança-t-il perplexe

« Je … J'en sais rien … Je me disais que je pourrais la faire apparaitre à lui, même un court moment, histoire qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'ils se disent au revoir … »

Et même si c'était un mensonge, Emma, au fond d'elle, aurait aimé que cela soit réellement le cas.

« Je vois … Et comment saviez-vous que cet ouvrage pourrait vous aider ? »

Emma lança un furtif appel à l'aide vers Regina, qui se trouvait derrière Gold « Dites-lui que, le connaissant, vous saviez que vos grimoires les plus précieux se trouvaient dans l'arrière-boutique. »

« En vous connaissant, j'imaginais bien que vos bouquins les plus importants seraient de ce coté-ci de la boutique … Après, que ce soit celui-là ou un autre … J'ai été attiré par la couverture. »

Gold plissa les yeux, come s'il cherchait le mensonge dans ses dires « Je vois … Mais, ce que vous essayez de faire là s'apparente à vouloir faire revenir les morts à la vie. »

Emma et Regina se crispèrent alors « Ah … Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Ceci est une des lois de la magie qu'il est interdit, ou difficile, d'appliquer. »

« Faites-le parler, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ! » ordonna Regina

« Comment … Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Quels sont les ingrédients ? »

« Pourquoi vouloir savoir ? »

« Juste … Par curiosité. »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de le savoir. Ramener les morts à la vie est interdit. Tout comme changer le passé. Zelena a échoué, quiconque essaierait de faire de même, échouerait aussi. »

« Je compte pas faire revivre Regina ! » lança Emma « Je … J'aimerais juste … J'en sais rien … »

« Shérif Swan, je sais que cette disparition nous a tous touché, vous un peu plus que les autres. »

Emma se crispa alors et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Regina avant de balbutier « Je … J'ai été touchée comme beaucoup. »

« Vous ne pouvez nier les liens qui se sont crées entre vous ces derniers temps. »

« Quoi ? Euh non, non … »

« Depuis Neverland, vous … »

« Bon ca suffit là, on a compris ok ! » coupa Emma, rouge comme une pivoine. Gold haussa un sourcil, surpris, tandis que Regina s'approcha un peu plus pour tendre l'oreille

« Que voulait-il dire miss Swan ? »

Emma détourna le regard alors et fixa le grimoire convoité « Je … Je vais vous laisser. » Elle passa devant Gold et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée

« Shérif Swan ! » Emma se retourna vers Gold « Je n'en ais pas fini avec vous. »

Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et frappa son volant de rage « Et merde ! » hurla-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » lança Regina en apparaissant d'un seul coup du coté passager

Emma sursauta de nouveau « Merde Regina ! J'en ais ras-le-bol de vos irruptions intempestives là ! »

« Vous êtes surmenée ma chère. » lança ironiquement la belle brune

« Non, j'en ais juste marre : je suis hantée par un fantôme depuis hier, j'entre par effraction dans une boutique, je me fais griller et en plus, je passe pour une folle à parler dans le vide ! »

« Je peux comprendre que vous soyez à fleur de peau mais … »

« … Non ! J'en ais marre, j'ai besoin de souffler là, vous pouvez … vous évaporer ailleurs un moment ? »

Sentant qu'Emma était plus que sensible et prête à exploser, Regina ne prononça aucun moment avant de disparaitre. Emma soupira alors avant de coller son front sur son volant et de se laisser aller à quelques sanglots discrets.

* * *

Regina était contrariée : elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions : que faisait-elle ici ? Comment et pourquoi ? Pourquoi sous cette forme spectrale ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de sa mort ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse … Elle était coincée ici et ne savait pas pourquoi ni pour combien de temps. Errant dans sa maison, elle décida de vaquer d'une pièce à l'autre, imaginant peut-être que de possibles souvenirs nostalgiques ressurgiraient. D'abord sa cuisine, puis le salon … Puis elle monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre de son fils où elle se laissa envahir par une douce tristesse, et finalement, c'est dans sa chambre qu'elle s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur son lit.

Zelena était more, le bébé de Snow était vivant et en bonne santé, ainsi qu'Henry. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir et pourtant, dans cette boutique avec Gold, elle se souvint d'un passage …

_Regina était perplexe. Emma ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande motivation. Et pourtant, les heures pressaient, elle savait que Snow allait accoucher bientôt et par conséquent que Zelena sortirait de sa cachette pour venir le chercher._

_Seule chez elle, elle avait tenu à ce qu'Henry soit à l'abri aux cotés des Charming. Zelena n'avait jamais caché que son but était de détruire Regina. Elle lui avait déjà pris son cœur et Dieu sait ce qu'elle comptait lui prendre encore. _

_Dans cette perceptive, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Il était tard et il n'y aurait certainement personne dans sa boutique. Elle se matérialisa, dans un nuage violet, à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'arrière boutique où elle retrouva le coffre caché derrière un tableau. Pas plus avancé, elle savait que ce dernier était protégé par un sort et que, si elle venait à le briser, cela alerterait Rumple._

_Mais elle ne pouvait attendre, elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'Henry soit de nouveau en danger. Alors elle se tourna vers le coffre et, en se concentrant, elle envoya une boule de feu contre le bouclier qui résista une première fois, puis une deuxième avant que Regina ne sente une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et vit Rumple droit comme un « i »._

_« Que fais-tu Regina ? »_

_« Ca ne se voit pas ! » répondit-elle, agacée_

_« Regina … » soupira-t-il_

_« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais. Ce que je trouve surprenant c'est que Zelena ne te suive pas. »_

_« Elle est occupée. Je lui ais dis que je devais m'assurer que Snow allait bien accoucher. »_

_« C'est le cas ? »_

_« Elle est sur le point oui. » Regina grimaça alors, elle arrivait trop tard « Que cherches-tu ? »_

_« Un moyen de stopper Zelena évidemment. »_

_« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de son coté, qu'elle est invincible. »_

_« Ce n'est pas question de cela. Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je suis aussi victime de sa lubie dévastatrice. »_

_« Je sais ce qu'elle compte faire : elle veut retourner dans le passé, tuer Eva pour que je ne puisse pas naitre, pour qu'elle soit ta favorite, que tu la choisisses elle. »_

_« … »_

_« Si Eva meurt, Snow n'existera pas, Emma non plus et donc Henry. Je ne peux le permettre. »_

_Rumple soupira alors « Regina, je dois t'empêcher de faire ça, je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_« On a toujours le choix. »_

_« J'ai ordre d'empêcher toute interférence avec les plans de Zelena. »_

_« Alors repars, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu. »_

_« Si Zelena le découvre … »_

_« Quoi ? Elle te tuera ? Que crois-tu qu'elle fera si elle réussit son plan ? Qu'elle t'emmènera avec elle ? » Regina laissa un petit rire sarcastique lui échapper « Tu n'es rien pour elle qu'un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. »_

_Rumple grimaça alors « Que veux-tu ? »_

_« Je cherche à savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre. »_

_« Rien qui ne puisse t'aider je le crains. »_

_« Comment le savoir si tu ne me dis rien. »_

_« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. »_

_« Montre-moi. »_

_Rumple agita alors la main et la protection disparut. Regina ouvrit alors le dit coffre et y trouva plusieurs fioles avant de s'arrêter sur un petit parchemin qu'elle prit. Quand elle le déroula, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_« Tu disais qu'il n'y avait rien là dedans. »_

_« Regina, ceci n'est pas la solution. »_

_« Bien sur que si. Ce sort peut l'arrêter. »_

_« Mais les conséquences seront … »_

_« Qu'importe les conséquences car si elle réussit son coup, nous n'aurons bientôt plus le choix et les conséquences seront bien plus radicales. »_

_« Et tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Tu penses vraiment avoir le courage, les épaules ? »_

_« La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à perdre : j'ai retrouvé Henry, je sais qu'il m'aime et il sait que je l'aime, nous avons brisé la malédiction ensemble, il n'y a pas de plus belle preuve d'amour. Et si je veux être franche avec moi-même, je sais ce que je dois faire pour assurer sa sécurité. Je l'ai déjà fais une fois, cela n'a pas suffit, j'espère juste que cette fois-ci sera la bonne, et surtout la dernière. »_

_« Regina, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »_

_« Bien sur que si, personne d'autre ne le fera. »_

_« Tu vas y perdre tout… »_

_« Au contraire, je vais tout y gagner … Je vais gagner … Je vais finalement être l'héroïne qu'Henry veut que je sois. Il sera fier de moi, c'est ma récompense, mon réconfort. »_

_Rumple soupira alors « Je devrais t'en empêcher tu le sais … »_

_« Tu ne feras rien … »_

_« Je sais ce que tu vas faire … »_

_« Non, tu ne le sais pas … Tu ne le sauras plus. » _

_Sur ce, Regina lui piqua l'avant-bras avec une aiguille « Mais qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais … » dit-il avant de se figer_

_« Tu ne te souviendras de rien … C'est bien mieux ainsi. »_

_Puis elle referma le coffre, avant de disparaitre. Quand Rumple revint à lui, il était seul au milieu de sa boutique, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi._

Regina sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Emma ? Je suis en haut. » cria-t-elle

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se matérialisa dans le hall pour apercevoir non pas Emma mais Henry.

« Henry chéri … » murmura-t-elle sans y trouver d'écho. L'adolescent laissa son sac à terre « M'man ? » cria-t-il dans la maison, mais ne recevoir pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de se préparer un grilled cheese.

« Oh chéri, je t'ai habitué à mieux que ça … » se désola Regina en voyant son fils se préparer un encas bien gras « Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as du manger durant cette année à New-York. »

Henry se sortit une cannette de soda puis s'installa dans le canapé avant d'allumer nonchalamment la télé. Regina s'assit à ses cotés, silencieuse, admirant son fils qui devenait peu à peu un homme. Il sirota son soda et avala d'une traite son pain avant de se lasser du programme télé. Il se leva alors et monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, du moins c'est ce que pensa Regina. Mais quand il dévia pour se rendre non pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de sa mère, Regina eut un pincement au cœur.

Elle apparut alors, sur le lit, et fixa Henry qui déambulait dans la pièce. Il vaqua d'un meuble à un autre avant de s'arrêter sur une commode que ne connaissait que trop bien la jeune femme.

« Oh Henry … »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit le tiroir du milieu et sortit de dessous les débardeurs de sa mère, un livre assez massif. Une fois en sa possession, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, non loin de sa mère, et l'ouvrit.

Le livre qu'il tenait n'était pas un livre comme les autres, c'était un album photos, son album photos. Il caressa les lettres parme qui formaient son prénom et soupira avant d'ouvrir l'album et de découvrir, ou redécouvrir, une par une les centaines de photos que Regina avait pu faire de son fils durant ses 10 premières années : son premier biberon, ses premières petites chaussures, son premier bain, ses premiers pas, son premier Noel, ses premiers dessins que Regina avait religieusement gardés. Il passa aussi les photos de son premier jour d'école, de sa première exposition … Les 10 premières années de sa vie étaient couchées sur pellicule, témoignage d'un début de vie des plus heureux.

Il fut soudain prit d'un sentiment de remord : s'il avait réellement lu les intentions et les sentiments de Regina, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle lui voulait du mal, ces photos pouvaient en attesté.

Il caressa du bout de l'index une photo de lui et Regina au bord de la plage, lors d'une de leur première sortie. Il sourit alors, se souvenant de cet instant où Regina lui avait annoncé fièrement qu'elle lui avait pris des cours pour apprendre à nager. Il petit garçon avait d'abord paniqué avant qu'elle ne le rassure en lui disant qu'elle-même ne savait pas nager et qu'elle apprendrait en même temps que lui.

Rassuré, il accepta finalement et au bout d'un an de cours intensifs, ils maitrisaient parfaitement l'univers marin. Et pour fêter cela, ils avaient décidé de passer la journée à la mer, rare journée ensemble où Regina n'était pas accaparée par son travail. A ce moment précis, lorsqu'ils mirent leurs pieds dans l'eau, leurs peurs s'envolèrent et Henry, aidé de Regina, arriva à surmonter son stress. Quand il vit sa mère aller dans l'eau sans appréhension, il fit pareil. A ce moment précis, Regina était son héroïne…

Oui, Regina avait était son héroïne depuis bien longtemps, mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. S'il ne lui avait pas tant demandé de l'être, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas eu cette idée stupide de sacrifice ….

Il passa alors à une nouvelle photo : celle-ci était leur dernière photo ensemble … Avant que Mary Margaret, le lendemain, ne lui donne le fameux livre qui déclencha toute l'histoire. A partir de ce moment-là, il ne vit plus sa mère comme avant, sentant quelque chose de brisé entre eux deux. Oui, la dernière photo de l'album était aussi la dernière photo qu'ils prirent ensemble.

En y repensant, Henry n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre de photo avec elle depuis Neverland. Il en avait fais énormément avec Emma durant leur année à New-York, mais aucune n'avait autant de signification que celles prises avec Regina.

« Tu me manques maman … »

Regina sourit tristement alors et s'approcha de son fils. Elle aurait tant voulu le soulager, lui dire qu'elle était là, près de lui, qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Elle leva sa main et tenta de caresser ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille droite. Le frôlant alors, Henry eut un frisson et une sensation de chatouille. Il secoua la tête, comme si un moustique rôdait autour de sa tête et grata son oreille. Puis il se retourna alors et fit face à sa mère, face à face dont seule Regina avait connaissance. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle frissonna soudain, comme s'il pouvait la voir réellement. Mais il soupira alors et se retourna avant de se lever et de reposer l'album à sa place, bien caché sous les vêtements de Regina. Il vagabonda dans la pièce et s'allongea alors à la place où dormait sa mère. Regina l'imita et c'est l'un en face de l'autre qu'ils restèrent un long moment.

* * *

Emma resta un long moment au volant de sa voiture sans bouger. Puis elle eut un sursaut et sortit de sa voiture pour se rendre de nouveau dans la boutique.

« GOLD ! » hurla-t-elle

« Oui ? Oh … Shérif … Des aveux peut-être ? »

« Dites-moi comment. »

« Comment quoi ma chère ? »

« Comment ressuscite-t-on les morts ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Quels sont les ingrédients ? De quoi aurait besoin une personne qui voudrait ressusciter un mort. »

« Miss Swan, je sais que vous avez de la peine mais cela ne résoudra rien. Elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde à présent, et la ramener ici aurait des conséquences que, ni vous ni moi, ne pourrions imaginer et gérer. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de la ressusciter ! » argua-t-elle

« Alors pourquoi demander ? »

« Par simple curiosité. Parce que je pensais qu'il était impossible de repartir dans le passé, et que finalement Zelena a presque réussi … Je me dis alors que ramener quelqu'un à la vie est faisable aussi. »

« C'est faisable, mais interdit. Les conséquences seraient impensables. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ? »

« Hein, pardon ? Non pourquoi ? »

« Vous semblez bien perturbée depuis son décès. »

« Et vous pas assez semble-t-il. » lança-t-elle hargneusement « Après tout, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous tous et vous a libéré de l'emprise de Zelena. Elle est devenue une héroïne, ce qu'elle n'a jamais pu être à cause de vous. Et j'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez si reconnaissant. Vous êtes la personne qui la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui ici. »

« Les relations que j'entretenais avec Regina nous étaient propres. J'ai ma façon de faire mon deuil, vous avez la votre. Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper des vivants plutôt que de vous focaliser sur les morts. Votre fils à besoin de vous. »

« Ne me parlez pas de mon fils. »

« C'est aussi mon petit-fils. »

« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de votre arbre généalogique ?! »

« Vous êtes rude. Je mets ça sur le compte de la tristesse et de la colère. De plus, je suis le seul lien biologique qu'il reste de son père … M'écarter de lui ne serait pas dans votre intérêt. »

« Vous me menacez ? » ironisa-t-elle « Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous savez … J'avais dans l'intention de repartir pour New-York avec Henry. De regagner cette vie offerte par Regina. »

« Vous ne ferez pas ça … Vos parents … »

« Le téléphone ça existe. »

« Vous n'allez pas … »

« … Pas de soucis, Regi… Je … J'ai changé d'avis. » balbutia-t-elle. Et après un moment de silence « Alors, vous allez me dire ce que je veux ou pas ? »

Rumple fronça les sourcils « Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez à savoir … »

« … Comme vous l'avez dis : chacun fais son deuil comme il veut et comme il peut. J'ai pas l'intention de jouer au Frankenstein et de ramener les morts à la vie. Je suis juste curieuse. De toute manière, je n'ai pas les capacités magiques pour ça. »

Rumple hésita un court instant avant, finalement, de parler « Il ya des ingrédients mais le sort pour ramener les morts à la vie est bien plus complexe que des ingrédients à manipuler. »

« Ah oui ? »

« La raison pour laquelle ce sort est complexe s'explique aussi et surtout par le fait qu'il relève moins des ingrédients que de la personne qui invoque le sort. »

« La personne ? »

« Ramener quelqu'un à la vie est une question de souhait et de volonté. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next :** **Quelques indices ... **


	9. Une Oeuvre Inachevée

**Hellooooooooooooooooo what's up ? **

**Bon je ne saurais vous remercier encore pour vos réactions, et je vous remercis aussi de ne pas lâcher le morceau ! **

**Les choses intéressantes s'amorcent dans ce chapitre, une transition, avant que les choses sérieuses commencent ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une œuvre inachevée**

Emma resta seule un long moment dans sa voiture, garée en face de la grange. Ce lieu était devenu, durant la semaine passée, une sorte de refuge où elle pouvait réfléchir en paix.

Après le décès de Regina et son enterrement, Emma passait de longues heures ici, sachant que personne ne viendrait, et elle pensait.

Parfois, elle imaginait ce qui avait pu se passer ici : Regina combattant Zelena, seule alors que les autres n'avaient même pas conscience de son combat.

Elle rageait intérieurement de se dire que quelque chose d'important c'était passé ici et qu'elle y avait été absente simplement parce qu'on l'avait jugé incapable, pas à la hauteur, pas prête. En somme, elle s'en voulait énormément de son incapacité qui causa la mort de Regina. Car oui, tout le problème était là: elle se rendait responsable de la mort de la jolie brune.

Et si personne ne lui avait fait la remarque, elle, ne cessait de penser à cela. Elle resta un long moment là avant de sortir de sa voiture et d'entrer dans la grange. Le tas de cendre avait disparu mais le cercle sur le sol était encore là. Plusieurs fois, Emma avait ramené Rumple sur les lieux afin qu'il se souvienne, mais en vain. Elle traina les pieds dans la poussière, s'arrêtant brièvement sur l'endroit où elle avait trouvé le corps de Regina, et un frisson la parcourut.

Ce retour inopiné de Regina aurait pu combler ses dernières interrogations, savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette grange. Et qui de mieux placé pour y répondre que la principale concernée ? Mais la déception fut grande quand Regina lui revint avec aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là.

Comment était-elle revenue parmi eux ? Elle pensa soudain aux paroles de Rumple: Etait-elle revenue d'entre les morts ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un sort qui avait mal tourné ? Et si c'était le cas, qui avait bien pu le jeté ? Rumple était resté très vague sur les ingrédients mais pourtant lorsqu'il lui révéla la principale chose à avoir, elle ressentit une petite pointe de stress au fond d'elle. Y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

Et si c'était elle ? Et si c'était elle qui avait fait revenir Regina sans le vouloir ? A vrai dire, non c'était faux … Elle le voulait. Elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de ramener Regina à la vie, mais elle était incapable de savoir comment. Alors imaginer qu'elle réussisse sans même savoir comment était une utopie.

Elle soupira alors et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Henry devait être rentré à présent. Elle retourna à sa voiture et quitta la grange non sans y donner quelques coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

Quand elle revint à la maison Emma fut surprise du silence y régnant. Pourtant le sac d'Henry était posé dans l'entrée, elle imaginait donc qu'il était là. Une douce odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où seules des miettes stagnaient sur le comptoir, signe qu'il était passé par là.

Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de refermer la porte. Et alors qu'elle allait se rendre de nouveau dans le salon, son attention fut attirée par la porte de sa chambre, du moins celle de Regina, entrouverte.

Elle s'y rendit doucement et passa la tête par l'embrasure pour y voir un spectacle qui lui provoqua quelques papillons dans le ventre : Henry était couché sur le lit, Regina à ses cotés, le mangeant littéralement du regard. Ainsi, Regina ressemblait à un ange veillant sur Henry. Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Henry semblait dormir paisiblement, sans cauchemars ni pleurs.

Elle resta là un bon moment, détaillant Regina qui ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu : la jeune femme semblait dormir, les yeux à demi clos, semblant profiter de la proximité avec l'adolescent. Si Emma n'avait pas su ce qu'elle était à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu croire que Regina était bel et bien là, vivante.

Elle sourit alors, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de Regina en repensant à la jeune femme : elle était de nouveau ici, parmi eux, près d'eux, près d'elle. Elle frissonna alors et poussa un peu, sans le vouloir, la porte qui grinça, attirant alors l'attention de Regina qui leva alors le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui d'Emma, qui lui sourit.

Regina disparut alors pour réapparaitre juste à coté d'Emma, la surprenant « Il dort depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà. »

« On va le laisser » lui murmura Emma qui recula alors en refermant doucement la porte. Laissant sa main sur la poignée, elle colla son front contre le linteau en bois

« Emma ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« … »

« Emma ? » Regina voulut lui secouer l'épaule mais sa main passa au travers, déclenchant un petit frisson de la belle blonde, qui sortit alors de ses pensées

« Je … C'est rien je … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je crois que … Je crois que c'est moi. »

« Quoi vous ? »

« C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là. »

* * *

Regina ne voulait pas la presser, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et à présent, elle se refreinait pour ne pas assaillir Emma de questions. Elle la regarda, silencieusement, s'affairer en cuisine pour préparer un encas pour elle et son fils.

Mais n'y tenant plus, Regina souffla bruyamment « Emma … Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Mais Emma, sourde aux grognements de Regina, continua de couper ses carottes en rondelles.

D'écho, Regina ne trouva que le bruit de la lame du couteau frappant énergiquement sur le bois de la planche à découper

« Emma ! »

Tac tac tac

« Emma bon sang ! »

Tac tac tac tac

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, vous êtes pénible ! »

Tac tac tac tac tac

« Vous allez me répondre oui ! »

Tac tac tac tac

« EMMA ! »

Regina avait hurlé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et, de ce fait, tous les tiroirs et portes de placards s'ouvrirent en même temps, faisant sursauter Emma « Aïe ! » lança-t-elle en se tenant la main

« Emma ? Pardon je … ça va ? »

Sans un mot, Emma se rinça la main ensanglantée dans l'évier, dont la lame du couteau avait ripé sur le coté extérieur. Regina s'approcha pour voir les dégâts mais Emma se détourna alors et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit ce qu'avait provoqué Regina : tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts et une partie de leur contenu à terre. Elle fixait alors, incrédule, Regina.

« Je … Je veux des réponses … Emma. » La jolie blonde soupira alors et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche « Vous avez dit que c'était à cause de vous. Que vous aviez certainement fait ça. Comment ? »

« Je … C'est Rumple. »

« Rumple ? »

« Il … Il m'a dit ce qu'il fallait pour faire revenir un mort à la vie. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Enfin, il me l'a dit en partie. »

« Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Emma soupira alors « Il s'agit avant tout … De sensations et de volonté. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, du moins pas sans un charabia incompréhensible. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une tirade comme quoi ramener les morts étaient une complexité sans nom. Il disait qu'il fallait un mixe entre des ingrédients précis et de la volonté. »

« Un peu comme parler à l'au-delà. Mais en un processus un peu plus poussé. » murmura Regina presque pour elle

« Huh ? Comme quand on a voulu parler à Cora ? »

« Pour cela, il fallait l'arme du crime et le meurtrier. Il est rare d'avoir les 2, surtout quand le meurtrier doit participer au sort. Quel meurtrier voudrait qu'on parle à sa victime … »

« Et donc, vous pensez que, pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie, il faut quoi ? L'arme du crime et … »

« Non, non. Je crois qu'il faut une personne … Une personne aussi puissante que sa volonté de voir réapparaitre le mort. »

Emma se figea alors « Une … volonté forte de voir … réapparaitre le mort ? » balbutia-t-elle

« Emma … Vous … Votre magie… »

« Je n'ai plus de magie, Zelena me l'a retiré ! » argua Emma pour se défendre

« La magie est en soi, même quand on pense ne pas, ou ne plus, l'avoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Que parce que j'ai tellement eu la volonté de vous revoir que mes pouvoirs sont momentanément revenus pour invoquer un sort dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence ?! C'est stupide. »

« Emma … Que ne me dites-vous pas ? »

« Rien, absolument rien ! »

Devant l'énervement de la jeune femme, Regina devint plus suspecte encore « Emma … »

« Ca suffit, je … Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes revenue, j'ai pas voulu ça, c'est pas possible ! » s'énerva-t-elle

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que … Parce que … ça fait trop mal ! » finit-elle de dire dans un souffle presque inaudible

Regina resta debout devant elle, figée, n'osant plus rien dire : elle pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme, une détresse qu'elle avait rarement vu auparavant. Elle s'approcha alors et s'avança pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras, mais se ravisa en se souvenant que ce geste serait inutile.

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde leva alors le regard, un regard brillant de larmes ne demandant qu'à couler en un battement de cils « Ca fait trop mal … Qui voudrait vous ramener si c'est pour avoir la joie de vous voir ici … Mais ensuite avoir le désespoir de se dire que vous êtes morte pour de bon ? De voir tout ce qu'on manque, de s'apercevoir que sans vous, les choses ne vont pas si bien. De se dire que votre présence était rassurante … De se dire tout ça et, au final, de se rendre compte qu'on ne l'aura plus. Non, c'est le pire des sorts qu'on puisse faire et subir … »

Regina n'en revenait pas, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi répondre. Au lieu de cela, une petite voix endormie émana du couloir « M'man … T'es là ? »

Emma, soudain, renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de se retourner et de voir son fils à l'embrasure de la porte « Oui, oui, je suis là. »

« Tu t'es blessée ? » dit-il en fixant sa main ensanglantée

« Oh euh … Pas douée avec les couteaux. Je t'ai fais un snack. » dit-elle en pointant la boite contenant quelques bâtonnets de carotte, des cubes de jambon et de fromage.

« Oh … Ok. Tu devrais soigner ça. »

« Ouais … Alors ta matinée avec David ? Vous avez taquiné du poisson ?! »

« _Taquiner_ le poisson ? » dit-il dubitatif

« Quoi c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? »

« Si tu veux dire par là qu'on a péché … Ouais, on a péché. »

« Et ? C'était bien ? »

Henry lui envoya ce regard typique qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été élevé par Regina, car même s'il était son fils biologique, elle se rendait compte qu'elle voyait dans ses mimiques et certaines intonations, Regina.

« Ca tient toujours ma leçon de conduite ? » dit-il, plus enjoué

« Ouaip. Mais mange d'abord. Je vais soigner ça. »

Elle monta dans la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre et se rinça quand Regina apparut à ses cotés… Mais à présent habituée à ses arrivées intempestives, elle sursauta à peine.

« Comment va votre main ? »

« Ca pique. »

« Il y a des compresses et de l'alcool dans ce placard. » lança Regina en pointant du doigt le placard juste derrière Emma

« Merci. »

Emma se soigna alors, sous le regard bienveillant de Regina, mais n'osa à aucun moment regarder la belle brune dans les yeux.

« Faites attention avec Henry sur la route. » finit par lâcher Regina

« Vous acceptez finalement qu'il prenne le volant ? » s'étonna Emma

« Je ne peux matériellement pas vous en empêcher, alors je vous mets seulement en garde. Mais si jamais vous le mettez en danger, je vous hanterais jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

Emma ne pu que sourire à cette ironie avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme « Regina … »

« Plus tard. Veillez sur Henry pour l'instant. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas « Ok. » Puis elle rejoignit son fils « Alors prêt ? »

« Ouais ! »

* * *

Heureusement que Regina n'avait pas été avec eux dans la voiture. Emma ne comptait plus ses « attention ! » ou encore « Merde ! » avec son fils au volant. Elle se cramponnait à la poignée, priant pour qu'elle ne rejoigne pas trop vite Regina dans l'au delà.

Elle ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de boites aux lettres ainsi que les poubelles qui avaient laissé leur vie sous les roues de la voiture d'Emma. Henry, lui, était certes stressé mais s'enjouait du moindre tournant pris, de la moindre vitesse passée, du moindre feu rouge auquel il arrivait à s'arrêter sans trop dépasser ou sans caler.

« C'est cool ! » lança-t-il

« Ouais … Pour le bien-être de ma voiture, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui hein. Allez, direction la maison. »

Henry ronchonna mais accepta en roulant en direction de la demeure de Regina. Une fois garée, tant bien que mal devant, Henry coupa le moteur mais resta immobile, semblant fixer la maison.

« Henry ? Ca va ? »

« Tu sais … Je … Des fois … Non, laisse tomber. »

« Non quoi ? » insista Emma

« Parfois … J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là. Je sais que c'est impossible mais … Des fois, j'ai l'impression de la sentir là, tout près de moi. Comme tout à l'heure quand … »

« Quand quoi ? »

« Quand j'me suis endormi, je … J'ai … J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là, près de moi. J'avais l'impression de sentir son souffle sur moi, son parfum dans l'air, ses yeux me fixant … C'était étrange. C'est … Stupide. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra alors quand elle repensa à la scène dont elle avait été témoin : Henry endormi et Regina près de lui, le mangeant du regard. Il n'était pas idiot de penser qu'Henry l'avait vraiment senti, après tout, n'était-il pas le vrai croyant ?

« Tu sais, c'est pas stupide. Moi aussi parfois je la sens près de moi. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Quand je cuisine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est au dessus de moi, veillant à ce que je ne me trompe pas … »

« Non, moi c'est pas ça … J'ai l'impression de la sentir, comme un courant d'air frais. Ca se trouve … »

« Ca se trouve quoi ? »

« C'est un fantôme. »

« Un … fantôme ? »

« Ouais, tu sais : on dit que les fantômes sont des âmes qui ont pas trouvé la paix parce que quelque chose les préoccupent encore sur terre. Et que s'ils veulent passer de l'autre coté, ils doivent résoudre leurs problèmes avant. Peut-être que maman n'a pas réussi à passer de l'autre coté. »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elle est partie si vite … Peut-être qu'elle est pas tranquille, peut-être qu'elle a pas eu le temps de me dire au revoir alors, elle est restée. C'est possible hein, regarde tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ou à cause de moi. Elle était prête à faire disparaitre Storybrooke, à tuer quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin. Peut-être que je lui manque trop et qu'elle veut pas passer dans l'au-delà. »

« Henry … »

« Mais réfléchis ! C'est logique non ? »

« Henry, même si tout ce que tu dis est sensé … Les fantômes n'existent pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! »

Emma fut surprise de la hargne avec laquelle Henry lui répondait « Ecoute, je sais que tu aimerais des réponses, que tu aimerais que ça en soit une mais … On est sûr de rien sauf du fait que … qu'elle est partie. J'aimerais … Oui j'aimerais croire à un autre monde, un entre-deux où elle serait : ni morte ni vivante, un endroit d'où on pourrait la ramener … Mais la vérité est … » Elle jeta un regard vers la maison alors « La vérité est que je ne sais pas Henry, j'en sais rien. Mais j'aimerais y croire aussi … J'aimerais me dire qu'elle n'est pas morte, qu'elle est toujours là avec nous, mais c'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu essais de te rassurer, de te trouver une échappatoire mais … C'est reculer pour mieux sauter Henry. »

Le jeune garçon soupira alors « J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

A ces mots, Emma fronça le regard : il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ? Serait-ce …

« Henry … »

« Hm ? »

« Non, rien. Rentrons. »

* * *

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Henry s'enferma dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs tandis qu'Emma pris un bon bain pour se détendre. Le soir venu, ils mangèrent un plat de spaghettis devant un DVD pour se coucher, par la suite, à une heure assez raisonnable, Henry ayant cours le lendemain.

Aucun ne reparla de leur conversation dans la voiture, malgré le fait que le sujet était ancré dans leur esprit. Emma avait été surprise de ne pas voir Regina de la soirée non plus. Et alors qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans un large peignoir, elle sursauta en découvrant la jolie brune assise au bord du lit, sagement, les mains sur les genoux.

« Oh, vous êtes là … »

« Déçue semble-t-il ? »

« Non, non. » lança-t-elle tout en se séchant les cheveux devant la coiffeuse

« Vous portez mon peignoir. » lui signifia doucement Regina

« Oh et bien … Je me disais que vous en auriez plus besoin là où vous étiez. »

« Certes. Même si, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop où je me trouve. »

Emma soupira alors et se tourna vers elle « J'ai repensé à … ça, justement. »

« Ah, et ? »

« Et si c'était pas moi … Si c'était Henry. »

« Henry ? »

« Il est certainement la personne qui vous regrette le plus ici … Il a tellement envie de vous revoir, qu'il croit que vous êtes là, parmi nous. »

« Ce sont juste les envies d'un enfant en manque de sa mère. »

« Non. Non, Regina je crois que c'est plus que ça. Je crois que … Qu'à défaut de vous voir, il vous ressent. »

« C'est ridicule."

" Non, lui-même le définit comme un courant d'air froid, une présence invisible … Il sent votre regard sur lui, il le sait. Il est persuadé que vous êtes ici, sous la forme d'un fantôme. Que vous êtes coincée entre ici et là-bas … »

« Emma … »

« Non, non, réfléchissez … C'est logique non ? Il dit que vous êtes coincée ici parce que vous avez une sorte … d'œuvre inachevée. »

« Une œuvre inachevée ?! »

« Ouais, vous savez, comme dans _Casper_. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Oh pour l'amour du ciel miss Swan, est-ce que vous pouvez cesser vos références cinématographies ! »

« Casper est un gentil fantôme. Dans un film, il explique que les fantômes restent sur terre parce qu'ils ont une œuvre inachevée qui les maintient ici. Une fois cette œuvre achevée, ils peuvent passer sereinement de l'autre coté. »

« … C'est ridicule. »

« Non, non pensez-y. Vous êtes morte sans avoir pu dire au revoir à Henry, sans pouvoir lui dire tout ce que vous ressentiez pour lui ! Je crois que, en un sens, vous regrettez d'être partie sans le lui avoir dit. Ca ressemble un peu à la série _Ghost Whisperer_ … »

« Ca suffit ! Vous délirez. J'étais sereine quand je suis partie car je savais qu'Henry m'aimait et il savait que je l'aimais. Nous avons brisé le Dark Curse de Snow ensemble, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse y avoir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire au revoir, cela aurait rendu le sacrifice plus difficile encore. »

« Alors vous pouvez me dire franchement que vous êtes allée vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucun doute ? Sans aucun remord ni regret ? »

« Exactement. » lança Regina en fixant, sans vaciller, la jolie blonde « De plus, votre raisonnement sur Henry ne tient pas. S'il m'avait vraiment invoqué sans le savoir, comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui puissiez me voir et pas lui ? »

« Aucune idée … »

« A moins que ce soit vous qui m'ayez invoqué. »

« Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ais plus mes pouvoirs. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez … »

« Mais que … »

Emma se figea alors, lisant dans les prunelles noisette de Regina qui s'approcha si près qu'Emma pouvait sentir frôler sa peau une légère brise froide …

« Emma … C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : La magie est affaire d'émotions ...**


	10. Le Tabou

**Hello hello, comment ça va ? **

**Moi éreintée, mais vive le WE moi j'dis !**

**Bref, voici une nouvelle suite avec quelques moments entre Regina et Emma, puis une seconde rencontre entre cette dernière et Rumple ! On approche les mais, on approche ... ^^**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Le Tabou**

Emma et Regina restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, sans un mot, avant qu'Emma ne rompe le silence et ne détourne le regard « Comment … Comment j'aurais pu faire … » soupira-t-elle

« Et bien … Vous êtes détentrice de magie blanche, la plus pure et puissante qui soit. »

« Mais vous avez dit que j'étais pas encore capable de m'en servir convenablement. Comment j'aurais pu faire une chose aussi insensée que de ramener un mort à la vie, sans même savoir comment faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Mais je sais qui pourrait répondre à cette question. »

« Rumple ? Mais je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas lui dire … »

« Parce que je pensais qu'il était pour quelque chose dans ce qu'il m'arrivait mais, plus ça va et plus je pense que … »

« … Que c'est moi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais nous aurons certainement des réponses avec Rumple. »

« Alors, on va lui dire ? »

« J'en ais bien peur. »

« S'il me croit pas, il va me prendre pour une folle. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

« Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Emma … Il faut qu'on parle. » lança plus gravement Regina « J'aimerais qu'on éclaircisse quelque chose. »

« Je sais, je … »

« La volonté. »

« … »

« L'ingrédient principal est la volonté. Vous disiez qu'il n'était pas plus dur supplice que de revoir nos morts pour s'en séparer une nouvelle fois ou se rendre compte de ce qu'on manque … Emma, cela a peut-être été inconscient mais … Je pense que c'est vous qui m'avez fait revenir. »

« Mais comment … »

« Vous n'avez pas une petite idée, pas la moindre ? »

Emma détourna alors le regard et ferma brièvement les yeux « Je suis fatiguée Regina, j'aimerais dormir. »

« Emma … »

« Demain. Demain j'y verrais plus clair. »

Sans un mot de plus, Emma traversa Regina, lui procurant un léger frisson, et se coucha devant une Regina impuissante et silencieuse. Et quand la belle blonde éteignit sa lampe de chevet, Regina soupira alors et disparut.

* * *

Emma avait menti … Elle n'était pas fatiguée, du moins pas cette forme de fatigue qui appelait à rejoindre son lit. Elle était simplement éreintée des faits ces derniers jours. Trop d'informations, trop d'émotions …

Elle ne pouvait simplement plus tolérer la présence de Regina. Tout était devenu trop compliqué à gérer, à vivre. Elle qui pensait que sa mort serait difficile à vivre, finalement, il semblait que c'était sa présence qui était plus difficile encore.

L'aurait-elle vraiment ramené d'entre les morts par sa simple volonté ? Evidemment elle regrettait plus que quiconque la mort de Regina, évidemment elle était triste et en colère de cette disparition, évidemment qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne meurt pas …

Mais croire qu'elle était capable d'utiliser un sort qui contrecarrerait les lois de la magie … Comment ?

Elle se tourna et retourna dans sa chambre, espérant que tout ceci était un mauvais rêve, et qu'elle allait se réveiller demain en retrouvant une maison vide, retrouvant Henry le nez dans ses céréales, l'air maussade comme cette dernière semaine. Elle irait passer le bonjour à ses parents, qui seraient toujours aussi mielleux face à leur petit prince. Elle serait de nouveau en prise avec les assauts romantico-hasardeuses de Hook et reprendrait le travail de shérif, travail hautement motivant …

Oui, elle retournerait à cette vie … Une vie sans Regina. La question … Le voulait-elle vraiment ? En pensant à Regina, une multitude de questions se bousculèrent alors.

« Regina ? Regina ! » lança-t-elle un peu plus fort

Emma se releva alors et tourna la tête dans le noir à la recherche d'une présence, mais rien « Regina, vous êtes là ? »

Mais toujours rien … Ou pouvait bien être la jeune femme ? D'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle faire le soir quand chacun dormait confortablement dans son lit ?

« Oui ? » Emma sursauta alors, extirpée de ses pensées par la voix de Regina qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la chambre « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je … Rien je … »

« Emma ? »

« Vous étiez où ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand on dort, vous faites quoi ? Vous allez où ? »

« Pourquoi cette inquisition d'un seul coup ? Je vous pensais fatiguée ? »

« Ouais mais … Je sais pas, ça me travaillait … »

Regina s'approcha alors et vint s'asseoir si près d'Emma que cette dernière distingua ses pupilles brillantes. Emma déglutit alors et s'assit en tailleur « La vraie raison ? »

Emma baissa alors le regard « Je … J'avais besoin de vous voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je repense à ce que Rumple m'a dit, à la possibilité que ce soit moi … Aux raisons qui m'auraient poussé à faire ça … »

« Quelles seraient les raisons ? »

Emma se figea alors « Les raisons ? C'est … Evident non ? La tristesse, l'injustice. Vous n'auriez pas du mourir, pas comme ça, en laissant Henry, en nous laissant tous. Je suis sensée être la Sauveuse, celle qui ramène les fins heureuses à chacun, alors pourquoi j'ai échoué avec vous ? Pourquoi vous avez du mourir pour que les autres soient heureux. Alors c'est ça la règle : les méchants sont punis, les bons gagnent. Si je suis heureuse, vous pouvez pas l'être et inversement ?! »

« … »

« Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai souhaité vous revoir, j'ai souhaité que vous ne trouviez jamais la mort dans cette grange … Mais de là à vous ramener en chair et en os, enfin du moins … Votre spectre … »

« Je sais, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Et nous éclaircirons cela demain. »

« Oui, demain … Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si vous n'avez rien à faire là, vous … Vous voulez rester ici ? Je veux dire … Pas dans cette chambre … Mais, ici. »

La jolie brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un léger sourire dont la signification échappa à Emma « Entendu. Je vais dans la chambre d'amis. » dit-elle en se levant « Bonne nuit. » lança-t-elle avant de s'évaporer dans les airs, laissant Emma dubitative.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se leva et se rendit dans la dite chambre, toquant avant d'entrer.

« Vous dormez pas ? » dit-elle en voyant Regina a demi allongée sur le lit.

« Non. »

« Vous pouvez pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas la sensation de sommeil. »

« C'est … Bizarre de vous voir ainsi. »

« Cela vous aiderait si je fermais les yeux ? »

« Très drôle. Vous voulez … Venir dans ma, enfin votre, chambre ? »

Regina la fixa alors, incrédule « Excusez moi ? Etes-vous en train de me proposer de passer la nuit avec vous dans la même chambre ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Ouais enfin … Vous faites ce que vous voulez. On peut passer une nuit blanche à papoter. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ? »

« On sait jamais, d'ici demain, avec l'aide de Rumple, vous serez peut-être repartie … »

« Peut-être oui. »

« J'ai sommeil vous savez … Vous allez rester là à me regarder ? »

Sans répondre, Regina se volatilisa et réapparut sur le lit dans sa chambre, Emma la rejoignant « Je fermerais les yeux. »

Emma sourit alors et s'allongea à son tour. Sans dire un mot, elle s'endormit doucement tandis que Regina, attendit sagement, les yeux clos. Parfois elle les ouvrait en entendant des bruits extérieurs, parfois simplement amusée par les discrets ronflements d'Emma.

Elle se tourna vers elle et la fixa : elle cachait bien son jeu et mentait habilement. Car si Emma avait vraiment souhaité son retour, Regina, elle, avait secrètement souhaité rester parmi eux.

* * *

Au petit matin, quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle fut légèrement déçue de ne pas voir Regina à ses cotés. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Elle s'étira, prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine, non sans avoir d'abord jeté un œil dans la chambre d'Henry, ce dernier dormant encore d'un lourd sommeil.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Regina, droite comme un « i » devant une poêle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Ca fait plus de 3h que j'essaie d'attraper cette poêle. »

« Houla … Je vois, votre vie est passionnante. » s'amusa Emma

« Je suis morte, ma vie est derrière moi. »

Emma fixa alors la poêle et la main de Regina à quelques centimètres du manche. La jolie brune se concentra alors intensément, Emma n'osant prononcer un mot, puis approcha sa main de la poêle. Emma cru entendre quelques murmures de Regina, comme des encouragements qu'elle ne faisait à elle-même. Et alors que sa main frôlait le manche …

« M'man ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent alors et se tournèrent, dans un même élan, vers l'entrée de la cuisine où siégeait un Henry passablement encore endormi.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu fais quoi devant cette poêle ? Tu la regardes comme si tu attendais qu'elle face les pancakes toute seule ? »

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la scène à laquelle venait d'assister Henry, Emma sourit « Ouais, t'as raison. Elle se débrouillerait mieux que moi tu crois ? »

Henry haussa les épaules alors et vint s'asseoir au comptoir, attendant qu'Emma ne le serve. Cette dernière échangea un discret regard avec Regina puis s'affaira au petit déjeuner, le tout sous le regard bienveillant de Regina.

Quand Henry eut fini, il sortit de table « Hey, je t'emmène en cours si tu veux ? »

« Ouais … Mais nan merci, je préfère prendre le bus. » Sans dire un mot de plus, il disparut à l'étage

« Il est de plus en plus taciturne. » lança Regina

« Ouais … Ca lui passera … » Regina laissa un petit hoquet sarcastique s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres « Quoi ? »

« Vous et votre juvénile optimisme … C'est aussi crédule qu'écœurant … C'est de famille non ? »

« Peut-être. Vous êtes pas obligée de voir tout en noir non plus. »

« Je suis morte, loin de mon fils que je vois dépérir … Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ? »

« Bah … Vous n'êtes pas entièrement partie … »

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots miss Swan. »

« Vous êtes pénible, vous le savez ça ? »

« Moi, pénible ? Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot je le crains. »

« Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux … »

« Je ne monte sur rien ! » commença à s'emporter Regina « C'est vous, c'est toujours vous qui me faites sortir de mes gonds ! »

« Ca c'est l'excuse la plus facile pour justifier de votre mauvais caractère ! » ironisa Emma

« Mon quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu : vous êtes quelques peu … Enfin vous voyez. »

« Non, pas vraiment, éclairez-moi, vous qui semblez tant bien me connaitre. » s'irrita la belle brune

« Bah vous étiez … êtes stricte et coincée. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la tenue et l'éducation. Ce dont vous semblez manquer cruellement. »

« Vous êtes agressive et sur la défensive, ça cache souvent une certaine vérité. »

« Mais quelle vérité ?! » argua Regina

« Que vous êtes quelque peu coincée … Peu importe votre éducation, vous êtes constamment freinée par une conduite _border line_, la preuve, vous êtes allée vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même demander d'aide … Vous … Vous êtes égoïste ! »

Sentant la colère lui monter, Regina fit un pas vers Emma « Comment osez-vous … Je vous ais tous sauvé, au prix de ma vie ! »

« Vous n'auriez pas eu à le faire si vous aviez demandé de l'aide ! »

« Quelle aide ? La votre ? Vous étiez aussi inutile qu'un brin d'herbe ! »

« Mieux vaut être un brin d'herbe qu'une touffe d'orties non ? »

S'en était assez pour Regina qui menaça la belle blonde d'un regard noir. La colère mêlée à l'incertitude fit vaciller le calme olympien qu'arborait habituellement le jeune femme. Elle souffla, gonflant ses narines de rage et dans un geste incontrôlé, elle balança sa main qui percuta la poêle et la fit tomber au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Tout à coup, la colère fit place à la stupéfaction et la surprise. Chacune regarda, interloquées, la poêle au sol.

« Regina, vous … Vous avez … La poêle, elle … »

« … A bougé. Je l'ai touché. » conclut Regina dans un souffle « Comment … » dit-elle en se massant la main

« Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Henry qui, en entendant le bruit, était descendu rapidement « Ca va ? M'man ? »

Emma eut du mal à défaire son regard de la poêle avant de le porter sur son fils « Oh huh … J'ai … J'ai fais tomber la poêle, elle était encore chaude. »

Henry fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin il prit son sac et le mit sur son épaule « J'y vais. A ce soir. »

« Attends, je t'ai pas fais de snack pour ce midi ! »

« Je mangerais à l'école. » dit-il en agitant un billet de 10$ avant de quitter la maison non sans avoir claqué la porte de l'entrée en passant.

Un léger silence s'installa alors avant qu'Emma ne le brise « Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien. » lança Regina en s'accroupissant devant la poêle. Et alors qu'elle allait ramasser la poêle, sa main traversa l'objet. Elle se figea alors « Mais … » puis repassa sa main sur la poêle, la traversant de part en part une nouvelle fois « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Peut-être que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que vous y pensez trop. »

« Comment ça ? » lança Regina, un tantinet agacée

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à toucher la poêle, vous n'étiez pas concentrée que sur ça. »

« Donc, si je vous comprends bien, et Dieu sait que j'ai du mal en ce moment, si j'ai réussi à toucher la poêle c'est parce que je n'étais pas focaliser sur cet objectif ? »

« Ouaip. »

Regina réfléchit alors quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils avant de se relever « Peu importe. Nous devons aller voir Rumple ce matin. »

« Je suis prête. »

« Il faudra être rusées. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pas lui révéler ma présence de suite. »

« Comment vous voulez que je lui explique la situation si je dois pas dire votre situation ni même prononcer votre prénom ? C'est pire que le Tabou ! »

« Le quoi ? »

« Laissez tomber. Allons-y. »

* * *

« Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« Vous vous êtes mise d'accord toute seule. » argua Emma « Moi je dois faire avec. »

« Ne soyez pas cynique. »

« Je suis pas cynique, je suis défaitiste : Vous savez ce truc du Tabou : comment je fais pour expliquer à Rumple que vous êtes un fantôme qui me hante sans prononcer les mots « fantôme », « Regina » ou encore « hanter » ? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Nous sommes ici pour savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Si Rumple peut nous aider sans y mettre entièrement le nez, c'est mieux. »

« Mouais … »

Peu convaincue, Emma sortit de la voiture et entra dans la boutique, non surprise d'y trouver Rumple, accoudé à son comptoir.

« Shérif Swan, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Rumple sortit de derrière son comptoir pour se poster devant elle Regina juste derrière Rumple. Emma soupira alors « Je … J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un discret sourire de satisfaction « Ah oui ? Laissez-moi deviner … » Emma se crispa alors, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette attitude hautaine et sûre de lui « Ne s'agirait-il pas de Regina ? »

« Que … Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes ici pour me parler de Regina, je me trompe ? »

Emma se figea alors, lançant quelques furtifs regards vers Regina « Restez zen … » lui murmura-t-elle « Il bluff, il ne sait rien. »

Emma reprit alors contenance « Euh … Oui voilà. »

« Bien, alors ? »

« Je … » Emma avait imaginé un millier de scénarios, de mensonges à utiliser, mais à la fin, la même conclusion s'imposait : la vérité « Je … Je vois Regina. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main « C'est pas vrai… »

« Vous voyez Regina ? »

« Oui. Je … Elle est là, je la vois … »

Rumple soupira alors et lui sourit « Oh je vois … A vrai dire, je vois même très bien miss Swan. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Car je la vois aussi. »

**TBC **

* * *

**NEXT : Eclaircissement enfin !  
**


	11. Les Charges Opposées

**Salut mes loustiks ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi nickel, encore une semaine de taff avant d'être en vacances !**

**Bref, on commence à y voir plus clair et les choses s'accélèrent dès le prochain chapitre. Alors accrochez-vous, on tient le bon bout mes loulous !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Les charges opposées**

Regina et Emma restèrent sans voix, littéralement.

« Que … Comment ça vous la voyez aussi ? C'est … Vrai ? Vous la voyez ? »

« Evidemment. » affirma Rumple « Je la vois tous les jours depuis sa mort. Tout comme Henry j'imagine aussi. »

« Pa… Pardon ? Je comprends pas … »

« Et bien oui, je l'imagine souvent entrant ici, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire J'ai l'impression parfois de sentir son regard sur moi. »

Emma baissa alors la tête quand elle comprit ce que voulait dire Rumple … Et ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait, pour le coup, pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Non, je … Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris … »

« Miss Swan ! » argua préventivement Regina « Faites attention. »

« Je … Je vois Regina depuis 2 jours déjà. Elle est apparue dans sa chambre et … Je la vois, je lui parle et elle me répond. »

Rumple fronça les sourcils « Vous lui parlez et elle vous répond ? »

« Ouaip. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, j'ai cru à des hallucinations dues à la fatigue et au stress mais … Elle est toujours là. »

« Est-elle là en ce moment ? »

« Oui. Juste derrière vous. »

Rumple esquissa un petit mouvement pour se retourner mais ne vit, évidemment, rien « Je vois … Vous dites qu'elle vous apparait comme … un fantôme ? »

« Exact. »

« Et juste à vous ? »

« Encore exact. »

« Etrange … »

« Je vous le fais pas dire … »

Rumple fronça le nez « Vous divaguez. »

« Je vous dis la vérité ! »

« Prouvez-le. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Et bien dites-moi une chose que seuls Regina et moi savons. »

Comme un appel à l'aide, Emma se tourna vers Regina qui semblait réfléchir « Dites lui que le premier être vivant à qui j'ai arraché un cœur fut un étalon noir. »

« Sérieux ? C'est … dégueu … » Rumple haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir la jeune femme parler seule « Hm … Elle me dit de vous dire que sa première victime fut un étalon noir. »

« C'est exact … » Emma soupira rassurée alors « Mais elle aurait très bien pu vous le dire à un autre moment … » Emma soupira

« Dites-lui … Dites-lui qu'il avait raison … Sur Zelena, dites-lui qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Elle me dit de vous dire que vous aviez raison au sujet de Zelena, que vous aviez raison, et elle tort. »

« Qu'elle était bien plus forte que moi mais que je n'avais que cette solution. » soupira Regina

« Qu'elle était trop forte et que Regina n'avait que cette solution. » répéta machinalement Emma « De quoi elle parle là ? »

Soudain, comme si les faits s'éclairaient à Rumple, il écarquilla les yeux « Je comprends maintenant : votre curiosité sur comment ramener les morts à la vie, ou encore votre petite visite nocturne à ma boutique, vous qui sembliez parler dans le vide … Vous étiez avec elle n'est-ce pas ? »

« On … On essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Regina pensait que la solution pouvait être dans un de vos grimoires … »

« A vrai dire … La solution n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas toutes les infos mais … Si Regina est ici c'est que le processus qui l'a fait revenir n'a pas été achevé, et donc que le sort lancé n'a pas été entièrement fini. »

« On s'en doutait un peu … Ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est … Qui aurait pu le lancer ? »

« Il y a différents moyens … »

« Regina … Regina pense que … C'est peut-être moi … »

Rumple s'approcha « Comment ça _peut-être vous_ ? »

« Vous avez parlé de volonté … Et … Je me demande si, sans le faire exprès, je ne l'ai pas ramené …. »

Rumple ricana alors, décontenançant les 2 jeunes femmes « Vous pensez réellement qu'il suffit de le vouloir pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie ? Sérieusement ? »

« … »

« Si c'était le cas, vous auriez pu ramener Neal ou Graham non ? »

« … »

« Non, c'est plus complexe que cela ma chère, beaucoup plus complexe. »

« Alors expliquez-moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prête à l'entendre. »

« Sérieusement ? Vous croyiez que j'ai le temps de jouer à ça ? »

« Je dis cela pour vous ma chère. Pour vous et pour Regina. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Il sourit alors, de ce sourire qui respirait la roublardise et la vantardise « Il vient à ma mémoire un sort … Un sort dont l'antagonisme n'a de mise que votre situation à vous et Regina. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous êtes la Sauveuse miss Swan, produit du véritable amour, le pur, le vrai. Vous avez en vous la bonté, l'amour et l'espoir que seul peut porter une magie blanche, vous êtes la Lumière qui est sensée guider les autres. A l'inverse, Regina représente les Ténèbres, la colère, la peur, la violence. Elle est issue d'un amour faux, superficiel, elle a été amenée à la magie noire, du moins, la magie noire l'a appelé à elle. Elle est celle qui devait enfoncer le monde dans le noir et le désespoir. Vous êtes toutes les 2 le produit de 2 univers différents mais avec un point commun : votre destin vous a échappé. Vous étiez prédestinées, vous étiez guidées par lui sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. »

« Et donc ? »

« C'est … Comme la physique : 2 charges opposées qui s'attirent, qui se complètent. Ensemble, vous auriez formé une alliance imprenable. Vous qui étiez destinées à vous combattre, vous avez finalement travaillé ensemble. »

« Je vois toujours pas le rapport … »

« Il existe un sort, un sort très rare. Il n'est jamais utilisé car extrêmement complexe et pour cause : il nécessite l'utilisation à force égale de la magie blanche et de la magie noire. »

« … »

« Et tout le monde sait que les magies noire et blanche ne peuvent coexister l'une avec l'autre sans que l'une prenne l'emprise sur l'autre. Pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnues, vous avez du faire appel avec votre magie, chacune de votre coté, et vous avez du « souhaiter » que les choses changent. »

« Comment … Comment j'aurais pu alors que j'étais à l'hôpital ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait ? »

« Vous dites qu'elle ne vous est apparue avant hier. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas à mettre en rapport avec le moment de sa mort … »

« Alors quoi ? Vous dites qu'a un moment de détresse et de tristesse, j'ai fais appel à ma magie pour la faire revenir ? Mais ça colle pas votre truc : ça voudrait dire que Regina, elle aussi, aurait aimé revenir au même moment … Sauf qu'elle était déjà morte et enterrée ! » Rumple baissa alors la tête, détournant légèrement le regard « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

« Regina … Du moins sa conscience … Est encore parmi nous. »

« Qu … Quoi ? » balbutia la jolie brune

« Comment ça _parmi nous_ ? Elle n'est pas vraiment morte ? »

« Oh si, elle est bel et bien morte lors de cette bataille. Son corps a subi des dommages irréversibles qui ne pouvaient être réparés. Mais sa conscience a été sauvegardée, de part le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour neutraliser Zelena. »

« Vous … Vous vous souvenez ? » lança Emma pleine d'espoir

« Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là, mais … Dans les décombres … J'ai retrouvé un objet qui me fait aller dans cette direction. »

« Un objet ? Ou ? Quand ? »

« A vrai dire … Depuis hier. Vous m'avez reparlé de Regina, j'ai voulu comprendre, j'ai voulu me rappeler … Je suis revenu à la grange en quête de réponses et en fouillant dans les cendres, sous terre, j'ai trouvé une partie d'un parchemin calciné. »

« Je suis retournée des dizaines de fois sur les lieux, j'ai tout retourné et j'ai jamais rien trouvé ! »

« Quand on ne sait pas où chercher … »

« Je vous interdis de … » elle s'avança en le menaçant d'un regard noir, puis se ravisa en soufflant « Ce parchemin, il parlait de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment elle se l'est procurée mais … Ce sort est puissant, bien plus puissant que le Sort Noir. »

« En quoi consiste-t-il ? »

« C'est un sacrifice … Un sacrifice ultime. Un tel sort requiert un sacrifice altruiste et totalement désintéressé d'un moindre gain. Renforcé par le fait qu'elle soit du coté de la magie noire … Ce sort est fait pour détruire le corps mais laisser l'esprit errer dans les limbes. »

« Attendez … Quoi ? Vous dites que durant une semaine, tout ce temps, on a cru qu'elle était morte alors que c'était faux ? »

« Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas : elle est morte. Son esprit seulement s'est évadé de son corps, il n'est pas perdu comme pourrait l'être n'importe quel mort. Il est emprisonné à cause du sort. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ? Et vous êtes en train de me dire quoi alors ? Qu'elle et moi on a pensé, au même instant, à la sortir de là ? »

« Miss Swan, tout est complexe. Quand je vois le sort qu'elle a utilisé, je me demande encore comment je l'ai laissé faire. »

« Il m'en a empêché, mais je lui ais injecté une potion d'oubli. » glissa Regina à l'oreille d'Emma

« Elle dit que vous l'avez empêché mais qu'elle vous a jeté une potion d'oubli. »

« Oh … Ceci explique donc tout. »

« Dites … Votre sort là, il réservait quoi à Regina ? »

« Une errance infinie … Comme se fut le cas dans la boite de Pandore : nous sommes ici et en même temps nulle part. Aucun moyen de se fixer, on … flotte si je puis dire … »

« Merde … » soupira Emma « Et maintenant quoi ? Pourquoi elle m'apparait ? »

« Comme je vous l'ais dis : vous avez du créer une faille dans le sort initial de retour des morts … Une sorte de déviation où vous n'avez pu achever le processus. Voilà pourquoi sa conscience s'est matérialisée, mais pas son corps. »

« Ca veut dire que je pourrais la ramener entièrement ? Son corps compris ? Maintenant qu'on sait comment faire. »

« Je n'en sais rien … Ce sort est très vieux et archaïque … Je le pensais impossible avant de vous entendre en parler. »

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché jusqu'au bout ? »

« Certainement parce qu'aucune des deux n'étaient conscientes de ce qu'elle faisait. Le processus a été arrêté en cours de route … »

« … »

Emma semblait perdue dans ses pensées : elle pouvait ramener Regina ?

« Emma, je dois vous parler … » lui murmura Regina

« Euh … Ok, écoutez Gold, je reviendrais. J'ai besoin de plus d'infos mais … En attendant, motus : personne ne doit savoir avant que j'ai éclairci la situation, ok ? »

« Très bien. »

Emma quitta les lieux et, une fois dans sa voiture, permit à Regina de parler « Je vous écoute. »

« On ne doit pas faire ça. »

Emma se retourna vigoureusement vers elle « Pardon ? Faire quoi ? »

« Me ramener. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça ne serait pas dans l'ordre des choses : je suis sensée être morte. »

« Non ! Non Regina ! Vous êtes sensée être en vie ! Et ça aurait été le cas si vous n'aviez pas joué cavalier seul ce soir là. Rien n'est normal dans toute cette histoire. Et si ça se trouve, ce qui vous arrive maintenant n'est qu'une suite logique : vous étiez sensée être encore en vie, et là, vous revenez d'entre les morts, c'est pas une coïncidence ça ?! »

« On ne doit pas … Henry … Henry a déjà eu assez de peine comme ça. »

« … »

« S'il apprend que je suis là, qu'il y a une possibilité que je revienne … Et qu'en fin de compte je ne puisse revenir, il sera encore plus déçu … Et ça, je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne veux pas infliger plus de peine à mon fils … »

« Je comprends mais … »

« Ce n'est pas négociable miss Swan. S'il y a un moyen pour me refaire partir, je préférerais. »

« Vous êtes égoïste ! » lança Emma

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu : vous pensez qu'à vous. Qui me dit que vous ne préférez pas repartir afin de ne pas faire face à vos responsabilités ?! »

« Mes responsabilités ? J'ai toujours assumé mes choix, ma vie et mes engagements ! La preuve, j'assume le fait d'être partie au front, seule. »

Emma détourna alors le regard « Si c'est pour entendre des trucs pareils, je préfère aussi que vous partiez… » soupira-t-elle avant de démarrer le moteur et de se rendre non pas chez elle mais vers la forêt.

« Ou allons-nous ? »

« Il est temps de se souvenir … » lança-t-elle

* * *

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de route, Regina et Emma arrivèrent devant la demeure de Zelena. Sans un mot, elles sortirent de la maison et se rendirent sous le porche de la maison.

« On va commencer par là. »

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et Regina entra dans une pièce dont le temps semblait s'être arrêté : de la poussière, une légère odeur de moisissure et de renfermé. Elle balada son regard dans la pièce « Que cherchons-nous ? »

« Vos souvenirs. »

« Je n'en ais pas de cette pièce. »

« Comment le savoir. » haussa des épaules Emma

La jolie blonde se balada dans la pièce, de temps en temps posant un doigt sur quelques objets : des verres, des bouteilles multicolores « On a fouillé ici, mais on a rien trouvé. En même temps, personne ne s'y connaissait comme vous et Rumple en matière de magie … Du coup, on est peut-être passé à coté de quelque chose. »

« En quoi cela nous aidera ? Il semblerait que moi-seule ait scellé mon sort avec ce parchemin. »

« Bah on sait jamais. Zelena a peut-être voulu y mettre son grain de sel … Regardez lorsque Snow a voulu lancer le Dark Curse : ça n'a pas empêché Zelena d'y mettre sa touche afin que vous oubliez toute la dernière année passée. »

« … »

Regina vaqua alors de pièce en pièce sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par quelque chose dehors, quelque chose qu'elle vit au travers d'une fenêtre de la cuisine.

Sans dire un mot, elle sortit par la porte arrière, tandis qu'Emma fouillait une nouvelle fois les placards « Eh dites, vous pourr… Regina ? »

Cette dernière marchait droit devant elle en direction de la grange. Emma la vit au travers d'une fenêtre et sortit précipitamment pour la rejoindre « Hey Regina ? » Quand elle ouvrit la grande porte de la grange, elle trouva Regina, debout immobile au centre du cercle tracé par Rumple « Regina ? »

Emma s'approcha prudemment et se posta devant la jolie brune qui leva alors le regard et, pour la première fois, et alors qu'elle pensait en être incapable, elle pleurait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Pirate vs fantôme & petite envie de lasagnes = grosse conséquence ...  
**


	12. Des lasagnes

**Ok les amis, l'heure est grave ! **

**Non en fait non, juste pour vous dire que la fic prend un nouveau tournant avec cette suite. En espèrant que vous aimerez ;)**

**Toute review est bonne à prendre, donc ne vous gênez pas surtout ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Des Lasagnes**

Elles restèrent un long moment assises dans la terre et la poussière, au centre du cercle tracé par Rumple. Assises en tailleur, l'une en face de l'autre, Emma attendait patiemment que Regina ne prenne la parole.

« J'avais oublié cette sensation de chaleur que j'ai ressenti. »

« Le sort ? »

« Non … Une chaleur intérieure, comme si je savais que ce que je faisais était bien, que c'était ce qui devait être fait. »

« … »

« … »

« Ca … Fait quoi … De mourir ? »

« Je … Je ne saurais le dire … J'ai eu comme une vague de chaleur et bien être qui m'a enveloppé avant … De fermer les yeux et puis … Le noir total. Comme si on fermait les yeux pour dormir et qu'on les ouvrait quelques heures plus tard sans se souvenir de quoique ce soit : ni le temps passé, ni les rêves … Un état vague et confus. »

« Je vois … »

« Puis j'ai ouverts de nouveau les yeux et je me trouvais dans mon lit, vous à coté. »

« Ouais, pas le réveil le plus agréable qui soit. » s'amusa Emma

« Ca aurait pu être pire. » rétorqua Regina sans le vouloir

« Hein ? »

« N… Non rien. »

Elles restèrent un instant l'une en face de l'autre à se fixer sans rien dire « Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Je … C'est étrange de se retrouver ici, là où tout s'est passé. »

« Je vous le fait pas dire … Regina ? »

« Hm … »

« Vous … Vous avez repensé à ce que Rumple nous a dit : le fait que c'est notre antagonisme, notre paradoxe qui a finalement fait marcher un sort archaïque ? »

« J'y ais pensé … »

« Et ? »

« C'est plutôt tiré par les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort. »

« S'il est vieux et pratiquement irréalisable, c'est peut-être normal non ? »

« … »

« Vous imaginez : ce qui nous a séparé depuis tout ce temps, a finalement crée un sort qui vous a partiellement ramené à la vie. »

« Je me demande si ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Suffit-il vraiment de 2 forces opposées pour ranimer un mort ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense que Rumple ne nous a pas tout dit. »

« Vous pensez qu'il a menti ? »

« Non, simplement qu'il nous cache quelque chose d'autre … »

« S'il faut lui tirer les vers du nez, je suis partante. J'ai toujours voulu jouer au « _bon flic, mauvais flic_ » et être le mauvais flic. »

« Vous sous-entendez que _je_ serais le bon flic ? » s'amusa Regina

« Ouais, dit comme ça … Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? On en sait guère plus sur ce qui vous a fait revenir … Mais on sait toujours pas comment vous ramener ou vous faire repartir … »

« … »

« Hey, et si on laissait ça de coté un moment hein ? Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à digérer. Ca nous fera pas de mal de souffler un peu non ? »

« De toute manière, il n'y a rien d'autres à faire … »

« Vous voulez venir avec moi à mon bureau ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie sinon … »

« Vraiment navrant … »

« Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si ce patelin regorge de persos de contes … Ca aurait été tellement plus excitant de sortir de l'encyclopédie des tueurs en série ! » ironisa-t-elle

« Ne me tentez pas. »

* * *

Et Regina pu constater, qu'en effet, les choses étaient plus que calmes … Emma avait accroché son blouson au porte manteau, s'était fait couler un café et avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau, s'écrasant dans son siège, tout en ouvrant le journal du matin … Et depuis, rien.

Les heures s'égrainaient doucement, trop doucement pour Regina qui tournait en rond « Est-ce vraiment pour cela que je vous payais ? »

« A peu de chose près … Y'a plus d'action le soir, avec les nains qui ont la descente facile, il est pas rare de devoir aller les chercher ivres sur le trottoir … Surtout Leroy. »

« Charmant … »

« Ouais … Hey vous voulez jouer aux fléchettes ?! »

« Et comment ? Je ne peux tenir les fléchet… »

« … Ah non, non. Vous vous mettez devant la cible et je tire : 20 points dans les yeux, 30 dans le nez et 50 au milieu du front. »

Regina la fixa d'un regard noir teinté d'incrédulité de savoir si Emma plaisantait ou non. Cette dernière resta stoïque quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire en se tenant l'abdomen « Oh la vache, vous auriez du voir votre tête, sérieux ! »

« Vous êtes puérile. »

« Rohh faut bien se marrer, on s'emmerd… »

« Stop ! J'ose espérer que vous avez un meilleur langage devant mon fils ! »

« Hey, c'est mon fils aussi et il est pas question qu'il soit élevé comme les orang-outang ok ? Je sais me tenir. Là y'a personne autre que vous et moi, ça n'a aucune incidence. Ce que vous pouvez être vieux jeu … »

« Swan ? »

Emma sursauta alors et fit volte-face en voyant Hook, au pas de la porte « Killian … »

« Tu parles toute seule ? »

« Euh … Oh bah tu sais ce que c'est hein, quand on est seul et qu'on s'emmer… S'ennuie. » se reprit-elle en jetant un furtif regard vers Regina « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je viens aux nouvelles. On ne s'est guère vu depuis … Enfin, tu vois. »

« Je vois oui. »

« Alors … Quoi de neuf ? » dit-il en vagabondant son regard sur les tas de détritus d'anciens burgers consommés par la jolie blonde

« Rien. La routine … »

« Tu … aimerais sortir de la routine ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » lança Emma en lui chipant un emballage de sandwich qu'elle lança dans la poubelle

« Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vis toi, mais déjeuner n'est pas un acte exceptionnel. »

« Mais déjeuner avec moi, si. » dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée

« Oh … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air emballée … »

« C'est que … »

« Ne vas pas me dire que tu es enfouie sous le travail … » dit-il en balayant la pièce de la main, prouvant qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne qui urgeaient.

« Ouais, nan mais … J'ai pas super faim … »

Regina assistait silencieuse à la scène, non sans une pointe d'amertume qu'elle ne saurait expliquer ni même comprendre.

« Tu as toujours ton portable, si quelque chose doit arriver durant notre déjeuner, tu seras quoiqu'il arrive au courant. »

Hook semblait avoir bien préparé son discours, imparable.

« Euh … Bon bah comment refuser … » lança, dépitée, Emma

« Je savais que mon charme serait irrésistible. »

« A vrai dire c'est plus la perceptive d'avoir un déjeuner à l'œil qui me séduit. »

« Ouh … Touché. » dit-il tandis qu'Emma attrapa son blouson

« Hook, attends-moi en bas, je dois tout fermer. »

Le pirate s'exécuta alors et Emma se tourna vers Regina « Vous êtes la bienvenue. »

« Merci mais … Non merci. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, je n'ais plus la sensation de faim. »

« Ca c'est la réponse officielle. Et la réponse officieuse ? »

« Je n'ai guère envie de vous voir roucouler avec votre pirate autour d'un cornet de frites. »

« Ca va pas non ?! Déjà ce n'est pas _mon_ pirate, et ensuite il est hors de question de _roucouler_ comme vous dites. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Rien. Bon … Bah, je vous laisse … On se retrouve … A la maison ? »

« Très bien. Je vais certainement retourner à la grange pour voir si ma mémoire revient. »

« Ok, bonne chance. Faites attention à vous. »

« Je suis morte, que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? »

« Ok, un point pour vous. »

Emma sortit alors, non sans un dernier regard vers Regina qui, une fois la belle blonde partie, disparut aussi vite à son tour.

* * *

Elle pensait être seule sur les lieux, mais fut surprise d'y trouver une silhouette familière. Hasard ou malchance, Regina devait profiter de cette rencontre impromptue pour comprendre.

Elle marcha alors jusqu'à la grange, non loin de la personne qui trônait au centre du cercle. Elle lui tourna autour, essayant de décrypter ses mimiques, ses expressions faciales.

« Allez … Dis-moi … Parle-moi… » lui intima-t-elle

Soudain, l'homme releva le regard et la fixa, comme s'il pouvait la voir, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Un court instant, Regina eut un doute … Non, seule Emma pouvait la voir et l'entendre … Elle seule.

« Regina … Si cela pouvait être vrai … »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Rumple « Je suis là … J'ai besoin d'aide ! Emma a besoin d'aide ! Elle ne peut pas y arriver toute seule ! » argua-t-elle, perdant patience

« Regina … » murmura-t-il pour lui-même « Tu es ... là ? Si tu es là … Réponds-moi, fais-moi un signe … »

Regina s'approcha alors … Elle aurait tant voulu lui faire un signe, lui montrer … Puis vint à sa mémoire la poêle qu'elle avait su mouvoir en un geste … Les émotions … Regina, lorsqu'elle eut réussi à toucher l'ustensile.

Elle se concentra alors sur sa colère, sur sa frustration, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine naisse au coin d'une de ses tempes … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle shoote dans le tas de cendres par dépit. Elle sentit alors son pied heurter le petit tas et elle vit alors une nuée de cendres s'envoler.

Le regard de Rumple fut alors attiré par le petit nuage « Regina ? » Mais épuisée par tant d'efforts, Regina n'avait plus la force de faire quoique se soit « Regina, je sais que tu es là, je peux sentir ta présence … Regina … »

La jolie brune pensa alors à la réaction d'Henry lorsque qu'elle lui avait frôlé la joue de sa main : il avait alors eu un frisson … Elle s'approcha alors de Rumple et traversa son bras de part en part et, comme prédit, Rumple eut un sursaut « Mais que … Regina ? »

Elle lui traversa l'autre bras pour toute réponse.

« Je sais que c'est toi … Regina, tu dois … Tu ne dois pas rester ainsi. »

« Ca je m'en doutais … » ironisa Regina pour elle-même « Apprends-moi quelque chose d'utile ! »

« Regina … Il y a … Il ya autre chose … Ce sort est bien plus complexe … Emma et vous avez accompli quelque chose d'impensable. Sur combien de chance pouvait-on penser que vous réussiriez … »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous et Emma … Mais vous n'en avez certainement pas conscience sinon miss Swan n'aurait pas été aussi insistante. »

« Mais … »

« Le problème est que si je vous avertis, toi ou elle, les conséquences seraient fâcheuses. Vous devez le découvrir par vous-mêmes. »

« Mais quoi bon sang ! » dit-elle en traversant le corps de Rumple, lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps

« Regina … Je sais que tout ceci est flou et confus mais … Si je te le dis … Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner est de rester près d'elle. Tu dois parler avec elle, vous devez apprendre à vous connaitre. Seules vous deux pouvez mettre fin à tout cela. »

« Espèce de … Comment veux-tu que j'ai la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles ?! »

« La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que le sort que vous avez utilisé est un sort si ancien qu'aucun parchemin n'a été écris. Ce sort revient aux sources de la magie, et fait appel à des ingrédients qui sont d'un ressort autre que des potions ou autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'alchimie d'un Bien et du Mal est l'ingrédient principal … Dans tous les sens du terme. Vous devez creuser dans votre relation avec Emma. Vous êtes le Mal et elle le Bien. Vous êtes à vous 2, les ingrédients de ce sort. »

« Creuser notre relation ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne peux vous en dire plus, vous devez le découvrir par vous-mêmes. »

Enervée, Regina cogna une nouvelle fois à terre, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière et quelques petits cailloux.

« Crois-moi Regina, la seule chose importante que tu dois savoir c'est : souhaites-tu repartir ou revenir … »

Regina se figea alors … Cette question, Emma la lui avait posé la nuit dernière et à ce moment là, sa réponse était claire : elle devait repartir. Si jamais il y avait un mince espoir et qu'Henry se prenait à y croire, elle se supporterait aucun échec qui pourrait le plonger une nouvelle fois dans la tristesse et le désespoir.

* * *

« Hey Swan, ça va ? »

« Hm ? Hein, quoi ? »

« Je t'ai invité à déjeuner … Je voulais dire ton corps et ton esprit. Je pensais pas que tu serais là, mais que tes pensées seraient ailleurs … »

« Hm désolée … »

« Je me doute que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été des plus simples … Comment va Henry ? »

« Il va … Il essaie du moins. »

« Je me disais que … Si tu voulais être un peu seule, je pourrais le prendre un ou 2 jours sur un bateau. »

« Pour quoi faire ?! » s'étonna Emma

« J'en sais rien : les rudiments de la marine, pécher … »

« Il est pas très pèche. Et pour ce qui est de la piraterie, non merci … Il veut déjà être un chevalier sur son fier destrier … »

« Oh les chevaliers sont surestimés. En revanche, les pirates ont la cote. »

« Bah voyons … »

« Hey sérieusement, si tu veux souffler un peu, je peux me charger de lui. »

« Merci mais David s'en charge assez bien. Je crois qu'il prétexte des moments avec Henry pour échapper aux pleurs et aux changes de couches … »

« Bon argument. » s'amusa Hook

Emma plongea alors de nouveau son nez dans ses frites avant d'apercevoir un mouvement sur sa droite. En jetant un œil, elle vit Regina qui venait d'apparaitre au comptoir. Elle sursauta alors « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Hook

« Euh si si … Je reviens, je vais chercher une carafe d'eau. » Elle se leva promptement et se rendit au comptoir « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents

« Rien je … Je voulais … Vous voir. »

Emma haussa un sourcil alors « Moi ? Quoi, vous avez trouvé un truc intéressant à la grange ? »

« Ca se pourrait oui. »

« Quelque chose ma belle ? » lança Granny

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ? »

« Je disais, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Emma jeta un œil vers Regina, puis vers Killian « L'adition s'il vous plait. »

« Tu pars déjà _love_ ? »

« Oui, désolée je … Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'école, c'est Henry. »

« Un problème ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Merci mais … Non merci. A plus tard. »

Et alors qu'elle allait sortir, Hook la retint par le bras et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, qui surpris autant Emma que Regina.

Emma monta dans la voiture et démarra sans jeter un regard vers le Granny's où elle savait que le pirate regardait au travers d'une des fenêtres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois garée devant chez Regina qu'elle daigna se tourner vers Regina « Alors ? Il se passe quoi ? »

« Je … Je ne voulais pas déranger votre rendez-vous avec le pirate. »

« Quel rendez-vous ? C'était un déjeuner, c'est tout. » se braqua Emma

« Vous ne me devez aucune explication. J'espère juste qu'il traitera Henry avec respect. »

« Attendez, vous dites quoi là ? Il est pas question que Hook l'élève ! Il est pas question que lui et moi on … Enfin vous voyez ! »

« Peu importe. Qui vous fréquentez ne me regarde pas, tant que ça n'affecte pas Henry. »

« Hey, je vous ais posé aucune question moi quand vous fricotiez avec l'homme des bois ok ! »

« L'homme des bo… Vous parlez de Robin ? »

« Je me fous de son nom … » pesta Emma en détournant le regard

« Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui ! » se défendit Regina

« Oh mais vous ne me devez rien … Tant que ça n'affecte pas Henry. » reprit mot pour mot Emma

« Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris ! Passons … »

Emma sortit de la voiture en soufflant tandis que Regina se matérialisa directement dans la maison. Emma la rejoignit dans la cuisine « Et donc, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Quelque chose non, mais quelqu'un oui. »

« Qui ? » lança Emma, emplie de curiosité à présent

« Rumple. Il semblait être revenu sur les lieux pour comprendre. Il se parlait à lui-même mais en s'adressant à moi. »

« Il … Il sait que vous êtes là ? »

« Il le croit oui. J'ai fais tout pour. »

« Comment ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se tourna vers un verre posé sur le comptoir et se concentra sur une colère et une frustration extrême … Lentement elle approcha la main du verre et le frôla d'un doigt avant de s'en emparer devant le regard médusé d'Emma « Mais … Sérieux ? »

Mais quand Regina se déconcentra quelques secondes, elle perdit le contrôle du verre qui passa au travers de sa main et se fracassa au sol.

« Merde … »

« Pas grave, c'est déjà pas mal … Par contre, si vous pouviez faire ça avec autre chose la prochaine fois. Ca m'éviterait de ramasser derrière. » lança Emma en ramassant les bouts de verres à l'aide d'une balayette.

« Désolée. »

« Alors vous avez découvert comment ça marche ? »

« Il semblerait que les émotions soient le vecteur principal, la colère marche bien. »

« La colère ? Vous êtes en colère ? »

« Disons que je ne suis pas dans un état des plus serein. »

« Oh … Et donc, Rumple … »

« Ah oui. Il parlait. Il disait qu'il y avait autre chose que cette problématique du Bien et du Mal. »

« Je m'en doutais … Il vous a pas dis quoi par hasard ? »

« Non évidemment, il a plutôt parlé en énigmes. »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre : ce sort est si ancien qu'il n'est écrit nulle part, qu'il fait appel à des forces intérieures plutôt que des ingrédients type potions ou autre. »

« J'ai rien compris. »

« Il m'a ensuite dis que la clé était … Nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Qu'il fallait creuser notre relation au plus loin. Que le fait que nous représentions le Bien et le Mal était la clé du sort et de son issue. »

« Creuser notre relation ? Genre … Genre quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être que lorsque nos relations se sont aplanies après Neverland … Je ne sais pas, parlait-il de ça … »

« Donc, en gros, faudrait qu'on devienne amies ? Il est sérieux ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Merde … On est pas prêt de s'en sortir alors … »

« Je le crains. »

« Mais c'est pas infaisable. Je veux dire, après ce que vous avez fais pour Henry et moi avec la malédiction de Pan … peu de gens l'aurait fais. »

« … »

« Peut-être qu'on est pas obligé de se manger des chamallow devant un film romantico-fleur bleue tout de suite … Mais on pourrait … Apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Si la clé pour activer le sort est vraiment ce que l'on est, alors … Je sais pas, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Vous voulez faire ami-ami avec un fantôme ? »

« Bah au bout d'un moment, me voir parler seule étonnera plus personne. Et j'ai encore le truc de l'oreillette ! » dit-elle dans un large sourire.

Regina sourit alors et Emma s'approcha d'elle « Alors on fait quoi ? »

* * *

Regina ne savait pas par quoi commencer : faire d'Emma son amie ? Vraiment ? C'était une idée stupide et, il y a encore quelques mois, inconcevable à faire pour les 2 jeunes femmes.

A présent elles se trouvaient l'une à coté de l'autre sur le canapé, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer pour entamer une discussion.

Puis naturellement, lui vint un sujet de discussion trop vite écourté à son gout « Alors … comme ça vous et le pirate … »

« Quoi ? Non ! On est juste … On se tolère c'est tout. Il a su se montrer assez … plaisant à Neverland. Il reste quand même un boulet. »

« Un boulet ? »

« C'est Hook : un pirate dragueur et lourdot dans ses méthodes. C'est un jeu entre nous : il me fait du rentre-dedans et moi je le renvoie dans ses 22 mètres. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il … pourrait penser que ce jeu est seulement le premier stade pour autre chose ? »

« Noooon grand Dieu non, j'espère pas. Je suis pas … Enfin c'est pas … Depuis la mort de Neal, j'ai du mal à vrai dire. Je … C'est pas que j'aimais encore Neal ou quelque chose comme ça … Mais il a fait parti de ma vie, il est le père de mon fils, mon premier amour … Ca compte dans une vie non ? »

« Absolument … »

« Alors, je me dis que depuis sa mort je … J'ai du mal … J'ai mis tant de temps à m'ouvrir et finalement, soit on me trahit, soit on meurt … D'abord mes parents, Graham, Neal … Je crois que je suis une handicapée des sentiments … »

« Peut-être vaut-il mieux cela que de s'interdire totalement de ressentir quelque chose. »

« Bah j'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous interdisiez pas grand-chose avec ce Robin huh … » la taquina-t-elle

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. »

« C'est pas ce que m'a dit Henry. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouaip. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu vous embrasser dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. »

Les joues de Regina se tintèrent un rouge vif et elle détourna le regard. Soudain Emma se sentit mal à l'aise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Hey, je voulais pas être indiscrète … C'est votre vie. »

« Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. Ce … C'était une erreur. »

« Ah ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Silence durant lequel Emma ne savait pas si elle devait insister ou pas … Un silence durant lequel Regina essaya d'entamer le sujet sans que cela devienne trop intime.

« Je … Il … Il y a bien longtemps … Tinker m'a dit qu'il était possible que je retrouve l'amour à nouveau. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui .. La poussière de fée devait me mener à une personne … Quand j'y suis allée, j'ai eu peur … Peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me rendrait heureuse et me ferait oublier ce pourquoi je dédiais mon existence : la haine et la vengeance. »

« Alors vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai vu de lui qu'une chose : son tatouage. Et quand j'ai vu Robin à notre retour à Storybrooke … J'ai vu son tatouage … Et j'ai fais le rapprochement. C'était lui, l'homme qui m'était prédestiné … Celui qui devait me rendre heureuse de nouveau. »

« C'est … C'est génial ça non ? »

« Ca devait l'être oui. J'ai d'abord fui, mais ensuite je me suis dis qu'on ne pouvait fuir le destin encore une fois. Alors j'ai essayé. »

« Vous êtes sortie avec lui ? »

« J'ai … tenté oui. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, il y avait affinités mais … Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca sonnait faux. » Regina reprit sa respiration, comme si le récit était devenu douloureux « Nous avons flirté mais … J'ai tout arrêté. »

« Oh … J'espère qu'il ... Qu'il a été correct ? »

« Oh oui un parfait gentleman. »

« Eh bah à vous entendre, ce mec était un homme parfait : beau, gentil, gentleman … Je me demande bien ce qui a coincé. »

« … »

« Pardon, c'était déplacé. »

« Je crois, ma chère, que nous nous sommes trouvés un point commun … »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

« Nous sommes de piètres compagnes … »

Emma laissa un court instant passé avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par un rire un peu plus discret de Regina.

« Sérieusement … S'il s'agit de cela, j'adore ce sort ! »

Regina soupira alors et fixa la cheminée « … Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Emma se reprit bien vite, retrouvant son souffle « Il a été peiné, une peu comme tout le monde … A vrai dire, j'ai été surprise de voir à quel point tout le monde semblait touché. »

« Merci ! » ironisa Regina, faussement vexée

« Mais nooooon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je constate juste les changements : vous étiez, hier encore, la méchante de l'histoire, celle chez qui le peuple tapait à la porte pour la brûler au bûcher. Mais là, vous êtes l'héroïne, cella qui a sauvé tout le monde. »

« … A quel prix. »

« C'est vous qui avez décidé ça toute seule. J'étais là moi. »

Un long silence tomba alors avant que la curiosité emporte une nouvelle fois Emma : elle se tourna doucement et glissa une de ses mains vers celle de Regina … Elle frôla ses doigts et crut même sentir l'épiderme de la jeune femme mais quand cette dernière esquissa un mouvement, ses doigts traversèrent la main d'Emma

« Woh … »

Attirée par le brusque mouvement de rétractation d'Emma, Regina se tourna vers elle « Quoi ? Oh … Pardon. »

« Non, non c'est moi je … Je voulais juste voir si … »

« Si j'étais toujours un fantôme ?! » s'amusa Regina

« Non. Je … J'essaie de comprendre comment vous pouvez de temps en temps toucher les objets ... »

« Je vous l'ai dis : par la colère. »

« Non, par les émotions, pas forcément la colère. »

« … »

« Dites … Si on arrive à faire ce qu'on veut, je sais pas encore comment, est-ce que vous avez pris votre décision ? »

« Sur ? »

« Partir ou rester ? »

« … »

« Ca veut dire non. »

« Ca veut dire « _attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe_ » avant de décider quoique se soit. Je n'espère rien avant d'être sûre … »

Emma se redressa alors et lui fit face. Sans dire un mot, elle leva la main et essaya de la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« J'aimerais savoir si je suis capable de vous toucher. »

« Pardon ? »

« Laissez-moi faire … »

Doucement Emma s'approcha de Regina puis ferma les yeux, sa main levée devant la jolie brune. Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer cette main tendue. Elle imita alors Emma et ferma les yeux à son tour tout en levant sa main à la hauteur de celle d'Emma.

Les mains n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, les 2 jeunes femmes les yeux fermés, leur respiration s'accélérant à mesure qu'elle sentait se rapprocher l'autre. Regina se concentra sur la main devant elle, sur Emma …

Quant à la belle blonde, tout son être était focalisé sur la présence de Regina en face d'elle, et soudain, elle eut des flashs en tête : et si Regina était toujours là ? Si elle vivait encore ? Les rires d'Henry, le sourire de Regina … Une vague de chaleur envahi le corps d'Emma, un sentiment de bien-être, balayant ces derniers jours sombres.

Elle lâcha un dernier souffle, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir, avant de sentir un contact sur sa paume, puis sur ses doigts. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ce qui touchait sa main était celle de Regina. Elle sourit alors et resserra doucement son étreinte, allant même jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens …

Dieu que ce contact était bon et apaisant. Dieu qu'Emma se rendait compte qu'il lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle constata que Regina la fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle fut surprise de voir avec quel regard attendri Regina fixait leurs mains jointes.

« C'est …. »

« Surprenant … » souffla Regina

« J'aurais dis flippant : je suis en train de toucher une morte. »

« Vous avez l'art de briser le moment vous. » ironisa Regina

« C'est étrange mais … J'aime ça. »

A ces mots, les joues de Regina se tintèrent de rose avant que sa concentration ne soit mise à mal et qu'elle perde pied. Se faisant, la main d'Emma traversa son corps et, déséquilibrée, elle bascula en avant, traversant de tout son long Regina.

« Wow ! »

« Miss Swan ! »

Regina se leva alors et Emma eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever « Pardon. »

« Totalement gênant. »

« Ouaip … Mais au moins on sait qu'on peut le faire … »

« A quel prix … Vous saignez du nez ma chère. »

Emma mit de suite sa main à son nez et vit une tâche écarlate « Oh … Je reviens. »

Elle se leva alors et se rendit dans la cuisine où l'attendait déjà Regina « C'est à cause de moi. »

« Non, non … J'ai … J'ai voulu le faire aussi. Bon Dieu, je suis en train de me taper une migraine … » dit-elle en se massant une de ses tempes tandis que l'autre main épongeait le sang qui parsemait le bas de son visage

« Vous devriez aller voir Whale … »

« Non, non c'est bon. J'ai juste besoin de … »

« M'man ? » La porte d'entrée claqua et Emma se rinça rapidement la bouche et le nez mais pas assez vite pour qu'Henry ne voit pas le linge ensanglanté dans sa main « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est rien … »

« Non c'est pas rien. T'es bizarre en ce moment … »

« Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? » lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« C'est pas drôle. Tu devrais te reposer … »

« Oh mais regardez moi ce petit homme qui prend soin de sa môman ! »

Emma le prit alors dans ses bras et fit mine de l'embrasser partout, Henry essayant de la repousser comme il pouvait.

« Hey ! Arrête ça ! Je monte, j'ai des devoirs. »

Il se défit tant bien que mal de son emprise maternelle et s'échappa. Emma resta quelques secondes à le regarder monter jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au détour de l'escalier, avant de se masser les tempes.

« Vous devriez prendre un bain, ça vous fera du bien. »

« Ouais … » soupira Emma sans grande conviction. Elle n'était pas du genre cocooning, manucure et détente dans une baignoire, mais il fallait bien avouer que leur petite séance de spiritisme l'avait complètement rincé.

« Emma … »

« Oui, oui j'y vais … » dit-elle en montant les escaliers tout en se massant les tempes. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se déshabilla et s'enroula dans un large peignoir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle eut la surprise de voir Regina assise au bord de la baignoire.

« Vous aviez peur que je trouve pas le chemin ? » ironisa Emma en se penchant au dessus de la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau chaude qui embua bientôt la pièce

« Très drôle. Les sels de bain sont dans ce placard. »

« Oh … Merci. »

Emma ouvrit le placard et découvrit une dizaine de fioles colorées « Wow … »

« Quoi ? j'aime me détendre, j'ai le droit non ?! » s'insurgea Regina, un tantinet vexée

« Oh mais vous avez le droit … Je vous imagine juste pas vous prélasser dans un bain sans rien faire que de vous reposer … »

« Mais ca m'est arrivé ! Plusieurs fois même ! Evidemment, depuis que vous êtes arrivée en ville, je n'ai guère eu le temps de le faire … On ne peut pas dire que vous n'ayez pas amené avec vous les ennuis. »

« Ah ah … Bon, si vous permettez … »

« ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Euh … Vous tenez vraiment à rester ? »

« Qu... Oh pardon ! »

Sans plus de mots, Regina se volatilisa tandis qu'Emma laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de faire tomber le peignoir à ses pieds et de plonger dans le bain bouillant. Elle prit un des flacons avec des sels couleur turquoise qu'elle laissa couler dans l'eau. Les sels disparurent dans la chaleur de l'eau, faisant émaner quelques senteurs florales.

Elle soupira alors et se laissa glisser dans l'eau, jusqu'au menton, et ferma les yeux … Soudain, des images apparurent : d'abord un flou insoluble, puis des formes, des silhouettes plus précises … Et finalement, une silhouette, une seule, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : Jambes élancées, corps serré dans un tailleur noir affinant ses formes et brushing impeccable … _Regina_ …

Soupirant d'aise, elle sentit son corps s'engourdir sous la chaleur et bien ses membres se firent plus légers. Elle se laissa aller à quelques soupirs plus bruyants alors que l'image de Regina devenait plus nette, plus persistante dans son esprit : à présent elle lui apparaissait dans une tenue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore : une petite robe d'été jaune et verte pâle avec quelques fleurs en motifs, fines bretelles et genoux découverts. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle distingua même une fleur, un hibiscus semblait-il, dans ses cheveux ébènes, relevant sa coiffure et dégageant son visage. Cette vision chamboula Emma qui fronça les sourcils : tellement vrai, tellement proche … _Regina_ …

Elle ne sentait à présent plus son corps, dont l'esprit semblait s'en être échappé. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et soudain sa migraine naissante s'éloignait encore et encore … Les images dans son esprit prenaient l'aspect de scénettes courtes, comme des flashs, d'une vie en puzzle dont il fallait remettre les pièces en ordre : une scène qui semblait être dans le jardin derrière la demeure de Regina, cette dernière assise sur une balancelle et tendant la main devant elle, invitant la personne qui s'approchait, dans un large sourire qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas et qui la remua. Puis une scène dans ce qui ressemblait au Granny's où elle pu distinguer Regina, mais aussi Henry et un petit garçon d'environ 2 ans qui tendait les bras vers une Snow dont la ligne fut retrouvée … Et enfin une dernière vision où Regina semblait rire aux éclats, allongée dans l'herbe, avec un Henry et un chien … _Regina_ … Regina semblait si heureuse, si vivante, si belle … _Regina_ …

« Emma ? Emma ! » La jolie blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Regina au dessus d'elle « Ca va ? »

Se rendant compte que peu de mousse cachait son corps immergé, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau et cacha son corps de ses bras « Ou… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé. »

« Hein ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé plusieurs fois. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui … »

« Ah … »

Soudainement gênée d'avoir été surprise de la sorte, les joues d'Emma s'empourprèrent et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau « Ca fait combien de temps que je baigne ? »

« Je dirais une bonne heure. Henry est devant la télé. Il a faim et, dieu merci, il n'a pas osé toucher au four. »

« Je descends. » Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau, elle se ravisa bien vite « Vous pourriez … »

Sans un mot mais en opinant de la tête, Regina fronça son nez avant de détourner le visage et de disparaitre. Emma leva les yeux au ciel de se trouver si ridicule en face de cette femme, mais elle ne pu empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers un possible « _Et si je ne lui avais pas demandé de partir ?! _»

Bien vite elle chassa cette idée et sortit avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre son fils qui végétait devant la télé « Hey, t'as faim ? »

« Mouais … »

« Il reste des pâtes … »

« … »

« Ou sinon, je peux rapidement faire de steaks. »

« Non merci. »

« Pizza ? »

« Non. »

« Pancakes salés ? »

« Non. »

« Tu veux quoi alors ? »

« J'ai envie de lasagnes. »

« Oh … Mais tu sais … J'oserais jamais comparer mes lasagnes à celles de ta mère … Si tant est que je puisse faire des lasagnes un jour. »

« Je sais, mais au Granny's elles sont bien. »

« Tu veux aller au Granny's ? Mais il neige ! » minauda Emma pas vraiment enjouée à l'idée de sortir tandis que le ciel noircissait et que la neige redoublait d'effort.

« J'en ais envie … »

« Miss Swan … Ne lui cédez pas tout, ça le l'aidera pas. » lui informa Regina

Mais peu encline à se laisser dicter sa conduite par un fantôme, Emma fronça son nez dans une grimace « Hm … Ok, c'est parti pour le Granny's ! »

« Emma ! » s'insurgea Regina. Mais ses complaintes restèrent vaines et elle vit, impuissante, Emma attraper sa veste en cuir rouge et Henry enfiler son écharpe.

Quand la belle blonde ouvrit la porte elle constata le déluge au dehors et hésita un quart de seconde avant d'imaginer le sourire de satisfaction qui se dessinerait sur le visage de Regina s'ils faisaient machine arrière maintenant. Alors, quand Henry lui demanda « On y va ? » elle ne pu répondre qu'en lui attrapant une main et en courant jusqu'à la voiture, devant le regard abattu de Regina.

Cette dernière se volatilisa pour se retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture où Emma et Henry avaient pris place devant « Ca tombe bien … » constata Emma qui, même avec les essuie-glaces, ne voyait pas à 5mètres devant elle.

« Soyez prudente … » lui murmura Regina, peu rassurée

« J'ai faim, on y va ? » s'impatienta Henry qui boucla sa ceinture

« Ok, ok … T'as intérêt à les déguster tes lasagnes ! » argua Emma avant de mettre le contact et de s'engager dans la rue.

Après quelques minutes de conduite, Regina, dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve, ne pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans la manière de conduire de la jolie blonde « Vous pourriez rouler moins vite ?! » Pour toute réponse, Emma soupira en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur « Emma, vous m'écoutez ? Ca glisse ! » Emma insista alors sur son regard qui était noir à cet instant précis.

« M'man, ça va ? »

« Hein … Euh, oui … »

« T'es bizarre en ce moment … »

« Mais non, tu te fais des id… »

« Arrêtes. Je suis pas débile. »

« J'ai jamais dis ça, je l'ai même jamais pensé ! » se défendit Emma

« Alors pourquoi tu me dis pas la vérité ? »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Depuis 2 jours t'es bizarre : tu parles toute seule, tu te blesses, tu oublies des trucs … »

« C'est juste … Je suis juste … »

« Triste. » conclut l'enfant, les yeux dans le vague

« Oui, je suis triste, tu as raison. Comme tout le monde ici … »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Non, pas comme tout le monde. Toi c'était différent. »

« De … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais … Je sais ce que tu ressentais … »

« Qu… Quoi mais … Henry, non je … »

« Je sais, mais c'était cool, ça pouvait l'être … »

« Henry … »

« De quoi parle-t-il miss Swan ? » s'interrogea Regina

Emma sursauta presque, quittant une fraction de seconde, la route des yeux « Je … Hey , écoute, si on en parlait plus tard … »

« Non, c'est toujours plus tard mais à la fin c'est trop tard … On a jamais plus le temps. »

« Henry écoute … »

« NON ! »

« Miss Swan ? »

« Oh vous ça suffit ! » coupa sèchement Emma

« Mais … »

« A qui tu parles ? »

« A personne ! Henry ça suffit maintenant … »

« Miss Swan, atten … MISS SWAN ! »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête en quittant la route des yeux, mais tout se passa en une fraction de seconde … La neige tombait dru et rendait la visibilité nulle, ainsi que l'adhérence au sol … La seule chose dont elle se souvint fut le cri d'Henry à ses cotés.

« Maman … MAMAAAAAAAAAAAANNN ! »

Puis le néant ...

**TBC**

* * *

**Next :** **C'est dans la douleur et la peur que l'on prend conscience des choses ... **


	13. Reviens-moi

**Hello mes amis ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Je peux pas dire que je vous ais ménagé avec ma dernière suite ...**

**Allez un peu d'espoir dans celle-ci avant que la fic ne prenne un tournant plus ... comment dire ... SQ !**

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, elles seront bien traitées avec moi et heureuses, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer XD !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Reviens-moi**

Regina resta là, sous la neige la traversant de part en part, regardant impuissante la voiture encastrée sous le clocher de la ville. Prostrée à quelques mètres, aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche, pas même un sanglot.

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait fut le cri strident de son fils avant que la taule ne se froisse.

« Henry … » soupira-t-elle aussitôt, comme se souvenant de sa présence dans la voiture « HENRY ! »

Soudain, au travers du rideau de neige, elle distingua des silhouettes, attirées par le bruit du crash, s'attarder autour de la voiture. La belle brune pria alors que les occupants de la voiture n'aient rien.

Soudain des sirènes retentirent et l'attention de Regina se tourna vers les lumières rouge et bleu qui parsemèrent l'horizon. En quelques secondes, une armada de pompiers, d'ambulances et de policiers se retrouvèrent à encercler la scène de l'accident.

« Pitié … Faites qu'ils n'aient rien … » murmura Regina alors qu'elle refusait de s'approcher de la voiture.

« On l'a ! » cria un des pompiers. Regina osa quelques pas alors pour apercevoir Henry, sonné, être mis directement sur un brancard.

« Henry … Oh Henry … »

Et alors qu'elle se matérialisa auprès de lui, un des ambulanciers traversa son corps pour veiller à ce qu'Henry soit bien attaché avant de monter dans l'ambulance. Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle se tourna alors et vit la voiture être découpée morceau par morceau. Elle s'approcha alors et surprit des brides de conversation entre 2 pompiers

« Alors, ça se présente comment ? »

« C'est pas beau à voir … »

Regina frissonna alors et se volatilisa près de la voiture, coté conducteur, et ce qu'elle vit, lui donna des frissons alors qu'elle n'était sensée rien ressentir : Assise à sa place, Emma était inanimée, le front en sang. Les pompiers découpèrent la porte et le haut de la voiture, tandis qu'un autre cisailla la ceinture de sécurité. Une fois libérée, Emma tomba telle une poupée de chiffon dans les bras salvateurs du pompier « Un brancard ! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'il soutenait la jeune femme inconsciente.

Quand elle fut finalement allongée, il lui prit ses constantes pour s'apercevoir que son pouls était faible, trop faible. Et alors que la première ambulance avec Henry partait, Emma fut embarquée dans une seconde et, à peine l'ambulance partit, le moniteur cardiaque lança un cri strident « Elle s'enfonce ! » hurla un des médecins à bord

Regina était prostrée dans un coin, témoin impuissant de la scène « Emma … S'il vous plait … »

Les médecins s'affairaient, affolés, tandis que le bruit aigu se transforma en bip irrégulier « Ca y est, on la récupéré. » lança soulagé un des médecins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulances arrivèrent à l'hôpital et chacun fut pris en charge. Regina resta avec Henry qui reprit conscience quelques minutes après son arrivée. Et une batterie d'examens après, il s'avéra qu'il n'avait qu'un large hématome laissé par la ceinture de sécurité, ainsi que quelques coupures dues aux éclats de verre du pare-brise.

« Mon garçon, tes grands-parents ont été avertis, ils vont arriver. »

« Et ma mère ? Elle est ou ? Comment elle va ? »

« Du calme mon garçon, on s'occupe d'elle. »

« Laissez-moi ! » dit-il en se débattant « Je veux la voir ! »

« Calme-toi mon garç… »

« Je suis pas votre garçon ! Je veux voir Emma ! »

Regina s'approcha alors et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le calmer et le réconforter, mais là encore elle était impuissante. Impuissante aussi lorsqu'une infirmière lui injecta un léger calmant afin qu'il se repose. Et après avoir marmonné ses derniers gros mots, il s'assoupit doucement.

Regina capta alors la conversation d'une infirmière à son médecin « Comment va Emma Swan ? »

« Son état est critique. Il semblerait que sa tête ait violemment heurté la vitre conducteur lors du choc. »

Regina se figea alors et suivit le médecin qui se dirigea vers une salle à l'écart où elle retrouva Whale qui semblait prostré devant des radios.

« Docteur ? »

« Nous allons devoir opérer je le crains. Elle a un hématome sous durale. Vous voyez là … » dit-il en pointant du doigt une masse noire sur la radio « … Il y a une masse. Il faut la résorber avant qu'elle ne comprime trop le cerveau. »

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Peu je le crains. Il faut ouvrir. »

« Ne devons-nous pas avertir sa famille avant ? »

« … Nous ne devrions pas attendre. Les séquelles pourraient déjà être irréversibles. »

Regina écouta attentivement les recommandations du médecin et aurait tout donné pour donner son approbation avant les autres.

Et alors qu'Emma était déjà sur la table du bloc opératoire, Snow et David arrivèrent, affolés « Que s'est-il passé ? » hurla Snow à la première infirmière venue

« Leur voiture est sortie de la route, certainement à cause de la neige. »

« Comment vont-ils ? » répondit David, le bébé dans les bras

L'infirmière déglutit alors « Henry va bien, quelques contusions mais … Il était très agité et, pour son bien, nous l'avons sédaté. »

« Co… Comment … Sédaté ? »

« Il réclamait sa mère … Ne vous inquiétez pas … »

« Et Emma ? »

« Elle est au bloc. »

« Quoi ? »

La nervosité de Snow irrita Regina qui préféra ne plus entendre ses plaintes pour se rendre auprès de son fils qui dormait doucement. Assise à ses cotés, elle frôla sa joue et Henry se mit à murmurer les prénoms successifs d'Emma et Regina …

« Tu ne la perdras pas Henry, pas elle, je te le promets. »

Bien évidemment, elle ne savait pas comment tenir cette promesse, mais il était inconcevable qu'Henry perde Emma après avoir perdu son père et elle-même. Henry ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

Quand Emma sortit du bloc, tous se pressèrent autour de Whale, et même s'il semblait soulagé, les nouvelles n'étaient pas les meilleures.

« L'opération s'est bien passée. »

« Pourquoi je vous sens si inquiet alors ? » s'interrogea Snow

« Parce qu'Emma a subi un choc important lors de l'accident. On a réussi à résorber l'hématome mais ... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Elle est dans le coma, on ne sait pas les séquelles qu'il peut en découler. »

« Le … Le coma ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Devant l'impuissance apparente de Whale, Snow lâcha un sanglot avant que David ne la prenne dans ses bras « Ca va aller, elle est forte, tu connais Emma … »

Mais chacun savait que ces derniers temps, Emma avait été plus vulnérable que jamais : la perte de Neal, puis celle de Regina, et enfin Henry avec qui le dialogue était de plus en plus dur.

Regina n'avait pas eu besoin d'écouter les propos alarmistes de Whale. Dès qu'Emma était sortie du bloc, Regina l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa chambre où la belle blonde fut allongée et reliée à plusieurs machines dont les bips stridents rendaient l'atmosphère plus méprisable encore.

« Oh Emma … »

Regina s'assit au bord du lit et fixa la jeune femme dont le teint blafard et la peau froide la rendait plus fantomatique qu'elle-même. Elle s'avança alors et essaya de frôler sa main mais alors que son index allait rentrer en contact avec son auriculaire, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Snow et David.

Regina se recula alors mais pas assez vite pour que Snow la traverse de part en part. La jeune femme frissonna alors avant de se figer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … Non, j'ai senti … Quelque chose de … bizarre. »

« Snow ? »

« Non, rien. » La jeune femme s'assit alors aux cotés d'Emma et lui prit directement la main. Ce simple geste tira une grimace de jalousie de Regina qui, si elle voulait faire de même, devait lui demander un effort surhumain. Elle resta un petit moment dans la pièce avant de s'évaporer et de se retrouver dans la chambre de son fils.

« Henry … » murmura-t-elle

Le petit garçon bougonna alors avant de bredouiller un imperceptible « Maman … »

Regina sourit alors et déposa un tendre et léger baiser sur son front, ce qui le fit se réveiller presque instantanément. Il se frotta les yeux avant de fixer quelque chose devant lui « Ma… Maman ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se redressa : il ne pouvait pas la voir, c'était impossible.

« Maman … Tu … Es vivante ? Ou alors … Je suis mort ? »

« Henry ? »

Le garçon se redressa alors, tirant quelques grimaces de douleurs, avant de tendre ses mains vers la jeune femme « Henry tu … Me vois ? »

« Maman ! » lança-t-il avant de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, mais que ces derniers ne se referment dans le vide « Wow … C'est … Etrange. »

« Henry … Comment peux-tu me voir maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Pourquoi ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

« Il y a … »

« … Laisse-moi deviner : 2 jours ? »

« Comment ? »

« C'est là qu'Emma a commencé à être étrange, à parler toute seule. Mais, au final, elle parlait pas toute seule mais … Avec toi. Je le savais ! » dit-il enjoué « Je savais qu'il y avait un truc comme ça ! Enfin, je savais pas que tu étais invisible mais … »

« … Henry. Henry calme-toi. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui « Je ne suis pas invisible, je suis … Je suis morte. »

« Oh … Mais, ça je … Je le savais ça … Je dis juste que … Je savais que t'étais pas vraiment partie. »

« On ne sait pas encore comment. »

« Alors, t'es genre … Un fantôme ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

« Pourquoi Emma m'a rien dis ?! »

« Parce que je le lui ais demandé. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » gémit-il

« Parce que je … Je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs. Si tu avais appris ma présence, tu aurais pu penser que je reviendrais définitivement. Mais la vérité est que … Je suis morte Henry, je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Je suis partie il ya plus d'une semaine maintenant … »

« Mais … Si t'es là, c'est que y'a peut-être une raison non ?! »

« Henry, c'est à cause de ce genre de réactions que je ne voulais rien te dire. Tu ne dois pas avoir de grands espoirs … »

« Mais … »

« Henry, je t'en prie. »

Le petit garçon fit alors une moue boudeuse avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de vaquer son regard frénétiquement dans la pièce « Mais … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Henry, Emma et toi avaient eu un accident de voiture. »

« Quoi ? Mais … » soudain les événements lui revinrent en mémoire : les lasagnes, la neige, la voiture, les cris « C'est à cause de moi … On s'est disputé. »

« Non Henry écoute … »

« Elle est ou ? Ou est Emma ? » dit-il en essayant de se lever

« Henry, attends, arrêtes. Tu dois te reposer ! Emma est … »

« Elle est quoi ? »

« Elle revient du bloc opératoire. Elle dort dans sa chambre maintenant. Elle doit se reposer et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Henry se laissa alors tomber dans son lit « J'ai mal à la tête … »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Snow apparut « Henry ? Henry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu as crié ! » Snow s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur son front « Tu as de la fièvre. »

« Maman est là ! »

« Qu… Henry, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Tu es fatigué et … »

« … Non ! C'est vrai, crois-moi ! Regina est ici avec nous ! »

Snow se figea avant de lui sourire tendrement « Mon chéri … » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue « Tu devrais dormi un pe… »

« Non ! Je dis la vérité ! Elle est là, regarde ! » Il pointa alors le coin de la pièce où se trouvait Regina, mais lorsque Snow se tourna, elle ne vit rien qu'un mur vierge et une commode.

« Henry … »

« Tu … Tu la vois pas ? »

« Je vais appeler le Dr Whale. »

Henry soupira alors tandis que Snow sortit de la chambre.

« Henry, tu ne dois pas faire ça ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« Il y a des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et tu ne peux pas dire aux autres que je suis ici pour la même raison qu'Emma et moi-même te l'avons caché. »

« Mais … »

« Personne ne te croira. »

« J'ai pu voir ça … Qui le croirait ?! Tu es un fantôme … »

« Henry, pour le bien de tous, il faut que tu gardes le secret. Promis ? »

Après un moment de réflexion, des perceptives nouvelles s'ouvrirent à Henry : sa mère était un fantôme. Il sourit alors et lança un « Promis » bien plus enthousiaste que ce que pensait Regina. Et avant qu'elle ne prononce un autre mot, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Whale, suivi de Snow, entra « Alors mon garçon, il semblerait que tu sois encore agité ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils, jeta un œil vers sa mère, avant de soupirer « Non j'ai … J'étais perdu … un peu. Mais ça va maintenant, promis. » Whale le fixa, quelque peu suspicieux « Je … Comment va Emma ? Je peux la voir ? »

Whale et Snow échangèrent un regard, qui ne semblait pas être de très bon augure « Henry, ta mère est … Pour l'instant, elle est inconsciente. »

Henry frissonna alors : il jeta un coup d'œil vers une Regina reclus au coin de la pièce. C'était injuste : il aurait tant voulu du réconfort à ce moment-même mais c'était impossible : une de ses mères était morte et l'autre était dans le coma …

* * *

Les médecins insistèrent pour qu'Henry passe au moins une nuit à l'hôpital. Accompagné de Regina, Henry s'endormit avec pour seul crainte de se réveiller le lendemain pour apprendre qu'il avait perdu son dernier parent.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit il se réveilla dans l'espoir que sa mère était toujours là, visible pour ses yeux d'enfants : et elle était là, parfois assise sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, veillant sur lui sans ciller, parfois debout dans un coin de la pièce comme une ombre bienfaisante.

Et la nuit passa lentement, et Regina faisait d'innombrables allers et retours de la chambre d'Henry à celle d'Emma … Sans aucun changement du coté de la jeune femme. Et quand le soleil se leva et qu'Henry ouvrit les yeux se fut pour apercevoir sa mère réapparaitre devant ses yeux « Tu étais où ? »

Prise sur le fait, elle sursauta « Tu es debout. »

« Ouais, je veux voir maman … »

« Déjeunes d'abord. »

« J'ai envie de voir Emma … Tu l'a bien vu toi, cette nuit. »

« Mais com… »

« J'imagine bien que c'est elle que tu allais voir, pas vrai ? »

« … »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi tu crois que t'es revenue ? »

« Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Moi je vois bien. Après tout c'est … Bizarre mais pourquoi pas. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Y'a une raison pour laquelle tu es revenue. » dit-il dans un sourire

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu par… »

« … Tu verras. » la coupa-t-il « Tu verras bientôt. »

* * *

3 jours … 3 jours passèrent et l'état d'Emma ne changea pas. Henry avait quitté l'hôpital et vivait temporairement chez les Charming. On ne pouvait pas dire que les pleurs constants du bébé en pleine nuit ou encore les réveils intempestifs le matin furent de tout repos pour l'ado.

Regina, elle, restait plus volontiers au chevet d'Emma, même si rien ne changeait.

« Emma ... Il faut vous réveiller. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver Henry des couches de votre frère. Vous devez toujours vous faire remarquer n'est-ce pas … » lança ironiquement Regina « Jalouse que je puisse voler la vedette … » Puis soudain, au son des bips stridents, son sourire s'estompa « Vous devez revenir Emma … Vous manquez à Henry, il ne peut se permettre de perdre encore un parent, pas si vite, pas maintenant … »

Elle soupira alors et s'assit à ses cotés « Emma … » Et sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vint se poser sur celle d'Emma. Elle put presque sentir l'épiderme froid de la jolie blonde, du moins l'aurait-elle voulu, car en vérité, elle ne sentait rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son menton sur sa main « Emma … Reviens … »

* * *

_Emma, reviens …_

La voix était sourde, comme un écho lointain qui résonnait dans son crâne. Elle se sentait légère, si légère qu'elle paraissait flotter dans le néant qui l'entourait. Cette sensation étrange que l'on a comme lorsque l'on dort.

Le néant, le noir … Puis soudain des couleurs par milliers, des formes successives sans lien se dévoilant les unes après les autres. Elle ne distinguait rien si ce n'était un brouhaha et une avalanche de couleurs et d'images … Puis soudain, de nouveau cette voix

_Emma … Reviens, je t'en prie …_

Une voix de femme assurément : sa mère ? Non … C'était bien plus grave, plus profond … Puis de nouveau une cascades de couleurs floutant sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ferme les yeux.

_Emma … Reviens-moi …_

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et les images se fixèrent en une seule : Regina. Puis soudain, une multitude d'images se succédèrent, toutes avec Regina en point central : Regina lors de leur première rencontre, Regina se ruant sur elle quand elle coupa son pommier, Regina quand elle lui donna l'insigne de shérif, quand elles sauvèrent Henry à Neverland et bien d'autres scènes encore incluant une seule et même personne : Regina.

Emma sentit une crampe au fond d'elle, une envie irrépressible. Le tout couplé à la voix de Regina qui résonnait encore et encore et de plus en plus fort et clair …

« Regina … »

Puis soudain, la dure réalité la rattrapa : Regina était morte. Elles ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, comme une famille. Jamais Henry ne sourirait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire …

« Pourquoi faire … »

Puis soudain, de nouveau la voix de Regina et une migraine s'empara d'Emma qui hurla de douleur.

* * *

« Emma … S'il te plait. »

Et alors qu'elle serra un peu plus la main de la jeune femme, les bips de la machine reliée à Emma se mirent à hurler dans un bruit fracassant. Regina se redressa alors « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent avec fracas et une nuée d'infirmières et de médecins s'affairèrent bientôt autour d'elle, bouchant la vue à Regina.

« Elle s'enfonce ! » est la seule chose que Regina pu discerner dans tout ce capharnaüm. Si le cœur et la respiration de Regina n'étaient pas déjà arrêtés, elle aurait probablement retenu son souffle et son cœur se serait arrêté le temps que les bips reviennent à la normal.

Quand se fut le cas et que les mots du médecin furent rassurants, Regina se laissa tomber sur la chaise, soulagée.

« On va la surveil… »

Regina fut attirée par le silence qui régna soudainement dans la pièce. Elle se leva alors et se fraya un chemin vers le lit. A son tour, elle resta prostrée, comme figée dans la glace : car devant elle, allongée dans le lit, Emma avait les yeux grands ouverts.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Des sentiments ... pas si nouveaux finalement ...  
**


	14. Ce qu'il y avait à dire

**Mes amis ... l'heure est grave !**

**Non, je déconne XD ... Juste pour vous dire que, ca y est : on avance ENFIN !**

**Bref, ne soyez pas soulagé(e)s pour autant hein, vous me connaissez ... Du coup, si vous pouviez éviter de me jeter des cailloux à la fin du chapitre, ça serait cool :p**

**Evidemment, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (et je sais pas pourquoi, j'me dis que vous n'allez pas hésiter pour cette suite là ... :/ ) **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Ce qu'il y avait à dire**

« Re… Regina … » murmura la belle blonde, visiblement éreintée, tandis qu'elle voyait la silhouette de la jeune femme devant elle, au pied du lit

« Emma … Emma, vous m'entendez ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Emma cligna des yeux une paire de fois à l'entente d'une voix masculine, avant de se rendre compte des murs blancs l'entourant « L'hôpital … » soupira-t-elle comme un ultime effort

Whale, visiblement soulagé, lui sourit alors « C'est bien. Reposez-vous maintenant. »

« Henry … ? Ou est Henry … ? »

« Il va bien, il est avec vos parents. Il est sorti il y a quelques jours déjà. »

« Quelques jours ? Mais je suis là depuis combien de temps ? » lança-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. Mais une infirmière posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin qu'elle se rallonge

« 3 jours Emma. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis 3 jours. Vous souvenez-vous comment ? »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir « L'accident … La voiture … J'ai glissé, j'y voyais rien … »

« Tout va bien maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vais avertir vos parents de la bonne nouvelle. »

« J'ai… J'ai faim. »

Whale lui sourit alors « Entendu. »

Puis la chambre se vida pour ne laisser qu'Emma et Regina « Vous êtes toujours là. » constata avec plaisir et soulagement la jolie blonde.

« Toujours. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Oh ? Laquelle ? »

« Henry est au courant. Il me voit. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Aucune idée. Dès qu'il s'est réveillé, il m'a vu et entendu … Je lui ais fais difficilement promettre de garder le secret. »

« Il a du être … surpris. »

« Excité était le mot. »

« Il va falloir faire avec maintenant … »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. A présent, il va croire que … »

« … Que vous êtes là pour toujours, je sais. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses avant que Regina ne prenne la parole « Alors … 3 jours de coma … Vous êtes résistante. » ironisa-t-elle

« C'était étrange comme sensation. Comme si, vous voyez : quand on dort, on se rend compte de rien : ni du temps qui passe, ni de l'endroit où on est. C'est le néant et parfois agrémenté de rêves ou cauchemars. »

« Vous avez eu des cauchemars ? »

« Plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire. »

« Ah oui ? De quel genre ? »

« Genre … Vous. »

Regina se figea alors avant de laisser s'échapper un souffle, presque un ricanement « Voyez-vous ça. Vous rêvez de moi miss Swan ?! » ricana-t-elle, mais devant le visage fermé de la belle blonde, elle perdit son sourire « Miss … Emma ? » Soudain, Emma releva le visage et le regard que pu déceler Regina la fit frissonner « Emma ? »

« Regina, je … » soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant Snow, David et Henry bondirent dans la pièce.

« MAMANNNNNN ! » lança Henry en grimpant sur le lit, serrant sa mère dans ses bras, un peu fort peut-être, car elle grimaça un tantinet

« Henry, doucement … » s'amusa Snow

« Oh pardon, ça va ? »

« Ca va, et toi ? » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage

« Quelques bleus, mais ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Henry, je suis désolée … Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de la voitu… »

« C'est ma faute, si je t'avais pas poussé à bout, pour changer. »

Puis le regard d'Henry fut attiré par une silhouette calfeutrée dans un coin. Il s'apprêta à l'appeler, mais se ravisa bientôt ne lui offrant qu'un discret sourire.

« On va vous laisser quelques instants. On va demander au médecin des nouvelles. »

Le couple sortit alors, laissant la mère et le fils à leur intimité.

« Ca fait bizarre … » concéda le petit garçon

« C'est une habitude à prendre. » sourit Emma

« Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Tu vas rester avec nous à l'état de fantôme ? »

« Non je … Je ne pense pas Henry. Chaque chose a sa place, et la mienne n'est plus ici. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstance. »

« Mais si tu avais le choix, si tu pouvais revenir, tu reviendrais ? »

Regina fixa son fils, puis son regard vaqua vers Emma dont le regard était baissé, n'osant certainement pas croiser celui de Regina. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit encore et cette fois-ci c'est David qui apparut.

« Whale aimerait te garder cette journée pour des analyses complémentaires. On va garder Henry une nuit encore … »

« Ah … » soupira l'ado, pas vraiment enthousiaste de retrouver les couches et les pleurs constants.

« Allez viens, on va laisser ta mère se reposer. On repassera plus tard. »

Henry embrassa Emma sur la joue « Repose-toi bien… » lui murmura-t-il avant d'envoyer un discret sourire vers Regina, puis de quitter la chambre laissant de nouveau les 2 jeunes femmes seules.

« Alors … »

« Alors ? » Répéta Regina

« Vous avez pas répondu à la question d'Henry. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si vous aviez la possibilité de revenir parmi nous, le feriez-vous ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de se racler la gorge « Si la possibilité m'en était donné, je retournerais dans le passé afin de le changer. »

« Et vous changeriez quoi ? »

« Beaucoup de choses. » sourit Regina

« Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein : Etre toujours mystérieuse … »

« C'est ce qui fait parti de mon charme. » s'amusa Regina en passant une main dans sa chevelure

« Ca et bien d'autres choses. » lâcha Emma sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher elle-même. Regina haussa un sourcil avant de sourire faiblement.

« Je resterais. »

« Hein, pardon ? Quoi ? »

« A la question d'Henry, je répondrais que je resterais. »

Emma sourit alors de plus belle « Tant mieux. »

« Mais avant ça, il faudra bien comprendre comment je suis venue et par quel moyen. »

« Bah on le sait ça : un sort mêlant magie blanche et magie noire dans une même égalité. Il semblerait, de plus, que ce sort ne puisse être invoqué que par les 2 protagonistes, sans incantation aucune ni parchemin, ni même ingrédient. Le seul truc qu'on sait pas c'est pourquoi et comment remédier à ça. »

« C'est en résumé cela. Il faut retourner voir Rumple. »

« Ouais, je préfère encore rester ici quelques jours de plus. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant ! » Emma fit une moue boudeuse alors « Quoique soit la situation, on doit y mettre fin. »

« Même si ça veut dire : ne plus être parmi nous ? »

« C'est ainsi que les choses ont été faites à la base. »

« Je sais … Mais si ça pouvait changer … » Regina se concentra alors et posa sa main sur celle d'Emma. A ce contact, Emma sourit « Vous y arrivez de mieux en mieux … »

« J'essaie. »

Emma bougea doucement ses doigts jusqu'à les entremêler à ceux de Regina. Et contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'est pas le froid qu'elle ressenti à ce moment-là, mais une chaleur l'irradiant dans tout son être, une sensation de bien-être et de paix.

« Si j'avais su que vous toucher serait si agréable, j'aurais pas attendu que vous soyez morte. » plaisanta Emma sans pour autant détacher son regard des mains jointes

Regina ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, que dire ? Acquiescer et cela pourrait amplifier quelque chose qui lui échapperait. Elle détourna alors le regard, emplie d'une soudaine gêne.

« Désolée, je voulais pas … Enfin vous voyez … »

« Je vois … oui. Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais vous laisser vous repos… »

« Non ! » dit-elle subitement « Non, restez. Je préférerais que vous restiez. »

« Whale va venir faire des examens et … »

« Justement, ça va être assez pénible comme ça. Autant avoir quelqu'un de rassurant auprès de soi non ? » dit-elle finalement dans un sourire qui s'essayait convainquant

Regina soupira alors « Bien. »

Au même instant, Whale revint dans la chambre « Bien Emma, bon retour parmi nous. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez. »

« Ouais … »

« Même si tout semble ok, je préfère qu'on fasse un check-up. 3 jours de coma ce n'est pas rien. »

« Il parait. »

Emma jeta un œil vers Regina, comme un dernier soutien, avant que les examens ne commencent.

* * *

« Bon, Emma est … »

« Oui ? »

Snow était littéralement pendu aux lèvres du médecin « Emma est miraculeusement en pleine forme. »

« A vous entendre, c'est un problème ? » lança David

« Absolument pas. Au contraire, je suis agréablement surpris qu'elle soit sur pied. »

« Ca veut dire qu'elle peut rentrer à la maison ? » s'enjoua Henry

« Oui elle peut, mais sous surveillance. »

« Je veillerais sur elle ! » se proposa avec enthousiasme Henry

Whale, Snow et David sourirent alors et Whale posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon « Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme surveillant. »

Tout fier Henry se rua de nouveau dans la chambre tandis qu'Emma finissait de s'habiller « Hey gamin. »

« T'es prête ? »

« Prête. »

« Alors … On rentre tous les 3 ? » questionna-t-il en regardant Regina, assise sagement dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce

Emma et Regina se regardèrent alors et sourirent « Ok. »

* * *

Qu'il était bon de revenir chez soi, même si, techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment chez elle. Evidemment, depuis plus d'une semaine, Emma n'avait pas couché ailleurs qu'entre ces murs et à présent, elle n'envisageait pas vivre ailleurs.

« Je vais prendre un bain … »

« Je vais te faire à manger, tu veux quoi ?! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent, surprises mais aussi inquiètes « Tu … T'as pas l'intention de te servir du four ? »

Henry sourit alors « Non. Je parlais juste de commander des pizzas … » Il crut alors percevoir le soupir de soulagement de ses deux mères. Et alors qu'Emma était au milieu des marches « Oh au fait, ta pizza tu veux quoi ? Une Calzone ou … une Regina peut-être ? »

Emma se figea et ses joues s'enflammèrent soudain. N'osant se retourner pour montrer son trouble, elle bredouilla un imperceptible « Ce que tu veux … » Avant de monter les marches.

Regina se tourna alors vers son fils, les mains sur les hanches « Henry … Sérieusement ? »

« Bah quoi ?! » dit-il en lâchant un grand sourire, innocent, faisant lever les yeux de sa mère au ciel

* * *

Après une bonne heure de relaxation dans son bain, Emma consentit enfin à sortir. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et pu constater quelques bleus ça et là, le plus important étant sur l'épaule, du à la ceinture de sécurité.

Elle avait aussi quelques coupures sur le visage provoquées par les bris de verre du pare-brise, mais rien qui ne laisserait de cicatrices, du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Emma ? » Derrière la porte, la voix de Regina se fit entendre « Etes-vous … Décente ? »

« Si je dis oui maintenant, vous entrez ? » lança-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'elle était nue comme un vers au milieu de la pièce. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler un peignoir « Ok, c'est bon, vous pouvez entrer. »

Soudain, la silhouette de Regina traversa la porte, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre encore et toujours « Votre pizza est arrivée. »

« Ah et finalement, il m'a pris quoi ? »

« Une Regina. » dit-elle dans un sourire et un haussement de sourcil tellement _Regina Mills_

Emma se figea alors avant de fixer la jolie brune « Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux. »

« Il est pas très … Subtil. » dit-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise

« Subtil sur quoi ? » demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil

« Euh ouais non … Sur rien … Je trouvais juste … Euh … Bon, je vais m'habiller hein. »

Regina cacha mal son amusement mais tourna les talons avant que son sourire ne devienne trop large pour être dissimuler « Je vous retrouve en bas. »

« Ouais, c'est ça … »

Et lorsque Regina disparut, Emma soupira alors, lâchant cette respiration qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de Regina dans la salle de bain. Depuis son coma, Emma semblait être bien trop à fleur de peau au contact de Regina. Et savoir qu'Henry voyait aussi sa mère à présent rendait la chose encore plus réelle, comme si Regina était vraiment de retour.

Quand elle descendit et qu'elle vit sa pizza, carton ouvert, sur la table du salon, elle tiqua « C'est … une pepperoni poivrons ?! »

« Bah ouais, c'que tu prends d'habitude non ? »

« Ou… oui, oui. » dit-elle en fusillant Regina du regard qui avait plus que jamais un sourire vainqueur sur le visage

* * *

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur : Henry était extatique d'avoir sa mère auprès de lui, à vrai dire d'avoir ses 2 mères autour de lui. Soudain, il lui semblait que cette dernière semaine sombre s'était évanouie pour laisser place à des jours meilleurs.

Bien sur, rien n'était acquis encore : Regina était toujours officiellement morte et en mode fantôme invisible des autres. Tous avaient fait leur deuil et pour tous, il était acquis que Regina régnerait à présent dans leur mémoire et non à la mairie de la ville.

D'ailleurs, des élections devaient être bientôt faites afin de trouver un successeur à la belle brune mais, de l'avis de tous, personne ne pourrait avoir les épaules pour. Bien sur, beaucoup avaient pensé à David ou Snow, mais s'ils étaient de bons leaders, ils n'étaient en rien habitués de la paperasse qu'incombait au rôle d'un maire.

A bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait réellement prendre la place de Regina et Emma pensait bien que, finalement, le prochain maire ne serait là que pour éviter à la poussière de stagner dans le bureau de l'ancienne mairesse.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Hein ? A rien … »

« C'est faux, on pense toujours à quelque chose. Alors ? »

« Je … » elle jeta un œil vers Regina « Je pensais aux prochaines élections … »

« Oh … »

« Les prochaines élections ? » s'enquit Regina « Comment ça ? »

« Bah vous êtes …. Partie, alors il vous faut un successeur. La ville peut fonctionner sans, mais il faudra toujours un référent. Je me demandais juste qui pourrait vraiment reprendre le flambeau. Vous avez été ce que vous avez été, mais on peut pas vous enlever le fait que vous faisiez du bon boulot avec cette ville. »

« Merci. » concéda fièrement Regina « Avec le second sort, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux venus. Peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur … »

« L'idéal serait que tu reviennes parmi nous et que tu reprennes ta place ! » s'enjoua malicieusement Henry

« Si cela était aussi simple … » soupira la jolie brune

Henry fit la moue alors avant de finir de mâchouiller sa pizza.

Les heures passèrent alors et bientôt Henry s'endormit sur l'épaule de sa mère, zappant la fin des « Avengers » qu'il avait tant voulu regarder. Attendrie, Emma le réveilla doucement avant de l'accompagner se coucher.

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte. »

« Je sais, moi non plus. »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien. »

« … »

« Peut-être qu'elle voudrait rester si elle savait ? »

« J'en sais rien Henry. Avant tout, il faut savoir pourquoi elle est là. Il faut … Il faut pas que tu te fasses des idées chéri … Il est pas certain qu'elle puisse revenir, même si on le veut et qu'elle le souhaite aussi, tu comprends ? »

« Je l'ai perdu une fois, je veux pas la reperdre. Je sais que c'est un signe, qu'elle est pas revenue pour rien. Y'a une explication, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il fallait pas qu'elle parte la première fois. »

« Henry … »

« Non, écoute ! Je sais ce que je dis. Je suis pas le vrai croyant pour rien ! Je sais qu'il y a une raison pour chaque chose et je sais qu'elle est ici pour une raison précise. »

Emma soupira alors, se souvenant des mots de Regina : Henry était peut-être un héros intelligent à qui il était arrivé d'innombrables aventures, mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon avec des rêves et des espoirs. Et revoir sa mère ici lui avait redonné espoir.

Elle l'embrassa alors sur le front « Bonne nuit Henry. »

Il s'endormit bien vite, avant même qu'elle ne passe la porte de sa chambre. Quand elle se retourna, après avoir fermé la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Regina « Que devrais-je savoir ? »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Vous devez me dire quelque chose selon Henry, laquelle ? »

Emma se figea alors, son sang se glaça à mesure que les yeux perçants de Regina la traversaient de part en part.

* * *

C'est sans un mot qu'Emma descendit au salon pour nettoyer la table et ramasser les déchets. C'est toujours sans un mot qu'elle lava couverts et verres avant de les essuyer. Et c'est dans l'intention de ne pas dire un mot de plus qu'elle s'apprêta à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais c'était bien mal connaitre l'opiniâtreté de Regina qui lui barra la route :

« C'est bon, vous avez fini là ? Pouvons-nous avoir une discussion d'adulte à adulte ? »

« Vous voulez dire de vivant à fantôme ? »

« Très drôle. Alors, des explications peut-être ?! »

Emma baissa le regard, et soudain Regina pu sentir sa gêne … Gêne qu'elle partagea sans vraiment l'expliquer.

« En fait … Je … Henry … »

« Oui ? »

« Henry pense que … Je tiens à vous. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Eh bien … Il est évident que nos rapports se sont aplanis depuis Neverland et que … »

« Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Henry pense que je tiens à vous … Bien plus que ce que je devrais. »

« Comment ça ? »

Le cœur d'Emma s'accéléra alors, sa respiration se fit difficile : jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir cette conversation avec Regina, encore moins à présent que cette dernière était morte. Mais il fallait croire qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin.

« Je … Après votre disparition, j'étais dévastée … Comme beaucoup bien sur mais … Je … Je ne cessais de penser à vous, à votre manque … Ce qu'on ne ferait plus … »

« Emma … »

« Ok, je … Je crois que j'ai foiré pleins de trucs … mais … Je m'en veux de plein de choses : je m'en veux de ne pas avoir combattu à vos cotés, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, je m'en veux de vous avoir enterré, je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir dit … Vous avoir dit que je … »

Elle grogna de frustration de ne pas être assez forte, ou honnête, pour dire à Regina que son retour avait été la plus belle chose au monde, qu'elle se sentait revivre rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle.

« Emma … Je … »

« Oh non, par pitié, j'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos paroles qui seront certainement blessantes. J'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent, et encore moins par un fantôme. Je crois que … Qu'on devrait oublier tout ça … C'est stupide. »

« Emma stop ! » lança Regina tandis qu'Emma lui tournait le dos pour monter les marches « Je trouve cela déplacé que vous vous permettiez de parler en mon nom. Surtout quand ce que vous pensez est totalement hors de propos. »

Emma se tourna alors « Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'il était hors de question de vous « mettre un vent » comme vous dites. Vous avez raison, je suis morte, mais si Henry a dit vrai alors, il y a forcément une raison logique. Ce retour doit servir à quelque chose. Vous disiez ne pas avoir eu le temps de me parler, et bien maintenant nous avons le temps. Emma, parlons, s'il vous plait. »

Emma fixa le regard de Regina, si intense, si patient. Elle soupira alors et se dirigea vers le salon, où Regina s'était déjà matérialisée. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, c'est Regina qui reprit la parole « Alors … Vous tenez à moi … » essaya-t-elle de lancer légèrement, même si la suite de la conversation serait bien plus lourde de sens.

« Je … J'ai appris à vous connaitre, encore plus à Neverland. Vous vous êtes révélée être une mère combative, aimante, avec ses failles et ses peurs. Vous m'êtes apparue bien plus … Humaine. »

« Bien plus que ce que l'Evil Queen le laissait suggérer ? » s'amusa Regina

« Je ne vous ais jamais considéré ainsi. Pour moi, vous avez été et resterez Regina Mills. Bien que, j'aurais bien aimé vous voir au moins une fois dans vos fringues de reine … Je suis sûre que ça vaut le coup d'œil. » s'amusa Emma

« En effet. » lança Regina en repensant à ses décolletés vertigineux qui ravissaient les gardes du château « Et donc ? »

« Bah je … J'ai commencé à me dire que vous … J'ai commencé à trouver un certain intérêt à m'impliquer. Henry vous revenait doucement, et je pensais que c'était le parfait prétexte pour créer des liens, faire de nous une famille. Et puis Zelena est apparue et a tout chamboulé. J'ai jamais eu le temps ou l'opportunité pour … Mieux vous connaitre. »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Si vous aviez eu le temps. »

« Oh euh … Bah j'aurais profité de l'envie d'Henry de renouer avec vous pour … Passer du temps avec vous : des déjeuners en famille, des sorties … »

« Vous auriez fait tout cela ? »

« Et bien plus encore … » soupira-t-elle nostalgiquement avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle venait de dire « Enfin euh … Je veux dire … »

« Alors … Me revoir il y a une semaine a du vous faire plaisir non ? »

« Surprise fut ma première réaction avant d'être soulagée de vous savoir de nouveau ici. Même si ce n'est pas … Complètement le cas. » Sur ce, elle approcha sa main de celle de Regina avant de la traverser, lui procurant des frissons et une vague de froid entourant sa main « Ca reste étrange … »

« Oui très. »

« Et … Et vous … Vous … Vous pensez quoi de … moi ? Merde, ça fait carrément égocentrique de demander ça … »

Regina lui sourit alors « Le sentiment est réciproque. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Comme vous, Neverland a montré une nouvelle facette de votre personnalité à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée : vous qui vous montriez si forte et avec une arrogante assurance, je vous découvrais fragile, vulnérable, effrayée … Une facette qui … me surprenait et me plaisait aussi. »

« Parce que vous aviez vu un moyen de me prendre de haut ? » s'amusa Emma

« Non. Parce que je voyais en vous mes propres peurs et angoisses : celles de perdre Henry, de voir notre monde s'écrouler … Perdre nos repères, notre famille, votre vie. Je me retrouvais en vous alors que nous étions sensées être de parfait opposé. »

« Il faut croire que ce qui devrait nous séparer, nous lie finalement, y compris ce sort étrange. »

« Je dois vous avouer que … J'ai hésité avant de partir seule pour affronter Zelena. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Mais ensuite … Je … Je me suis dis qu'Henry ne devait pas perdre toute sa famille … »

« Parce que vous saviez que vous alliez mourir ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous vous souvenez alors ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je me souviens être partie chez Zelena mais ensuite … C'est le néant. »

« … »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Henry semblait au courant … Comment ? »

« Oh ça … C'était le lendemain de votre disparition … »

_Emma n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Encore sous le choc, elle avait refusé la proposition de ses parents de venir chez eux. Elle s'était réfugiée au seul endroit qui lui inspirait sécurité et chaleur : la demeure de Regina. _

_De la nuit où Regina était morte, jusqu'au lendemain, Emma avait perdu la parole, sous le choc : Regina Mills était morte, partie pour de bon, jamais plus elle ne reviendrait … Soudain, toutes ces petites choses qu'elle pensait pouvoir attendre lui sautèrent au visage : la recette de ses lasagnes, les choses qu'Henry faisait petit … Maintenant, jamais plus elle n'aurait de réponse …_

_C'était donc vrai : on ne se rendait compte de l'importance d'une personne que quand cette dernière était absente. A présent, la demeure de Regina paraissait bien vide et terne sans sa propriétaire. _

_Dès qu'Emma pénétra dans la maison, elle pu sentir le parfum fruité, caractéristique de la jolie brune. Une vague nostalgique l'envahie alors et des centaines d'images de Regina déboulèrent devant ses yeux. _

_Elle sourit péniblement avant de se trainer jusqu'aux marches, puis se hissa avec tout autant de peine, jusqu'à la chambre. _

_Elle posa avant tout une main sur la porte, comme si elle demandait implicitement la permission pour entrer, puis elle poussa la porte et vit la pièce sombre et froide. Des sanglots se coincèrent dans sa gorge avant de tomber de fatigue et de tristesse, sur le lit. _

_Et sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleura. Elle pleura en enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers, elle pleura en sentant le shampoing habituel de la jolie brune. Puis, petit à petit, la tristesse et les larmes furent remplacées par le sommeil et la lassitude. _

_Emma ferma les yeux, pour ne les ouvrir que le lendemain, sans savoir quelle heure il était. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever … D'ailleurs, elle n'avait envie de rien : ni manger, ni boire, ni même se laver. _

_Alors elle resta là, dans ce lit, à ruminer sa tristesse … Et les nombreux appels qu'elle reçut sur son portable ne la dissuadèrent pas de quitter ce lit confortable. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était rendormie, puis réveillée, puis rendormie de nouveau …_

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur le lit qu'elle émergea alors et, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec 2 prunelles marrons qui la fixaient. Elle se redressa alors et trouva Henry, assit à ses cotés, les yeux encore rougis par des larmes récentes. _

_« Hen… Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ou est David ? »_

_« Il dort surement encore. »_

_« Tu … Tu as quitté l'appartement sans rien dire à personne ?! »_

_« huh huh … Je voulais te voir. »_

_« David va s'inquiéter ! »_

_« T'as qu'à juste lui envoyer un message. De toute manière, il va certainement aller à l'hôpital voir Snow et le bébé. »_

_« Oh je vois … »_

_« Toi aussi t'as pleuré et pas dormi ? »_

_« Quelque chose comme ça oui … »_

_« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai hein ! Dis-moi qu'elle est pas morte ! » implora le petite garçon, totalement démuni et fatigué_

_Si Emma avait été forte et en pleine forme, elle aurait certainement trouvé les mots. Les mots pour le soulager, pour l'apaiser, pour le comprendre … Mais rien ne vain car, en vérité, elle-même était triste, désemparée et perdue. Elle pu simplement tendre les bras afin que son fils vienne s'y réfugier, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter. _

_« Henry … Je … »_

_« Elle me manque ! Elle me manque déjà ! »_

_« A moi aussi Henry. Elle me manque aussi. »_

_« J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir … Je lui ais même pas dis_ je t'aime. »

_Emma reposa alors son menton sur le crane de son fils « Moi non plus Henry, je n'ai pas eu le temps … » Elle avait tant murmuré cette phrase qu'elle pensait que son fils ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais entre ses sanglots, Henry se figea et fixa sa mère d'yeux ronds « Tu … Quoi ? »_

_« Rien Henry, rien. »_

_Mais elle savait, et lui aussi, que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas tombé dans les limbes des pleurs environnants. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agit pas de cela … Non, il ne s'agit plus de cela._

« C'est ce que vous avez dit ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« C'est ce que j'aurais du dire il y a bien longtemps. Mais … Les choses, les circonstances : Hook est arrivé, et ensuite y'a eu Neverland, puis Zelena et finalement … Robin. Je me suis dit que vous étiez finalement heureuse avec lui. Après tout, c'est tout ce que je voulais pour vous : que vous soyez heureuse. C'est ce qu'est sensé faire la Sauveuse non ? Apporter les fins heureuses à chacun … »

« … »

« Sauf que j'ai beau être la Sauveuse, vous, je ne vous ais pas sauvé … Et ça me tue. »

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Emma était là devant elle a lui ouvrir son cœur, à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait …

« Emma … »

« Non, ne dites rien. Je suis pas d'humeur à entendre votre mépris et votre … »

« Vous avez toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de prendre la parole des gens miss Swan ! »

Emma se figea alors et la regarda, amusée « Ok, désolée …. Je vous écoute. »

Regina se redressa alors et racla sa gorge « Je … Emma … »

« Ecoutez, laissez tomber si vous … »

« Laissez-moi finir bon sang ! » Emma sursauta alors avant de sourire, Regina reprit « Je comprends ce que vous ressentez car … Je pense l'avoir ressen… »

« Regina … »

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir. Je disais donc que je vous comprenais parce qu… »

« Regina ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous … Vous disparaissez … » lança Emma, les yeux ronds

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais … » Regina mit ses mains devant elle et pu constater, en effet, que ces dernières devenaient peu à peu translucides jusqu'à voir clairement au travers « Emma … Je … »

« Regina ? Regina, restez avec moi ! Regina ! »

« EMMA ! »

Mais sa voix n'était à présent qu'un écho sourd qui s'estompa aussi vite que sa silhouette. Bientôt Emma fit seulement face au vide.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Soulmate never lies ...  
**


	15. 50 pourcents

**Wooooaaaahhhhhh ! Je vous raconte pas le nombres de pierres que j'ai du éviter :p **

**Vous lancez plutôt bien je dois dire ... En même temps, je l'avais cherché (un touuuuut petit peu) ^^ **

**Bon ... Je me dois donc de me rattraper avec un chapitre un peu plus léger et qui engage, je vous le promets, de belles choses ! **

**Bon, pas de pierres cette fois-ci, mais du coups je veux bien des bisouxxxxxxx sous forme de reviewwwwsss (Oh ca rime XD)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**50%**

Emma resta là, inerte, complètement sans voix. Que venait-il de se passer ?! La minute d'avant, elles s'ouvraient l'une à l'autre, ouvrant par la même leur cœur et dévoilant leurs sentiments, et maintenant, Emma se retrouvait seule dans ce salon, qui lui apparaissait vide et froid.

Regina avait disparu. Mais comment et pourquoi ? Etait-elle repartie dans les limbes ? Cette option faisait frissonner Emma : si jamais elle était partie pour toujours, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, ni même Henry d'ailleurs, et ce pour la deuxième fois …

Henry … Que dirait-il en ne la voyant pas le lendemain ?

Emma soupira alors : peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre des choses : Regina était là où elle n'aurait jamais du revenir. Mais qu'il était cruel de la revoir alors … Elle repensa alors à ses derniers mots : que s'apprêtait-elle à lui dire ? Quelle aussi sentait ce changement entre elles ? Que les choses n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes entre elles ?

Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais et ça, c'était la pire des malédictions.

* * *

Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes : elle était devant Emma, s'apprêtant à lui révéler quelque chose qu'elle gardait en elle depuis quelques temps, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire avant de mourir, et à présent, elle était partie.

Emma n'était plus qu'une image lointaine s'évanouissant dans le noir … Une image qui fut remplacée par le nouveau lieu où elle se trouvait, une nouvelle personne en face d'elle …

« Ru… Rumple ? » s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant le lieu où elle se trouvait à présent : l'arrière-boutique de Gold

« Regina … Quelle surprise. » dit-il dans un sourire surpris mais sincère

« Pas vraiment si vous m'avez fait venir ici c'est que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez. »

Rumple laissa un petit ricanement passer ses lèvres « Toujours la même, même dans la mort à ce que je vois. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Et comment ? D'ailleurs … Seuls Emma et Henry pouvaient me voir m'entendre et me parler jusqu'à maintenant … »

« Vois-tu depuis la venue d'Emma dans ma boutique et de ses multiples questionnements sur la mort, je me suis penché à mon tour sur la question. Ce sort mêlant magie blanche et magie noire est quelque chose d'unique. »

« Et je suis donc devenue ton rat de laboratoire ?! »

« Ne sois pas si sarcastique. Je cherche seulement à t'aider. »

« Depuis quand es-tu si altruiste, surtout avec moi ? »

« Depuis que j'ai revu mes priorités : je suis un homme marié à présent. »

« Vraiment ? A défaut d'avoir ton rat de labo, tu as réussi à marier ton rat de bibliothèque. » lança-t-elle ironiquement

« Si tu continues ainsi, je ne t'aiderais pas. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Comme je t'ai dis, je me suis longuement penché sur la possibilité d'un tel sort. Il semblerait que tu sois partiellement de retour. La question est : comment ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que l'on ne s'est pas posé la question nous-mêmes ?! »

« Et je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse. » dit-il dans un sourire vainqueur

« Nous avons une parti : Nos magies blanche et noire y sont pour quelque chose. »

« Il est vrai que cela joue à 50% du sort. »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu as évidemment trouvé les 50% restant … » lança-t-elle dans une désinvolture qui amusa Rumple

« Exactement. Je me suis demandé pourquoi c'était miss Swan. Pourquoi pouvait-elle, et elle seule, te voir et t'entendre. Pourquoi pas Henry ou n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Parce qu'elle a de la magie blanche en elle. » répondit naturellement Regina

« Certes, mais en un sens, Henry aussi. Avec le cœur du vrai croyant qu'il porte, il recèle en lui un immense pouvoir dont il n'est pas encore conscient. »

« Il me voit maintenant. »

« Oui, après l'accident. »

« Comment ? »

« Comment je le sais ? Son changement de comportement durant les 3 derniers jours. Malgré le fait d'avoir perdu sa mère et d'avoir la deuxième à l'hôpital, il semblait plus … léger, plus heureux. J'ai compris alors. »

« En quoi cela va-t-il nous aider à comprendre ? »

« J'ai décidé de vous aider car le temps vous manque, et je ne pense pas que vous trouviez la solution vous-mêmes, pas si vous ne creusez pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Regina, il faut comprendre que ton état n'est pas normal. Etre un fantôme est un entre-deux instable. Tu vas finir par disparaitre Regina, et retourner d'où tu viens. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois peut-être, mais tu finiras par repartir. Et je sais que plus ça prendra du temps, plus se sera long et plus les adieux seront difficiles … »

« Qu'essais-tu de me dire ? Que je vais regretter ? Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! »

« Oh si tu l'as demandé, mais tu n'en as simplement pas conscience. »

« Quoi… Pardon ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire : tu ne sais pas les 50% restant Regina. N'as-tu pas pensé que cela avait un lien direct avec le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'Emma qui était capable de te voir ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes antagonistes certes, mais vous êtes aussi plus proches que ce que vous pensez. »

« … »

Notant la gêne palpable de la jolie brune, Rumple sourit « Mais … A ce que je vois, tu sembles être déjà au courant. »

« Je … Nous … »

« Peu importe, c'est bien, cela fera avancer les choses. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang ? » s'agaça Regina

« Il y a un dernier ingrédient dont vous ne semblez pas encore avoir conscience, ce 50 derniers pourcents. »

« Et bien je t'écoute. Quel est cet ingrédient. »

« Un sentiment. Un sentiment bien particulier … »

* * *

« M'man, t'es déjà debout ? Ou est maman ? » Henry marchait au radar, se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings, habillé déjà, avant de trouver Emma, toujours assise dans le salon, fixant le vide devant elle « M'man ? Ca va ? »

Ce n'est que quand Henry posa sa main sur son avant-bras qu'elle daigna détourner le regard vers son fils « Hen… Henry ? Déjà debout ? »

« Bah il est plus de 8h… Je vais en cours. Elle est ou maman ? »

« Re… Regina ? Oh euh … Elle est sortie, elle va revenir. Vas en cours. »

« Oh ok. »

Et alors qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers la portes d'entrée « Eh, oublies pas hein : pas un mot. »

« Ok. » dit-il dans un sourire avant de partir

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Emma laissa échapper un soupir : combien de temps pourrait-elle mentir à Henry ? Mais surtout … Devait-elle continuer à la faire ? Plus le temps passerait, plus il lui serait dur de dire la vérité et plus il serait difficile à Henry de l'entendre et d'accepter la trahison et le mensonge de sa mère.

Oui, c'était décidé : en revenant ce soir, elle lui dirait tout !

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde frissonna alors en entendant cette voix qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle se tourna alors lentement pour voir Regina se tenir au milieu du hall.

« Regina ! »

Emma bondit hors du canapé et se rua sur Regina. En tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se « heurta » au vide et manqua de tomber en refermant ses bras sur elle-même. Se trouvant soudainement ridicule, elle se retourna en face d'une Regina, sourcil levé « Ah euh … J'ai l'air con là non ? »

« Langage. »

« Pardon. Alors … Racontez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou vous étiez ? Pourquoi vous êtes partie ? »

« Oh ça … »

« Oui ça ! J'ai cru que vous étiez partie ! Partie pour de bon. » soupira Emma

« Rumple. »

« Rumple ? Quoi Rumple ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a fait venir à lui. Il peut me voir aussi. »

« Oh … Et pourquoi vous a-t-il … Convoqué ? »

« Il voulait être sûr et me parler du sort en lui-même. »

« Il vous a appris des choses instructives au moins ? Après m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie, il a intérêt ! »

« Des choses oui. »

« Intéressantes ? »

« A… Assez. »

Devant l'apparente gêne de la jeune femme, Emma fronça les sourcils « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Regina ? »

« Je … On pourrait s'asseoir ? »

« Ok. »

Et alors qu'Emma alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Regina la stoppa « Non, pas là. Suivez-moi. »

Emma suivit alors Regina qui traversa la baie vitrée pour se retrouver dans le jardin. Sous la neige, Emma attrapa rapidement une veste avant de sortir et de retrouver Regina au fond du jardin, près d'une balancelle qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

« C'est … Sympa … Un peu froid, mais sympa. »

« Asseyez-vous. » dit-elle en lui montrant la petite banquette, épargnée par la neige grâce à la toile de la balancelle. Emma s'exécuta alors et vint s'asseoir, bientôt suivie par Regina

« C'est si grave que ça pour que vous me sortiez de la maison alors qu'il commence à neiger ? » ironisa Emma. Mais en voyant l'air grave de la jolie brune, elle perdit bien vite son sourire pour arborer un visage plus sérieux « Je vous écoute. Il a dit quoi ? »

« Ce lieu m'est cher vous savez, ce coin de jardin."

"?"

"Henry y a fait ses premiers pas, les mains accrochés à cette balancelle. C'est dessus que je lui ais appris à lire ..."

" ..." Emma comprit alors l'importance et la symbolique du lieu, respectant ainsi le choix de la jolie brune de sortir de la maison pour avoir une discussion qui semblait être assez cruciale

"Le sort marche parce que la magie blanche et la magie noire ont fonctionné ensemble, à égale mesure. »

« Rien de nouveau jusque là … »

« Cela fait parti de 50% dans le déclenchement d'un tel sort. »

« Ok et … Quels sont les 50 autres pourcents ? »

« … »

« Regina ? Quoi ? Vous commencez à me faire flipper là ! »

« Il s'agit d'un sentiment. L'ingrédient ultime est … un sentiment. »

« Oh … Ok et ? »

« Essayez de comprendre : 2 personnes, l'une possédant la magie blanche et l'autre la magie noire, unissent leurs pouvoirs. Quel sentiment pourrait inspirer une telle alliance ? »

« Bah je dirais … la haine … »

« Alors imaginez que ce sort soit si puissant que son créateur ait pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais être réalisé si les 2 parties, qui sont sensés se détester, finalement … s'aimaient. »

Emma se figea alors et fixa Regina « S'ai… S'aimaient ? »

Soulagée, Regina soupira tout en fermant brièvement ses yeux « Exact. Le créateur a tout simplement cru que personne ne pourrait faire cela : que 2 êtres possédant des magies si différentes puissent développer un tel sentiment. Voilà pourquoi ramener les morts à la vie est quasiment impossible en temps normal. »

« … Mais … Regina c'est … wow … Vous réalisez ce que ça signifie ?! »

« Ce n'est pas tout. »

« Quoi encore ? Me dites pas qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, car c'est genre impossible après une telle info ! »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sentiment qui doit se dégager de ces 2 êtres. C'est … »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Le … Les âmes soeurs. »

Complètement sonnée, Emma ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire : des âmes soeurs ? Elle se tourna complètement vers Regina et la fixa.

« Vous êtes … Vous seriez mon … Mais … Robin ? J'ai cru que … Vous aviez dit que la poussière de fées de ment jamais … »

« Elle ne ment pas mais peut se tromper. J'ai … Longtemps, ma vie fut gouvernée par des gens qui semblait savoir mieux que moi comment la gérer : ma mère, Rumple … Je n'ai jamais été maitre de mon destin. »

« Un point commun alors … »

« A présent, et depuis peu, j'ai appris que je pouvais décider. Je fais parfois de mauvais choix mais j'apprends, notamment grâce à Henry. »

« Vous … merde, je sais pas quoi dire du coup … »

« Est-il obligatoire de parler … » ironisa Regina « Il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair … »

« Je … Je pensais même pas que c'était possible, je veux dire … Nous deux … »

« Et c'est pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet état. Comme nous n'étions pas « au courant » de nos … sentiments respectifs, le sort n'a pu se faire complètement. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet état d'entre-deux. »

« Oh … Et c'est réversible ? Je veux dire, si j'ai bien compris, nos sentiments ont permis que vous reveniez, partiellement, en vie. Ca veut dire quoi : que si on avait pu, vous seriez revenue ? Y'a pas moyen de refaire les choses ou de les finir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon état est temporaire. »

« Vous allez disparaitre ? »

« Oui … »

« Mais quand ? »

« On ne sait pas. Cela peut arriver demain comme dans des semaines … »

« Ca craint ça ! J'peux pas … J'veux pas … Vous perdre encore. Surtout maintenant. » confessa Emma en minaudant « Va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une discussion … »

« Certes. »

« On a un problème Regina. »

« S'il n'y en avait qu'un. »

« Non … Enfin si mais … J'ai … J'ai une envie folle de … »

« De quoi ? »

Emma la fixa alors et son regard s'assombrit soudain, déstabilisant Regina « J'ai une envie folle de vous embrasser. »

Le sang de Regina se figea, enfin si cela était possible, et soudain elle crut que chaque flocon de neige la traversant lui donna un coup d'électricité « Emma … »

« Ouais je sais, c'est un peu précipité mais … Enfin, après ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, et là ce que vous venez de m'annoncer … J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux à se tourner autour, à se détester, à aplanir notre relation avec Henry … Et là, je me dis que vous pouvez partir d'un moment ou l'autre et j'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie de vous voir disparaitre. Parce que si vous êtes de retour c'est que, finalement, on l'a voulu toutes les 2. Je me dis que y'a des choses à faire … Ensemble. »

« Oh Emma … »

« J'ai envie de vous embrasser. Pour être honnête, j'ai envie de vous embrasser depuis un moment déjà, et ce truc du sort, ça n'a fait qu'amplifier ça. »

« Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde … »

« … Je peux pas vous toucher. Mais on a réussi la dernière fois. »

« Oui et vous y avez gagné une belle migraine et un important saignement de nez. »

« C'est pas juste … » Emma s'approcha alors « Regina je … »

« Ne dites rien. »

« Mais … »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots dans votre bouche, pas maintenant. »

« Mais quand alors ? Vous pourriez ne plus être là demain. C'est pas juste … »

« Dites donc, avant un quelconque contact physique, on pourrait éclaircir les choses entre nous non ? »

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y à rajouter ? Le sort parle de lui-même : on est amoureuses. » lança légèrement Emma

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression de prendre les choses à l'envers non ? Amoureuses ? » ironisa Regina

« Bah c'est vrai non ? Avant que vous ne disparaissiez hier soir, vous … Nous … Enfin on parlait de choses sérieuses alors … »

« … On pourrait continuer la discussion. »

« Voilà. Alors je vous écoute. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que c'est vous qui parliez quand vous êtes soudainement partie. Alors, continuez. »

Regina frissonna alors, puis inspira profondément « Ok. Je disais …Donc … Ou m'en étais-je arrêtée ?! »

« Regina ! » s'impatienta Emma

« Pardon. Vous disiez que votre regard avait changé sur moi, que vous étiez plus touchée … Et j'étais en train de vous dire que … Ce sentiment était réciproque. Et bien que la chute de ma tirade soit déjà révélée, je … Je crois que je … »

« Embrassez-moi … » la coupa Emma

« Emma ! J'essais de dire ce que vous aviez envie que je dise ! »

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire : vous vous sentez plus proche de moi, vous commencez à me comprendre, vous sentez que quelque chose a changé, que votre regard à changé sur moi, mais que vous êtes incapable de le définir, de mettre le doigt dessus … Alors vous laissez filer en pensant que ça passera … Mais ça passe pas, au contraire, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ce sentiment ressurgit de plus belle … Vous savez comment je sais tout ça ? Parce que c'est ce que je ressens aussi. Plus je vous vois Regina, et plus j'apprends à vous connaitre. Et plus que je connais, plus j'aime ce que je vois en vous. »

« … »

« Voilà, c'est ce que je ressens pour vous Regina. C'est fou, c'est complètement idiot de se dire que vous et moi on pourrait … Je sais pas, quand on parle de nous, on aurait plutôt tendance à sortir les gants de boxe … Jamais, même moi, jamais personne n'aurait pensé que nous deux on puisse … Enfin, on aurait pu … »

« Je comprends. »

« C'est pas juste parce que j'ai plus que jamais envie de vous embrasser et vous toucher. »

Regina lui sourit alors avant de tendre sa main vers la sienne « Prenez ma main Emma … »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette simple phrase remua bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé Emma. Elle inspira alors avant de tendre sa main. Allant un peu trop vite, elle traversa sa paume avant de se rétracter bien vite et de revenir « Pardon. »

« Doucement. Concentrez-vous. »

« Vous savez, vous avez dit que ça marchait sur les sentiments, les sensations. »

« Hm hm. »

« Au départ vous pensiez à la colère. Je crois maintenant que ce qui nous fait y arriver est … »

« … L'amour. »

Elles se sourient avant qu'elles ne sentent leurs doigts se toucher. Emma se concentra, mais bientôt sentit la migraine approcher, mais elle voulait continuer, elle voulait sentir l'épiderme de Regina sous ses doigts … Mais bientôt elle se sentit légère, comme si elle voulait dormir …

« Emma ! »

Emma rompit le contact alors et tomba en arrière face contre neige, un mince filet de sang maculant le blanc de la neige.

« EMMA ! »

Impuissante, Regina était incapable de soulever Emma qui resta allongée dans la neige. Paniquée, elle ne pu réfléchir qu'à une seule personne pouvant l'aider.

* * *

Quand Emma ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait dans son lit, du moins celui de Regina, changée et bordée. Sa migraine était passée mais une grande fatigue la coulait toujours au lit. Et alors qu'elle voulut se relever, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une personne que la jeune femme ne pensait jamais voir en ces murs :

« Gold ? » grommela-t-elle

Ce dernier avait en main un plateau avec bol et verre « Une soupe. »

« Vous … Vous m'avez fait une … soupe ? Sérieusement ? » En se redressant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus habillée mais en tenue de nuit « Vous … M'avez changé ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Swan, je ne vous ais pas touché … La magie l'a fait pour moi. »

« Oh … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Regina est apparue dans ma boutique, implorant de l'aide. Etant la seule personne capable de la voir et de vous aider … »

« Je vois … Ou est-elle ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est choquée … Elle m'a expliqué les circonstances et … Je crois qu'elle s'en rend responsable, couplé au fait qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire pour vous aider. Vous connaissez Regina : l'impuissance est une chose qu'elle ne se tolère pas. »

« Je sais. Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui ais insisté. »

« Miss Swan, faire ce genre de tour de passe-passe est assez risqué, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« L'énergie que déploie Regina pour se maintenir stable et palpable est autant d'énergie qu'elle ne mettra plus pour rester visible. Et comme on ne sait pas pour combien de temps elle est encore ici, mieux vaut minimiser ce genre de chose. »

« Oh … » prise en faute, comme une petite fille « C'est juste que … On voulait pas … »

« Je sais. Je suppose qu'elle vous a parlé des 50 autres pourcents ? »

« Exact. »

« Je pense donc que vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

« Oh c'est fait. Enfin en grande partie. Vous n'auriez pas d'infos à ce sujet ? Je veux dire pour que ce sort ? On suppose que s'il n'a pas marché a 100% c'est parce qu'on était pas au courant de nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre … Enfin on en avait pas conscience, bref … »

« Je vois … »

« Du coup, je me demande si c'est trop tard. Je veux dire : si on s'avoue nos sentiments maintenant, est-ce que le sort va se finaliser ? »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée miss Swan. »

« Peut-être que … Peut-être que je devrais lui dire que … »

« Que quoi miss Swan ? »

« … Lui dire que je l'aime. »

En prononçant ces mots, Emma frissonna de tout son corps.

« Je vais donc vous laisser seules pour … Discuter. »

Gold se leva alors « Merci, d'être venu. »

« C'est naturel. »

« Vous … Vous pouvez dire à Regina qu'elle vienne ici ? »

« Certainement. »

Il se pencha alors en une élégante et discrète révérence avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Emma triturer sa soupe aux couleurs verdâtres peu rassurante.

« Emma ? »

La voix de Regina résonna derrière la porte « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Regina traversa la porte et posa directement son regard sur Emma « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux … Je crois qu'on a un peu trop forcé non ? »

« Il serait préférable de ne plus réitérer la chose. »

« C'est bien dommage. »

« Ah oui ? » lança mutinement Regina

« Oui. J'en ais marre de parler, j'aurais bien aimé vous montrer d'une autre manière que je tiens à vous. »

« Emma … » lança sur un ton de reproche la jolie brune

« C'est ce qui s'appelle une relation platonique. »

« Certes. »

« Regina ? » »

« Hm ? »

« Je vous aime. »

La déclaration était aussi abrupte que maladroite et Regina ne su que répondre, si ce n'était par une expression de surprise « Qu… pardon ? Mais ? »

« Merde, ça a pas marché … » grommela Emma

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? »

« Bah … Je me disais que si vous étiez à l'état de fantôme c'est parce qu'on ne savait pas « officiellement » ce qu'on ressentait l'une pour l'autre. Alors, je me suis dis, si je vous avouais mon amour, vous reviendriez pour de bon. »

« C'est … logique. »

« Merci. » lança Emma fièrement

« Mais totalement stupide. »

« Merc… Hein ? »

« Vous pensez sincèrement que, parce que nous sommes sensées être des âmes soeurs, les choses coulent de source ? Sérieusement ? »

« … »

« C'est une construction au fil des jours. »

« Mais on a pas de temps justement ! Demain vous pourriez n'être plus là. »

« Je sais, mais rien ne sert de précipiter les choses. Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps, mais si l'amour que l'on se déclare n'est basé que sur l'urgence de la situation, ça ne marchera pas. »

« … »

Regina avait raison, comme toujours, mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait au dessus d'elles.

« L'idéal serait de savoir combien de temps il nous reste … »

« C'est aléatoire … Personne ne sait. »

« Bah maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus sur ce sort, peut-être qu'on pourrait chercher de ce coté nan ? »

« C'est possible. »

« Alors allons-y ! »

« Absolument pas ! Vous devez vous reposer. »

« Et vous allez m'en empêcher comment ? Vous qui êtes un fantôme huh ?! » s'amusa Emma

« C'est simple : si vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dis, je ne vous apparaitrais plus. »

« Des foutaises, vous ne tiendrez jamais. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de moi. La preuve, vous êtes revenue d'entre les morts pour moi. »

« Comme vous y allez ! Ce raccourci vous arrange bien. »

« Dites le contraire ! »

« Je ne dirais rien. »

« Je me suis déclarée. »

« Et moi je n'ai rien dis. »

« Vous avez dis ressentir des choses pour moi. »

« Et croyez-moi en ce moment-même je ressens bien quelque chose, mais il ne s'agit en rien de l'amour ! »

« Ouch, méchante ! »

« Vous êtes une enfant. »

« Punissez-moi. »

« Miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement « Vous me fatiguez. Ce qui est une gageure, moi qui ne suis sensée ne plus rien ressentir. »

« Ne soyez pas si blasée. »

« Blasée ? Je suis certainement beaucoup de choses mais pas bla… »

« Amoureuse alors ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Comment ça « pas encore » ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis, nous sommes peut-être destinées à nous aimer, ce n'est pas pour cela que le coup de foudre est évident et que l'amour en découle logiquement. »

« Alors, quoi ? Vous m'appréciez ? »

« Assez oui. Je vous tolère. »

« Oh nous savons toutes les 2 que c'est bien plus que cela voyons. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment. Je sais que je vous plais, et ça depuis un moment déjà. »

« Voyez-vous ça … »

« Vous aimiez reluquer mon arrière-train dans mes jeans. »

« Comment ne pas le voir … Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. »

« Je sais que vous rêviez de moi. »

« Miss Swan vous partez sur un terrain glissant. »

« Oh oui, je pouvais lire votre désir dans votre regard. »

« Bah voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. »

« Vous étiez folle de moi avant même de le savoir. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Osez dire que je ne déclenchais pas les passions. Je suis même sûre que ça a commencé le jour où j'ai coupé votre pommier. Je me souviens de la furie qui s'est ruée sur moi, de la passion qui s'est emparée de vous, votre regard, vos yeux … A ce moment-là, vous auriez pu me sauter dessus et me prendre contre ce pommier, je n'aurais pas dis non. »

« Ma chère, si j'avais décidé de vous prendre contre ce pommier, vous n'auriez rien pu y faire. » lança fièrement Regina

« Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De m'allumer alors que vous savez que je peux pas vous toucher. »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est … Bon ok. » grommela Emma

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Mouais … »

« Bien, pouvons-nous revenir à ce que nous disions. »

« C'était ? »

« Que vous vous reposiez avant une quelconque investigation. »

« Ok … Seulement si vous restez auprès de moi. »

« Bien, entendu. »

Emma s'allongea alors et Regina fit le tour du lit avant de se coucher près d'Emma « C'est étrange non ? Je veux dire : d'être allongées là l'une près de l'autre … »

« Vous pourriez cesser de parler et vous reposer s'il vous plait. »

« Oui pardon. »

Regina sourit faiblement avant de voir les yeux d'Emma se fermer. Elle avait raison : qu'il était étrange de partager le lit, son lit, avec Emma. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne évidemment … Pas même les principales intéressées.

Mais pour autant, malgré la bizarrerie de la chose, elle était soulagée et heureuse. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et pour quelques minutes, elle s'imaginait pouvoir dormir aux cotés d'Emma et se lever avec elle pour l'éternité.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Passons aux choses sérieuses ...  
**


	16. Pomme d'Amour

**Oki mes p'tits loulous ... L'heure est 'pas' grave !**

**Le moment est venu ... Je vous demande d'accueillir le ... SWANQUEEN !**

**Et oui, je vous l'avais promis, vous l'attendiez avec ferveur et désespoir ... Et après avoir reçu mainte et mainte cailloux, rochers et autres montagnes, voici THE moment !**

**Bon je ne vous garantis pas que cela va durer alors ... PROFITEZ-EN !**

**Toute review est bonne à prendre, donc n'hésitez pas !**

**/!\ _Je pars quelques jours dans le Sud, je ne pourrais donc pas updater mercredi prochain_ /!\ **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Pomme D'amour**

« M'man ? T'es là ? »

Regina ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, Emma faisant de même. Quand elle entendit la voix de son fils en bas, elle s'évapora dans les airs, laissant la jolie blonde se reposer, pour réapparaitre dans le hall, près d'Henry.

« Chéri ? »

« Wow, maman. Je t'avais pas vu. » Regina sourit et Henry regarda tout autour de lui « Ou est Emma ? »

« Elle se repose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est fatiguée c'est tout. »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors « Tu mens. »

« Non, c'est faux ! »

« Alors tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est à cause de l'accident ? »

« Non c'est … A cause de moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Henry, il faut que je te parle, viens-là. »

Son fils la suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit sagement en attendant que sa mère parle « Alors ? C'est grave ? »

« Non, non absolument pas c'est … Voilà. Emma et moi nous … Nous avons trouvé le comment du pourquoi je me retrouve ici dans cette situation. »

« Ah ouais ? Quoi ? »

« Notre magie. La blanche d'Emma et ma noire. Elles sont complémentaires et c'est parce qu'elles ont fonctionné en même temps que le sort a réussi. »

« Ah ouais ? C'est cool ca, non ? »

« Oui c'est … _Cool._ Il y a autre chose … Il n'y a pas que notre magie qui rentre en compte, il y a … Nos sentiments aussi. Nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre. »

« Oh … Ca veut dire quoi ? Que … Quoi ? »

Regina inspira profondément avant de se lancer « L'amour véritable Henry, il s'agit de cela. »

« L'am… Le True Love ? Celui des contes ? Tu parles de celui-là ? »

« Exactement Henry. A vrai dire, on parle d'âmes soeurs en ce qui nous concerne. »

« Mais … Entre Emma et toi … De l'amour ? Vraiment ? »

« Je sais que cela peut paraitre soudain et étrange. »

« Ca l'est oui. Je croyais que tu étais avec Robin ? Et qu'Emma sortait avec Killian ! »

« Henry … »

« Tu peux pas être amoureuse d'Emma, c'est impossible ! Vous étiez des ennemies ! Ok, vous vous êtes rapprochées pour me secourir à Neverland et je dois bien avouer que c'était reposant de savoir que vous alliez plus vous entretuer, mais de là à dire que … Que vous vous aimez c'est … »

« Ecoute Henry, nous sommes aussi surprises que toi. Mais … Nous avons discuté, longuement, et parlé des implications, des répercussions … Et nous sommes arrivées à la conclusion que … Que nous devons nous laisser une chance. Henry, je sais que c'est perturbant et déstabilisant mais … Nous pouvons en parler. »

« … Comment c'est possible ?! Quand on aime quelqu'un on le sait, on le voit ! »

Regina laissa un petit sourire s'échapper « Oh Henry, crois-moi ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple, aussi flagrant. »

« Mais comment vous pouvez vous aimer toutes les 2 ? Vous êtes 2 femmes ! »

« Est-ce cela qui te gêne ? Que nous soyons 2 femmes ? Ou que nous étions ennemies par le passé ? Tu semblais plus enclin à cette idée hier quand tu as incité Emma à me dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi.»

« Je ... Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'autres choses ... Quelque chose de moins fort que le concept d'âmes soeurs. Je … J'en sais rien …. Je … Je peux monter dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs. »

« Henry, s'il te plait. Ne me fuis pas, ne nous fuis pas. »

Il lança un regard vers sa mère avant de monter en silence et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dépitée, Regina resta là, ne sachant que faire ou dire : peut-être aurait-elle du attendre Emma … Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas surmener un peu plus la jeune femme, elle qui était si fragile.

* * *

Quand Emma s'éveilla, la nuit était tombée. Elle jeta un œil vers son réveil : les chiffres écarlates affichaient un 21h34 qui semblait surréaliste à la jeune femme.

Elle se leva doucement, sa migraine étant passée depuis un bon moment, et avait à présent une furieuse envie de manger. Elle nota l'absence de Regina à ses cotés. Cette dernière devait veiller sur Henry qui était rentré depuis un moment des cours.

Elle se leva alors, ébouriffa sa chevelure dorée avant de sortir de sa chambre et de toquer à celle de son fils « Henry ? T'es là ? »

San réponse, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir son fils, encore habillé, à demi allongé sur le lit, lisant un libre «_ 20 000 lieus sous les mers »_

« Henry ? » Il fit tombé son bouquin devant lui avant de fixer sa mère d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas « Ca va ? »

Il se redressa alors et ferma son livre, qu'il mit sur le coté « J'ai parlé à maman. »

« Oh … Parlé de quoi ? »

« De vous. »

« De nous ? C'est à dire ? »

« Du sort et ce qui l'a provoqué. »

« Oh ca …. Oh ok … Ou est Regina ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elle fait des trucs de fantôme sans doute. »

Emma nota la désinvolture du ton de son fils, à la limite de l'intolérance et de l'amabilité « Hey, il s'est passé quoi là ? »

« Elle m'a dit que vous étiez des âmes soeurs, c'est vrai ? »

Emma soupira alors avant de venir s'asseoir près de son fils, au bord du lit « C'est vrai. »

Henry baissa alors les yeux. Emma glissa son index sous son menton avant de relever la tête de son fils afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux « Hey … C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème ? Tu rigoles ? Toi et maman, amoureuses ! »

« … »

« C'est tellement bizarre à dire, et encore plus à imaginer. Vous étiez sensées être des ennemies. Et finalement, après Neverland et Zelena, vous commenciez à vous tolérer. J'me suis dis « _cool, ça va plus être la bagarre entre elles_ » et finalement, je découvre que vous êtes amoureuses ?! »

« Henry, je sais que c'est bizarre, moi-même je … J'ai eu du mal. Parce que j'avais peur d'une réaction comme la tienne. »

« … »

« On avait peur toutes les 2. On commençait à s'apprécier, c'est vrai … On commençait à se tolérer, à s'entendre … »

« Ca a commencé quand ? »

« Je crois que ta mère a remué bien plus de choses en moi que ce que j'aurais cru, et ce, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Mais à l'époque, on était tellement accaparées par notre idée de te récupérer, et ces histoires de sorts … Ensuite, y'a eu le retour de Cora, j'ai cru que mes sentiments à son égard changeraient, mais au contraire, j'avais de la peine pour elle. Et il y a eu Neverland, qui fut une véritable révélation pour moi, et pour elle aussi. Sauf que voilà : la Savior n'est pas sensée être amoureuse de la méchante. En plus, Zelena est arrivée et on a pas eu le temps de penser à quoique se soit … Jusqu'à ce que je la perde dans cette grange. »

« … »

« J'ai alors réellement compris ce que signifiait sa perte. »

« Mais tu as pas ressenti ça pour papa quand il est mort ? »

« Ce n'était pas pareil Henry. Je … Ce que je ressentais pour ton père n'était plus de l'amour. Il appartenait à mon passé. Je ne renie pas ce qu'il a été, sans lui tu ne serais pas là, mais … Je ressentais pour lui ce qu'on peut ressentir à un amour de vacances, un amour de jeunesse : un sentiment lointain mais présent. »

« … »

« Crois-moi, je suis tout aussi surprise que toi. »

« Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu dirais que, pour toi aussi, c'est impensable. »

« Dis-moi alors ce qui te dérange tant dans l'idée que ta mère et moi puissions … entretenir une relation. »

« J'en sais rien, j'y avais jamais pensé avant, c'est tellement … inimaginable. Puis vous êtes 2 femmes. Et puis maman était sensée être avec Robin et toi … Papa ou Hook … C'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer … »

« Je vois … »

« T'as l'air déçu parce que je suis pas content pour vous 2 … »

« Henry, c'est pas ça. On … On aimerait que tu sois heureux et … Si cela n'inclut pas notre couple alors … Nous ne serons pas un couple. De toute manière, Regina est officiellement morte … Et la nécrophilie c'est pas mon truc. »

« La nécro quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on pourrait au moins en discuter tous les 3 non ? »

« … »

« Même pas ? »

« Ok, ok. »

* * *

Quand Emma descendit en compagnie d'Henry, elle pu voir l'air grave et sombre qu'arborait Regina. Il semblait que la discussion qu'elle eut avec Henry précédemment lui avait laissé des traces.

« Hey … » lança Emma

« Hey. »

« On … On peut discuter … Tous ensemble ? »

Regina jeta un œil vers son fils dont l'air maussade ne lui présageait rien de bon, puis vint s'asseoir avec Emma sur la canapé, tandis qu'Henry s'assit en face sur un fauteuil.

« Ok, je vous écoute. » lança l'enfant, prêt à entendre les arguments de chacune

« Oh euh … Bah comme je t'ai dis … Regina et moi, nous … »

« Maman, tu as détesté Emma depuis le début. Comment tu peux en être amoureuse maintenant ? » dit-il en fixant Regina, la mettant ainsi au pied du mur

« Je … Je te l'ai dis, ma haine vis-à-vis d'Emma était surtout due à de l'incompréhension et de la peur. »

« La peur ? »

« La peur qu'elle t'enlève à moi, la peur que tu l'aimes plus que moi. Simplement la peur de te perdre. J'ai commencé alors à la craindre et la détester pour tout ce qu'elle était et que je n'étais pas, ce qu'elle représentait à tes yeux, les regards que tu portais sur elle et plus sur moi, les câlins que tu lui autorisais et plus à moi … Oui, je la haïssais mais pas ce qu'elle était au fond, mais ce qu'elle représentait : une menace. Puis Neverland est arrivé et j'ai appris à la connaitre, à moins la craindre, mais au contraire à la comprendre et travailler avec. J'ai découvert de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité et … je les ais apprécié. »

« Mais de là à l'aimer … »

« L'amour peut prendre plusieurs formes, toi-même en a été témoin avec moi. L'amour peut être caché, se développer … »

« Alors … T'es pas vraiment amoureuse d'Emma ? Pas pour l'instant ? »

« Je … J'éprouve pour Emma … » Elle jeta un œil vers la jolie blonde qui semblait elle-même attendre la réponse « Je … Je tiens à elle. »

« Mais c'est pas de l'amour ça. »

« C'est le début de quelque chose … »

Henry fronça les sourcils et se tourna alors vers Emma « Et pour toi ? »

« J'aime Regina. » La déclaration fut si abrupte que même Regina en fut surprise « Mais pour l'heure, je ne l'aime pas de cet amour véritable qui peut lier Snow et David. Je l'aime dans le sens où je tiens à elle, je m'inquiète pour elle, je pleure son décès et j'imagine mon futur terne sans elle. Je veux la voir heureuse et j'aime à penser que je suis instigatrice de sa joie ambiante. Je veux être avec elle, passer du temps avec elle, avec toi. »

« … »

« Je sais que pour toi c'est perturbant car, comme tu l'as dis, on était sensées se détester, se haïr mais … Je vois ça comme Roméo et Juliette : 2 familles qui se détestent mais dont les enfants s'aiment. Ici, on ne provient pas de familles différentes, mais de magie différente. Je tiens à Regina, je l'aime, du moins, je commence à l'aimer … J'apprends. Mais cela sera difficile si on a pas ton appui. »

« … »

« Je sais que ce qu'on te demande est difficile pour l'instant et que t'as peut-être pas envie de l'imaginer mais … peut-être que notre amour pourrait sauver ta mère. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux alors « Comment ça ? »

« Bah … On pense que la clé pour faire revenir Regina parmi nous c'est notre amour, une sorte de déclaration. »

« Je comprends pas : un coup vous dites que vous vous aimez mais pas encore d'amour véritable, et là vous dites que c'est votre amour qui va sauver ma mère ?! »

« C'est compliqué et pleins de nuances mais … En gros c'est ça oui. »

« Henry mon chéri … Je sais que tu es perdu et crois-moi, nous le sommes aussi mais … Bientôt tu comprendras. »

Henry mâchouilla sa joue intérieure avant de baisser le regard quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard inquiet « Ok … »

« Ok ? » répéta Emma « Ok quoi ? »

« Je veux bien voir ce que ça donne. Après tout … Chacun à droit au bonheur … Sous une forme ou sous une autre … Et si ça permet à maman de revenir alors … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sourirent alors, soulagées « Si je pouvais je te serrerais dans mes bras. » lança Regina

« J'aimerais aussi … » répondit-il « Alors maintenant, comment ça se passe ? On doit faire quoi pour qu'elle reste ? »

« J'en sais rien. Rumple dit que son état est du au fait qu'on ne connaissait pas nos sentiments respectifs … Alors, j'ai pensé que si on se déclarait, ça marcherait. »

« Et ? »

« Ca a pas marché. » minauda Emma

« En partie parce que vous m'avez fait la pire déclaration qu'il soit. » ironisa Regina

« Hey pas vrai ! Je vous ais dis que je vous aimais ! »

« Vous avez balancé ça comme quand on balance « _J'ai faim_ » ! Inadmissible et vraiment anti romantique ! »

« Je suis pas romantique ok ?! Je l'ai jamais été ! »

Henry assista à cette joute verbale, stupéfait, avant de sourire : ca y est, il voyait et comprenait enfin.

« Oh miss Swan, si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous réponde … »

« Mamans … »

« Regina, si vous n'étiez pas aussi bien foutue, je vous aurais déjà larguée ! »

« Oh parce que je vous dois tellement miss Swan ! Et larguée de quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble que je sache. »

« Mamans ! »

« Bah, on peut pas dire que je prenne pas de risque avec vous … »

« Prendre des risques ? Quand on voit vos derniers amants, j'ai du souci à me faire … et je suis morte alors imaginez ! »

« MAMANS ! » Les 2 jeunes femmes se stoppèrent alors et fixèrent, incrédules, le petit garçon « Vous avez fini ?! »

« Oh euh … Oui ? » bredouilla Emma

« M'man, faut que je te parle. » Il se leva alors, tirant Emma par la manche pour l'entrainer dans la cuisine « Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir mettre en place une nouvelle opération. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais que tu te débrouilles comme un pied avec maman ? »

« Hein ? »

« Maman est … spéciale. C'est pas n'importe qui. »

« Ca je sais. »

« Alors tu peux pas la draguer comme n'importe qui. Il faut être un peu romantique et … gentleman. »

« Je suis ni l'un ni l'autre … Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ?! »

« Bah invite-là à diner déjà. »

« Elle ne peut pas manger. »

« Alors … un ciné ? »

« Et je passerais pour la Savior qui va au ciné toute seule … Y'a une chance sur 2 pour que je me fasse accoster au passage. »

« Alors … Allez juste vous balader, sur la plage. »

« Hm … Ca s'est faisable. »

« Cool, et puis, tu dois lui dire des trucs gentils. »

« J'ai dis que je l'aimais. »

« Non, non, non … Pas ça, pas maintenant. Si vraiment tu l'aimes, tu dois lui montrer autrement : par des compliments, des mots doux … »

« Depuis quand t'es un expert toi hein ? Tu te prends pour qui ? _Hitch_ ? »

« Bah faut savoir … » grommela-t-il

« Ok, ok … Pardon. Alors : mots doux et compliments ? »

« Exact. Alors on met en place une nouvelle opération ? On la baptise comment celle-là ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien ... Opération Casanova ? »

« Nan, trop flagrant : Opération pomme d'amour : tu vois car_ pomme_ pour maman ! »

« Ah oui parce que ça, c'est pas flagrant ?! »

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma, Henry et Regina étaient à table. Et bien que cette dernière ne pouvait manger, elle tint à être avec les autres, Henry la soupçonnant surtout de vouloir surveiller ses manières à table.

« Alors … » Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils qui semblait l'encourager de quelques mouvements de sourcils « Regina … »

« Hm ? »

« Vous … Est-ce qu'on … On pourrait aller faire un tour ce soir, sur la plage, vous en dites quoi ? »

La jolie brune haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers elle « C'est … Oui, avec plaisir. »

« Cool ! »

« Henry tu veilleras à prendre aussi ton bonnet. » lança la jolie brune à l'attention de son fils

« Qu… Quoi mais non ! » lança Emma

« Pardon ? »

« Je … J'aimerais qu'on y aille toutes les 2 seulement. »

« Oh mais … Et Henry ? On ne peut pas le laisser seul ! »

« Oh je suis grand ! Je ferais pas de bêtise, promis. »

Malgré l'appréhension de Regina, la jeune femme ferma les yeux alors, en sachant pertinemment que le petit garçon ne ferait rien de répréhensible.

« Très bien, très bien. »

C'est donc tout sourire qu'Emma et Henry finirent leur repas, tandis que Regina, piégée, cachait malgré tout mal son excitation et son envie de cette promenade nocturne.

* * *

Assurée qu'Henry se soit couché et endormi, Regina accepta alors de suivre Emma dehors, malgré le froid et la neige tombant en fin flocons. Une fois dehors, Regina nota le petit frisson de la jeune femme « Emma … Il fait trop froid, restons à l'intérieur, près du feu, et parlons si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Ce que je souhaite c'est passer un moment seule à seule avec vous. J'ai envie de cette promenade. Dites, ça vous dirait d'aller sur la plage ? Ca doit être superbe avec la neige et la lune ! » Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant la maison « Hey, il va pas s'envoler, tout ira très bien. Et on sera pas longues, promis. »

« Très bien. »

« Allez venez. »

Elles marchèrent un bon quart d'heures avant d'arriver enfin sur la plage. A ce moment, Emma huma l'air frais avant de se tourner vers Regina « Je suis désolée … Pour cette… déclaration précipitée et désastreuse. Je …J'avais peur que vous partiez, que vous disparaissiez … »

« J'ai compris, et je ne vous en veux pas. »

« C'était juste … Pas vraiment romantique … »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

« C'est pas juste. J'ai terriblement envie de vous prendre la main. » Regina sourit alors « Hey, vous rougissez. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Si, si, vous rougissez, et dites pas que c'est le froid, c'est impossible. »

« Je suis morte, je ne peux rougir. Par contre vous, vous rougissez. »

« Moi, c'est le froid ! » s'insurgea faussement Emma

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne le perde « Un problème ? »

« Non c'est … C'est juste que je réalise l'exploit qu'on a fait. Même si on en était pas conscientes on a quand même ramené quelqu'un à la vie. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est quasi immortelles ? Que si l'une de nous vient à mourir, l'autre pourrait la ressusciter. »

« Emma … Ce n'est pas le but. La vie doit suivre son cours. Ce que nous avons fait, ne doit jamais être refait. »

« Mais … »

« Il y a un ordre à respecter. On ne peut contrecarrer la nature humaine, les lois de la vie. Cette fois-ci nous l'avons fait car nous ne savions pas. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous ne devons plus reproduire, promettez-le moi. »

« … »

« Emma … »

« Promis. Promis … »

Soulagée Regina s'approcha d'elle « C'est frustrant … »

« Terriblement. »

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur marche, le froid gagnant peu à peu Emma

« J'ai eu peur de la réaction d'Henry … » avoua Emma « Pas facile à entendre pour un petit garçon. »

« On peut le comprendre : je suis celle qui a détruit initialement sa famille, bannissant, torturant, tuant des peuples entiers. J'ai poussé vos parents à vous abandonner, j'ai mis la vie d'Henry et des ses siens en danger, je vous ais menacé … Et d'un seul coup, nous lui annonçons que nous sommes des True Love. Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé. »

« Certes. » lança Emma, en imitant le ton cérémonieux de Regina « Vous pensez qu'il va finir par accepter ? »

« N'a-t-il pas monté cette petite sortie avec vous dans la cuisine ?! » lança malicieusement Regina

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, je nie toute implication. »

« Bien sur, cela va de soi. »

Elles se sourient alors avant de, lentement, rentrer à la maison. Sous le porche, Emma, avant de rentrer, se tourna vers Regina « Voilà. Notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Et officiellement le moins cher que j'ai pu dépenser depuis des années ! »

« Le détail très classe, comme toujours. » s'amusa Regina « J'ai moi aussi passé un agréable moment. » concéda la jeune femme

« J'espère en vivre beaucoup d'autres. »

« J'aimerais aussi. »

« Je … Disons que votre condition réduit un peu les choix, mais … »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si j'étais encore vivante, qu'auriez-vous fait pour me séduire ? Quel serait LE rendez-vous type pour vous ? »

Emma fronça son petit nez, tic reconnaissable aussi chez Henry, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure « Hm … Un diner. Pas dans un resto, c'est surfait. Je dirais un repas fait de mes mains, aux chandelles, dans un lieu atypique. Puis une longue balade main dans la main, à s'échanger des confidences, des mots doux ... »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda mutinement Regina

« Et ensuite … » Emma s'approcha un peu plus de Regina « Je partagerais ma nuit entre prendre du plaisir et en donner. »

Regina lui sourit tout en détournant légèrement le regard « Vrai… Vraiment … »

Une vague de chaleur s'empara du corps d'Emma « Vraiment. J'ai envie de vous embrasser Regina … »

« Par curiosité ? » taquina la jolie brune

« Par curiosité et par … envie. A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que vos lèvres m'intriguent … ainsi que cette cicatrice là … » elle pointa du doigt la trace indélébile que portait le visage de Regina, jusqu'à presque la frôler de son doigt

« Un jour, je vous raconterais. » s'amusa Regina

« J'ai hâte de l'entendre … » murmura Emma qui s'approcha un peu plus. Et pour l'espace d'un instant, elle oublia qu'elle avait devant elle le fantôme de la jeune femme. Elle avait soudainement envie de faire de ces lèvres les siennes, et d'enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Regina « Regina … Si je me concentre assez, on pourr… »

« Non ! » soudain Regina recula, détruisant les chances d'Emma d'aller plus loin « Il ne faut pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On en est capable, on l'a fait avec nos mains, ça doit pas être plus compliqué pour la bouche ! »

« Là n'est pas le problème. »

« Il est où le problème alors ? »

« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez. La première fois, votre nez a saigné abondamment. La deuxième fois, vous vous êtes évanouie ! »

« C'est parce qu'à votre contact, je défa… »

« Non ! Non Emma … Plus de risque. Et en aucun cas à cause de moi. »

Emma soupira alors, baissa les bras « C'est vraiment pas juste … »

« Je sais … »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« On rentre parce qu'il se fait tard. C'était, en tout cas, une agréable balade, merci. »

« Oui pareil. »

Emma ouvrit la porte et Regina la suivit jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde pose sa veste et ne se retourne vers Regina « Dites … Vous … Je sais que vous dormez plus mais … Enfin … »

« Emma ? »

« Vous pourriez passer la nuit avec moi. » Regina haussa alors un sourcil « Oui, enfin je veux dire : rester avec moi et, une fois endormie, vous faites ce que vous voulez hein. »

Regina lui sourit alors, pour le plus grand soulagement de la belle blonde « Avec plaisir. »

Elles montèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain afin de se changer.

Regina se regarda alors dans le miroir : depuis son retour inopiné, elle n'avait pas changé une seule fois de vêtement. Pensant que c'était aussi simple que de se transporter d'un lieu ou encore de passer au travers des murs, elle ferma brièvement les yeux en pensant à une tenue de nuit adaptée et convenable.

Et alors qu'elle allait rouvrir les yeux, Emma sortit de la salle de bain et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise « Euh … Regina ? »

Quand la jolie brune ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle croisa le regard plus qu'intéressé sur sa personne, elle constata qu'elle n'était en rien habillée « convenablement » : elle arborait une nuisette noir avec dentelles bordeaux, pas assez transparente pour apercevoir quelque chose d'intime, mais assez pour deviner les courbes dessous.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit-elle en essayant de cacher ce qu'il était visiblement compromettant « Miss Swan ! » lança-t-elle en voyant Emma, les joues rosies, la fixer assidument de la tête aux pieds « Vous pouvez …. Emma ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui euh … Plait-il ? »

« Retournez-vous ! »

« Oh oui, pardon… » lança Emma en se retournant alors, non sans pouffer de rire

Regina se concentra de nouveau, et bien vite, elle retrouva une tenue de ville, moins courante pour elle, mais qui la satisfaisait en l'état actuel des choses.

« Vous pouvez … Vous retourner. »

Emma s'exécuta alors et constata avec étonnement que ce n'était plus la nuisette qu'elle portait mais un jean bleu ciel et un débardeur bordeaux

« Moins pratique pour dormir … » ironisa Emma

« Oh ça suffit ! »

« Hey, c'est vous qui avez commencé en vous habillant … légèrement. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« C'est pas de la mienne non plus. »

« … »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez pas être plus … Confortable pour dormir ? »

« Cela suffira pour cette nuit. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Emma se glissa alors sous les draps et attendit patiemment que Regina daigne la rejoindre. Après quelques tergiversations, Regina consentit à s'approcher.

« Oh, c'est votre coté ?! »

« Non, non. Gardez-le. » Elle se coucha alors, au bord du lit.

Emma se retourna alors et fronça les sourcils en détaillant la posture de la jeune femme : il était étrange qu'elle ne puisse toucher les objets ou les personnes, pourtant l'oreiller et le lit croulait sous son poids, comme si son corps était réellement là.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez pas vous mettre plus loin encore ? »

« A quoi cela servirait-il que je me rapproche ? Vous souhaitez juste de la compagnie non ? »

« Il est clair que je vais pas vous sauter dessus … Mais rien ne sert de mettre autant de distance. »

« Voyez-vous, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me traversiez par accident. »

« Effectivement. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et Emma soupira « C'est quand même uns situation étrange non ? »

« Plus que ça même. »

« Nous voilà ici, dans le même lit, avec des envies peu catholiques en tête. »

« Parlez pour vous ! »

« Oh hey, dites-moi que l'accident de la nuisette était inconscient huh ?! »

Regina détourna le regard vivement « Bref … »

Emma lui sourit alors et se rapprocha « Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard empli d'émotions avant qu'Emma ne consente à fermer les yeux. Regina, ne dormant pas, accepta pourtant de rester auprès d'Emma toute la nuit, la mangeant littéralement du regard, les yeux se baladant parfois sur une épaule dénudée ou une jambe s'échappant des draps pour dévoiler une belle jambe galbée.

Bien évidemment, elle ne lui dirait jamais et garderait pour elle ses pensées presque aussi impures que son envie d'être allongée près de la jolie blonde à cet instant. Elle repensa à sa journée et son déroulement : elle et Emma ... Qui l'aurait cru ? L'amour véritable ? Personne ne pourrait l'imaginer, et pourtant c'était bien grâce à cela qu'elle était sortie des limbes dans lesquels le sort l'avait enfermé.

Et alors qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux, elle eut un flash … Il lui semblait que son corps était envahi d'une vague froide … Un flash … Ce flash … Soudain, elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, dans la grange, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Tout.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next :** ** le principe de l'échange équivalent ...**


	17. Ma vie pour la tienne

**Hey hey ! comment allez-vous ? Moi nickel, je reviens de quelques jours dans le Sud !**

**Et, vous savez quoi ? Dans le train du retour, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic ! Bon, je peux pas vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que ça sera un AU complet. Je sais, certains n'aiment pas vraiment, mais j'ose espérer que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie pour mes derniers AU donc ... enfin vous ferez ce que vous voudrez hein ^^'**

**Pour l'instant rien n'est écris (même pas le titre), mais il me reste une semaine de vacs et je peux vous dire que ça va carburer sur le clavier XD **

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'être encore et toujours présents ! Sérieux. Si j'écris encore aujoud'hui, c'est parce que j'ai des retours super positifs de votre part et croyez-moi, il était pas loin le temps où je me disais que j'allais lâcher l'affaire pour me consacrer à autre chose. Donc mille fois merci de croire en moi !  
**

**Bref, trêve de la suite ! Au programme : un gros flashback sur le moment crucial + une deuxième partie plus ... moins ... Enfin je m'attends encore à des petits cailloux (genre gravillons ?) mais rappelez-vous ma déclaration pour vous : je vous aime hein ! *promis*  
**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Ma vie pour la tienne**

Regina en tomba presque du lit tant la surprise fut si fulgurante. Et alors que l'air semblait lui manquer, Emma se réveilla alors « Hm … Regina ? » Alors qu'elle se redressa, moyennement endormie, elle pu lire la détresse sur le visage de Regina « Hey, il se passe quoi ? Regina ?"

« Je … Je me souviens … »

_Tenant le parchemin dans ses mains, Regina le tritura un moment avant de s'en servir. Dans sa voiture, à une centaines de mètres du domaine de Zelena, Regina hésitait. Car soudain, tout ce qu'elle allait manquer lui sauta aux yeux : Henry. Ses premiers pas au collège, sa première petite amie, qui aurait eu du souci à se faire avec une future belle-mère telle que Regina, sa première voiture, sa remise de diplôme, son mariage … _

_Le futur devenait de plus en plus flou à mesure que Regina pensait à tout ce qu'elle manquerait avec son fils. Mais soudain, elle pensa alors à Emma : au fait que c'est la jeune femme qui partagerait tout cela avec son fils. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle fut soulagée. Soulagée de se dire qu'il ne vivrait pas tout cela tout seul. Bien sur, il serait triste, il en voudrait à la terre à terre un moment avant de guérir. Et Regina savait qu'il guérirait avec Emma. _

_Pour preuve, leur dernière année passée à New York tous les 2. Elle savait qu'Emma, quand tout serait fini, repartirait certainement à New York, loin de tous ces problèmes. Qu'ils reprendraient leur petite vie tranquille, leur quotidien ordinaire … _

_Henry avait besoin de ça, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait besoin de stabilité, de calme et de sécurité. Elle ne serait plus à même de lui en donner, mais elle comptait sur Emma pour le faire à sa place. _

_Elle soupira alors et ouvrit sa portière de voiture. Elle savait qu'une fois que Rumple aurait reprit ses esprits, il reviendrait auprès de Zelena pour achever la tâche qui l'incombait. Elle savait aussi que Snow n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, elle devait donc prendre Zelena de vitesse car une fois la sorcière en possession de l'enfant, qui sait de combien de temps elle aurait besoin avant d'achever son sort. _

_Elle s'avança lentement et prudemment, serrant dans ses mains le parchemin qui devrait tout résoudre. En y repensant, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. N'aurait-elle pas plus de chance avec Emma ? Même si sa magie s'était envolée, il y aurait peut-être eu moyen de faire quelque chose … Sauf que le temps leur manquait et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la vie d'Emma et de faire d'Henry un orphelin._

_Elle soupira alors et l'air lui manqua soudain. Un gout métallique dans la bouche lui indiqua qu'elle était au bon endroit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela était un an et demi plus tôt, dans la mine, avec le diamant._

_Elle savait donc que la magie qui régnait ici était puissante, certainement bien plus puissante que la sienne. Elle serra plus fort le rouleau dans ses mains : cela suffirait-il ? Il le fallait, elle n'avait plus le choix, ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix. Elle s'avança alors et fit le tour de la grange. Quand elle trouva un trou dans le mur, elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur : au sol semblait être dessiné un cercle et ce qui ressemblait à un pentacle. _

_A chaque branche était posé un objet : elle crut déceler la poignée de l'épée de Charming, mais aussi ce qui semblait être un cerveau en or … Puis plus loin encore, quelque chose de rougeoyant : son propre cœur. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant que la dernière branche de l'étoile était vide, certainement l'emplacement pour le futur bébé. _

_Elle frissonna alors et déroula alors le parchemin et fixa chaque mot : elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait après, elle ne savait pas ce que la mort lui réservait. Toutes ces histoires sur le paradis et l'enfer, y aurait-elle droit elle aussi ? Son âme aurait-il eu le temps de se racheter avant qu'elle ne meure ? Son sacrifice serait le sacrifice ultime et elle espérait sincèrement que tout serait fini par la suite et que tous les habitants vivraient sereinement. _

_Elle n'avait pas de plan précis, elle avait juste l'idée de ce que serait le dénouement de cette histoire : tout serait fini après, du moins l'espérait-elle. Peur de mourir ? Certainement, même si, fut un temps, mourir aurait été la meilleure des options, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait ardemment. Son fils était le moteur de sa vie, son tout, son air … Vivre sans lui était insoutenable, mais lui, vivre sans elle, que deviendrait-il ? _

_Emma … Malgré leurs divergences, leurs animosités passées, leurs coups durs ensemble, elle devait bien concéder le fait qu'il s'était crée une certaine complicité depuis Neverland. Des efforts avaient été fais de part et d'autre et aujourd'hui, leurs rapports étaient bien différents. Elle appréciait la jeune femme, et la remerciait implicitement d'avoir été là pour son fils quand, elle, avait des lacunes. Elle n'avait jamais élevé Henry mais elle était une part de sa vie, tout comme elle faisait partie de la sienne. Oui, Emma, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, était une part de sa vie … Et soudain une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle … _

_Une chaleur qui la surprit : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ça … Elle était incapable de mettre un mot sur ça, et pourtant la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu gouter à un tel sentiment de bien être était avec …_

_« Qui est là ? »_

_La voix stridente de Zelena retentit alors, sortant Regina de ses pensées. Elle eut à peine le temps de reculer et d'enfouir le parchemin dans ses mains, créant un fugace halo lumineux autour d'elle avant de disparaitre, que le mur explosa, laissant apparaitre Zelena, dague de Rumple en main, et ce dernier debout à l'extérieur du cercle, une fatigue et une impuissance se lisant sur son visage. _

_« Oh mais regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence : la reine en personne. » ricana Zelena « Mais je t'en prie, approche. » _

_Regina se sentit alors soulever de terre et tirer dans la grange, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. _

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je te retourne la question. »_

_« Oh, incisive. Tu souhaites peut-être te prendre une autre raclée ? La dernière ne t'a pas suffit. »_

_« Et pourtant, j'ai finalement gagné ce duel. » lança d'un sourire sadique Regina en pensant au cœur que Zelena avait manqué ce jour-là_

_« Mais tu vois, je l'ai quand même récupéré. Tellement simple quand on a des faiblesses. »_

_« Tu me fais tant penser à notre mère … »_

_« Hm … J'aurais pu prendre cela pour un compliment, mais je me doute qu'il n'en est rien venant de toi. »_

_« Absolument : elle était tellement sûre que l'amour était une faiblesse, qu'elle en a perdu le réel but de sa vie. »_

_« Elle avait pourtant raison. Ton Robin était ta faiblesse, je m'en suis servie et regarde à présent : j'ai ton cœur. Il ne me manque plus que le charmant chérubin et je pourrais enfin accomplir ce qui aurait du être fait depuis longtemps. »_

_« Tu n'as donc rien compris : Ce qui l'a tué, te tuera aussi : ton aveuglement, ta haine et ta soif de vengeance, tout cela ne réussira à rien. »_

_« Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu étais animée par les mêmes sentiments : la haine, la vengeance. Ne me dis pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu as changé. Personne ne change réellement. »_

_« Tu as raison sur un point, je suis toujours la même : une femme perdue, qui ne voulait que la reconnaissance et sa fin heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de l'obtenir que par la colère et la haine, la souffrance ou le désespoir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'amour, le véritable. J'ai mon fils, j'ai une ville et des gens que je ne pensais jamais être aussi proche. »_

_« Laisse-moi pleureur bouh ouh … Tu t'es ramollie sis', et tu vas en payer le prix. »_

_« Me tuer ne te servira à rien. Ca ne fera que rallonger ta liste déjà longue. »_

_« Mais quel intérêt j'ai à te tuer alors que dans quelques instants, je te rayerai de l'histoire. Tu ne seras plus rien, même pas un souvenir. Cette … Cette femme va mourir, elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Ainsi notre mère m'élèvera, fera de moi une reine et je serais la sorcière la plus puissante qui soit. Je changerais les choses afin de vivre ma fin heureuse. Voilà. Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Regarde bien sis'. »_

_Elle donna alors un coup de poignet et Rumple leva sa main en direction de Regina qui fut instantanément plaquée contre une autre paroi de la grange. Dans un hoquet de douleur, elle tomba lourdement au sol tandis que Zelena ricana de plus belle._

_« Tu ne peux rien contre moi sis'. Notre mère a tout loupé avec toi, mais les choses reviendront dans l'ordre, et elle verra à quel point je suis sa chance, et pas l'inverse. » Elle se tourna alors vers Rumple « Va le chercher. » Et alors que Rumple opina en signe d'accord, Regina se redressa : _

_« Non ! »_

_Rumple et Zelena se tournèrent vers elle alors « Le courage est une chose, la folie en est une autre. La frontière est mince entre les 2. Tu devrais rester à ta place et admirer le spectacle. Tu n'as plus les moyens de faire autrement. »_

_« Tu te trompes. »_

_« Ah oui ? vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment. Tu n'as pas compris, parce que tu n'as pas fait autant d'erreurs que moi. On apprend de ses erreurs, j'ai cru longtemps que ce n'était pas mon cas, mais j'avais tort. Et c'est bien là, la différence entre toi et moi : j'admets mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes manques … J'admets aussi être faillible, avoir des faiblesses. Car oui, si aimer est une faiblesse, alors c'est une faiblesse que je suis prête à assumer. »_

_« A t'entendre, tu serais presque passée du coté des gentils. Mais sais-tu que tu seras toujours marginalisée ? Tu seras toujours la méchante de la famille … »_

_« Mais au moins, j'ai une famille. »_

_Cette réplique fit mouche et fit naitre une grimace de dégout sur le visage de Zelena. La colère montant, elle s'approcha d'un pas vif vers Regina avant de la prendre par la gorge et de la soulever avec une déconcertante facilité. Regina sentit l'étreinte et les doigts de la rousse incendiaire se resserrer autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de déglutir ou respirer. _

_« Finalement, je vais te tuer. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de le faire … » dit-elle dans un sourire sadique qui réveilla alors Regina. _

_Elle posa une main sur elle tandis que l'autre se plaqua contre sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur « Tu as raison sur une chose Zelena … »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

«_ Je vais mourir … » Zelena arbora un sourire triomphant alors « Mais je vais t'emmener avec moi. » _

_Zelena perdit alors son sourire quand elle sentit une brulure lui enserrer la poitrine. Elle lâcha Regina, qui retomba au sol « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! » bredouilla Zelena qui ne cessait de reculer, plaquant ses mains sur son torse « Mais Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ! » hurla-t-elle, la peur s'emparant soudainement d'elle_

_Regina se releva alors avant de faire tomber le parchemin au sol. Quand Rumple en vit la couleur turquoise caractéristique, il fixa Regina « Non … Tu n'as pas fais ça ? »_

_« Fais quoi ? » s'inquiéta Zelena _

_« Il le fallait. » répondit Regina sans même prêter attention à la panique de Zelena _

_« Non, tu ne devais pas. Tu n'étais pas obligée. »_

_« Si. Et tu le sais. Nous n'avions plus le choix. »_

_« Rumple, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fais ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre « Empêche-la ! » _

_« Il n'y a plus rien à faire. » dit-il. Et sa tristesse ne rassura pas Zelena qui se tourna de nouveau vers Regina « Tu … Je vais te tuer ! »_

_« Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je vais mourir de toute manière. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! »_

_« La plus puissante des magies est celle guidée par les émotions pures. La magie blanche fonctionne ainsi … Tout comme ce sort qui a la particularité de fonctionner sur le sacrifice. »_

_« Le sacrifice ? »_

_« Un sacrifice altruiste sans gain derrière. L'ultime sacrifice qui fera que tout rentrera dans l'ordre : tu mourras, et tous seront de nouveau en sécurité. »_

_« Tu vas mourir aussi et tu ne reverras plus jamais ton fils. »_

_« Mais je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains. » Soudain, un flash d'Emma lui sauta aux yeux « Ce sacrifice ne peut être défait une fois invoqué. Sacrifice d'autant plus puissant que celle qui l'a invoqué n'a pas son cœur. » lança Regina en jetant un œil sur son cœur battant au sol sur l'une des branches de l'étoile dessinée au sol. _

_« Mais … Tu vas perdre toi aussi ! »_

_« Non au contraire Zelena, j'ai tout à y gagner. J'ai retrouvé mon fils, j'ai trouvé une famille, j'ai enfin compris des choses que, j'en suis sûre, tu aurais fini par comprendre aussi. Si nous avions eu plus de temps, je t'aurais accordé ce que j'ai moi-même eu la chance d'avoir. »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Une seconde chance. »_

_Zelena se crispa puis sentit une douleur fulgurante lui irradier la poitrine. Elle tomba alors à genoux, tandis que Regina grimaça aussi, sentant les mêmes douleurs, mais atténuées grâce à son cœur absent. Mais elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle aussi serait terrassée par la douleur. Elle profita alors de la faiblesse de la jolie rousse pour se diriger vers le cercle et le détruire en partie en trainant les pieds. _

_Rumple était là, immobile « Regina … Pourquoi ? »_

_La jeune femme se baissa alors et attrapa son cœur « Parce que ça devait être ainsi. »_

_« Vous auriez pu l'arrêter autrement, Emma a … »_

_« Non ! Personne d'autre ne doit mettre sa vie en danger, surtout pas Emma. Henry ne doit pas rester seul. »_

_« Je suppose que tu ne leur as pas dit … »_

_« Personne ne devait se mettre sur ma route, personne. A présent, c'est entre elle et moi, cela a toujours été le cas. »_

_« Regina … »_

_« Garde tes propos larmoyants pour ton rat de bibliothèque. Je n'ais que faire de tes simagrées et tes bons mots. »_

_Rumple sourit alors en notant que, malgré les faits, Regina ne semblait pas perdre son sarcasme. Et alors que Zelena hurlait de douleur, Regina fixa le cœur dans sa main « Si tu fais cela, tu souffriras comme jamais. Tu souffriras d'une douleur éternelle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'implique ce sort … »_

_« J'en sais bien assez. »_

_« Non, tu ne sais rien. Ton âme va errer dans les limbes d'un entre-deux. Ton corps sera mort mais ton âme … Regina, tu vas te maudire toi-même dans une douleur éternelle … »_

_« Tant que les miens sont en sécurité, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi. Tu dois me promettre que tu veilleras sur Henry. Tu es le seul assez puissant si jamais … »_

_« Je sais. »_

_Il tendit la main et la dague, lâchée par Zelena, vint à lui. Une fois en sa possession, ce fut comme s'il revivait « Je ne peux plus rien pour toi … »_

_« Je sais. » Elle regarda son cœur et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux « Dis à Henry que je l'aime, que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Du jour où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras la première fois, à son retour parmi nous il y a quelques jours. Dis lui qu'il est le prince le plus fort et courageux que je connaisse. Que grâce à sa force, moi aussi j'ai commencé à croire : à croire que je pouvais être meilleure, que je pouvais être réellement une mère, que je pouvais être ce qu'il attendait de moi : une héroïne. Dis-lui que je veillerais sur lui et qu'il ne doit jamais oublier qui il est : le vrai croyant. » _

_Elle fit une pose alors avant de regarder son cœur « Si tu ne le remets pas en place, tu vivras Regina. »_

_« Mais je serais maudite. A quoi bon vivre sans son cœur ? Vivre à moitié … Je préfère encore ne plus jamais vivre ainsi. »_

_Rumple soupira alors et baissa la tête « Adieu Regina. » Il aurait voulu dire autre chose, mais Regina l'avait prévenu, elle ne voulait pas de propos larmoyants. Cela avait toujours été le cas entre eux : une longue histoire que personne ne pouvait comprendre, une relation complexe qui allait au-delà du mentor face à son élève …_

_« Dis à Emma que si j'avais eu plus de temps … Que si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais appris beaucoup plus à ses cotés. »_

_Rumple fronça alors les sourcils, et devant le sourire discret de la jeune femme, il eut soudain une illumination « Regina, est-ce que … »_

_« Peu importe, c'est fini maintenant. J'aurais juste la satisfaction de savoir que mon fils est en sécurité avec sa mère à présent. Je l'aime … »_

_Rumple ne su jamais si elle parlait d'Henry ou d'Emma, même si cette dernière option était assez surprenante. Car quand il voulu en savoir plus, Regina inséra soudainement son cœur dans sa poitrine et fut prise d'une douleur fulgurante dans tout son être, faisant reculer Rumple de surprise. _

_Regina tomba à terre à genoux, grommelant de douleur. Elle jeta un œil vers Zelena, qui était à présent couchée, se tortillant de douleur. Elle savait que l'heure était proche, elle savait que dans quelques instants tout serait fini._

_« Rum… Rumple … » _

_Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, il recula alors mais ne pu se résoudre à quitter entièrement les lieux. Regina rampa jusqu'à Zelena qui chercha de l'aide grâce à son pendentif, mais bientôt la main de Regina vint le lui arracher. Les 2 femmes étaient éreintées, et complètement prostrées de douleur, mais c'était une bataille qu'aucune des 2 jeunes femmes ne voulait lâcher. Si cela devait être leur dernier combat, alors aucune des deux ne voulait montrer un instant de faiblesse. C'est donc, yeux dans les yeux qu'elles se jaugèrent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur irradie leur corps, les enflamme jusqu'à ce que leur respiration soit difficile, voire impossible. Si cette douleur devait être éternelle, alors cela serait le prix à payer pour la paix. _

_C'est avec cette pensée, cette unique pensée, qu'elle agrippa Zelena jusqu'à la coller à elle « Je suis … Dé… Désolée qu'on en … arrive … là … »_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure saccadé avant que la douleur ne soit trop prononcée pour pouvoir dire le moindre mot supplémentaire. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Henry avant qu'une chaleur intense ne les enveloppe, engouffrant leur corps dans un halo lumineux aveuglant … Puis une lourde explosion, suivie d'une déflagration qui projeta Rumple des mètres plus loin, le faisant chuter rudement au sol, où il perdit connaissance. _

_Pour Regina, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer, mais ce n'était à présent que son seul et unique combat._

Les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent muettes. Emma avait tant cherché des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, que d'entendre, de la bouche même de l'intéressée, toute l'histoire, la bouleversa.

« Wow … »

« Oui … »

« Je … J'imaginais pas que ça avait été aussi … douloureux. »

« … »

« Est-ce que c'était … Est-ce que … »

« Vous pouvez demander. » confirma doucement Regina « Je vous répondrais. »

Emma s'assit alors en tailleur avant de racler sa gorge « Est-ce que ça a été si douloureux … Tout le temps ? Je veux dire, après que tout soit fini. »

« Ca l'a été oui. »

Emma eut un pincement au cœur alors « Tout le temps ? »

« Au début. Ensuite, la douleur devient supportable, on ne la sent presque plus. »

« C'est … Quel genre d'état ? De sensation ? »

« Comme lorsque l'on dort. D'abord le néant, puis des images, des lumières, des couleurs sans rapport … Et cette douleur lancinante et constante. Et l'impression que l'on a ? On ne sent plus rien : notre corps s'est envolé, pas de douleur physique, il ne reste que la douleur mentale et psychique. »

« Alors … Jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez, c'était comme ça ? »

« Oui. Mais on perd la notion du temps … Je ne sais pas si cela a duré le temps entre ma mort et mon retour ou si cela a été plus court … Tout ce que je sais c'est que du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, le néant a fait place à la lumière et je me suis retrouvée dans ma chambre, vous dans mon lit et plus aucun souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant. »

Emma resta là, silencieuse, écoutant religieusement les paroles de la jolie brune. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu serrer Regina dans ses bras : non pas d'une manière romantique ou dans une optique physique, mais simplement pour la réconforter, pour la soutenir.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance et la douleur dans laquelle avait baigné Regina durant la semaine qui avait suivi sa mort. Elle qui pensait qu'une fois mort, on ne ressentait plus rien, on flottait simplement dans le néant où l'esprit, ne trouvant plus d'attache, voguait aléatoirement …

« J'ai vraiment pas envie que vous retourniez à cette douleur éternelle … »

« Je n'en ais guère envie non plus. »

« Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de vous faire revenir avant que vous ne disparaissiez. »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis sûre que Rumple ne nous a pas tout dit. Il nous a narguées avec cette histoire d'âmes soeurs alors qu'il le savait depuis le début. Je l'ai trouvé louche dès le moment où j'ai parlé de faire revenir un mort à la vie. Il a soudain retrouvé le parchemin dans des ruines que j'ai fouillé des dizaines de fois sans jamais rien trouvé … Il est louche. »

« Nous le mettrons au pied du mur demain. En attendant vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez eu une rude journée … Une rude semaine. »

Emma soupira alors avant de fermer les yeux et d'opiner tout en se glissant sous les draps devant le regard amusé et attendri de Regina « Vous … Vous allez rester là ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ca serait pas la première nuit qu'on passe ensemble … Platoniquement je veux dire. »

« Exact. » Regina se coucha alors et, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, elle feignit de fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Emma s'était endormie, visiblement éreintée.

* * *

Au petit matin, quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle s'attendait à ne pas voir Regina. Pourtant, quand elle se retourna sur son flanc gauche, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que Regina était toujours là. Mieux encore, elle était toujours allongée sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, ne semblant attendre que le réveil de la belle blonde « Bonjour. »

Emma soupira d'aise « Hm bonjour … »

« Bien dormie ? »

« Ca va. Vous êtes là. » Regina sourit timidement avant de se redresser, imitée par Emma « Vous êtes restée là toute la nuit ? »

« Pratiquement oui. »

« Et vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

« Non. »

« Vous avez fait quoi alors ? »

« J'ai pensé. »

« Eh bah … Très spirituel tout ça. Vous savez si Henry est levé ? »

« Henry est en cours depuis 2h déjà. »

Sur ce, Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de fixer le cadran de son réveil : 10h04.

« Merde, mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillée ?! »

« Vous étiez exténuée, vous aviez besoin de dormir. Cela vous a fait du bien. »

« Mais Henry … »

« Henry s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul. Je lui ais expliqué que vous étiez fatiguée, il a déjeuné avant de se préparer et de partir à l'heure pour le bus. »

Emma se laissa alors retomber dans son lit en soupirant lourdement « On est donc seules toutes les 2, toute la journée ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Vraiment dommage que vous soyez un fantôme, vraiment. »

Quand Regina comprit le sous-entendu, elle détourna le regard, cachant ainsi un sourire de contentement, avant de se lever « Nous devons sortir aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai : Rumple. »

« Exact. »

Emma se leva alors d'un bond « Je prends rapidement une douche et on y va. »

« Il ne va pas s'envoler. »

« Je sais, mais on a pas de temps à perdre. »

* * *

Emma resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant, Regina à ses cotés, silencieuse. Elles fixaient toutes les 2 la porte de la boutique de Gold. Elles savaient qu'il était là, probablement à roucouler avec sa Belle. Elles savaient aussi que lorsqu'elles pousseraient les portes de la boutique, les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes.

Quand elles apprendraient tout, il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire, plus de porte de sortie : mais juste la vérité en face d'elles et elles, se retrouvant au pied du mur. Voilà pourquoi Emma hésitait tant à sortir de cette voiture, et voilà pourquoi Regina restait silencieuse.

Car si, à présent, elle savait qu'elle voulait rester parmi les vivants, Regina n'avait peur que d'une chose : que Rumple leur annonce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de laisser faire les choses et que ces dernières retournent à la normale.

« Emma … »

« Oui je sais. 2 minutes encore … s'il te plait. » cette dernière partie fut plus murmurée qu'autre chose. Le tutoiement c'était fait sans réfléchir, comme si à cet instant précis, Emma avait plus que jamais besoin de sentir Regina proche d'elle. Et à défaut qu'un rapprochement physique, le tutoiement était la seule marque d'affection qu'elles pouvaient s'autoriser.

Regina ne releva pas, bien au contraire. Elles restèrent là encore quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne souffle bruyamment et n'ouvre la portière de sa voiture, tandis que Regina se volatilisa pour réapparaitre devant la porte de la boutique.

Avant de mettre la main sur la poignée, Emma jeta un dernier regard vers Regina « Il faut qu'on sache n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il le faut oui, peu importe les réponses, nous devons les obtenir. »

Emma ouvrit alors la porte et, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle retint son souffle.

« Oh miss Swan … Que me vaut l'honneur ? J'espère que vous allez mieux. »

« Bien mieux oui … »

Le visage de Rumple se tourna alors vers Regina. Sans un mot il lui sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma « Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le sort ? »

« On aimerait en apprendre plus. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Vous connaissez déjà le début … »

« … Nous aimerions connaitre la fin. » Rumple haussa alors un sourcil « On sait que le sort a été crée pour qu'il soit impossible à invoquer : la magie blanche et noire à égalité, produit du True Love. On sait que nous l'avons invoqué parce que nous sommes sensées être des âmes sœurs. Ca on a compris. Ce qu'on aimerait comprendre maintenant c'est comment en finir ? On souhaite toutes les 2 que Regina revienne. On a pensé alors qu'en se déclarant, notre amour accompli, le sort se finaliserait. Mais ça n'a pas marché … Du moins on le pense. »

Rumple les fixa alors et, notant la détresse chez les jeunes femmes, il soupira alors « Il n'y a pas de moyens possibles. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se crispèrent alors avant d'échanger un regard inquiet « Comment ça « _pas de moyen_ » ? Il y a toujours un moyen ! Tu mens espèce de nabot et je vais te …. »

« Stop ! Regina stop. » lança Emma avant de se tourner vers Rumple de nouveau « Vous ne nous dites pas tout. Vous savez. Vous savez comment défaire ou finaliser ce qui a été commencé. Pourquoi ne rien nous dire ? »

Rumple soupira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Oui. Oui je sais comment faire. » Entendant les soupirs de soulagement des 2 jeunes femmes, il continua « Mais ce que je vais vous dire ne risque pas de vous plaire. »

« Dites toujours. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi vous aviez de soudaines migraines, des saignements de nez ou des pertes de connaissance lorsque vous essayez de toucher Regina ? Toute l'énergie que vous déployez à chaque fois ? »

« Je … Non, pas vraiment. »

« Connaissez-vous le principe de l'échange équivalent ? »

« Non. » répondit directement Emma. Mais face au silence de Regina, la jolie blonde se tourna vers elle « Regina ? »

Regina comprit alors … Elle n'avait pas besoin de Rumple lui en dise plus. D'un simple échange de regard, elle comprit.

« Le principe est le suivant : pour chaque chose positive, une négative apparait derrière. Un contraire n'existe que s'il a quelque chose à comparer. Le Bien existe simplement par comparaison au Mal. »

« J'ai saisi. En quoi ça nous concerne ? »

« Comme vous savez : toute magie à un prix. Faire revenir un mort à la vie est interdit. Arracher un mort à son destin, c'est contrecarrer les lois qui régissent la vie et la mort de tout être humain. »

« Ca sonne bizarrement comme _Destination Finale_ … » s'amusa Emma. Mais en voyant l'air absent de Rumple, elle se sentit l'obligation de se justifier « C'est … Un film. Y'a des ados qui échappent à la mort … Et la mort décide de les reprendre un par un, comme ce qu'il devait être fait. Y'a tout un laïus sur « _On ne peut déjouer la mort_ » qui m'a fait penser à votre discours … »

« Et bien … C'est à peu de choses la même idée ici. »

« Alors quoi … Regina va devoir partir ? »

« A vrai dire … Elle peut rester. »

« Ah oui ?! » s'enjoua Emma « C'est génial ! »

« … Elle peut rester … Si vous partez. »

Soudain un silence morbide plomba l'atmosphère : Rumple, ainsi que Regina, avaient la tête baissée, tandis qu'Emma resta figée, bouche ouverte, les paroles de Gold résonnant encore dans sa tête.

« Qu… Quoi ? Comment ça si elle reste je pars ? »

« Ma vie pour la tienne Emma … » soupira Regina

« Quoi mais … Non ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Si le sort avait marché correctement, vous auriez pu vivre toutes les 2. Mais voilà, ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi et maintenant, si l'une veut rester, c'est au prix de la vie de l'autre. »

« Voilà pourquoi je me sentais si faible quand je te touchais … » murmura Emma plus pour elle-même que pour Regina

« Exactement. Vos vies son étroitement liées, elles l'ont toujours été. Mais encore plus à présent : quand vous arriviez à la toucher, c'est comme si vous arriviez, pour un instant, à la faire réellement revenir. De ce fait, si elle revint, vous, vous devez partir … Voilà pourquoi vous perdiez connaissance et aviez ces soudaines migraines. »

« Cette douleur … Cette migraine … Est-ce la douleur que ressentait Regina lorsqu'elle était morte, maudite par le sort qu'elle a invoqué ? »

« C'est fort probable. »

Emma frissonna alors en imaginant la douleur lui irradiant tout le crâne l'espace d'un instant. Cette douleur que Regina, elle, avait ressenti une semaine entière « C'est … C'est pas juste ! »

« Rien n'est juste miss Swan, je vous le garantie. »

« Vous saviez ! Vous saviez et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! » s'énerva Emma

« Je ne l'ai su que lorsque Regina m'a demandé de l'aide vous concernant. Lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué le contexte de votre évanouissement. J'ai commencé à comprendre … »

« Alors … On peut rien faire ? Soit je laisse partir Regina, soit elle revient mais c'est moi qui meurt ? »

« Exact. »

Cette perspective lui glaça le sang. Soudain, elle se retourna vers une Regina aussi perdue qu'abattue « Je ne te demande rien Emma … Encore moins de donner ta vie pour la mienne. L'affaire est réglée. Je repartirais quand il sera temps. »

« Non ! » hurla Emma « C'est pas juste ! Il doit y avoir un moyen, n'importe lequel ! » Elle se retourna alors vers Rumple, en quête du moindre signe, du moindre indice … Mais il ne lui offrit qu'un visage neutre et triste.

« Je suis désolé … Vous ne pouvez arracher quelqu'un à la mort sans le remplacer par un autre. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est obligatoirement moi ? »

« Vous l'avez ramené… Vous pouviez la voir, la toucher … Vous êtes bien plus qu'un true love, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Vous allez devoir faire un choix, un choix crucial … Mais, je ne peux vous venir en aide, vous êtes les seules qui puissiez prendre cette décision. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous. »

« Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? Parce que si vous avez quelque d'autre à dire, c'est maintenant ! »

« Absolument rien. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors : la discussion qu'elles devraient avoir ne devait souffrir d'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes. Elles opinèrent alors avant de sortir, sans un mot, sans un regard vers un Rumple qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

* * *

De retour dans la voiture, le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence morbide. Aucune des deux ne voulait entamer la conversation cat chacune savait que, peu importait qui commencerait, la fin serait la même : aucune ne serait d'accord sur l'issue à venir.

Et quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant la demeure de Regina, cette dernière soupira « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, pas maintenant … »

Sans dire un mot, Emma comprit et continua donc sa route, lentement mais surement, jusqu'à entrer dans la forêt où la neige se faisait plus rare, là où les branches encore fournis des sapins stoppaient la chute de neige pour ne laisser au sol qu'un fin manteau, telle de la farine au sol.

Emma se gara et arrêta le moteur. Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que, sans prévenir, la jolie blonde ne bondisse hors de la voiture et ne se rue vers l'arbre le plus proche. Sans avertir, elle donna des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, tout en grognant sa frustration et sa colère.

« Emma … Je t'en prie … » Mais Emma continua, les larmes floutant sa vue tant et si bien qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois le tronc.

« Emma STOP ! »

Evidemment, Regina était impuissante et ne pouvait qu'assister à la fureur de la jolie blonde « Emma, je t'en prie ! Arrête ! »

Mais Emma resta sourde et frappa de plus belle le tronc jusqu'à ce que ses cartilages et phalanges en saignent.

« STOOOPP ! » hurla Regina alors qu'elle réussit à stopper Emma en posant ses mains de chaque coté de ses épaules et en la poussant rudement au sol. Emma tomba en arrière, d'abord surprise et sonnée, mais ensuite se recroquevilla et se laissa à pleurer tandis que Regina se laissa tomber au sol à son tour, près de la jeune femme.

Elle pu constater ses mains ensanglantées, les larmes burinant son visage … A ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras pour, à son tour, la rassurer.

« Emma ? »

Après quelques minutes, Emma releva la tête, reniflant, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans la neige pour atténuer la douleur « Ouch … »

« Ca va ? »

« Ca pique … Mais ça va. »

Elles restèrent quelques instants au sol, dans la neige, quelques flocons tombant sur leurs épaules.

« Ca va mieux ? » lança avec légèreté Regina

« Ca pourrait être pire … »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. »

« Il le faudra bien pourtant. Ne pas en parler ne veut pas dire que cela n'arrivera pas. »

« J'ai pas envie : j'ai pas envie de mourir, j'ai pas envie que tu partes. Et je me rends compte que j'aurais pas les 2 en même temps. »

« Hey, regarde-moi. Je ne pense absolument pas que c'est égoïste de vouloir rester. Au contraire, je suis sereine de savoir que tu seras avec Henry, c'est tout. J'ai fais ce choix, j'en assumerais les conséquences jusqu'au bout. »

« C'est injuste. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir, et tu ne mérites pas de repartir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? »

« Tu t'occuperas d'Henry comme une mère doit le faire, comme tu aurais du le faire dès le début. Retourne à New-York, ou restes avec ta famille. Peut-être que … Peut-être que tu pourrais te laisser une chance avec le pirate. »

A ces mots, Emma se braqua et fusilla Regina d'un regard noir « Ca va pas non ! Il est hors de question que je me mette avec qui que se soit. Ca sera toi ou personne ! »

Devant l'immaturité des propos de la jeune femme, Regina ne pu que sourire « Tu dis ça, mais tu vivras ta vie. Tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme ou … Une femme. Il ne faut jurer de rien. »

« Tu es sensée être mon âme sœur ! »

« Mais le destin peut en décider autrement. Regarde Daniel ou encore Robin … Nous avons tous des secondes chances … Tu auras aussi la tienne. Et tu seras heureuse, je le sais. »

« Regina, je … »

« Promets le moi Emma. Promets-moi que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer ton bonheur ainsi que celui d'Henry. Il faut que je sois sûre que tu tiendras ta promesse. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans le regret et la tristesse. Henry aura besoin de toi, il aura besoin de sa mère. Une mère qui devra être forte, protectrice, juste … Et qui sache lui montrer aussi le meilleur de ce monde, et pas seulement ce qu'il a pu en voir via Storybrooke et ces dernières années … »

Emma baissa le regard tandis que Regina la fixait intensément, attendant une réponse « Regina … J'y arriverais pas. Pas sans toi. »

« Il le faudra bien, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« C'est si difficile … C'est si injuste aussi : on a à peine eut le temps de se connaitre, de se déclarer … C'est tellement injuste. »

« Tu dis cela aujourd'hui parce que je suis revenue. Mais tu n'aurais peut-être jamais pris conscience de tes sentiments pour moi … »

« Oh j'en aurais pris conscience mais il aurait été bien trop tard. »

« Tu devras faire avec car il est hors de question que tu prennes ma place Emma. Je ne te laisserais jamais faire. » »

« Je sais … »

Regina soupira alors « On devrait juste profiter du temps qu'ils nous restent, ensemble avec Henry. »

« Ca va être si dur pour lui. Est-ce qu'on doit lui dire ? »

« On lui doit la vérité. Il t'en voudra si on lui cache. »

« Tu as raison, comme toujours. » dit-elle souriant « On fait quoi alors ? »

« On lui parlera ce soir … »

« Non, non, je parle de nous. On fait quoi, pour nous ? »

« Etant donné qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de choix … »

« Ca aussi ça me soule ! » lança Emma en se laissant tomber au sol, les yeux rivés sur les branches au dessus d'elle « J'aurais même pas la satisfaction de te voir nue … »

Regina lâcha un hoquet de surprise « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Bah quoi ? Appelons un chat un chat non ? Tu es prude et pudique en plus ? »

« Non mais … Tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre qu'il est difficile de te suivre parfois : un instant tu te ruines les mains de rage contre cet arbre, et l'instant d'après, tu veux me voir nue ?! »

« C'est un mal pour un bien. Dis, tu pourrais refaire ton truc avec la nuisette là ? »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Roh t'es pas drôle… »

« Si par cela tu veux dire que je ne suis pas perverse, c'est même certain. Tu l'es certainement pour nous 2. »

Emma se redressa alors et la fusilla du regard « J'ai envie de toi. »

Regina lâcha un hoquet moqueur « Bah voyons … »

« Non, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Genre comme jamais j'avais eu envie de quelqu'un, homme ou femme. »

« Tu es ridicule. Tu agis simplement parce que tu as peur de me voir disparaitre. »

« Peut-être oui … »

« De plus, il est hors de question d'entreprendre des relations charnelles avant un quelconque rendez-vous en bonne et due forme. »

« Tu es vieux jeu. En plus comment veux-tu que je te sorte : tu manges pas, tu bois pas … Y'a plus excitant comme partenaire de soirée non ? »

Regina et Emma se fixèrent alors avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats, come jamais elles n'avaient partagé un rire auparavant. Elles restèrent là un long moment avant que le froid ne morde plus durement la peau d'Emma.

Elles rentrèrent alors et soudain, la réalité les frappèrent de nouveau : tôt ou tard, Regina devrait repartir et Emma réapprendre à vivre sans elle.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une journée "presque" normale en famille, quoi rêver de mieux ?  
**


	18. Une journée en famille

**Hello mes loulous, comment allez-vous ?! Bon ok, je dois faire mon mea culpa, je ne vous avais visiblement pas assez prévenu psychologiquement au chapitre suivant :x**

**J'ai reçu, à défaut de cailloux : des météorites, une tonne de gravas ect ...**

**Autant vous dire que je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette fic XD**

**Bon pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre assez fluffy SQ et le retour de persos qu'on avaient pas vu depuis un moment**

**/!\ fin de chapitre frustrantre/!\**

**Toute review est, bien entendu, bonne à prendre, merci *luv Ya***

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une journée en famille**

La journée passa dans une sinistre atmosphère. Patiemment, elles regardèrent les heures défilées. Parfois dans la cuisine, parfois dans le salon, elles n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, préférant vaquer d'une pièce à une autre.

« Dis … Tu peux me dire la recette de tes lasagnes ? »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina

« Parce que j'aimerais être capable d'en faire à Henry quand il le souhaite. Quoiqu'avec la dernière mésaventure en voiture qu'on a eue, j'ai l'impression qu'il en aura pas envie avant un long moment. »

« Même avec des semaines d'apprentissage, tu ne pourrais égaler mon savoir-faire. »

« Ca va les chevilles ?! Et je suis pas si mauvaise cuisinière A vrai dire, depuis notre année à New-York, je me suis découverte des talents aux fourneaux. »

« Voyez-vous ça … Des … _talents_ ? Vraiment ? »

« Dis donc, je pourrais mal le prendre tu sais ! »

Regina lui sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle « On imagine pas combien un sens est important avant de le perdre. »

« Huh ? »

« Le toucher. »

Soudain Emma comprit et lui sourit doucement « C'est vrai … Le toucher. » Elle s'approcha alors et sa main traversa celle que Regina, lui procurant un léger frisson froid.

« Tu n'essaies même pas ? » se surprit Regina

« Non. Je … Si c'est pour que l'on souffre toutes les 2 … C'est pas la peine. T'avoir auprès de moi est déjà bien plus que ce que j'aurais espéré y'a 2 semaines … »

Elles échangèrent un tendre regard compatissant avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque « JE SUIS LA ! » hurla Henry

« Il a hérité de toi sa façon singulière de se manifester. » grimaça Regina

Emma pouffa de rire avant de hurler à son tour « DANS LA CUISINE ! » avant de jeter un œil vers la jolie brune « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Vraiment mature. »

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui tira la langue lorsque Henry entra dans la cuisine « On s'amuse bien ?! » dit-il en haussant un sourcil

« A merveille ! Henry, j'ai eu une idée ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

« A vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina

« Laquelle ? »

« Si on sortait tous les 3 ce soir. »

« Sérieux ? Mais … »

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Personne ne me verra et, sous peine de passer pour des fous, il vous est quasiment impossible de me parler en public. »

« Ais-je dis qu'on irait au Granny's ou un truc du genre ? Y'a une forêt immense qui borde la ville. Rien ne nous empêche de faire un pic-nic au milieu des bois, non ? »

Les arguments imparables d'Emma laissèrent Regina bouche bée

« Yeah ! » s'esclaffa Henry alors que Regina resta toujours muette. Alors quand Emma se tourna vers elle et qu'elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle leva les bras en vainqueur :

« Adjugé vendu ! Ta mère et moi on prépare tout ce qu'il faut, toi tu fais en vitesse tes devoirs. »

« Ok. »

Henry se rua alors vers les escaliers et, en un claquement de doigt, il avait disparu.

« Alors à ton avis on emmène quoi ? Jambon, cheddar et pain sont les incontournables mais … Regina ? Ouhou, t'es là ? »

Emma se posta devant elle et tapa des mains devant son visage, faisant sortir Regina de ses pensées « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu rêvais ? »

« Non je … Je me demandais comment la situation avait pu m'échapper. »

« Quelle situation ? » demanda Emma qui commençait déjà à fouiller dans le frigo

« Cette situation. Comment nous sommes passés de « _Ce n'est pas préférable_ » à _« Je prends du cheddar et du jambon_ » ? »

« J'te suis pas là, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Emma alors qu'elle déposait sur le comptoir de multiples aliments

« Le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'à défaut de me voir, vous ne m'entendez pas. »

« On t'entend, rassure-toi. C'est juste qu'on a tous les 2 l'habitude de t'entendre, telle une rabat-joie. Du coup … On fait plus attention. » s'amusa Emma

« Comment oses-tu ! Moi, rabat-joie ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. » conclut Emma en un clin d'œil

Regina bougonna alors avant qu'Emma ne se poste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle la fixa alors avant de lui offrir un petit sourire « Ne fais pas la tête … J'aimerais juste qu'on passe un moment famille, c'est trop demandé ? »

« No… Non c'est … Non c'est … Bien. »

Et devant une Regina plus perturbée que bougon, Emma avança sa main lentement au niveau de la joue de la jeune femme et la frôla « Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'en ais envie maintenant. Avec toi et Henry, comme une famille. Parce que j'ai peur que demain tu ne sois plus là. Parce que j'ai peur de ne plus te revoir sans vivre au moins un moment avec Henry et toi. »

Ses doigts traversèrent Regina, puis elle baissa la main avant que Regina prenne la parole « J'en ais envie aussi. Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'inconsciemment, j'en ais toujours eu envie. »

Elles se jaugèrent quelques instants avant que le souffle, qu'elles avaient suspendu sans s'en rendre compte, leur manque et qu'elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre.

Emma se racla la gorge de gêne avant de repartir dans l'établissement d'une liste pour le fameux pic-nic. Regina sourit doucement avant de la rejoindre et de proposer son aide « Il faut des serviettes, des sodas et des couverts bien sur. »

Sans un mot mais avec un large sourire accroché sur le visage, Emma s'exécuta en écoutant patiemment les instructions de la belle brune.

* * *

Henry n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour finir ses devoirs. Il était tellement enthousiaste face à cette sortie avec ses mères, qu'il prit même de l'avance sur son travail à venir.

La voiture d'Emma ayant été démolie lors de l'accident, Emma avait pris l'initiative de conduire la Mercedes de Regina, sous l'accord et le contrôle vigilant de cette dernière.

La neige s'était arrêtée depuis quelques jours déjà et seul restait sur le sol un manteau neigeux épais mais stable. En route vers la forêt, la neige se dissipa peu à peu, laissant entrevoir des touffes d'herbes par-ci par-là. Quand ils sortirent du véhicule, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver vers un lieu que chacun ne connaissait que trop bien : le puits.

Henry s'assit au pied de l'édifice de pierre, abrité ainsi par la neige, tandis que Regina et Emma déballèrent le contenu du panier savamment préparé par Emma sous la supervision de Regina.

« Tiens Henry du cheddar. »

« Merci. »

Regina resta là, silencieuse, admirant ce moment familial. Elle ne saurait remercier Emma d'avoir eu cette idée.

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas manger avec nous … »

« Mais je mange avec vous. » lança calmement Regina. Quand Emma comprit, elle soupira d'aise avant de se laisser tomber au sol, les mains sur le ventre « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai trop mangé … Henry, on fait des anges ? »

Sans un mot, Henry bondit alors et rejoignit sa mère et, épaule contre épaule, ils agitèrent ensemble bras et jambes afin de former, dans la neige, un ange. Et devant le regard amusé de Regina, 2 anges se dessinèrent.

« Vous allez attraper froid ! »

« Oh ne sois pas si vieux jeu et joins-toi à nous ! » lança Emma en éclatant de rire avec son fils.

Bien évidemment, lorsque Regina se laissa convaincre de s'allonger sur la neige, cette dernière ne bougea pas sous son poids. Malgré tout, elle bougea, comme pour dessiner un ange, sous le regard attendri d'Emma.

« Je vais chercher mon bonnet ! » lança Henry en se levant d'un bond avant de courir vers la voiture, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules quelques secondes. Emma en profita alors pour se redresser et littéralement bondir sur Regina en la surplombant, prenant garde à ne pas la traverser malencontreusement. A présent, Emma était au dessus de Regina, ses bras et jambes de chaque coté du corps de la belle brune qui n'osa pas bouger.

« Tu es tellement belle comme ça dans la neige … » murmura Emma

« Tu deviens romantique ?! »

« Ne te moque pas. Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai. Et ce que j'ai c'est seulement l'avantage de pouvoir te voir et t'entendre. »

« Ce qui est déjà beaucoup. »

« Exact. Alors, à défaut d'être la plus grosse perverse du monde en te sautant dessus, j'essaie de trouver des tirades romantico-platoniques. Ca marche au moins ? »

« Ca marche oui. » confirma Regina qui, si elle avait pu, rougirait devant le regard de désir qu'offrait, peut-être sans le savoir, la belle blonde au dessus d'elle. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais laisser faire Emma, surtout avec Henry non loin, mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui : il leur était interdit de se toucher, sous peine de souffrance de l'une ou l'autre. Leur idylle était la définition même du platonique, alors que le regard et les intentions d'Emma étaient loin d'être chastes.

« Hm … Vous faites quoi là ?! »

Au son de la voix d'Henry, Emma roula sur le coté, si violemment qu'elle buta contre le puits « Ouch. »

« Ca va ? Emma ? »

« Ouais, ouais, nickel. T'as … T'as trouvé ton bonnet ?! »

« Ouais. Je vais peut-être retourner à la voiture pour voir si je trouve pas mon écharpe hein … »

« Non ! » lancèrent à l'unisson Emma et Regina, ce qui surprit et amusa aussi Henry

Il s'assit alors aux cotés de Regina et la mangea du regard « C'est cool hein … Je veux dire cette journée ? »

« Oui très. »

« Alors toi et Emma … C'est vraiment vrai ? »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'incohérence de la question, mais elle ne le corrigea pas « Il faut croire … Autant que cela durera. »

« Tu vas revenir, je le sais ! »

« Henry … »

« Quoi ? » Mais au lieu d'affronter le regard de son fils, Regina détourna le regard vers une Emma qui était en train de ranger non loin le pic-nic « Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Y'a quelque chose que tu me dis pas … »

« Henry, tu te fais des id… »

« Non ! » la voix plus poussive du garçon attira alors l'attention d'Emma « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me mens ? Qu'est-ce qui va encore arriver ? »

« Henry calme-toi. Tu es à présent un jeune garçon en âge de comprendre. Tu es passé au travers de différentes épreuves qu'aucun enfant de ton âge n'a vécu ce que tu as vécu. Et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire la vérité, c'est pour cela que je sais que tu comprendras et que tu réagiras en conséquence. »

« Regina … » avertit Emma

« Non. Henry a raison : si je dois partir, je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience que mes dernières paroles seront des mensonges. » Elle demanda le soutien d'Emma en l'appelant du regard, ce que la jolie blonde comprit : elle s'approcha alors et s'assit auprès d'Henry, entouré à présent de ses 2 mères.

« Alors ? »

« Nous en savons un peu plus sur le sort. Il … Il y a une possibilité que je revienne parmi les vivants. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Oui, mais … Ca ne saurait être sans conséquence. Et je ne peux accepter le prix à payer pour mon retour. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce prix ? »

Emma prit alors son fils par les épaules, attirant alors son regard, et dans un accord implicite avec Regina, elle soupira « Ma vie Henry. Le prix à payer sera ma vie. »

Le jeune garçon se dégagea alors et la fixa, incrédule « Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. » reprit Regina « Nous avons invoqué le sort ensemble, il n'a jamais été complété … A présent, ma vie ne tient que si Emma perd la sienne. Et c'est un sacrifice que je refuse de faire. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Ca veut dire que vous serez jamais plus ensemble ?! »

« Pas dans cette vie Henry, peut-être dans une autre. »

« Mais … Et vous restez là sans rien faire ? Y'a surement quelque chose à faire ! »

« Non Henry, il n'y a rien à faire. Et nous l'avons compris toutes les 2. Le mieux que nous puissions faire à présent et de profiter de chaque instant. De profiter de ces instants que nous n'aurions jamais du avoir à la base et dont nous nous délecterons jusqu'à la dernière seconde, tout comme toi j'espère. »

Henry baissa les yeux « Henry ? » murmura Regina « Ca va ? »

« Je … Je croyais que tu reviendrais, qu'on vivrait de nouveau ensemble, avec Emma. J'imaginais qu'on pouvait même être une famille à part entière … »

« Tu auras l'occasion de repenser aux bons moment que l'on aura eu, y compris ceux-là. Je ne veux pas imaginer que mon fils et moi vivions des instants tristes maintenant. Non, j'aimerais que, comme Emma, tu profites. Je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre ou de ruminer ma frustration. J'ai la chance de pouvoir finir correctement les choses avec toi, de pouvoir te dire au revoir et surtout de passer des derniers jours inoubliables avec vous deux. Alors, je souhaite qu'on le fasse. Comprends-tu ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, il fixa ses mères et esquissa un sourire forcé « Ouais je comprends … »

Rassurées, Emma et Regina décidèrent de finir cette journée familiale par une promenade dans les bois enneigés. Si elles avaient pu, elles se seraient baladées main dans la main mais à défaut, elles restèrent côte à côte, Henry les précédant de quelques mètres.

« Je devrais lui prendre un chien non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette lubie ?! »

« Bah je sais pas. Il est solitaire … J'me dis que … Quand le moment sera venu, quand tu partiras, il lui faudra un point d'attache et … »

« … Ca sera toi son point d'attache. Ne délègue pas à la gente canine ton rôle. »

« Je délègue pas. Je dis juste qu'il faudra bien que nos vies reprennent après ça et que quand j'aurais repris un boulot, un chien pourrait être une bonne compagnie. »

« … »

« En outre, ça serait une bonne manière de le responsabiliser, de lui trouver un centre d'intérêt qui l'éloignerait de la morosité ambiante. Il aurait un rôle important dans la vie de ce chien qui compterait uniquement sur lui pour être bien traité, nourri et abreuvé. »

Regina haussa alors un sourcil « C'est assez pertinent comme réflexion, je l'admets. »

« Ah tu vois ! »

« Mais il est hors de question qu'un chien ruine mon intérieur : j'ai des meubles en merisier, du marbre au sol et des canapés en cuir ! »

« De toute manière tu seras pas là pour voir ce que je fais de ta maison. » s'amusa Emma

« T'ais-je autorisé à t'installer chez moi au fait ? »

« Euh bah … Non mais … »

« Donc, si je le souhaite, je peux léguer ma demeure à un quelqu'un d'autre … »

« Et tu ferais comment hein ? »

« Rumple sera surement ravi de m'écrire mes dernières volontés. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » Regina marchait, regardant droit devant elle, l'air serein « Regina ? »

« Je crois que non. J'aimerais que les choses soient officielles. J'aimerais que cette maison te revienne, du moins, qu'Henry en hérite et, par extension, toi. »

« Oh … »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Et quoique soit la décision d'Henry concernant son avenir, je veux qu'il ait une maison où aller au cas où il voudrait rester à Storybrooke. »

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Je sais que tu es capable de t'en occuper mais … Dison que ça sera ma petite contribution à son avenir. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire complice « Hey regardez, il neige ! » cria Henry en courant à l'orée de la forêt

Les 2 jeunes femmes se hâtèrent alors et constatèrent qu'effectivement la neige commençait à tomber en fins flocons, parsemant le ciel de petites tâches immaculées.

« C'est beau non ? »

Regina la fixa alors : Emma était le nez au vent, humant la brise légère, et quelques flocons tombèrent sur son nez. C'était une des plus belles et apaisantes vision qu'il fut donné à Regina de voir. La jolie blonde rejoignit alors Henry dans sa course folle au travers des flocons, parfois shootant un paquet de neige, parfois jetant une ou deux boules au jeune garçon qui se laissait gracieusement être une cible vivante.

Et même si Regina ressentait un léger gout d'amertume, même si elle avait cette sensation d'inachevée quant à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir avec Emma, elle savait que le futur de son fils, en voyant cette scène, serait paisible et assuré.

« Regina viens ! » lança Emma, les cheveux couverts de neige, et un sourire éclatant que ne lui avait jamais vu Regina. La jolie brune s'avança alors d'un pas, mais resta en retrait tant le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux était beau: Emma resplendissante, et Henry souriant, heureux. C'est tout ce que voulait Regina, et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir en ce moment.

Et quand la jolie blonde bondit devant sa vue, elle sortit de ses pensées « Bah alors, tu viens ? »

« Je … Non, je préfère rester en retrait. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On aimerait partager ce moment-là avec toi. »

« Sauf que je n'en profiterais pas : la neige passe au travers de ma personne comme le vent au travers des feuilles … »

« Mais tu es là. Ta présence rassure Henry … Et elle me rassure aussi. Viens s'il te plait. »

« Il se fait tard et la fraicheur tombe, repartons à la maison. »

Emma soupira alors « Ok. Une soirée DVD pizza ça te dit ? »

Regina grimaça légèrement avant d'opiner « Bien. »

« Henry, on rentre ! »

Le jeune garçon sortit d'une montagne de neige sous laquelle il s'était enfoui avant de ressortir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Il grandit si vite et pourtant il reste un petit garçon à mes yeux. »

« Et il le restera toujours. »

« Il fera des études, se mariera et deviendra père, j'espère. »

Emma sourit alors à l'idée de se voir l'accompagner à l'autel à son mariage, ou encore d'être la grand-mère la plus dynamique, après Granny, à Storybrooke en emmenant son petit-fils gambader dans la forêt comme ils le faisaient actuellement.

« On y va ? » lança un Henry essouffle et dont les joues rosies attestèrent du froid ambiant.

* * *

Et si la fin de journée fut idyllique, la soirée se déroula tout aussi bien : Emma avait préparé un immense saladier de pop corn, et tous les 3 s'étaient installés dans le canapé, Emma assise entre Henry et une Regina qui veillait à ne pas « traverser » accidentellement la jolie blonde.

« Encore Xmen … T'es sérieux ? »

« Bah quoi ? A chaque fois que c'est toi qui propose, c'est nul. »

« Hey ! « _PS I love you_ » est un super film ! »

« Mouais … » dit-il en mangeant quelques pop corn.

« Que dirais-tu si on regardait TRON ? » lança Regina

Sans dire un mot, Henry bondit hors du canapé et changea de DVD, puis revint sans un mot avant de le mettre en route, devant le regard amusé des 2 jeunes femmes.

« Est-ce à dire que mes gouts cinématographiques sont plus mauvais que ceux de Regina ? »

« Incontestablement. » répondit-il les yeux déjà rivés sur l'écran en même temps que Regina

Emma envoya un regard jaloux vers une Regina qui affichait un sourire plus vainqueur que jamais. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Emma se mit à rire, suivie d'une Regina tout aussi loquace.

« Chuuut ! » souffla Henry, déjà captivé.

Et au bout de 20 minutes de film, la petite famille fut surprise d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée résonner. Emma et Regina se regardèrent avant que la jolie blonde ne hausse les épaules « J'attends personne. »

Quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau, elle se leva et alla ouvrit, stupéfaite des personnes se trouvant sur le palier de sa porte « Da… David, Snow ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

David lâcha un petit rire tendu « Quel accueil, vraiment. »

« On est passé voir comment tu allais. » Compléta Snow « Tu es avare de nouvelles ces temps-ci. »

« On peut entrer ? »

Emma opina et ce n'est qu'en voyant entrer ses parents qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du couffin dans les mains de son père.

« Gran'pa ? » s'étonna Henry qui avait daigné détourner son regard de l'écran.

Regina se tendit aussitôt et se leva. Emma lui envoya un discret regard avant d'inviter ses parents à s'asseoir.

« On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? » lança Snow « On aurait pu appeler, mais tu aurais probablement trouvé un milliers d'excuses pour ne pas nous recevoir. »

« On t'a pris en traite, j'espère que tu nous excuseras. »

« Oh euh … Oui bien sur. Un verre ? »

« Jus de fruit. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson

« Henry, tu peux … »

« Bien sur. » dit-il bondissant hors du canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Emma s'assit alors en face de ses parents, qui avaient installé le couffin entre eux.

« Alors … »

« Alors ? »

« Comment vas-tu ? On a eu guère de nouvelles depuis ton accident de voiture. Tu es sortie de l'hôpital et tu as récupéré Henry et … plus rien. »

Emma grimaça : il était indéniable qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste avec ses parents, s'étant concentrée cette dernière semaine sur le retour de Regina.

« Oui je … Je suis désolée, j'ai eu la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps … Entre l'accident et … Regina. »

« Oui on comprend mais … Emma … Y a-t-il un problème ? Je veux dire … Avec nous ? Le bébé ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

Snow et David échangèrent un léger regard entendu « A vrai dire … Tu n'as guère demandé de nouvelles de ton petit frère. On … On comprend que les derniers événements ont bousculés notre quotidien mais … C'est ton petit frère et … Même si les circonstances sont différentes et compliquées … On pensait vraiment que … »

« Ecoutez. J'ai rien contre lui. Je sais pas ce que vous imaginez. Peut-être que vous avez peur que je développe une sorte de jalousie mal placée à son égard parce qu'il aura tout ce que je n'ai pas eu : grandir avec ses parents, faire ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots en votre présence, qu'il deviendra un jeune homme et que vous vieillirez à ses cotés. Mais c'est pas le cas, je suis contente pour lui car je sais que vous êtes des gens bien. »

« Alors … Quel est le problème ? On sent bien qu'il y a comme une gène … »

« Ecoutez, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, ni avec lui c'est juste que … Je … J'arrive pas à … »

« Oui ? »

Emma souffla alors, l'abcès devait être creuvé « J'arrive pas à le voir comme mon petit frère. Comme un neveu ou un cousin à la limite mais … J'arrive pas à le voir comme mon frère. Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous ou lui, c'est juste moi. C'est juste … Moi. »

« Emma … Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? »

« Parce que je débarquais de New-York, d'une vie normale, d'un quotidien normal. Et je débarque de nouveau ici pour découvrir ma mère sur le point d'accoucher. J'ai … J'ai pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée, de m'imaginer grande sœur. Zelena s'est pointée et les choses se sont enchainées … Jusqu'à sa naissance et, en même temps … Regina. »

« Nous savons que sa venue n'a pas été des plus communes et que des événements ont fait que … Nous n'avons pas vraiment profité mais … A présent … Tu es là, il y a Henry aussi … Et Neal va avoir besoin de vous deux. »

Emma baissa le regard alors « Je sais mais … En ce moment c'est compliqué … »

« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Dis-nous ? Est-ce … » David s'arrêta quelques secondes, come s'il cherchait ses mots « … Est-ce en rapport avec Killian ? Il y a un problème entre vous ? »

Emma se redressa alors, jetant un discret regard vers une Regina calfeutrée dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant attentivement la conversation « Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Hook. De toute manière, rien a à voir avec lui. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

« Mais … »

« Ca suffit ! Vous … Ecoutez … » Elle souffla alors, essayant de trouver les mots justes « Je suis heureuse pour vous, pour Neal qu'il aille bien. Mais … En ce moment j'ai des choses à gérer et … »

« Laisse-nous t'aider. Ce n'est pas parce que Neal est là que nous n'aurons plus de temps à te consacrer. Tu te mets à l'écart toute seule, et nous avons l'impression de nous éloigner de toi sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. »

« … »

« Emma, quoique soit tes problèmes, nous pouvons peut-être t'aider. » lança Snow, comme une supplique

Emma fixa alors Regina, comme un appel à l'aide. Snow fronça les sourcils et suivi le regard de sa fille pour se retourner et ne voir que le vide « Emma ? »

Regina opina alors, soupirant doucement avant d'afficher un discret sourire : elle savait qu'Emma ne pouvait gérer seule, qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler …

« C'est … C'est à propos de Regina. » lâcha finalement la jolie blonde. A ce moment-là, Henry revint avec un pichet de thé glacé et des verres sur un plateau. Il posa le tout sur la table basse avant de rejoindre Emma et de lui prendre la main pour la soutenir.

« Regina ? » s'étonna David

« Oui Regina. »

« Est-ce que ta relation difficile avec Neal est due au fait que Regina est morte la même nuit ? »

« Non … Enfin … Non. C'est pas ça. Ecoutez … Il y a des choses que … Dont je n'étais pas consciente … Pas avant la mort de Regina. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« Je … J'aime Regina. » Et devant le regard ébahi et le silence pesant de ses parents, elle se racla la gorge « Je crois que … Je crois que je l'aime depuis un moment déjà. Je … J'avais juste peur de me l'avouer parce que, il faut bien le reconnaitre, cette idée est plus que bizarre. »

« Emma … Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire … » bafouilla David « Comment ça : tu aimes Regina ? »

« Je sais c'est étrange mais … Je crois que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ça à sa mort. Elle n'était plus là … Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à me demander si … Enfin si … Vous voyez. »

« Pourquoi nous fais-tu cela… » souffla Snow

« Quoi ? »

La jeune maman redressa alors la tête et fixa sa fille d'un regard noir « Pourquoi nous dire une telle chose ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que j'aime une femme ou … »

« Emma ça n'a rien à voir avec cela, tu le sais. On parle de Regina ! Cette femme … Cette femme a brisé ma vie de multiples fois et de multiples manières. »

« Elle t'a sauvé la vie étant enfant. »

« Mais à quel prix ? Elle a tué mon père Emma ! Elle a tenté de briser mon couple, elle a tué des villages entiers, elle t'a enlevé à moi durant une vingtaine d'années … Elle nous a maudis. »

« Mais c'était le passé. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que depuis Neverland, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle travaillait main dans la main avec nous, elle nous a aidé, elle nous a sauvé, plusieurs fois. Elle a fait des choses qu'elle aurait pu ne pas faire. »

« Si tu repenses à cette année à New-York … »

« Oui, je repense précisément à cette année là. Elle aurait pu partir à ma place, elle aurait pu m'éloigner encore d'Henry, mais elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle nous a offert sa vie en contrepartie d'une liberté et d'une paix retrouvée. Elle a changé, et vous le savez. »

« Et c'est parce qu'elle a changé que nous devrions légitimer tes sentiments pour elle ? C'est insensé. Aimer Regina …. Et que fais-tu de Robin ? »

« Elle ne l'aime pas … Aimait pas. »

« Et comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Elle te l'a dit ?! » lança ironiquement David

Emma lui envoya un regard mauvais avant de soupirer « Non … Mais enfin … Je … »

« Emma … Je crois vraiment que tu es surmenée ces temps-ci : trop de choses sont arrivées en même temps. Résultat : tu as eu un accident de voiture. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas Henry pour quelques jours et tu pourras te reposer. Killian peut t'emmener en mer et … »

« Bon ça suffit ! » lança Emma en se levant du canapé « Vous devriez partir. C'est gentil d'être passé mais je vais bien, Henry va bien, tout va bien. »

David se leva à son tour « Emma écoute, ce n'est pas ça mais … »

« Non ça suffit. Vous me demandiez ce qu'était le problème, je vous l'ai dis. Maintenant, ça ne dépend plus de moi, mais de vous. J'aime Regina, ma vie sans elle est insoutenable. Sa mort … Sa mort est … La pire des choses qui ait pu m'arriver après la perte d'Henry. Je souffre de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. J'ai Henry, je vous ais vous, j'ai Neal oui mais … Je ne l'ai plus elle. »

David échangea un regard avec Snow, qui se leva alors à son tour avant de prendre le couffin et de se diriger vers la sortie. Emma les accompagna et, sans un mot de plus, elle leur ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent sur le perron et à peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner que la porte leur claqua au nez. A présent seuls sur le pas de la porte, ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de retourner à leur voiture sans un mot.

Quand Emma retourna dans le salon, elle pu voir Henry, un mélange de fierté et de tristesse sur le visage, mais aussi et surtout Regina, avec sur les joues quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus possible de voir : des larmes.

« Regina ça va ? »

La jolie brune déglutit alors et s'approcha d'elle « On ne peut mieux. »

Emma sentit alors la tension quitter son corps lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Regina. Elle su alors à cet instant que ce qu'elle venait de faire était juste.

« On va être fâchés avec eux longtemps ? » lança Henry

Les 2 jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers lui « Oh henry … J'espère que non. Tu sais, la nouvelle est aussi dure à avaler pour eux qu'elle a été dure à avaler pour toi. »

« … »

« On ne t'en veut pas Henry. On sait que cette nouvelle n'a pas été simple mais … Tu as su la comprendre finalement. Et on espère qu'il en sera de même pour Snow et David. »

« Oui mais moi je savais que tu étais là, même en fantôme. Mais David et Snow, ils savent pas eux. »

« Ils devront bien s'y faire car je ne compte pas changer ni d'avis, ni de ligne de conduite. Et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette journée familiale alors … On se le finit ce film ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, tandis qu'Henry lâcha un petite rire « Okay ! »

Il bondit alors de nouveau sur le canapé avant de rallumer l'écran alors qu'Emma et Regina se regardèrent et s'assirent, chacune d'un coté de leur fils.

A ce moment précis, rien n'aurait pu arrêter Emma, à ce moment précis, rien n'était plus cher à son cœur que cet instant avec son fils et la femme qu'elle aimait.

Mais, à ce moment précis, rien n'aurait pu annoncer les événements qui se passeraient le lendemain. Car si Emma et Regina l'avaient su, jamais O grand jamais elles ne se seraient endormies paisiblement. Elles auraient profité de la fin de la journée, de toute la nuit … Elles auraient profité et rien regretté.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next :** **Juste un baiser ... Un dernier ... Peu importe les conséquences**


	19. Dis-le Regina

**Hello mes agneaux ! Bon je crois que les mouchoirs sont de rigueur alors ?! ^^ **

**Je suis si sadique que ça ? Bahhh vous exagérez toujours trop ! Attendez de lire ce chapitre-ci avant de vous prononcer :p**

**Bref, encore un chapitre poignant mais je vous promets que vous aimerez la suite ... Enfin ... ouais ... ^^'**

**Allez courage mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Evidemment, toute review est fortement acceptée, même les menaces de mort, je suis immunisée à présent XD **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Dis-le Regina**

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, une raie de lumière traversa les rideaux pour tomber directement sur l'oreiller à coté d'elle, oreiller vide, ce qui désola Emma.

Elle se redressa alors et s'étira doucement avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Bien dormie ? »

Emma sursauta à peine en se tournant et en découvrant Regina adossée au pas de la porte de la salle de bain, bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

« Bien dormie. Tu as fais quoi ? »

« Je suis restée là, passant de la chambre d'Henry à la tienne. »

« Hm intéressant. Et y'a rien qui te disait de t'arrêter plus dans la mienne ?! »

« Tu veux parler de tes ronflements intempestifs ? »

« Hey ! Je ne ronfle pas ! »

« A peine, à peine … »

Emma esquissa une moue boudeuse avant de lui tirer la langue et de se lever d'un bond de son lit « Bon, puisque c'est ça, je vais prendre ma douche et, à moins que tu ne m'accompagnes, je te prierais de te pousser de mon chemin. »

« Oh, excusez-moi miss Swan. » lança Regina d'une manière hautaine

« Ah ah … T'es sure que tu veux pas venir avec moi ? »

« Et faire quoi ? »

« Hm … Reluquer mon corps splendide sous la douche ! »

« A quoi cela ma servirait si je n'ai même pas le loisir de le toucher par la suite ?! » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

Décontenancée par la réponse, Emma ne su quoi dire. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Regina avait disparu. Emma sourit alors et se déshabilla pour s'engouffrer sous sa douche. Elle repensa alors à leur soirée idyllique et leur fin de soirée tout aussi magique.

Henry s'était, bien évidement, endormi devant son film. Emma l'avait transporté, non sans mal, dans son lit. Puis les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de passer le reste de la nuit à discuter.

Evidemment, le sujet principal fut la venue inopinée des parents d'Emma et de leur réaction face à la déclaration d'Emma. Et, d'un commun accord, les 2 jeunes femmes étaient heureuses de ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité.

« Tu imagines la tête qu'ils auraient fait si, après leur avoir dit pour mes sentiments pour toi, je leur avais annoncé que tu étais bel et bien là … »

« Ils auraient certainement fait une attaque et m'auraient rejoint plus vite que prévu dans l'au-delà. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire complice « Je me doutais que la nouvelle ferait pas que des heureux … »

« Il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle nouvelle. Il faut se mettre à la place de Snow, je peux comprendre que ça soit … déroutant. »

« Attends, tu vas pas l'excuser quand même ! »

« Calme-toi, je ne l'excuse pas mais je comprends sa réaction, comme j'ai aussi compris celle d'Henry. »

« En sachant qu'elle te croit morte, elle n'est pas prête de faire de concession. Elle va croire qu'avec le temps ma lubie va passer … C'est navrant. »

« Mais légitime. Elle n'est pas sensée savoir que je suis encore là … »

« Quand je pense que si elle avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelé comme toi … Ah ! Il est déjà loin ce temps où elle te dédiait un monument pour ton humble sacrifice. »

« Laisse la. Tu auras tout le temps de la blâmer quand je serais partie. »

« Ne parle pas de ça. »

« Ne pas en parler ne fera pas éviter la chose. »

« Je sais, mais je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. »

« Comme quoi ? » lança mutinement Regina

« Comme … Je sais pas moi … Si tu me parlais de toi. »

« De moi ? » s'étonna Regina « Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien moi … parle-moi … de tes fantasmes, tu en as ? »

« Miss Swan, cette conversation est hautement inappropriée. » lança sur un ton faussement choqué Regina

« Hm … J'aime ce genre de conversation … Pas toi ? Allez ! Je suis sûre que tu joues les femmes effarouchée mais qu'en fait, tu es la plus coquine de toutes ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Allezzzzzzz … Te fais pas prier ! Dis-moi, dis-moi ! »

« Stop Emma, stop ! » Emma resta silencieuse, la fixant alors. Regina soupira « Ok. Si je te dis quelque chose sur moi, tu me laisseras ensuite ? »

« Attends, je peux pas faire ce genre de deal si je connais pas la teneur de ce que tu vas me dire. Ca se trouve, tu vas me dire un truc bateau du genre « _J'adore faire l'amour en faisant joujou avec la nourriture_ » Ce dont je ne doute pas à vrai dire. Mais c'est pas ce que je veux moi. »

Regina la fixa alors, un sourcil haussé « Tu penses que j'aime conjuguer sexe et nourriture ?! »

« Bah … J'en sais rien. J'imagine oui. »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu imagines encore sur moi ? »

« Hey, c'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais la tournure de cette conversation ! »

« Bien, changeons les règles ! tu me dis ce que tu imagines sur moi, je confirme ou infirme. »

Emma réfléchis 2 secondes avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure « Hm Ok, ça marche. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ok donc … Tu n'as pas confirmé ou infirmé sur la nourriture, alors ? »

Regina inspira alors et lui sourit tout en se détendant sur le canapé, rabattant ses jambes sur le coté « Il est vrai que … J'ai déjà essayé et … Les possibilités sont infinies et … distrayantes. »

« Ah ouais ? Raconte ! »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

« Jamais. »

« Hm … Et bien … J'ai le souvenir d'une nuit où j'étais particulièrement … éveillée. Graham était encore … »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? Tu vas me raconter toute tes anecdotes sexuelles des 20 dernières années avec Graham ? »

« En 20 ans, j'ai pu en tester des choses, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'en ais eu avant toi. »

« Mouais, je sens que cette conversation va se retourner contre moi. »

« Il faut savoir : tu veux savoir oui ou non ?! »

« Si tu pouvais juste éviter de citer le nom de tes précédents amants … Oh et puis non, ne dis plus rien, je vais pas arrêter de penser à toi et Graham à chaque réponse maintenant ! » Regina sourit alors « Vas-y moque toi ! »

« Absolument pas. Je te trouve adorable quand tu es jalouse. »

Regina se stoppa alors, rougissant. Emma lui sourit et s'approcha « Je suis adorable hein … » La jolie brune ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le regard, prise en faute « Hein, ne détourne pas le regard. Si je pouvais, je t'embrasserais à cet instant même. Si je suis adorable alors toi, tu es … mignonne. »

« Mignonne ? »

« Ouais mignonne … Et bien plus encore. Regina … »

« Il est tard Emma … Nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

« Tu viens ? »

« Bien sur. »

Et comme tous les soirs depuis le retour d'Emma de l'hôpital, Regina prit place aux cotés d'Emma dans le lit. Et alors qu'elles étaient confortablement installées, Emma se tourna vers Regina « Hey, ça te dirait pas de te changer ? Je veux dire, tu portes les mêmes fringues depuis une semaine … »

« La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis retrouvée en nuisette devant toi. »

« Et c'est pas pour me déplaire. Tu veux pas réitérer la chose ? »

« Tout ça pour me voir nue ? »

« En sous-vêtements me suffirait amplement. » dit-elle d'un large sourire

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Entendu. » Elle se leva alors, devant les yeux ahuris d'Emma

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment le faire ?! »

« Il est certain que la première fois que cela est arrivé nous n'en étions pas au stade où notre relation est aujourd'hui … »

Regina se leva alors et se dandina sensuellement autour du lit, captant l'attention d'une Emma totalement sous le charme. Amusée, Regina se concentra alors et ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit une Emma, dont la mâchoire semblait s'être bloquée « Wow … »

Regina se regarda alors : une nouvelle fois, elle portait une nuisette plus que transparente, noire et des dessous de la même couleur.

« Satisfaite ? »

Sans un mot, Emma opina avant de tapoter la place vacante à ses cotés. Gentiment, Regina s'installa et la jolie blonde fixa Regina « Comment tu veux que je dorme avec toi habillée de la sorte à mes cotés ? »

« Te dire que tu ne pourras pas me toucher de toute manière ne t'aidera pas je suppose ? »

« A la limite ça ne fera qu'amplifier la frustration. Tu es magnifique, vraiment. »

« Je suis flattée. »

« Tu peux l'être. Tu es superbe. Je suis chanceuse. »

Regina lui sourit alors « Dors maintenant … »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Emma s'assoupit alors et, doucement, Regina posa sa main sur la sienne, la traversant. Après la surprise du courant froid la parcourant, Emma s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit libre et amoureux qu'Emma se réveilla donc le lendemain.

Une fois prête, elle descendit pour retrouver Regina et Henry, en grande conversation.

« Hey, salut vous deux. »

« Bonjour m'man. Bien dormie ? »

« Assez. Hey, j'ai eu une idée : si on partait sur le lac pour quelques coups de patins huh ? »

« Cool ! »

Regina fixa Henry alors, étonnée « Depuis quand sais-tu patiner ? »

« L'année à New-York. M'man m'a emmené à celle de Central Park. Et puis pour Noel, elle m'a emmené à celle du Rockefeller Center. »

« Oh … »

« Ca serait cool si on pouvait y retourner, hein m'man ? »

Emma lança un regard peiné à son fils avant de se tourner vers Regina « J'aurais adoré patiner avec vous deux à New-York. »

« On pourra peut-être le faire un jour, quand maman reviendra. » Un lourd silence s'installa alors et Henry capta le malaise « Je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'y crois encore, je cesserais jamais. Après tout, je suis le vrai croyant non ? Si moi j'y crois plus, alors qui pourra … »

Regina sourit péniblement alors, sourire partagé avec Emma « Henry … »

« Bon, je vais préparer les patins alors ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon, évitant consciemment la discussion. Ses mères le savaient, il le savait aussi, mais pour l'heure, il était impossible pour chacun d'entrevoir ce que le futur leur prévoyait : un avenir sans Regina.

* * *

Le voyage ne leur prit que quelques minutes avant que la petite famille ne s'enfonce dans la forêt pour n'en ressortir qu'à l'autre bout, près d'une large clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait un petit lac gelé.

« Je connaissais pas ce lieu. » souffla Emma

« Un lieu qui me tient à cœur. J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne vienne empiéter sur ce terrain. Voilà pourquoi il est si éloigné dans la forêt. »

« Je comprends pourquoi, c'est magnifique. »

« Et tu devrais le voir au printemps : le soleil reflète sur le lac et la verdure autour accueille des milliers de fleurs multicolores. Sans parler de l'immense sol pleureur qui arbore de longues lianes verdoyantes. »

« Bah dis donc … En t'entendant, tu pourrais faire la pub touristique de Storybrooke. »

« Après tout le temps et les efforts que tu as engendré pour cacher cette ville … » ironisa Emma

« Certes. »

« Alors, vous venez ou quoi ! » s'impatienta Henry, patins sur les épaules, piétinant près de la voiture

« Ok, ok Henry, allons-y. Je vais montrer à ta mère mes incroyables talents de patineuse ! »

« Tant que ça … » s'amusa Regina

« Et ouais ! »

Elle attrapa sa paire de patins dans le coffre puis se rua, avec Henry, au bord du lac. Assis sur un petit banc en pierre, ils mirent leurs patins et, à peine au pied, Henry était déjà sur la glace à glisser comme si cela faisait des années qu'il savait patiner.

« Il est doué. » concéda Regina qui ne le quittait pas du regard

« Hey, je suis un bon prof ! »

« Qui t'a appris ? »

« Oh, une fois par semaine on faisait des sorties dites sportives à l'orphelinat. L'hiver, c'était patinoire ou luge. »

A l'évocation de l'orphelinat, Regina baissa le regard : elle connaissait si peu Emma en définitive, et n'aurait probablement pas le temps de la connaitre plus.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui je … »

« Hey, c'est pas grave tu sais. Ca fait un moment que je pense plus que le sujet « enfance d'Emma » est un problème. Mais je peux comprendre que ça soit encore un sujet sensible. »

« Oh c'est moins cela que de me rendre compte que je ne connais que peu de choses sur toi. Du moins, des choses que je n'ai pas apprises au préalable de Sydney. »

« Ouais … Si tu veux, on pourra faire un topo de mes années d'enfance ce soir lors de notre petite soirée quotidienne. »

« Notre petite soirée quotidienne ? »

« Bah ouais … Tu sais, nos petites soirées après qu'Henry soit couché. Ces moments où l'on parle toutes les deux, j'aime ça. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de discuter mais … M'est d'avis que tu aimerais combler nos _petites soirées_ autrement si je n'étais pas un fantôme huh ? »

« Pas du tout ! Enfin … Presque pas … » Emma rougit alors avant de se lever promptement et de faire quelques pas sur la glace devant le regard mi amusé, mi intrigué de Regina.

Voir Emma et Henry glisser ensemble sur la glace donna le sourire à Regina. Soudain, elle imagina tout ce qu'avaient pu vivre à New-York ces deux là : les petits-déjeuners, les repas le soir, les soirées DVD ou jeux vidéos, les sorties à Central Parc, les concerts, le Noel, les anniversaires…

Elle entrevoyait ce que pouvait être une vie paisible aux cotés de la jolie blonde et de leur fils. Elle aurait aimé gouter ce bonheur, même du bout des doigts. Elle aurait pu connaitre ce principe que Snow et David ne cessaient de marteler, ce pourquoi ils ne cessaient de se battre : la fin heureuse.

Elle sourit alors, imaginant les matins qu'auraient pu être les siens : se réveiller auprès d'Emma, ses grands yeux émeraude la fixant amoureusement, préparer le petit déjeuner pour son fils avant qu'il n'aille au collège. Se réserver une soirée par semaine pour elle et Emma à sortir au restaurant ou se balader dans les rues de New-York. Imaginer des sorties familiales au cinéma ou même à la patinoire. Soudain elle sourit en imaginant son fils lui apprendre les rudiments du patinage, ou encore Emma lui enseigner les règles des grandes villes.

« Hey maman regarde ! »

Regina sortit de ses pensées et fixa avidement son fils qui glissait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à voir les traits de son visage. Il lui fit signe, signe qu'elle lui rendit avec un large sourire. Puis il fit une pirouette pas vraiment assuré avant qu'Emma ne l'imite et ne réussisse une pirouette plus assurée. Piqué au vif, Henry fronça les sourcils avant de réitérer la chose et de refaire une pirouette plus belle.

Sous les applaudissements de Regina, Emma et Henry enchainèrent quelques figures avant de revenir sur le bord, essoufflés, mais fiers et heureux.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? » lança Emma

« Ca t'a plu ? » enquilla Henry en s'asseyant à ses cotés

« Vous êtes plutôt doués. C'était splendide. »

« Henry, continus si tu veux, je vais rester un moment ici. »

« Ouais, tout ça pour pas dire que tu tiens plus la route hein … »

« Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ! Je suis pas vieille ! »

« Tu l'es plus que moi en tout cas. Bon allez, j'y retourne ! » Et alors qu'il était de nouveau sur la glace, Emma se tourna vers Regina, un air faussement outré sur le visage « Ah ! Tu vois un peu ton fils ! »

« _Mon_ fils ?! Ah parce que quand il est insolent, c'est soudainement _mon_ fils ?! »

« Il n'est pas insolent, il a juste le culot caractéristique des Mills, et plus particulièrement de Regina Mills. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être outrée ou reconnaissante. »

« Un peu des deux à vrai dire. » sourit Emma

Regina ressentit soudainement l'envie d'embrasser la jeune femme. De l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'en avait eu le besoin auparavant.

« Emma je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je … »

« Dis-le Regina, dis-le … Je mourrais 10 fois et endurerais 10 000 souffrances pour juste t'entendre dire ces mots … »

Elles approchèrent leur visage, oubliant pour une fraction de seconde qu'elles n'étaient même pas palpables l'une pour l'autre « Emma … »

« Regi… »

« AHHHHHHHHHHH »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent alors et se tournèrent vers le lac où Henry était étendu

« HENRY ! » hurla Regina avant qu'Emma ne bondisse sur la glace

« Et merde …. »

En quelques secondes, Emma se trouvait aux cotés de son fils qui se tenait le poignet « Henry, ça va ? »

« J'ai foiré ma réception … » gémit-il

« Idiot … » grommela Emma avant de l'aider à se relever pour rejoindre le bord où Regina les attendait fébrilement. Quand Henry s'assit sur le petit banc, Regina l'assena de questions « Henry, comment tu as fais, ou as-tu mal ? »

« Du calme maman … C'est ma faute. J'ai voulu aller plus haut pour ma pirouette … » Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux « On va aller à l'hôpital, je crois que tu en est quitte pour un beau plâtre. »

Henry grimaça alors qu'Emma lui enlevait ses patins et qu'ils rejoignirent tous les 3 la voiture « Tu vas tenir le coup ? » lança Emma inquiète

« Ca va, je vais pas mourir … Ca tire c'est tout. »

Après un bon quart d'heure de voiture, tous les 3 arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Henry fut pris directement en charge.

Et alors qu'Emma et Regina attendaient des nouvelles, une visite impromptue pointa le bout de son nez.

« Hey Emma … »

« David ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais en ville quand je t'ai vu passer en trombe avec ta voiture. J'ai cru que quelque chose était arrivée. Je t'ai suivi ici … Et quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital alors … »

« C'est henry. » avoua Emma

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On patinait sur le lac et il est tombé. »

« Le lac ? Quel lac ? »

« Oh celui au milieu de la forêt, au sud. Bref … Rien de grave, certainement un poignet cassé. »

« Oh bien … »

Un petit silence en guise de malaise s'installa alors avant que David ne reprenne la parole « Ecoute … Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir … Pour Snow et moi. » Emma baissa le regard « Ecoute … On … On devrait repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

« De bonnes bases ? »

« Tu avoueras que c'est une nouvelle assez surprenante. Il faut à Snow un moment pour … faire avec. »

« Ouais je comprends … C'est pas une nouvelle … facile. »

« Et si on repartait d'un nouveau pied ?! J'ai parlé à Snow en rentrant et … Je pense qu'on pourrait en reparler … Pourquoi ne pas manger tous ensemble au Granny's ? »

Emma déglutit difficilement puis le fixa « C'est pas un moyen tordu pour m'humilier en public huh ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sur que non voyons. Tu es ce que tu es et fais ce que tu fais, mais tu restes avant tout notre fille et loin de nous l'idée de faire une telle chose ! Alors … Toi et Henry ce soir au Granny's ? »

Emma réfléchis quelques secondes, sachant que sur le siège à ses cotés, vaquant aux yeux de son père, était Regina qui n'osait dire ou faire quelque chose « Hm … Ok, disons 19h ? »

« Entendu. » souffla, soulagé, David « Ta mère sera soulagée de l'apprendre. »

A ce moment précis, Whale sortit en compagnie d'Henry qui avait le bras gauche dans le plâtre « Alors ? » lança en même temps David, Emma mais aussi Regina que seuls Emma et Henry entendirent

« Poignet gauche cassé. C'est une petite cassure et il lui faudra garder son plâtre au moins 6 semaines avant un autre check-up. »

« Jusqu'à Noel … » grommela de frustration Henry

« Bon … Plus de patinoire pour toi mon grand. » lança David en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

« Mouais … »

« Bon à ce soir alors. »

« A ce soir. »

Et quand David disparut derrière un couloir, Henry se tourna vers sa mère, un sourcil haussé « A ce soir ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« On va manger avec tes grands-parents au Granny's ce soir. »

« Ouch … »

« Quoi ? »

« Va falloir que je pense à sortir les palmes. »

« Les palmes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça va être un véritable bain de sang. » ironisa Henry

« Ah ah, très drôle. Non, je pense que ça se passera bien … Enfin j'espère. »

« Tu vas venir maman ? »

Regina sortit de ses pensées, voyant 2 paires d'yeux braquées sur elle « Oh euh … Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Après tout, je n'y ferais rien. »

« Mais moi j'aimerais que tu viennes. » assura Emma « Il est hors de question que j'affronte ça sans toi. De plus, tu vas être le sujet principal, et je déteste parler d'une personne sans qu'elle soit là. Je n'ais rien à te cacher, au contraire. »

Regina soupira alors « Comme tu veux. »

« Allez, haut-les-cœurs : à défaut d'être la soirée du siècle, on aura un repas à l'œil. »

Tous les 3 éclatèrent de rire …

Bien évidemment, personne ne savait à ce moment précis que cette soirée serait leur dernière. Que cette soirée marquerait leur dernier diner familial.

* * *

« Merde, je sais pas quoi me mettre … »

« Es-tu obligée d'être toujours aussi vulgaire ? » grommela Regina, assise sur son lit, fixant Emma qui cherchait désespérément une tenue convenable

« Désolée, c'est le stress ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le premier diner que tu fais avec tes parents … »

« Oui, mais c'est le premier durant lequel je vais leur annoncer que je suis amoureuse d'une morte … Que je vois et entends et à qui je parle depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. »

Regina se redressa alors « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas le leur annoncer ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle vint s'installer auprès de la jolie brune « J'ai bien réfléchis … Je … Ils finiront par comprendre tu sais. Ils sont pas idiots, en tout cas pas autant que tu ne le penses. Ils ont bien vu le changement de comportement d'Henry, le mien, depuis quelques jours, depuis ton retour. »

« Imagines-tu leur réaction ? »

« Justement, peut-être qu'ils finiront par comprendre pourquoi je leur ais dis ce que je leur ais dis hier soir. Ils me prendront pour une folle, voudront certainement m'enfermer, peu importe. »

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas leur prouver quoique se soit … »

« Je sais. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de tes tours de passe-passe. Mes dires suffiront, et ceux d'Henry. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même embrigader Henry là dedans ? »

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je le connais, il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de me soutenir. De quoi tu as peur Regina ? Pourquoi tu stress autant alors que tout repose sur moi ? »

« Parce que tu agis sous l'impulsion, tout a toujours fais ainsi. Et ça ne s'est pas toujours bien passé. Tu agis ainsi parce que je suis là … Mais quand je partirais … »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais j'ai besoin de le faire, besoin de le dire. De plus ça n'aura aucune incidence sur ta présence ou non, donc peu importe au final. »

« Tu as _besoin_ de le faire ? »

« Oui j'en ais besoin. Tu sais, c'est assez lourd à porter comme secret. Il y a eu ta mort que j'ai eu du mal à gérer, et maintenant ton quasi-retour qui est tout aussi dur à porter. Maintenant que je sais que nous ne pourrons plus être réunies, j'ai peur … Et cette peur est lourde pour moi. »

« Tu peux m'en parler … »

« Je sais, mais j'ai aussi besoin d'en parler autour de moi … Tu sais …J'avais pensé à en parler à Archie … Je sais pas s'il aurait compris mais au moins, il aurait pu m'écouter sans me prendre pour une folle. Mais ce soir, je crois que c'est le moment, je le sens. J'ai besoin de le dire : de dire que je te vois, que je t'entends, que je te parle et que depuis ton retour, je revis enfin. »

Regina soupira alors et esquissa un timide sourire « Je vois … Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, de toute manière je n'en ais pas le pouvoir … Sache juste que je serais là, même si personne ne me verra. »

Emma lui sourit avant de se lever « Bon, je mets quoi ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma, Henry et Regina arrivèrent devant le Granny's, chacun savait que ce diner ne serait pas un diner ordinaire. Emma était tendue, Henry et Regina pouvaient le sentir.

Si elle avait pu, Regina aurait serré la main de la jolie blonde pour la rassurer. Mais au lieu de cela, elle ne pouvait que se tenir à ses cotés, comme une ombre invisible.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le Granny's, Emma constata que beaucoup d'habitants avaient décidé de passer leur soirée ici : au fond de la salle, elle aperçut Rumple et Belle, au comptoir Leroy et Archie … Il lui semblait que toutes les personnes importantes s'étaient retrouvées ici ce soir … _Super_ … Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, elle trouva Snow, David et le bébé dans les bras de son père.

« Emma, Henry, ici ! » lança Snow sur un ton faussement léger « Venez. Nous vous attendions. »

Henry s'assit à coté de Snow, tandis qu'Emma prit place aux cotés de son père. Elle jeta un œil discret vers bébé Neal babillant joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. Il était hors de question que ce soit elle qui soit gênée de la situation ou qui veuille réparer les choses. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout : elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité, montré ses sentiments. Celle qui devait se sentir mal ce soir ce n'était certainement pas elle.

Alors, elle fixa sa mère d'un regard qui se voulait neutre, avant que Snow ne prenne la parole « Emma … Je … » elle jeta un regard vers son mari à la recherche de soutien, ce qu'il lui donna un coup de tête réconfortant « Je voulais m'excuser … »

« T'excuser de quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle sèchement

« Oh euh … Je m'excuse de … De ma réaction. Je … Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Sur le moment j'ai … Je n'ai pas compris. Mais après une nuit à y réfléchir … »

« Oui ? »

« Même si je trouve encore et toujours cette idée étrange, je … Je peux l'accepter. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire nerveux, surprenant ses parents « Emma ? »

« Vous me faites rire … Vous et vos bons sentiments. Vous acceptez mes sentiments pour Regina simplement parce que ça vous arrange. »

« Je … Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« L'auriez-vous aussi facilement accepté si Regina était encore vivante ? »

Le couple échangea un regard et soudain Snow se dandina sur son siège, visiblement gênée « Emma, là n'est pas la question. »

« Oh si ça l'est ! Vous pensez que, Regina morte, mes sentiments pour elle se faneront pour me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes « rassurés » de savoir qu'elle est morte pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter, nous affronter toutes les deux. Vous vous dites peut-être que, oui j'aime Regina mais, grâce à Dieu, elle n'est plus là pour le savoir … »

« Emma … » souffla Snow

« Et bien vous vous trompez : elle le sait. »

Snow se raidit alors tandis que David se tourna vers elle « comment ça ? Tu … Tu lui as dis avant qu'elle ne meurt ? »

« Pas vraiment … » murmura-t-elle, soudainement au pied du mur.

Elle qui voulait rendre public le fait que Regina était encore parmi eux, elle eut soudainement un doute sur le bien-fondé de cette démarche.

« Emma, on est perdu là, tu nous expliques ? Tu lui as parlé de tes sentiments oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pas avant sa mort ?! » s'étonna Snow

« Voilà. »

Le couple se fixa, incrédule : leur fille avait-elle perdu la raison ? « Emma … Tu … Tu veux dire que tu as été sur sa tombe et que tu t'es confiée à elle, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Je veux dire que … » Un bref instant elle jeta un œil vers une Regina au centre de la pièce. Elle lui sourit doucement et Emma trouva la force alors de continuer « … Je veux dire que … Elle est revenue. » Un long silence plana dans le restaurant, comme si tous avaient entendu les paroles d'Emma et attendaient la suite « Elle … Elle est là, avec nous. »

C'est Snow qui parla alors, posant délicatement sa main sur celle de sa fille « Emma … Ecoute chérie, on sait que sa mort a été dure pour toi, encore plus si tu nous dis que tu avais des sentiments pour elle … La confusion mêlée à la tristesse … »

« Non, vous ne comprenez rien … »

« On comprend que tu tenais à elle et que sa mort t'a chamboulé … Il est normal de croire qu'elle … Qu'elle est encore parmi nous. Moi-même parfois je me prends à l'imaginer mais … »

« Non, non, non ! Laissez-moi en placer une, bon sang ! » Elle tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler assiettes et salière, attirant les regards des clients, dont Rumple et Belle.

« Emma, calme-toi, on essaie de t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Il existe un sort, très ancien, qui veut que deux personnes de 2 magies différentes, lorsqu'elles le souhaitent en même temps, redonnent la vie à l'autre … Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Sans le vouloir bien sur, j'ai fais revenir Regina, en partie et … »

« Emma … » souffla Snow de dépit « As-tu pensé à parler à Archie depuis le drame ? Il y a eu ton accident aussi, tout cela t'as embrouillé l'esprit et … »

« … NON ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Gold peut vous le dire, il la voit aussi ! »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers la table de Rumple et Belle, cette dernière se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Gold … Dites-le ! » ordonna Emma

L'homme jeta un œil vers sa femme et se leva soudain « C'est vrai Snow. Tout ce qu'à dit Emma est vrai. »

Soudain, un large souffle se fit entendre comme si l'assistance avait suspend son souffle en attendant la confirmation de Gold. Puis chacun se tourna de nouveau vers la table des Charming.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que … Ca signifie ? » demanda David, ahuri

« C'est ce que je vous explique depuis tout à l'heure : Regina est toujours là. » Elle entendit un hoquet de stupeur de Snow avant de continuer « Elle est revenue une semaine après sa mort. Elle m'est apparue chez elle, elle ne se souvenait de rien, y compris de sa propre mort. Nous avons essayé de comprendre, jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Gold qui nous a éclairé sur le type de sort qui a été utilisé. »

« Un sort ? » demanda David, Snow étant toujours muette face à cette révélation

« Un sort oui : il requiert 2 personnes, l'une possédant la magie noire et l'autre la magie blanche. Ces deux personnes doivent avoir un lien bien particulier pour que cela fonctionne. Il s'avère qu'au même instant, sans le savoir, elle et moi avons fait le même souhait : que Regina revienne parmi nous. »

« Quel lien particulier ? » lâcha finalement Snow, même si elle se doutait de la réponse

Emma soupira alors avant d'inspirer : c'était le moment, c'était maintenant « Ces deux personnes doivent être des âmes sœurs pour ça marche. »

« Des … Ames sœurs ? »

« Nous ne l'avons appris que plus tard, nous n'étions pas conscientes de nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre, et voilà pourquoi le sort n'a marché que partiellement. Si tout s'était bien passé, elle serait de nouveau parmi nous, sauf que, vu les circonstances, elle n'est revenue qu'à l'état de fantôme. J'étais la seule à pouvoir la voir, l'entendre et lui parler. »

« Puis ce fut le tour d'Henry c'est ça ? »

Emma fixa alors David « Comment … »

« Après ton accident. Je me souviens qu'Henry était extatique à l'idée de voir de nouveau Regina. Il disait qu'elle était là, avec lui dans la chambre. Nous pensions à l'époque que c'était le contre coup de l'accident, qu'il était confus … Mais en fait, il disait la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma opina, soutenu par Henry ensuite « Puis ça a été le tour de Gold. Après toutes les questions que je lui ais posé, il s'est douté de quelque chose et à fait en sorte de la voir aussi. »

Belle fixa son mari d'un regard stupéfait « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« J'avais promis à Emma et Regina de garder le secret tant que rien ne serait résolu. J'aurais fini par te le dire, mais … pas maintenant. »

Emma fixa de nouveau sa mère, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint « Tu dis rien … »

« Elle est là ? » demanda simplement Snow « Est-elle là ce soir ? »

Emma opina avant de regarder au milieu de la pièce. Soudain tout le monde s'écarta, comme s'ils avaient peur de la toucher ou pire, de la traverser. Snow suivit le regard de sa fille et soupira « Reg… Regina ? »

« Elle ne peut pas vous apparaitre. Elle ne peut pas communiquer avec vous. »

« Comment savoir si tu dis vrai alors ? »

Emma lâcha un petit rire ironique « Parce que tu crois que je prendrais le risque de passer pour une véritable folle aux yeux de tous ici ? Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Demande … Dis-lui de te confier quelque chose qu'elle seule et moi-même savons. »

Emma se tourna alors vers Regina qui était encore et toujours là, impassible « Alors ? » demanda la belle blonde

Regina réfléchit quelques secondes « Le genou gauche. »

« Hein ? »

« Lorsqu'elle m'a surprise avec Daniel, ce soir-là dans l'étable. Elle a fui et ait tombé. Elle s'est blessée au genou gauche. Genou que j'ai moi-même soigné jusqu'à sa complète guérison pour que les domestiques ne s'en aperçoivent pas. »

Emma soupira alors et se tourna vers Snow « Tu t'es blessée au genou gauche lorsque tu t'es enfuie de l'étable où se trouvaient Daniel et Regina ce fameux soir … Regina a soigné ton genou jour après jour. »

Snow écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur : personne ne connaissait ce détail et pour cause : elle avait fait promettre à Regina de ne jamais en parler. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait une petite cicatrice en étoile témoignant de cette blessure « C'est … impossible. »

« Alors, tu me crois maintenant ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Snow se tourna de nouveau à l'espace vide où devait se trouver Regina « Tu es … Là … »

Regina ne parla pas, préférant sourire doucement. Emma se leva alors et se dirigea vers elle « Toute ma vie n'a été que des « presque » : j'ai presque failli vivre avec mes parents, j'ai presque été adopté, j'ai presque été mère, j'ai presque réussi ma vie, j'ai presque réussi à aimer … Et chaque jour de ma vie, je me disais ironiquement à quel point ce n'était pas un conte de fée … Et puis Henry est arrivé dans ma vie et tout a basculé : j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mon fils, une famille … Et j'ai connu Regina. Jamais une personne n'avait remué tant de choses en moins … Positives et négatives. » Elle se tourna alors vers ses parents « Je l'aime … Je l'ai toujours aimé. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours cherché ce quelqu'un, cette personne qui serait ma moitié … Je pensais que ce terme était … ridicule. Une moitié … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire ? Et puis … » Elle se tourna alors vers Regina « Je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai compris. Une moitié c'est une moitié de corps, une moitié de vie, une moitié de sensations tant que l'on a pas l'autre à ses cotés. Et quand on l'a trouvé, quand enfin on sait et on est réuni, on ressent en entier, à 100%, on vit en entier, on est entier. Tu es ma moitié Regina, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, j'ai mis une éternité à voir ce qui était devant mes yeux depuis le début. Et puis, finalement, il a fallu que la mort t'arrache à moi pour que je comprenne. Mais c'était trop tard. »

« Emma … »

« Laisse-moi finir, j'ai besoin de le dire, j'ai besoin que tout le monde entende, j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes. J'en ais besoin avant que tu t'en ailles et que je ne puisse rien faire contre ça. »

Elle soupira alors et reprit doucement « Te revoir parmi nous ces derniers jours à été une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction : j'ai enfin pu me rendre compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué, à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Mais je me suis aussi aperçu du manque, du vide que tu laissais dans ma vie et dans celle d'Henry … Ces derniers temps, nous étions une famille, atypique certes, mais une famille : toi, moi et Henry, ensemble. Je n'ai toujours souhaité que ça : une famille, _ma_ famille. »

Elle s'approcha de Regina, si prêt que cette dernière pensait qu'elle allait la traverser de part en part « Emma je … »

« Dis-le Regina, pour moi, pour Henry, pour nous, dis-le. »

La jolie brune ferma brièvement les yeux alors avant de les rouvrir, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, sûre à présent de ce qu'elle voulait dire « Je t'aime Emma. » c'était un souffla à peine audible, mais il suffit à Emma dont le cœur venait de se gonfler de milliers de papillons qui la rendirent légère et solide à la fois. Si solide et forte qu'elle ne craignait plus rien : elle était heureuse. Elle s'approcha alors, encore et encore … Il n'y avait aucune force au monde qui aurait pu l'arrêter à ce moment. Elle avait besoin de contact, elle avait besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser, c'était vitale pour elle … C'était sa moitié. A présent, elle la voulait en entier.

Elle s'approcha alors, ignorant les faibles protestations de Regina, ou même de Gold, dont la voix n'était qu'un lointain murmure à ses oreilles.

Elle leva les mains jusqu'à la hauteur des épaules de Regina et ferma brièvement les yeux, suivie par la jolie brune. Et si cela ne marchait pas ?

Leurs doutes furent rapidement balayés lorsque chacune trouva les lèvres de l'autre, palpable, voluptueuses, douces … Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ses lèvres pulpeuses si douces … Emma soupira d'aise puis soudain, elle pu la sentir : ses mains sur ses épaules, son corps contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux : ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle s'écarta alors, Regina fit de même.

Dans le resto, chacun resta bouche bée en voyant Regina apparaitre comme par miracle devant leurs yeux dans un halo de lumière iradiant le restaurant. Granny en fit tomber ses plats à terre. Chacun retint alors son souffle, y compris les Charming qui fixaient, incrédules, la scène se passant devant eux. Henry, quant à lui, avait les larmes aux yeux de revoir ainsi sa mère.

« Tu … Tu es là … » murmura Emma

« Emma je … Je ne comprends pas … »

« Tu es si belle, magnifique même … » soupira-t-elle en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche brune « Regina … je t'ai… »

Mais soudain, le visage d'Emma se crispa en un rictus de douleur « Emma ? Emma ! »

En un instant, Emma s'écroula sur le sol, retenu à peine par une Regina stupéfaite. Il fallut à Snow quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se rua alors près du corps de sa fille inconsciente alors que Regina resta prostrée, les bras ballants, un regard effrayé sur le visage. Emma était étendue sur le sol, inerte et soudain le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Que s'était-il passé ? Puis les paroles de Rumple résonnèrent dans sa tête avant que ça ne soit celles de Snow qui la sortirent de ses pensées

« Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! » lâcha-t-elle hargneusement, les larmes burinant son visage « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! »

**TBC **

* * *

**NEXT : Les rôles sont inversés. Vivre l'une sans l'autre, comment faire maintenant ?**


	20. True Love Kiss

**Ok ... Je crois que je suis un chat. J'ai 9 vies et, grâce à vous, je les ais toutes épuisées (menaces de mort, pendaison, sniper ...). Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une donc et j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous me pardonnerez et à l'instar des cailloux, et vous me donnerez des bisouxx (et ca rime en plus). **

**On amorce doucement la fin de la fic, encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci et elle sera terminée.**

**Accrochez-vous, votre calvaire s'arrête dans ce chapitre. **

**N'oubliez pas : je vous n'aime !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**True Love Kiss**

_**5 jours plus tard**_

Regina regardait la neige tomber mollement au sol. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, calfeutrée dans son peignoir, elle restait là, à regarder ce paysage devenir immaculé.

Elle n'était pas sortie, pas depuis 3 jours de chez elle. Elle était lasse de devoir affronter le regard des passants, tantôt surpris, tantôt agressif. Depuis ce fameux soir au Granny's, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville : Regina Mills était de retour, bien vivante, tandis qu'Emma Swan était morte, ce même soir. Pour tous, Regina était miraculeusement de retour mais avait aussi et surtout mis fin à la vie de leur Sauveuse, de la princesse Charming, de la fille de leurs héros.

La nouvelle avait été aussi douloureuse pour eux que pour elle. Elle y avait pourtant cru, une fraction de seconde, avant que les paroles de Rumple ne lui reviennent violemment en plein face « _Sa vie pour la mienne_ », voilà le deal. Et en l'embrassant, Emma avait tragiquement scellé son destin. Le savait-elle ? Avait-elle oublié ? Ou était-ce conscient ? Pensait-elle pouvoir déjouer les plans de la Mort ?

Ce moment fatidique où le corps d'Emma s'échappait de son emprise pour tomber au sol, quand Snow hurla de douleur et que tous dans le restaurant ne savaient plus quoi penser : Regina Mills était de retour et la Sauveuse était partie.

Une partie des habitants avaient bien évidemment pris le parti de croire que Regina avait usé une dernière fois de malice pour en finir avec la Sauveuse et l'accusaient de l'avoir tué. D'autres, comme Archie, Gold, Belle ou encore Henry n'imaginaient pas qu'elle soit directement responsable de ce drame.

Henry … Pour un bref instant, ils venaient de retrouver ses 2 mères. Un bref instant seulement … Avant que la mort ne lui arrache une nouvelle fois une de ses mères. Snow avait pressé Henry de venir vivre avec eux, ce qu'il avait refusé de faire, préférant retourner chez lui, avec sa mère. Ils n'avaient même pas encore pu se réjouir et profiter de leurs retrouvailles, entachées par la mort d'Emma.

Et depuis l'incident du Granny's, Regina s'était terrée dans sa demeure, à l'abri des regards parfois cruels, parfois compatissants, mais c'était plus rare.

Elle était vivante, elle n'y croyait plus … Mais pourquoi vivre si son âme sœur était partie ? Quand tous la désignent comme la responsable de la mort d'Emma, comment vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Bien sur, seul Henry comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas, du moins plus maintenant. Mais ça ne fut pas toujours le cas.

_5 jours plus tôt._

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT REGINA ! » _

_La voix stridente de Snow résonnait dans tout le restaurant. Chacun était pétrifié devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir : un miracle autant qu'une malédiction : Regina était revenue d'entre les morts tandis qu'Emma semblait y avoir plongé._

_Rumple se leva précipitamment et rejoignit Snow. Il porta au cou de la jeune femme blonde 2 doigts pour sentir son pouls, mais rien. Il lui attrapa alors le poignet qui retomba mollement au sol … Plus rien._

_« Gold … GOLD ! Faites quelque chose, je vous en pris ! »_

_L'homme baissa les yeux alors « Hélas, il n'y a plus rien à faire … »_

_« Non, non … Comment est-ce possible ? La minute d'avant elle allait bien et maintenant … »_

_Rumple jeta un œil vers Regina, toujours debout et figée dans la peur « Regina … Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? »_

_A ce moment, Snow fusilla Regina du regard « De quoi il parle ? REGINA réponds ! »_

_La jolie brune sortit alors de ses pensées, détournant finalement son regard du corps d'Emma « Je … Je ne sais pas, je … » Elle soupira alors, tombant à genoux « Sa vie pour la mienne … » murmura-t-elle à peine _

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_

_« Le sort pouvait être inversé. » compléta Rumple « Pour cela, il fallait qu'Emma donne sa vie pour que Regina revienne. »_

_« Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Elle … Elle a une famille, un fils ! »_

_« Il semblerait que son amour pour Regina l'ait guidé bien plus encore … »_

_Snow fusilla Regina d'un regard noir « C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne peux t'en empêcher ! Détruire les autres, même inconsciemment ! »_

_Regina aurait pu se défendre, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ignorait que ce baiser tuerait Emma pour la faire revenir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta là, muette. Elle tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux dorés d'Emma mais Snow l'en empêcha « Ne la touche pas ! »_

_Regina se rétracta alors et prit soudain conscience de la situation : tous la regardèrent, éberlués de son improbable retour, comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme. Elle se sentit soudain gênée de tant de regards sur elle, et encore plus lorsque certains commencèrent à murmurer des choses qui, elle l'imaginait, n'étaient pas des plus appréciables. _

_Elle se releva subitement avant de bredouiller quelques excuses, puis sortit en trombe. Rumple se leva alors et partit à sa suite. Henry resta là, sous le choc d'avoir vu le retour de sa mère alors qu'Emma gisait sur le sol, morte._

_Regina courut tant qu'elle pu, sans jamais s'arrêter … Elle aurait pu s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée, mais, pour une fois, elle appréciait de pouvoir se servir de ses membres, de mouvoir sentir ses muscles se contracter, de sentir son souffle devenir court …_

_Elle courut alors … Avant d'être soudainement arrêtée par l'arrivée impromptue de Rumple. _

_« VOUS ! » hurla-t-elle « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché de faire ça ! » _

_Elle se rua sur lui alors et lui asséna coups de poings sur coups de poings. Rumple se laissa faire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de se laisser tomber d'épuisement. _

_Rumple l'enveloppa dans un nuage de fumée bleue avant de la déposer dans son lit, chez elle. Il passa sa main au dessus de son visage et la jeune femme s'endormit instantanément « Dormez … »_

_Regina ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Un mal de crâne incessant envahissait sa tête. Elle regardait à droite, puis à gauche … Rien, le silence. Elle se leva alors et fit le tour de sa demeure : la chambre d'Henry était vide, la cuisine aussi, tout comme le salon … _

_Evidemment … Henry ne voudrait certainement plus revenir chez elle après ça, et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. De plus, Snow avait certainement du ruminer sa colère envers elle, attisant sa haine : après tout, ne venait-elle pas de tuer sa fille ? _

_Peu importait les réelles circonstances pour Snow, les faits étaient là : Regina était de retour, tandis qu'Emma était morte sans raison aucune._

_Elle n'osait même pas mettre le nez dehors, imaginant que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la ville : Dernier coup de maitre de la sorcière : elle réussit à tuer la Sauveuse en gagnant son cœur ! _

_Elle avait le cœur brisé … Jamais elle n'aurait donné sa place. Il était entendu pour elle et Emma que chacune devait garder sa place … Alors pourquoi Emma avait-elle couru ce risque ?!_

_Et alors qu'elle était en plein songe, la sonnette de l'entrée la sortit de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Elle jeta un œil au travers de la vitre et soupira lorsqu'elle discerna une touffe de cheveux rousse. Elle ouvrit la porte, lasse « Dr Hopper … »_

_« Regina … Je suis … »_

_« Surpris ? »_

_« … Heureux de vous revoir même si les circonstances … »_

_« Que voulez-vous ? »_

_Archie se racla la gorge, triturant son béret de gêne « Voilà. Je suppose que Snow et David ne vous en informeront pas alors … Je venais vous le dire moi-même. »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« L'enterrement aura lieu demain matin. »_

_Cette nouvelle brisa le cœur de Regina, glaçant son sang dans ses veines « Oh … Je vois … »_

_« Je … Je suppose que vous ne serez pas là, mais je tenais à en vous en informer quand même. »_

_Regina baissa le regard « Merci. Je suppose que ma présence ne sera pas la bienvenue. »_

_« Son corps … Son corps est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Je pense que si vous … Si vous voulez lui dire au revoir, il serait bon de le faire avant … »_

_Elle le fixa alors avant de se relaxer en un sourire « Oui, je suppose. »_

_« Bien … Je … Bon retour parmi nous Regina. »_

_« Dans quelles conditions… » soupira la jeune femme_

_Archie ne répondit pas mais préféra afficher un timide sourire avant de la saluer et de repartir._

_Elle soupira, se laissant glisser le long de la porte, pour finir par se laisser envahir par la tristesse. Etait-ce qu'avait ressenti Emma lorsqu'elle avait appris sa mort ? Ce vide immense dans le cœur et le corps ? Ce bourdonnement incessant dans la tête qui nous empêchait de penser clairement ? _

_Elle repensa alors aux paroles d'Archie : demain Emma serait enterrée, et il était évident qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue. Si elle voulait faire ses adieux proprement à la femme qu'elle aimait, elle devait le faire avant qu'on la mette en terre._

_Elle sécha alors ses larmes, se releva, enfila un manteau et s'évapora dans une volute violette pour se matérialiser de nouveau dans la chambre froide de l'hôpital. Les lieux étaient dignes des plus grands films sombres : une immense pièce aux tons pâles et neutres, des tables vides et des portes aux murs qui recelaient, elle s'en doutait, des corps, dont celui d'Emma. _

_Elle inspira alors avant d'agiter sa main pour ouvrir le tiroir contenant le corps d'Emma. Elle s'approcha doucement avant de soulever le drap, découvrant le visage froid et pâle de la jolie blonde. Il lui semblait qu'elle dormait paisiblement … _

_« Oh Emma … Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'aurais du être à ta place. La tienne était auprès de notre fils, à vivre une vie qui s'ouvrait à toi. Pourquoi as-tu pris ma place … »_

_Bien évidemment, elle n'aurait jamais de réponse et le visage impassible et froid d'Emma ne l'aida pas. Elle soupira alors et caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux de la jolie blonde. Elle fut surprise de la froideur et la dureté de sa peau. _

_« Oh Emma … Tu me manques déjà. » Elle se pencha alors et l'embrassa sur le front « Tu es magnifique Emma, tu l'as toujours été … Et tu le resteras. » _

_Elle brandit alors ses deux mains au dessus du corps d'Emma et se concentra quelques secondes avant qu'un halo n'entoure Emma « Tu seras à jamais magnifique mon amour … »_

_Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment le contrôler, une larme roula de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le drap._

_« Je t'aime … » murmura-t-elle avant de remettre Emma dans ce lugubre tiroir et de s'évanouir dans un nuage._

* * *

_Si l'enterrement de Regina avait engrangé toute la ville, celui d'Emma fut plus intimiste. Snow et David n'avaient demandé qu'aux proches de venir. Ainsi seuls, Ruby, Granny, Archie, les nains, Henry et ses grands-parents étaient présents. _

_Les Charming n'avaient souhaité ni la présence de Regina, ni même celle de Rumple qu'ils prenaient pour le complice de Regina. Et si Henry avait osé s'opposer à l'absence de sa mère, Snow ne lui avait pas donné le choix. _

_Ainsi, en cette froide matinée, ils enterraient leur fille, la Sauveuse. Ce titre était des plus tristes à porter surtout lorsque l'on savait que la dernière personne qu'elle avait sauvée n'était autre que celle qui l'avait, finalement, enterré._

_Rongée par la tristesse et la colère, Snow refusait que l'on prononce le nom de Regina en sa présence, ainsi que sa possible idylle avec sa fille. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à imaginer que sa seule et unique fille soit amoureuse de la seule personne qui avait ruiné sa vie, il était encore plus impensable qu'après les faits de la veille, elle n'accorde un quelconque crédit à Regina et ses sentiments. _

_Emma fut enterrée à coté de Neal, dans une tombe simple, ornée d'une stèle sur laquelle était gravée une rose entourant une un cygne. Snow y déposa un bouquet de fleurs, imitée par la suite par tous les autres, bouquets qui furent bientôt recouverts d'une fine couche de neige. _

_Puis chacun retourna chez soi, Snow et David ne voulaient pas de recueillement au Granny's, ils voulaient juste … passer à autre chose. Et pourtant, depuis ce soir là, Snow ne pouvait plus entrer dans le restaurant sans revoir le corps de sa fille sur le carrelage. _

_Regina n'était pas sortie de chez elle, elle n'osait pas. Affronter les regards persistants de ceux qui pensaient qu'elle l'avait tué était insoutenable pour elle. Elle préférait se terrer chez elle, et attendre … _

_Le soir même de l'enterrement, c'est une visite impromptue qui la sortie de son enfermement._

_« Henry ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »_

_« J'aimerais rester avec toi. »_

_« Snow est au courant ? »_

_« Oui, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je le lui ais pas laissé. »_

_« Oh … Entre, tu vas prendre froid. » _

_Ce n'est que lorsque l'enfant passa la porte avec un sac dans les mains qu'elle fronça les sourcils « Que … Que fais-tu ? »_

_« Je reviens m'installer ici, avec toi. »_

_« Henry … »_

_« Je sais … Je sais que c'est pas ta faute … Au début, oui, je t'en ais voulu mais … Ensuite je me suis dis que si m'man l'a fait, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et puis … J'en pouvais plus de vivre là-bas. Gran ma' ne fait que parler de toi et te traitre de meurtrière. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer, elle ne veut rien entendre … Alors j'en ais eu marre qu'elle parle de toi comme ça, je suis parti. »_

_« Je vois … Je vais l'appeler pour dire que tu es bien ici. »_

_« Tu vas quand même la rassurer ? Après tout ce qu'elle a dit sur toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'elle a beau penser ce qu'elle veut, tu restes son petit-fils pour qui elle s'inquiète. Elle ne voudra certainement pas entendre ma voix, mais je préfère la rassurer quand même. »_

_Regina attrapa son téléphone et s'éloigna quelques instants. Elle revint au bout de 30 secondes « Alors, elle a dit quoi ? »_

_« Je suis tombée sur David. Il lui dira, il m'a remercié. »_

_« Ca a toujours été plus simple avec lui … » soupira-t-il_

_« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? » Henry opina avant de la suivre dans la cuisine. Il s'installa au comptoir et la remercia quand elle lui tendit le chocolat saupoudré de cannelle._

_« Tu sais, ils l'ont enterré aujourd'hui … »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« C'est grave si j'arrive plus à pleurer ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Parce qu'a ton enterrement j'avais beaucoup pleuré, et même après ça … Mais là, j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive plus. »_

_« Oh mon chéri … Crois-moi, si tu n'y arrives plus, moi, j'ai pleuré pour deux. »_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras alors, premier véritable contact charnel avec son fils depuis son retour « Dieu que ça m'avait manqué … » soupira-t-elle_

_« Tu crois qu'elle va revenir, comme toi ? » murmura-t-il, le visage contre son torse _

_« Je ne crois pas Henry, plus maintenant … »_

_Et pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là, Henry pleura … enfin._

* * *

Et voilà que 3 jours étaient passés depuis l'enterrement et Regina rechignait toujours à sortir de sa maison, malgré les suppliques de son fils.

Une fois encore, elle s'était levée avec peine, était descendue pour préparer le petit déjeuner puis finalement faisait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour rester à la maison : ménage, lavage et finalement larvage sur le canapé devant la télé, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

« Maman, faut sortir … »

« Non Henry. »

« Mais mon plâtre s'est fendu. »

« Quoi ?! »

Regina bondit hors du canapé pour s'apercevoir, qu'effectivement, le plâtre de son fils était légèrement fendu…

« Henry … » se plaignit la jolie brune « Comment tu as fait ? »

« Sous la douche, j'ai glissé, je voulais me rattraper et mon plâtre à cogner … On doit retourner à l'hôpital ? »

« Je peux te le réparer par magie. » lança-t-elle

« Non ! Tu vas sortir ! Et tu vas sortir avec moi ! Allez ! »

« Henry, s'il te plait … »

« Je t'en prie, ne reste pas enfermée ici … Quand tu es partie, Emma ne s'est pas renfermée sur elle-même ! »

« Mais elle n'était pas responsable de ma mort ! » hurla-t-elle

« Mais toi non plus ! » répondit-il avec autant de vigueur « Tu n'y es pour rien ! Je sais qu'elle t'aimait … Elle … Elle a surement fait ça, je sais pas … Pour toi, pour nous. Moi aussi je suis triste qu'elle soit plus là mais … Je … Je sais pas, je … »

« Henry … Je suis désolée de te faire sentir ainsi, vraiment. »

« Accepte de sortir de la maison avec moi … Et si les autres t'embêtent alors je te protégerais. Moi je sais que tu l'as pas tué, et c'est l'essentiel non ? »

Regina lui sourit alors en lui caressant le visage « Mon petit prince … Prêt à protéger sa reine ? »

« Toujours ! » dit-il dans un large sourire dans lequel elle pouvait reconnaitre celui d'Emma

« Bien, je prends mon manteau. »

* * *

Elle essayait d'occulter les regards curieux au passage de sa voiture dans la grande avenue. Et quand elle se gara devant l'hôpital, sa seule préoccupation était son fils et son bien-être. Ainsi, quand Whale se présenta à eux « Regina ? Que me vaut … »

« Le plâtre de mon fils s'est fendu … Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? » demanda presque sèchement la jeune femme

Whale soupira alors « Oui bien sur. Viens avec moi. »

Il emmena alors Henry dans une salle adjacente tandis que Regina s'assit patiemment dans le couloir. Bien évidemment, elle ne pu empêcher les regards, les murmures mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Il lui fallait un café, un café bien fort ! Elle se leva alors et partit en direction de la machine à café. Et au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec …

« Snow … »

La brunette la fixa d'un regard surpris d'abord avant de prendre une certaine assurance « Regina … » Un petit silence s'installa avant que Snow ne reprenne la partie « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Henry ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien de grave, son plâtre s'est fendu, nous sommes venus le refaire. »

« Oh … » Après un souffle de soulagement, elle détourna le regard

« Et toi … Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Huh … Tu aimerais bien hein ? »

Piquée au vif d'une telle remarque, Regina afficha un visage aussi surpris que peiné « Si c'est ce que tu crois … »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna et repartit en direction de la salle où se trouvait son fils. Snow se mordit la lèvre avant de l'alpaguer

« Regina ! Attends ! »

La jolie brune se retourna alors et vit Snow s'avancer vers elle « Je sais … Je crois savoir que … Emma n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça sans y avoir pensé avant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'accuser car elle n'aurait jamais fait ça sans toi … »

« Est-ce pour me charger une nouvelle fois que tu veux me parler ? »

« Non c'est juste que … Je … J'ai essayé de mettre de la raison dans un geste que je trouvais déraisonnable … Mais … Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre … Je t'en ais voulu, et je t'en veux encore. Tu nous as pris une nouvelle fois notre fille, même si tu ne voulais pas que cela se finisse ainsi … Comprends-moi j'ai juste l'impression que … Que tu as … »

« … Pris sa place. » souffla Regina

« Maman, ça va ? »

Regina se tourna et son regard, ainsi que celui de Snow se fixèrent sur un Henry au plâtre tout frais.

« Oui chéri, tout va bien. »

Il s'approcha alors, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère, une main qui se voulait protectrice « T'es sûre ? »

Les 2 femmes sourirent alors « Il faut croire que mon petit prince n'est plus si petit … »

« Il faut croire oui. » s'amusa Snow

« Henry, rentrons. »

« Okay … »

Snow se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois Regina « Ecoute … Je … Je crois que j'ai … Je crois que j'ai perdu Emma bien avant il y a une semaine. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai perdu le soir où tu es morte. Je … Je ne l'ai pas comprise, ni elle ni les signes : elle s'était éloignée, était perdue … Je n'ai pas compris … J'étais trop accaparée par ma maternité. »

« Snow tu ne me dois rien, ni explication, ni excuses … »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci … Pour nous avoir tous sauvés ce soir-là. »

« … »

« A présent que j'en ais l'opportunité, je n'arrive simplement pas à m'enlever de la tête que ma fille est morte pour te laisser la place … »

« Je comprends. »

« Je … Ca peut paraitre déplacé après ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi ces derniers jours mais … Tu es la seule de mon entourage qui se soit occuper d'un nourrisson … J'aurais besoin … »

« De mes conseils ? »

« … D'aide. »

Regina lui sourit faiblement « J'en serais ravie. »

« Regina tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. J'ai été ignoble avec toi et … »

« Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Après tout, les circonstances ont fait que … Emma a donné sa vie pour que je revienne à la vie, là sont les faits. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent un moment l'une en face de l'autre avant qu'un raclement de gorge d'Henry ne les sorte de leurs rêveries.

« Maman, j'ai faim… »

« Oh … Bien. Snow je … »

« Oui, on se recontacte. Bonne journée Regina. »

En passant, elle embrassant son petit-fils sur le front puis disparut « C'était tendu non ? » lança Henry

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Rentrons, et veilles à faire attention à ton plâtre cette fois. »

« Okay … »

* * *

Et dans la voiture les ramenant à la maison, Henry fut silencieux, presque l'air songeur.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je repensais à ce que vous disiez Granma' et toi à l'hôpital. »

« Sur ? »

« Le fait qu'Emma ait donnée sa vie pour toi … »

« Oh … Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je me disais juste … Ce sort est mal foutu quand même … »

« Henry ! Ton langage ! »

« Pardon … Mais c'est vrai ! Je veux dire : Tu étais maudite, et maman t'a embrassé, du coup, tu es plus maudite, mais c'est son tour… Tu devrais pouvoir la … je sais pas, la _démaudire_ non ? »

« Henry ce n'est pas… »

Soudain Regina pila au milieu de la grande route « Maman ! Ca va pas non ? » En voyant le teint livide de la mère et son regard dans le vide, il fronça les sourcils « Maman ? Est-ce que … Wow ! »

Regina mit le pied au plancher et démarra en crissant les pneus sur le bitume, Henry se cramponnant à sa ceinture de sécurité « Mamannnn ! »

Regina resta muette, les yeux hagards et les mains crispées sur le volant. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à sortir de la ville, vers un endroit que ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant Henry. Quand la voiture se stoppa enfin, Regina bondit hors de la voiture, suivie par Henry « Maman, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Maman ! »

Devant l'insistance de son fils, Regina stoppa sa course et se retourna « Henry … Tu avais raison ! »

« Raison ? Sur quoi ? »

« Sur tout ! C'était la solution depuis le début, et je n'ai pas su le reconnaitre ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai été maudite. » lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules « Je n'ais jamais été morte, j'ai été maudite ! »

« Et … Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change tout Henry, ça change absolument tout ! Viens avec moi ! »

Ils se rendirent au pas de course jusqu'à la tombe d'Emma, devant laquelle Henry eut un léger frisson, avant que Regina ne tende les mains devant elle en direction de la stèle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour toute réponse, la terre se mit subitement à trembler, le sol se souleva légèrement, faisant vaciller Henry qui vit la tombe de sa mère sortir soudain de terre.

« Maman … Qu'est-ce que tu fais …. »

En un coup de poignet, le cercueil, à présent découvert, se volatilisa et disparut. Puis Regina se dirigea vers son caveau familial et s'engouffra dedans, toujours suivie par un Henry sans voix. A l'intérieur, Henry suivit sa mère jusqu'à une pièce isolée. Quand il entra dedans, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle « Mais … »

Devant ses yeux, un cercueil en verre dans lequel reposait Emma. Il s'avança alors et vit Regina les larmes aux yeux « J'espère que ça va marcher … Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé avant … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tout était là, tout avait été dis Henry : le sort de base, celui que j'ai lancé sur Zelena et moi, il n'était en définitif pas fait pour me tuer mais pour me maudire … »

« Et alors, ça change quoi ? »

« Le sort qui m'a fait revenir d'entre les morts, ce sort mêlant magie noire et blanche … Il était destiné à ramener un mort à la vie … Mais qu'en est-il si le mort n'est pas vraiment mort … »

« Je comprends rien … »

Regina sourit « Si j'ai pensé juste alors … » Elle ouvrit le cercueil et se penchant sur Emma. Le sort de conservation qu'elle lui avait jeté juste avant son enterrement avait préservé la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle sourit alors et se pencha au dessus d'elle et murmura doucement « Un vrai baiser d'amour peut briser n'importe quel sort … » avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, froides, d'Emma.

Soudain, une vague de chaleur et de lumière les traversa toutes les 2, avant de se propager, heurtant Henry par la même occasion. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait cette sensation : il l'avait vécu 2 fois par le passé.

Regina s'écarta doucement, attendant avidement une quelconque réaction de la part de la blonde. Et après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Regina, Emma ouvrit subitement les yeux avant d'inspirer l'air qui lui avait tant manqué dans ses poumons. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Regina qui, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvait faire que sourire.

« Reg… Regina … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé … Je … Il faisait si froid et j'avais si mal … »

« Je sais, je sais. » lui lança-t-elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux « Je suis désolée, j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt, pardonne-moi. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Regina l'aida à se relever alors et le regard de la jolie blonde se tourna de suite vers une petite tête brune « Henry … »

« M'man ? » Hébété mais heureux, Henry hésita un quart de seconde avant de se ruer dans les bras de sa mère, avant d'être entouré par ceux de Regina. Jamais sensation d'être à la bonne place au bon moment n'avait été aussi forte pour le petit garçon : là entre l'étreinte de ses 2 mères.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi … » lança Emma en fixant Regina « Tu nous expliques ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« La soirée au Granny's … Je me souviens t'avoir embrassé et ensuite … le néant. Ensuite je me suis sentie comme si je flottais dans le vide, puis des douleurs lancinantes partout … et … finalement j'ouvre les yeux et tu es là, au dessus de moi et je suis … dans ta crypte ? Attends … Est-ce que ça veut dire que … »

« Tu as eu un enterrement très simple … » conclut Henry

« Sérieux ? » dit-elle en fixant Regina

« Oh ne me regarde pas, je n'y étais pas. »

« Quoi ? Attends, t'étais pas à mon enterrement !? J'étais bien au tien moi ! » bougonna-t-elle

« Mais je n'y ais pas été conviée figure-toi. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Ta mère, à juste titre, m'a reproché de t'avoir tué. On ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Je suis revenue et soudainement, c'est toi qui pars. »

« Ouais d'ailleurs … Tu pourrais nous éclairer là-dessus ? Comment j'ai pu revenir ? Rumple a dit qu'on pouvait inverser la tendance qu'une fois. »

« En fait … Nous avons eu tort depuis le début. Nous avons été induites en erreur. »

« Explique. »

« Nous avons cru que le sort ramenait les morts à la vie, l'âme sœur de l'autre. En fait, si ce sort fait exactement ça, il n'a pu agir sur nous de la sorte … Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas vraiment morte. »

« Tu … Peux répéter ? »

« Le sort que j'ai utilisé sur Zelena … Il ne m'a pas tué. Il m'a maudite. Mon âme a erré dans les limbes du néant. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide, mais … mon esprit était encore là. Maintenant, réfléchis : le sort de résurrection ne peut ramener à la mort que ceux qui sont morts, pas ceux qui sont maudits. »

« Ok. »

« Nous nous sommes trompées sur les raisons qui ont fait que le sort n'a marché qu'à moitié : il n'a pas marché à moitié parce que nous n'étions pas conscientes de nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Il n'a pas marché parce que je n'étais pas vraiment morte. Le sort fonctionne sur les morts, sauf que je ne l'étais pas vraiment, du coup, quand il a agit sur moi, il n'a pas fonctionné correctement et je me suis retrouvée dans cet état d'entre-deux. »

« Ok … Donc … En quoi ça t'a aidé pour moi ? »

« Quand tu m'as embrassé, tu as transféré le sort sur toi mais pas le sort que l'on pensait. Tu as transféré sur toi le sort que j'avais jeté sur Zelena. Ainsi, toi-même n'étais pas tout à fait morte. Tu as été à ton tour maudite. »

« Ok … Et donc ce baiser … »

« Un vrai baiser d'amour, comme ceux que les âmes sœurs ou même les amours véritables peuvent faire, peut briser n'importe quel sort. En t'embrassant, j'ai brisé le sort. »

« Mais … Je comprends pas … Et cette histoire de « ma vie pour la tienne » ? Ca n'a pas marché alors ? »

« Je pense que c'est une combinaison assez complexe du sort que j'ai lancé et du sort après ma mort. Mais, je pense que, comme tout ce qui concerne ce sort, rien n'a marché comme ça aurait du, et tant mieux, sinon, tu ne serais pas là, bien vivante. »

« Mais … Si ce sort n'a pas vraiment marché … Pourquoi je t'ai pas sorti de ta quasi mort en t'embrassant cette nuit-là ? Au lieu de mourir ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses … Mais je suis bien heureuse que cela ait marché. »

« Pioufff … » souffla Emma « J'ai eu chaud alors ! » Regina lui tapa alors violemment sur l'épaule « Hey ! C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé ! »

« Oui bah quoi ? Ne dis pas que ça t'a déplu ! »

« Tu l'as fais en sachant que tu perdrais ta vie, c'était idiot ! Idiot et stupide et complètement irréfléchi et … Et … »

Emma lui sourit alors avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Moi aussi je t'aime. » Puis elle s'écarta haussant un sourcil

« Quoi ? »

« Attends, je suis sensée être morte depuis combien de temps ? »

« 5 jours. » répondit Henry

« Woah … Tu as osé embrasser une morte de 5 jours ?! »

Regina lui sourit « Je t'ai jeté un sort de conservation : ton corps n'a pas bougé. »

« Oh … Ouf alors. » dit-elle dans un large sourire

Regina l'embrassa sur la joue « On devrait l'annoncer à tout le monde. Je crois que jamais Snow ne sera passé de la haine à l'amour me concernant. »

Tous 3 éclatèrent de rire alors avant qu'ils ne quittent le caveau. En passant devant sa tombe vide, Emma eut un frisson « Ca c'est flippant … »

D'un mouvement de poignet, Regina effaça toute trace de la présence de la tombe, y compris la stèle. Ne régnait à présent qu'un espace vide recouverte d'herbe. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. En chemin, Emma attrapa la main de la jolie brune et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens :

« Que c'est bon de pouvoir te toucher. » souffla-t-elle d'aise

« Je ne te le fais pas dire … »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice alors : une nouvelle ère venait d'apparaitre.

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT : Une petite escale familiale ...**


	21. Tout est bien

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors la rentrée ? **

**Bref, parlons pas de choses qui fachent XD Revenons à la fic voulez-vous. Alors après avoir eu pas mal de menaces de morts, j'ai eu, à l'inverse, à la fin du chapitre suivant, une rafale de bisoux et de demande en mariage. **

**Bon bah je suis prise hein, mais j'accepte vos bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ^^**

**Voici un chapitre, l'avant-dernier, plus light, fluffy et SQ ! Avec un petit RATED M à la fin de celui-ci.**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Tout est bien …**

La surprise fut totale, pour tous.

Quand Emma se rendit chez ses parents, sa mère en était tombée dans les pommes. Quand elle s'était rendue au Granny's, Ruby avait tant hurlé qu'elle en avait cassé des verres.

Finalement, Regina suggéra à la jolie blonde de faire un communiqué officiel en public afin de dissiper tous les doutes.

Emma décida de rassembler toute la ville à la mairie afin de répondre aux interrogations de chacun : oui elle était de retour, belle et bien vivante, oui Regina l'était aussi. Non, plus personne ne mourrait dorénavant. Elle en profita aussi pour réaffirmer son couple et ses sentiments envers Regina et son désir de former une véritable famille avec elle et leur fils.

Ainsi fait, le quotidien reprit sa place et même si Snow et David devaient encore se familiariser avec le fait que Regina faisait partie de la famille, les 2 jeunes femmes avaient décidé de vivre pleinement leur relation.

Ainsi, une semaine après le retour d'Emma, la famille Swan-Mills avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de recul. Emma avait alors proposé de repartir à New-York avec Henry afin de faire découvrir les joies d'une mégalopole à Regina.

Une fois les pieds dans l'appart qu'occupaient Emma et Henry, Regina souffla « Eh bien … Vous n'étiez pas les plus malheureux. »

« Pas vraiment … » sourit Emma

Henry se précipita dans sa chambre, retrouvant ainsi ses jouets, sa console mais aussi ses livres de cours et ses vêtements, un peu juste maintenant, tant il avait grandi en peu de temps.

« M'man, je peux sortir, j'aimerais aller voir Jordan ! »

« Ok, mais tu reviens pour déjeuner, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Henry attrapa son manteau et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

« Tu … Tu le laisses sortir comme ça ? »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Mais … C'est une si grande ville. »

« Il a l'impression d'y avoir vécu toute sa vie. Il l'a connait par cœur. Y'a rien à craindre, il connait les mesures de sécurité. Et puis … » Elle s'approcha prenant la jolie brune par la taille « Ca nous laisse un moment toutes seules toutes les deux. Ce qu'on a pas eu depuis mon retour. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, oui. » Elle s'approcha et effleura de ses lèvres l'oreille de Regina « Je te fais visiter ? »

Regina ferma les yeux et sourit alors. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la poussa légèrement « Et je suppose que tu veux commencer par la chambre ? »

« Hm … Pourquoi pas. »

« Bah voyons. »

Regina glissa des bras d'Emma, telle une anguille, pour se poser devant l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville « C'est … immense. »

Emma la rejoignit « Ah oui ça, ça change de Storybrooke. Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

« Et si Henry rentre ? »

« Il a ses clés. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Elle la prit par la main et l'entraina en dehors de l'appartement.

« On ne prend pas ta voiture ? »

« Oh tu vas comprendre qu'ici, il vaut mieux prendre le métro ou le bus ! »

« Le … Quoi ? »

Emma lui sourit alors et l'entraina dans les sous-sols de la ville pour prendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, le métro. Collée l'une à l'autre, ainsi qu'à tout le wagon, Regina ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise « Tu … Tu as supporté ça tous les jours ? »

« Ouaip … Tu t'y feras. »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de venir vivre ici. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai l'intention de garder l'appart comme une sorte de … maisons de vacances. On est donc amené à y venir souvent. »

« Certes … »

« A ca y est, on y est. »

Elles descendirent alors et quand elles sortirent, elles tombèrent directement sur Time Square. Et devant ce déluge de lumières, de monde et de bruit, Regina était perdue : elle n'avait jamais connue telle atmosphère.

« Wow. »

« Ouais je sais, c'est impressionnant. Viens, on va vers Broadway, ça va te plaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh tu vas voir … » dit-elle dans un large sourire

Et après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent dans la rue où se jouaient toutes les plus grandes comédies musicales de ces derniers temps. Et si pour la majorité, aucune n'évoquait un quelconque souvenir à Regina, cette dernière s'arrêta devant une affiche aux dominantes vertes.

« C'est … Pas ce que je crois, si ? »

« Oh crois-moi que si. »

Devant elle, une énorme affiche de la comédie musicale « _Wicked_ » où l'on pouvait y voir une tête à la peau verte et au large chapeau noire.

« C'est pas vrai … »

« Je t'imposerais pas d'aller le voir hein, mais c'est une comédie musicale assez sympa. » Regina la fusilla du regard alors « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Passons à autre chose veux-tu ? »

« Je connais exactement l'endroit où je veux t'amener, mais en attendant, suis-moi … »

Elles se baladèrent dans les rues, main dans la main. Et même si Regina avait parfois peur du regard des autres concernant 2 jeunes se tenant la main, ses craintes furent vite envolées quand Emma lui sourit.

« Ca va ? Trop d'informations ? »

« Non, non, c'est … Impressionnant, c'est tout. »

Emma resserra sa main sur la sienne, ce que Regina apprécia. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elles pouvaient de nouveau se toucher, Emma ne cessait de coller Regina en la touchant : en la prenant par la main, par les épaules, par la taille, en se collant à elle sur le canapé … Ou même dans leur lit. Car si Emma était de retour, il était impossible pour elle de retourner vivre avec ses parents. Elle demanda alors à Regina si elle pouvait rester et cette dernière accepta.

Elles partagèrent le même lit mais même avec le retour de l'une, les choses s'étaient quelque peu compliqué : elles pouvaient se toucher. Et si ce fait les avait rendus heureuses sur le coup, cela avait considérablement compliqué leur relation à l'autre.

Et loin de se laisser aller à des rapports charnels, elles avaient préféré ne rien faire pour l'instant, préférant creuser leur relation avant un quelconque passage à l'acte. Donc, depuis une semaine, chacune refreinait l'envie de toucher l'autre pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

Au bout de la rue, un immense parc se présentait à elles « Voilà Central Park. »

« C'est … Autre chose que la forêt de Storybrooke. » s'amusa Regina

« Certes. Je venais quand je pouvais ici pour courir, ça me détendait. »

« Je vois. »

« Viens on va s'asseoir. » Elles s'assirent sur un banc, face au parc, et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre « Je suis heureuse tu sais. »

« Je le suis aussi. »

« On revient de loin. »

« Plus loin que n'importe quel couple, c'est sur. »

Emma sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre la jolie brune « Je t'aime … »

« Je t'aime aussi … »

Emma enfouie son nez dans le cou de la jolie brune « J'ai envie de toi Regina … » murmura-t-elle provocant un léger frisson de Regina

« Ah oui ? » essaya-t-elle de lancer légèrement

« Oui … On pourrait … On pourrait envoyer Henry au ciné avec ces potes et nous … On aurait une bonne partie de l'après-midi … Pour nous … »

« Voyez-vous ça … »

« Hm hm … »

Son téléphone vibra alors, les sortant de leur petite bulle « Oui Henry ? Oh ok … On se retrouve dans 10minutes, ok. » Devant le regard insistant de Regina, Emma s'expliqua "On retrouve Henry dans 10 minutes pour déjeuner."

"Ou ça ?"

"Ah ça, c'est une surprise !"

* * *

Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant. Elle avait pourtant vécu dans des châteaux, des contrées immenses mais ça …

« Alors t'en pense quoi ? »

« C'est … ça ? »

« Oui, je sais que ma description n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur, mais comment voulais-tu que je décrive un truc pareil huh ? »

Devant leurs yeux, la Statue de la Liberté. Regina avait vu des palais immenses, mais rien d'aussi impressionnant.

« On peut y accéder par bateau, on ira. »

« Hey mamans ! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se tournèrent alors et virent Henry et une charmante jeune fille à ses cotés, ainsi que 2 autres ados « Hey. Salut Jordan. »

« Hey Madame Swan ! »

Henry se racla la gorge alors « Les gars, je vous présente plus ma mère … Et voici Regina … Mon autre mère. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est compliqué mais … On vit ensemble. »

« Oh cool. Dis donc, tu pourrais en laisser aux autres non ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'as genre les 2 plus belles mères de New-York ! Tu pourrais nous en laisser un peu ! »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, flattées « Bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve demain. »

« Ok. »

La petite bande s'éloigna alors, laissant Henry et ses mères seules « Hey dis donc … C'était qui cette jolie fille là ? » le nargua Emma

« C'est personne m'man ! » bougonna-t-il

« Oh hey, on me l'a fait pas hein … Elle est super mignonne. Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Maman ! »

« Si tu me réponds pas, je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Alors autant en finir tout de suite. Alors ? »

« Le problème est que si je te réponds, tu en voudras toujours plus. »

« C'est pas faux. Bon, on en discutera autour d'une bonne table, en route ! »

* * *

« Alors maman, tu en penses quoi de New-York ? »

« C'est … grande, bruyant … et coloré. »

Emma et Henry lâchèrent un petit rire « Bien résumé. » concéda Emma « Ce soir, soirée en famille. Henry tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

« Nope, j'avais prévu. » dit-il dans un clin d'œil

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ? »

« Absolument pas ! » lancèrent Henry et Emma en même temps, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Regina

« Le repas se passa entre les différentes anecdotes qu'Emma et Henry partageaient à New-York. Encore une fois, un soupçon de jalousie traversa la tête de Regina en voyant la complicité visible entre Emma et Henry. Bien évidemment, elle avait eu aussi 10 ans a elle seule pour élever Henry, partager des choses. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu ses moments privilégiés : les premiers pas d'Henry, sa première dent, ses premiers mots … Des choses qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais plus vivre avec son fils.

« Hey Regina, t'es avec nous là ? » lança Emma en agitant sa main devant ses yeux

« Hm ? Pardon … Je … Trop d'informations pour aujourd'hui. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais tiens jusqu'à ce soir ! Promis demain ça sera plus _light_. »

« Ok. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Alors quel est le programme ce soir ? »

« C'est une surprise. » murmura Emma en un clin d'œil « Sois patiente. »

* * *

Après le déjeuner, ils visitèrent encore un peu, préférant une longue marche autour de Central Park avant de rentrer à l'appartement pour se relaxer.

« M'man, je peux faire quelques parties ? »

« Hm Ok … Tâche juste d'être prêt pour ce soir ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Henry se rua alors sur la télé qu'il alluma avant de prendre en main une manette et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouvait déjà à rouler à bord d'une voiture de course, devant le regard surpris de Regina.

« Je pensais qu'il préférait les jeux de science-fiction. »

« Ah … Bah ici, il a toujours aimé ce genre de jeux. Mais il est pas contre se faire un ou deux donjons de temps en temps. »

« Des … Donjons ? » demanda, complètement perdue, Regina

« Ouais je t'expliquerais. Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Volontiers. »

Emma la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre « J'ai une petite salle de bain privée. Henry a la sienne. »

« Plus pratique en effet. »

« C'est surtout que j'avais pas envie qu'il fouille dans mes affaires, utilise mon gel douche ou ne trouve mes tampons. » s'amusa Emma

Regina entra dans la salle de bain avant de se retourner pour voir Emma la reluquer de haut en bas, adossée au pas de la porte, bras croisés.

« J'ai peur de te demander ce que tu attends … »

« Oh moi j'attends juste que tu te déshabilles. »

« Je m'en doutais … » souffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel « Peux-tu … »

« … Me joindre à toi ? » lança, pleine d'espoir, Emma

« Disposer. »

« Oh … »

Devant la moue boudeuse de la jolie blonde, Regina ne pu que sourire, s'approchant d'elle doucement « Je te promets que ce soir, je serais tout à toi… »

« T'es sérieuse ? Ce soir ?! »

« Très sérieuse. Tu as tes surprises, j'ai les miennes. »

« Intéressant ça … »

« Mais tu n'auras ta surprise que si j'ai la mienne … Et je n'aurais la mienne que si je prends d'abord une douche donc … »

« Noté. » Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Regina se détendre un peu.

Dans son bain, elle repensa aux derniers jours, aux dernières heures … Tout avait été si rapide : Quand tous furent au courant pour son couple avec Emma, les choses se compliquèrent entre les 2 jeunes femmes : là où le toucher était impossible auparavant, il devenait encore plus problématique maintenant qu'il était autorisé.

Elles qui se cachaient toujours derrière l'impossibilité pour chacune de toucher l'autre, quand ce fut possible, elles se retrouvèrent au pied du mur : à présent, le contact physique était possible, autorisé … Et la peur de chacune prit le pas alors : les gestes devenaient discrets et parfois problématiques, avant, enfin, qu'Emma ne décide d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Regina quelques jours plus tard.

_« Ok, quel est le problème ? » lança Regina entre 2 gorgées de vin rouge _

_« Bah, de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Emma … Je commence à te connaitre maintenant : Tu as envoyé Henry se coucher, tu as débarrassé la table, tu me serres un bon vin et tu m'invites sur le canapé… Si ce n'est pas pour entamer une discussion sérieuse, pour quoi alors ? »_

_Emma sourit alors, Regina la connaissait trop bien « Ok, touché. »_

_« Alors ? »_

_« Je … Ca fait 3 jours maintenant … Que je suis revenue d'entre les morts … A mon tour. »_

_« Oui, et ? »_

_« Il semblerait que ça fasse son chemin dans la tête des gens que toi et moi … On soit ensemble. »_

_« Il semblerait oui. »_

_« Henry l'accepte plutôt bien aussi et … Je sens que mes rapports avec mes parents s'améliorent et … »_

_« Viens-en au fait, s'il te plait. »_

_Emma se racla la gorge alors, enfouissant son nez dans son verre de vin « Regina … Ca fait 3 jours … 3 jours qu'on est capable de se toucher de nouveau et … »_

_« Oh je vois … »_

_« Ouais … Tu vois, je … J'ai l'impression de passer pour une grosse perverse mais … Quand ça nous était impossible on avait envie que de ça et maintenant que c'est faisable, y'a comme un malaise … C'est moi ou … »_

_« Non, je … Emma. Je ne regrette rien, absolument rien. »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Mais … Je n'ais jamais été très … tactile. Désolée si tu penses que je suis distante mais … Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude. Car même si j'ai eu des amants auparavant, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à mon âme sœur. J'ai cru que c'était Daniel, mais notre relation fut aussi platonique que rapide. Ensuite, j'ai cru à Robin, et même si la passion aurait pu être là … Mais avec toi c'est différent. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Ca … Ca compte. Ca compte vraiment. »_

_« Oh je vois … Tu as peur ? »_

_« Un peu. Cette relation signifie tant de choses à la fois : l'alliance du Bien et du Mal … Ca signifie aussi que j'aurais finalement trouvé le bonheur avec la bonne personne. Oui, ça signifie beaucoup. »_

_« Beaucoup trop ? »_

_« Non, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir aimer … ainsi. »_

_« Tu veux que je t'aime moins ? » s'amusa Emma _

_« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »_

_« Non, pardon. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais peur. Moi-même, j'ai jamais eu vraiment de chance en amour et de me dire que j'ai en face de moi mon âme sœur … C'est impressionnant et flippant. Parce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de tout foiré dans ma vie, mais ça … J'ai pas envie que ça foire, j'ai pas envie de le perdre : Henry, toi, nous. J'ai envie que ça soit solide, que ça dure, j'ai peur de tout foiré. »_

_« Et moi j'ai peur que ce soit moi … »_

_« On est mal partie hein … »_

_« Mais on peut se rattraper … Emma. Ecoute, je n'ais jamais eu de problème, physiquement parlant, en amour mais … Avec toi, je veux faire les choses bien : tu es loin d'être la relation platonique de Daniel, ou la relation de luxure avec Graham … J'ai envie de faire les choses bien, d'en profiter, de ne pas aller trop vite. »_

_« Et ça inclus donc … D'attendre un peu c'est ça ? »_

_« J'ai juste envie qu'on démarre par le début et qu'on prenne les choses dans l'ordre. Je ne veux pas qu'on brule les étapes. »_

_« Ouais, j'ai tendance à m'enflammer … » _

_« Si tu parles de ta première déclaration … »_

_« Bon ok, elle était foireuse, on va pas revenir là-dessus 10 ans ! Je vais me rattraper, promis ! »_

_« C'est de ça dont je te parle : nous avons le temps de nous rattraper, de faire ça bien. Maintenant que tous savent, y compris Henry … Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, nous éviter ou mentir … Vivons cette relation à plein temps. »_

_« J'ai compris, et je respecte ça, totalement. »_

_« Alors … Si … Si nous ne … »_

_« Couchons pas ensemble ? »_

_« Oui, si nous ne couchons pas ensemble maintenant, ça ne te gêne pas ? »_

_« Je vais devoir véritablement faire un travail sur moi pour ne pas te sauter dessus alors qu'on va partager le même lit mais … C'est faisable. » dit-elle dans un sourire « J'aurais quand même le droit aux câlins et papouilles ? »_

_« Dans la mesure du raisonnable oui. »_

_Elles échangèrent un sourire alors avant qu'Emma ne l'embrasse tendrement « Alors on prendra le temps que tu veux. N'ais crainte, je ne partirais pas, je ne partirais plus. J'attendrais parce que, de toute ma vie, je n'ais attendu que ça, que ce moment : serrer mon amour dans mes bras, m'endormir auprès de lui, vivre avec lui. Je vivrais à tes cotés Regina, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous rassemble une nouvelle fois. »_

_A cette déclaration Regina sentit son cœur palpiter « Tu vois … Cette déclaration là était bien meilleure. »_

* * *

« Vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe là ? »

« Sois patiente bon sang ! »

Emma et Henry avaient bandé les yeux de la belle brune et, malgré les réticences d'Emma à prendre la voiture dans les rues de New-York, elle avait fait une exception. Regina sentit la voiture prendre plusieurs virages, plusieurs carrefours. Parfois s'arrêtant à un feu rouge semblait-il avant de sentir la voiture descendre dans ce qui semblait un sous-sol … Peut-être un parking ?

Et quand le moteur se stoppa et qu'elle sentit Henry l'aider à sortir de la voiture, elle commença à paniquer « Ou sommes-nous ? Emma ? Je trouve ça moyennement drôle. »

« Pas de panique, encore quelques minutes s'il te plait. Tu sais que tu ne crains rien avec moi. »

« Pas sûre … » maugréa la jolie brune

« T'inquiètes maman ! » la rassura Henry

Et au bout d'un moment à marcher, aller dans un ascenseur et monter des marches, Regina sentit le froid de l'hiver lui mordre la peau. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans ses cheveux tandis que le brouhaha ambiant l'entourait « Mais ou sommes-nous ? »

« Patience, approche. »

Puis un bruit caractéristique lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce bruit, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et quand elle sentit le bandeau sur ses yeux se desserrer et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit au point de lui faire perdre tous ses mots.

« Alors, ça te plait ? »

Devant les yeux de Regina se posait l'énorme Rockefeller Center et sa gigantesque patinoire. Au dessus de la patinoire trônait un immense sapin éclairé aux couleurs de Noel. Une centaine de personnes patinaient joyeusement sous les musiques de Noel diffusées par les hauts parleurs. Dans l'air émanait des senteurs de marrons grillés et de chocolats chauds.

« C'est splendide. »

« Ravie que ça te plaise car, dans 5minutes, tu seras toi aussi sur la glace. »

« Pardon ? » lui lança Regina en la fixant d'yeux ronds

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre à patiner. »

* * *

Peu rassurée, Regina ne pu que suivre sa compagne et leur fils. Et si Henry avait déjà les patins aux pieds, Regina, elle, était complètement perdue. Emma s'absenta quelques minutes le temps de payer la location des patins et de revenir avec 2 paires dans les mains. Elle s'agenouilla devant Regina, assise sur un petit banc en bois « Enlève tes bottes. »

Sans un mot, Regina s'exécuta alors et quelques secondes plus tard, Emma lui avait déjà enfilé les patins et nouait à présent ses lacets « Le truc à savoir c'est qu'il faut bien serrer les lacets pour que le patins te tiennent bien la cheville. Sinon tu seras jamais stable dessus. C'est un peu comme les fixations sur les chaussures de ski. »

« Si tu le dis … »

« Un jour je t'emmènerais faire du ski dans le Vermont. » s'amusa Emma. Regina sourit alors « Voilà c'est fait ! A mon tour, ensuite direction la glace.

« Je peux y aller moi ? » s'excita Henry

« Ok, mais fais attention, ok ? »

« Okay ! A tout de suite ! »

Henry disparut alors, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes « Alors prêtes ? »

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment patiner ! »

« C'est pour cela que je vais t'apprendre. Allez, lève-toi. Une fois sur la glace, tu t'accroches au bord et tu gardes tes chevilles bien droites. Tu auras tendance les rentrer, il faut éviter. Tu as plus de chance de tomber sinon … »

« Entendu. »

Et c'est donc main dans la main qu'elles s'avancèrent vers la patinoire « Prête ? »

« Prête. »

C'est ensemble qu'elles mirent un pied sur la glace, et même si les premiers glissements ne furent pas assurés, même si la main de Regina cramponnait celle d'Emma et que l'autre ne lâchait pas la rambarde, Regina se sentait bien.

« Bien … Continues, familiarise-toi avec la glace, la glisse … »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina prit confiance et lâcha la rambarde pour ne plus s'accrocher qu'à Emma qui resta quand même près du bord.

Emma était heureuse : elle qui était toujours à la traine concernant Storybrooke, ici, sur son terrain, c'était elle qui initiait les choses, qui apprenait à Regina, et cela lui plaisait, pour une fois, d'avoir les rênes.

« Allez viens … On glisse un peu … »

« Facile à dire pour toi … » souffla Regina dont les jambes commençaient à flancher tant elle était tendue.

« Tu es crispée. Tu sais la chute est inévitable. Il parait même qu'avant de savoir patiner, il faut savoir chuter. »

« Sans blague … »

Emma sourit alors avant de donner une petite impulsion à son bras, amenant Regina contre elle « Hey … Ca va ? »

Devant l'appréhension de la jolie blonde qui, elle le voyait, se démenait pour qu'elle apprécie ce moment, Regina lui sourit « Tout va bien. »

« Cool … » Emma se mit alors à patiner « Accroche-toi à moi. »

Regina obtempéra et s'accrocha à ses hanches, tandis qu'Emma glissait doucement. Leur fils vint les rejoindre « Hey, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal ! »

« Henry si tu me cherches …. »

« Non, non, vraiment. Tiens prends-moi la main, on va patiner tous les 3. »

« Henry je ne suis pas sûre que … »

« Fais-nous confiance. Notre but c'est pas de te faire détester le patinage. »

Emma se stoppa alors et attrapa la main gauche de Regina, tandis qu'Henry prit la droite, puis ils avancèrent doucement tous les 3. Regina appréciait ce moment comme jamais. Il y avait encore uen semaine, elle jalousait de la complicité qu'Emma et Henry avaient pu avoir sur cette patinoire, et aujourd'hui, ils étaient à ce même endroit, ensemble à partager ce qui serait certainement une tradition familiale à partir de maintenant.

Ils n'allaient pas vite et les pas étaient encore hésitants, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé ses pieds sur la glace, Regina se prenait à rêver qu'Emma et elle passent plus de temps à apprendre ici ou sur le lac gelé de Storybrooke, et que naisse une réelle complicité.

Et le temps fila encore et encore … Et sans s'entendre compte, Regina patina seule sur la glace, sous les regards admiratifs d'Emma et Henry.

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait libre et surtout heureuse. Parmi tous ses gens anonymes, elle n'était plus l'Evil Queen, elle n'était même plus une reine, elle était juste Regina Mills, une femme, une mère, une amante partageant les joies simples d'une soirée de patinage en famille. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux à mesure que ses pas de glisse étaient plus sûrs, plus rapide, et Emma la rattrapa soudain pour lier sa main dans la sienne et c'est ensemble qu'elles firent quelques tours de patinoire, dans les rires et la joie.

Et ce n'est que lorsque leur estomac cria famine qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer enfin. Regina ne sentait plus ni ses pieds ni ses jambes mais elle était heureuse de cette soirée.

« Hey c'est pas fini, si on allait manger des marrons grillés sur Central park ? »

« Cool ! Tu verras maman, ce sont les meilleurs marrons grillés que j'ai jamais gouté ! »

« Je ne t'en ais jamais fais … » constata Regina

« Ouais bah .. Je suis sûr que si t'en faisais, ils seraient évidemment meilleurs ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se rendre à Central Park et d'entamer un cornet de marrons grillés. Et quand les premiers signes de fatigue se firent ressentir chez Henry, elles décidèrent d'en finir avec cette soirée plus que réussie.

* * *

« Il s'est endormi comme une masse. » s'amusa Emma en s'écroulant sur le canapé, aux cotés de Regina « Comment tu as trouvé ta soirée ? »

« Elle était parfaite. Fatigante mais très instructive. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je dois bien avouer que je suis contente de connaitre ton monde. »

« Mon monde ? »

« Le tien et celui d'Henry. Vous avez vécu 1 an ici, bien que vous pensiez y avoir vécu bien plus longtemps mais … J'avais cette sensation de jalousie. Vous partagiez tant de choses qui m'étaient étrangères, comme le patinage. Mais en disant cela je me sens aussi égoïste car, j'ai eu Henry pour moi les 10 premières années de sa vie. »

« Ce n'est pas égoïste, c'est compréhensible. J'ai ressenti ça aussi quand j'ai connu Henry et que j'ai compris tout ce que j'avais manqué avec lui. Mais il est raisonnable de dire que j'ai loupé bien plus que toi. Je n'aurais jamais ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas … Alors que toi, tu pourras avoir l'occasion de patiner avec lui dans le futur … »

« Tu auras peut-être cette occasion. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De connaitre les premiers pas et les premiers mots d'un enfant. »

Emma se redressa alors, fixant Regina d'un large sourire « T'es sérieuse ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Un jour qui sait. »

Emma se prit alors à rêver de voir le ventre arrondi de la jolie brune, ou même encore le sien.

« Cette idée me plait énormément. »

« Tant mieux car ne me déplait pas non plus. Même si nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

« Evidemment. Et euh … Quand tu parles de bébé … Tu parles de l'adoption ou de l'insémination hein ? »

« Quoi d'autres ? »

« Bah … Genre un bébé magique… »

« Bébé magique ? »

« Ouais tu sais … Le produit de l'amour de deux âmes sœurs. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il faut au moins 2 ingrédients pour faire un enfant et la magie n'en fait pas partie. » s'amusa Regina

« Oh ok … Ouais c'est vrai … »

Regina s'approcha alors et fit courir son index sur son avant bras « C'était une belle journée … »

« Hm hm ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Et … J'imagine que … la soirée n'est pas finie … »

« Tu imagines bien. »

Regina s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement « Tu sais, si tu veux attendre encore un peu … »

« Chuut … » murmura Regina « Viens … »

Elle se leva alors et tendit la main à Emma qui l'accepta alors. Et c'est en silence qu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre. C'est tout en silence que chacune s'effeuilla sous le regard curieux et envieux de l'autre. Et c'est dans un souffle que, pour la première fois, elles se touchèrent sans intention de s'éloigner : Emma s'approcha de Regina et l'aida à déboutonner son chemisier avant de papillonner quelques baisers dans sa nuque, longeant l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Elle prit le temps, il le fallait. Avoir été privée tant de temps du toucher, elle se devait d'en profiter. De profiter de chaque millimètre de sa peau, de chaque aspérité de son corps, chaque courbe. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : découvrir ce corps qui l'appelait depuis si longtemps, ce corps qu'elle désirait connaitre de ses mains, de toucher sa peau tannée et si douce à ses lèvres.

Alors quand Regina se laissa gracieusement faire, elle en profita pour arpenter ses courbes jusqu'à effleurer la poitrine de sa compagne, flirtant avec la dentelle du dessous.

« Tu es parfaite… » murmura-t-elle de plaisir

Regina lui sourit alors avant de prendre le visage de la jolie blonde entre ses mains « Je t'aime. »

Ce simple mot procura une vague de frissons qui traversa tout le corps d'Emma. Des mots dont elle avait rêvé souvent, des mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais entendre de la bouche de la jolie brune. Elle soupira d'aise alors et tomba à genoux, débouclant le jeans de sa belle et de le faire tomber à ses chevilles, dévoilant un tanga assorti au soutien-gorge. Elle sourit alors la trouvant classe jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Elle embrassa son ventre, sillonnant son nombril et cascadant ses baisers jusqu'à la frontière textile du dessous. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde qui passait sans qu'Emma n'ait ses mains sur le corps de Regina « Tu es tellement belle … C'est pas permis d'être aussi belle. »

Regina sentit ses joues rosirent. Elle incita Emma à se relever et à la suivre sur le lit « Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme … »

« Moi non plus … Mais on va s'en sortir je pense … »

Elles se sourient alors avant que leurs mains ne se joignent, que les baisers ne deviennent plus fiévreux, plus coquins … Bientôt les inhibitions tombèrent, les esprits s'échauffèrent et les mains devinrent plus curieuses, tout comme leurs lèvres.

Bientôt les soupirs firent place aux gémissements quand les lèvres d'Emma vinrent côtoyer la poitrine, mise à nue, de Regina. Ou quand les doigts de Regina descendirent plus au sud du corps d'Emma, flirtant avec son intimité.

« Hm … Regina … » Et devant les supplices lancinantes de la jolie blonde, et malgré son inexpérience, elle se lança alors et, en un geste habile, fit d'Emma sienne.

La jolie blonde se cambra soudainement, le feu aux reins, ses mains harponnant soudainement les épaules de Regina.

Les draps se froissèrent et les gémissements redoublèrent, chacune profitant allégrement de cette sensation qui leur avait manqué : le toucher. Un plaisir retrouvé et partagé comme jamais elle ne s'était donné auparavant à un amant. Non, tout était bien différent cette fois-ci : chaque souffle, chaque soupir, chaque mouvement n'inspirait que passion et ardeur. Chacune voulait faire de son mieux, voulait explorer ce que ce sens, le toucher, pouvait leur procurer. Elles désiraient plus que tout explorer les multiples possibilités, et peu importait si cela devait leur prendre la nuit ou les nuits suivantes, elles le feraient car, à l'instar d'un nageur en apnée à qui l'air manquait, elles avaient besoin de ce contact, de cette découverte de l'autre pour se sentir enfin complète, enfin entière, enfin unies.

Les baisers furent fiévreux, totalement incontrôlés comme si chacune avait besoin de la peau de l'autre, de la sentir, de la toucher … Toucher … Emma prit le temps de découvrir la peau de sa partenaire, chaque aspérité, chaque courbe si près que Regina eut peur qu'elle voit ses défauts. Mais Emma n'en avait que faire, à ce moment précis, elle se fichait bien des cicatrices qui ornaient son corps, elles faisaient partie d'elle et elle les aimerait comme elle était en train d'aimer tout son corps.

« Regina … » implicitement elle demanda son accord pour aller plus loin, pour parcourir de sa langue des monts qu'elle ne pensait jamais parcourir, de pouvoir sentir et toucher cette intimité dont elle avait rêvé des derniers temps. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux noisette de sa compagne et comprit en un battement de cils qu'elle en avait l'autorisation.

Elle se pencha alors, pour le moins certaine de quoi faire et comment le faire. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, imaginant ce qui pouvait procurer du plaisir. Regina se crispa, encore peu habituée à tant d'attention. On l'avait touché mainte fois, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette chose au creux de ses reins, cette petite douleur dont on ne pouvait se passer : le plaisir, le vrai, le pur. C'était donc ça de s'unir de corps et d'esprit à son âme sœur. Et si cela était ce qu'on ressentait à chaque fois, alors Regina bénissait chaque instant en compagnie charnelle d'Emma.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin selon les points de vu, qu'elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, des promesses implicites de lendemains meilleurs encore.

* * *

Regina s'éveilla d'une nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais passée aussi douce. Le brouhaha extérieur caractéristique de New-York résonnait comme un lointain écho. A ce moment précis, la vision d'Emma assoupie à ses cotés, enlacée dans ses bras, était la chose qu'elle rêvait de voir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et quand elle caressa doucement sa joue, dégageant son visage d'une mèche rebelle, la jolie blonde soupira d'aise avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour « Regina … » La belle brune lui sourit « Je t'aime … »

Regina rigola alors de cette déclaration matinale « Moi aussi, moi aussi Emma. »

Soudain la jolie blonde se calfeutra contre elle, l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine « Hm, dieu que j'aime ce son. »

« Quel son ? »

« Les battements de ton cœur … C'est une douce musique à mes oreilles. » Regina sourit « Ca et tes gémissements … »

« Emma ! »

La jeune femme se sépara doucement de Regina et la fixa amoureusement « Tu sais ce que je veux ? »

« Pour Noel ? »

« Pour Noel et les autres à venir. Je te veux toi, je veux Henry, je veux une vie, une famille avec toi. Ici ou ailleurs, peu importe tant que je suis avec toi. J'ai juste hâte que l'on passe Noel ensemble, et toutes les autres fêtes et anniversaires. J'ai envie d'une famille avec pleins d'enfants. »

« Pleins ? »

« Ouais enfin au moins 2. Enfin, j'ai surtout envie de toi. De toi dans ma vie pour toujours. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu une fois, et je n'ai absolument plus envie que cela se reproduise. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour préserver notre bulle. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique. »

« A l'approche de Noel, je suis toujours plus fleur bleue qu'à l'accoutumé. »

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime Gina. »

**TBC **

* * *

**NEXT : Happy ending ...**


	22. Qui finit bien

**Hey les ami(e)s ! **

**Voilà, ça y est, on y est : c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Après 22 chapitres et des heures et des heures d'écriture, voilà une nouvelle fic qui se cloture. **

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, reviewé pour certains, followé pour d'autres ou encore favorité ^^ **

**J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, c'était un beau challenge d'écrire mon premier vrai Slow burn SQ ^^ **

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce derneir chapitre tout en guimauve et bons sentiments.**

**Je tenais, évidemment, à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, encore une fois, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante de vos reviews, de votre enthousiame. J'ai aimé lire vos réactions aux différents chapitres, j'ai su éviter vos cailloux, vos rochers, vos montagnes, vos menaces de mort. J'ai adoré vos bisoux, vos demandes en mariage. J'ai été étonné de vos réactions et c'est en grande partie pour cela que j'écris : pour faire que le lecteur se sent happé par l'histoire, qu'il la ressente, qu'il la vive jusqu'à en pleurer parfois aux passages tristes.**

**Alors merci encore pour tout cela ! **

**Et une dernière fois ... ENJOY**

* * *

**Qui finit bien**

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnssssss ! C'est Noel ! Noooooeeeellll ! Debout, debout, debout, debouuuuuuuuuuuuttt »

« Hmmmmm …. » Emma bougonna alors en s'extirpant de son oreiller. Elle fixa alors d'un œil cette petite tête brune qui venait de rentrer dans leur chambre telle une furie. Elle se tourna alors vers Regina qui s'était réfugiée sous la couette « 'Gina … »

« Hm…. »

« Regina ! Debout … »

« OUIIIIIIIII debout, debout, debouuuut ! C'est Noel, le père Noel a mis pleiiiiiiiiins de cadeaux !"

« Regina … T'as entendu … lève-toi … » grommela Emma en secouant sa femme.

La jolie brune soupira alors et se redressa, jetant un œil à son réveil : il était à peine 8h du matin … Elle soupira alors et replongea la tête sous les draps « Plus tard, plus tard … »

« Nonnnn maintenant ! S'il vous plaiiiiittt »

Emma s'assit alors et vit le visage poupon de son enfant, attendant impatiemment que ses mères se lèvent. Attendrie, elle sourit alors avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux « Ok on se lève. »

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiisss ! »

L'enfant quitta la chambre tandis qu'Emma se pencha sur sa femme et embrassa son épaule, seule chose qui dépassait de la couette « Lève-toi chérie … Joyeux Noel. »

Regina sourit alors, face contre l'oreiller, avant de se redresser et de fixer sa femme « Joyeux Noel miss Mills. » avant de s'étirer et de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait drue. Elles avaient entendu à la radio que tous les transports seraient coupés aujourd'hui. Elles étaient donc cloitrées chez elle depuis 2 jours et pour encore quelques jours.

« Je crois qu'on est attendu. Le père Noel semble être arrivé. » lança, amusée, Emma

« Semble-t-il. »

« Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnssssss » lança une petite voix dans le salon

Les 2 jeunes femmes se levèrent alors, Emma avec un peu plus de mal, et enfilèrent un peignoir avant de se pointer dans le salon où trônaient un bel arbre de Noel au pied duquel étaient empilés une montagne de cadeaux et, parmi eux, une petite fille de 4 ans aux boucles brunes sauvageonnes et au sourire éclatant.

Les 2 jeunes femmes ne purent qu'être en admiration devant leur petite princesse « Sofia, tu as réveillé Henry ? » lança Regina

« Nope … Il a fermé sa porte à clés … » bougonna la petite fille d'une moue boudeuse

Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne tapote sur l'épaule de sa femme « J'y vais. »

Et tandis qu'Emma était partie réveiller son fils, Regina s'approcha du sapin et s'assit sur le canapé « Je peux en ouvrir un, maman ! »

« On va attendre ton frère ma chérie. » la petite afficha un visage boudeur, ce qui amusa Regina tant elle retrouvait parfois en Sofia les mimiques d'Emma « Viens là. »

La petite grimpa alors sur le canapé aux cotés de sa mère. Cette dernière lui refit ses petites couettes lorsqu'Emma revint avec un Henry pour le moins endormi. Le jeune garçon avait bien grandi, Regina s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il était à coté d'Emma, et la dépassait d'une tête. Il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur le front « Joyeux Noel maman. »

« Joyeux Noel mon petit prince. »

A ce surnom, Sofia fronça les sourcils « Et moi alors ! » Regina sourit et l'embrassa sur le front à son tour « Ma petite princesse. »

« On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? »

L'impatience de la petite fille amusa ses mères qui lui donnèrent l'autorisation. Et en quelques secondes, la petite plongea dans les cadeaux, suivit d'Henry qui, malgré ses 17 ans bien tassés, restait, au moment de Noel, ce petit garçon de 10 ans.

Et si Sofia s'exclamait en des « Ohhhh » ou des « Ahhh », Henry resta plus discret, attiré par un petit paquet caché dans les branches du sapin, un paquet avec son nom dessus. Quand il ouvrit la boite, il failli tomber à la renverse « Mamans ! Sérieux ?! »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Sofia en tirant sur le bras de son frère pour découvrir le contenu du paquet « Henryyyyy c'est quoi ? »

Mais occultant les suppliques de sa petite sœur, Henry se leva d'un bond pour prendre ses mères dans ses bras « Merci ! »

« Attention, ne fais pas l'idiot hein ! » l'informa Emma

« Promis ! Je peux la voir ? »

« Elle t'attend au parking. Mais on verra ça plus tard tu veux ? »

« Ok, ok ! »

Henry garda précieusement les clés de sa nouvelle voiture en main alors qu'il triait les cadeaux en compagnie de Sofia. Quant à Emma et Regina, point de cadeaux cette année. Elles avaient préféré acheter pour leurs enfants, leur cadeau à elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Bien au chaud encore dans le ventre d'Emma, leur cadeau ne devait pointer le bout de son nez que fin Janvier, mais c'était, de l'avis des deux jeunes femmes, un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noel en retard. Elles ne connaissaient pas le sexe, elles ne voulaient pas le savoir, tout comme elles avaient refusé de connaitre celui qu'avait porté Regina 4 ans plus tôt.

Et parce que les études d'Henry et son futur importaient à ses mères, elles prirent la décision, 3 ans plus tôt de quitter Storybrooke pour revenir à New-York et investir l'appartement d'Emma. Henry était entré au lycée, avait retrouvé ses amis et, à la fin de cette année scolaire, décrocherait son diplôme et entrerait à l'université, sous les regards fiers de ses mères et de sa petite sœur.

Il avait tant grandi en un jeune homme doux, juste et fier, comme le prince qu'il était. Il s'occupait sans pareil de Sofia, l'initiant déjà aux jeux vidéo, sans oublier de lui conter l'histoire de ses mères encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'à 4 ans, la petite connaissait la vérité sur son arbre généalogique. D'ailleurs, la moindre occasion de revenir à Storybrooke pour voir son oncle Neal qui n'avait que 2 ans de plus qu'elle, était bonne à prendre.

A Storybrooke chacun regrettait le départ de la Sauveuse, mais chacun comprenait aussi son envie de penser avant tout à sa propre famille : la ville était charmante mais, Henry grandissant, il fallait penser à son futur, et deux possibilités s'offraient à ses mères : soit envoyer leur fils en internat dans une grande ville, soit déménager. Ce fut tout naturellement la seconde option que choisirent de prendre Emma et Regina.

D'autant plus que Regina venait d'accoucher et d'imaginer élever leur petite princesse sans son frère était impensable pour elles. Alors, après avoir préparé le terrain puis avoir annoncé à tous qu'elles déménageaient, elles avaient investi l'ancien appartement d'Emma pour en faire leur propre cocon.

Henry grandissait, Sofia aussi … Et avec la perceptive de voir Henry partir à la fin de l'année à l'Université, Emma avait ressenti le besoin de revivre une grossesse. Une grossesse qu'elle avait avorté en donnant Henry à l'adoption.

Alors après en avoir longuement parlé avec Regina, puis avec Henry et finalement Sofia, tous s'étaient mis d'accord : la famille devait s'agrandir. Et comme pour Sofia, elles se tournèrent vers une clinique spécialisée. Et si la première tentative n'avait pas marché, elles ne désespérèrent pas et continuèrent puis 6 mois plus tard, le miracle était arrivé : un second enfant était en route.

La grossesse de Regina fut un réel plaisir pour la jeune femme qui avait enfin réalisé son rêve, elle qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de porter Henry. Pour la seconde grossesse d'Emma, les choses furent compliquées les premiers mois, mais se calmèrent par la suite pour qu'elle puisse, elle et Regina, profiter de ce nouveau bébé à venir.

« A ton avis, fille ou garçon ? » demanda Emma en caressant tendrement son ventre rebondit

Regina lui sourit « Fille. »

La réponse fut si abrupte qu'Emma la fixa « T'es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« A quoi tu sais ça ? »

« A ce que tu manges. Tu m'as dis qu'à la fin de la grossesse d'Henry, tu envie constamment envie de salé. Et quand j'attendais Sofia, je ne mangeais que du sucré. »

« Et donc ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines, tu ne manges que des glaces et des popcorns. »

« Oh … Alors, tu crois vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina tapota le bout de son nez dans un sourire fier, ce qui fit rire Emma

« Vous avez déjà des prénoms ? » lança Henry en s'avachissant sur le canapé

« On a des idées oui … » lança Emma

« Comme quoi ? Moi je suis sûr que ce sera une fille ! » lança-t-il

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouaip … Moi ça me plait bien de rester le petit prince de la famille, j'aimerais moins partager ce titre avec un autre. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire « Oh mais que notre prince est exigeant dites-moi ! »

« Hey ! »

« Remarque, si tu pars à l'Université, il nous en faudra bien un à la maison. »

« Je partirais que la semaine, je reviendrais les week-ends et les vacances. Et puis c'est l'université de New-York, je pars pas au bout du monde non plus. »

« Oh mais on sait que tu pourras pas te passer de tes mômans hein ! » lança Emma en minaudant

Henry grimaça avant de se lever « Mouais bon qui veut un chocolat chaud cannelle ? »

Toutes les 3 levèrent la main alors et Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Emma se calfeutra contre Regina, fixant amoureusement sa fille déballer avec ferveur et brouhaha ses cadeaux.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera blonde … Si c'est une fille je veux dire. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Elle sera blonde comme les blés, avec des yeux vert émeraude intense et cet air fier et boudeur sur le visage, caractéristique des Swan. »

Emma sourit alors contre son épaule « Une fille … » Emma se prit à rêver alors d'emmener toute sa petite famille une dernière fois à la patinoire avant qu'Henry ne parte pour l'université.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent : chaque hiver, au moment de Noel, ils prenaient leurs enfants et passaient la journée à Central Park pour pique-niquer avant de faire un concours de bonhomme de neige. Puis ils achetaient des marrons grillés près de la patinoire devant laquelle ils les dégustaient tous en famille. Patinoire où Emma et Regina apprenaient à Sofia à glisser comme une grande.

Puis Sofia grandirait et deviendrait une grande sœur à son tour, une grande sœur pour une autre petite princesse à qui elle apprendrait aussi les origines bien particulières de sa famille.

Henry reviendrait un soir pour présenter à ses mères et ses sœurs sa compagne avec laquelle il avait déjà des projets d'avenir, sous le regard attendri et ému de ses mères.

Ces dernières vieilliraient ensemble, regardant leurs 3 enfants grandir et faire leur vie, se dire qu'elles avaient réussi le pari impossible de vivre une vie, leur vie, malgré les embuches, les obstacles, les avis divergents.

Et elles feraient tout cela main dans la main, sans jamais rompre le contact, car elles le savaient, s'il y avait bien une chose primordiale qu'elles avaient appris c'était bien de ne jamais plus rompre le contact, de sentir l'autre, de ressentir l'autre par chaque pore de la peau. Sentir cette dernière se tendre d'angoisse aux premiers pas hésitants de Rose, se radoucir au premier « maman », la sentir frissonner en hiver, et moite en été. La sentir contre soi lors de la remise du diplôme de leur ainé, puis la sentir trembler lors de son mariage. Puis finalement la sentir se flétrir avec l'âge, se rider avec bonheur car l'on sait que le temps passe, mais il passe avec l'autre contre soi.

Toucher, là était le maitre mot de tout. Toucher l'autre, mais aussi toucher du bout des doigts ce rêve que chacune avait fait : vivre enfin une vie bien méritée, un amour entier, une famille aimante.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Comme je vous le disais quelques chapitres plutôt : je suis actuellement en train d'écrire ma prochaine fic SQ. Ca sera un AU. Il fera référence à quelques films à l'eau de rose US. Imaginez ce genre de film ou l'héroïne débarque, paumée, dans une grande ville, où il lui arrive un tas de choses, qui découvre tout y l'amour, un amour qui sera malmené parfois, avec des hauts, des bas, des quiproquos. Imaginez des situations romantiques, drôles, des dialogues percutants, des musiques romantiques en fond. Imaginez tout cela dans un cadre comme New-York. **_

**_Vous y êtes ? Bien alors vous n'êtes pas loin de ce que sera ma prochaine fic ;)_ **

**Je lis peu de fics moi-même mais quand je le fais, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que de ne jamais voir le bout de la fic car l'auteur ne poste jaamis la fin. **

**C'est pour cela que je ne commencerais à poster ma prochaine fic que lorsqu'elle sera bien avancée, et pour l'heure je n'ai que quelques chapitres, mon métier m'imposant "seulement" de pouvoir écrire les mercredis et WE ... Du coup, cela avance beaucoup moins vite que pendant les vacs. **

**Ne désespérez pas, je reviendrais bientôt. Je ne peux vous donner de dates précises, mais prévoyez de me revoir vers les vacances d'Octobre surement. **

**De toute manière, vous savez comment vous tenir au courant de mon actualité ! ... Non ? Ah, il suffit donc de me "follower" et le tour est joué !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt mes ami(e)s ! xoxo**


End file.
